Inevitável
by Fakepro.girl
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um professor promete ser o primeiro de sua aluna? Kakasaku M de: lemon, vocabulário impróprio, etc.
1. Promessas

Naruto não me pertence. Mas essa história, sim.

--: falas dos personagens

"": pensamentos dos personagens

(): comentários da narradora (onisciente)

Cumpra-se

Flash Back

--Eu quero que seja com você. Quem está sempre por perto, cuidando de mim? Que me protege como se eu fosse alguém importante? Eu quero ser sua, me deixa ser sua...

--Sakura. O que é isso? Você não pode estar falando sério! Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

--Não estou brincando, Kakashi-sensei! Eu jamais brincaria com algo assim...

--Basta, Sakura!

--Por favor!!! – dizia a menina tentando conter as lágrimas que começavam a nascer em seus olhos, deixando - os ainda mais reluzentes. Por que você não me quer?

--Sakura. Eu ainda posso dizer que sou seu sensei. Estou aqui para ensiná-la, protegê-la e guiá-la. Não para fazer isso que está me pedindo... Você tem apenas 15 anos, apesar de ser uma kunoichi, ainda é uma criança. Não deveria nem estar pensando nisso ainda...

Sakura fechou os olhos impedindo que as lágrimas escorressem. Silenciada, imóvel, apenas lutando para garantir a efetividade do mandamento número 25 dos shinobis: um ninja deve possuir um coração que nunca mostra lágrimas... Não pronunciava qualquer palavra. Nenhum som. Nesse momento, Kakashi aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a.

--Eu não quero mais ninguém, sensei. Eu quero só você...

--"Kuso, quando foi que ela começou a se interessar por sexo?"

--Por que eu, Sakura?Já esqueceu Sasuke? – Kakashi sabia que mencionar o nome de Sasuke dessa forma, poderia machucá-la, mas não conseguiu abster-se de perguntar. Quando se deu por si, o nome do Uchiha já havia escapado de sua boca.

--Sasuke se foi e, a princípio, me senti muito só. Eu o amo muito e, por muito tempo, isso me consumiu. Ainda quero reencontrá-lo. Quero ajudá-lo. Quero salvá-lo. Mas a maneira de amar que eu tinha por ele mudou. E o Sasuke que existiu para mim, não existe mais. Doeu muito vê-lo me dar de costas. Doeu muito vê-lo deixar tudo para trás. Doeu muito saber que a vingança em seu coração era maior do que a amizade. E doeu muito mais amadurecer o suficiente para entender que, nem sempre, posso transformar os sentimentos das pessoas. Não pude impedi-lo. Também não pude fazê-lo me amar como queria ser amada. Ele deixou bem claro o que sentia por mim, quando partiu: gratidão. Gratidão por eu amá-lo tanto a troco de quase nada.  
O tempo também passou para mim, sensei. Não pergunte novamente sobre meus sentimentos por Sasuke. Eles ainda me ferem, mas eu agora entendo que certas coisas são imutáveis. Agora eu sei que um futuro a espera de Sasuke é o mesmo que um futuro vazio, inatingível. Enfim descobri que o "amor-doença" passou sem que eu percebesse. Eu o amo de uma forma diferente agora. Eu cresci. Nós crescemos. Meu sonho é a volta do time 7. É vê-lo retornar à Konoha. É vê-lo voltar para nós. E se, futuramente, isso se tornar realidade, o tempo perdido é irrecuperável. A infância maravilhosa que passei com vocês (Sakura refere-se a Naruto, Kakashi e Sasuke) vive apenas em minha memória. Não me cabe mais esse tipo de amor. Não por ele. O nome do Sasuke está, para mim, atado a uma sensação nostálgica. Quando ele nos deixou, levou consigo a Sakura apaixonada. A Sakura que existe agora é forte. É a Sakura guerreira. É a Sakura médica. É a Sakura que finalmente começou a desabrochar... Quanto a meus sentimentos por você, sensei, não sei explicá-los. Desde nosso reencontro, há poucos dias, senti algo diferente nascer dentro de mim. Senti desejo. Não sei explicar. Apenas tenho vontade de estar com você. Não mais como sua aluna, mas como uma mulher. Sim, é isso... uma mulher... E além do mais, um professor não deve ensinar a seus alunos? Você vai querer pular logo essa lição? Vem me ensinar, sensei... – a sensualidade experimentada nas últimas palavras proferidas pela moça atiçaram o fogo que existia dentro de Kakashi.

"Quando foi que ela se tornou tão madura? E tão... sexy?" – os pensamentos confusos do copy-ninja misturavam-se às fantasias extraordinárias que, involuntariamente, começavam a brotar em sua mente. Sabia que não era o mais correto a se fazer, afinal, ela ainda era a sua criança. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Sakura estava se tornando uma mulher extremamente atraente e forte. Poderia até mentir para ela, mas, para si mesmo, algo estava bem claro: ele a desejava. Desejava sua virgindade. Desejava ser seu primeiro. E principalmente: ele desejava mostrar a ela o quanto era capaz de satisfazer uma mulher.

Kakashi era um dos ninjas mais cobiçados de Konoha. Já havia dormido com incontáveis mulheres. Para ele, sexo era uma necessidade básica. Como comer e dormir. Algo de que o corpo precisa. Puramente hormonal. Carnal. Praticamente banalizado: não deveria exceder uma noite. Apesar de conhecer perfeitamente a arte da sedução e de saber transformar as damas mais recatadas em verdadeiras putas, Kakashi nunca encarou sexo como um gesto de amor. Amor era algo perdido no além da sua existência. Acreditava ser incapaz de sentir isso por qualquer mulher. Por isso, fazia exigências na cama: venda nos olhos ou a máscara permaneceria em sua face; sexo é bom, mas dividir a cama, não. Ou seja: o ato deveria ser realizado sem que a(s) moça(s) visse(m) seu rosto. Poucas vezes Kakashi permitiu que alguma mulher tivesse conhecimento de sua face. Após a relação, cada um deveria seguir seu caminho. Aparentemente, tais exigências poderiam rotulá-lo de egoísta ou frio. Mas não era verdade. Kakashi importava-se demais com o prazer de suas parceiras. Tratava-as como queriam ser tratadas: vadias, princesas, virgens, escravas, masoquistas... Tanto sabia ser submisso, quanto sabia submeter. Tanto sabia ser violento, quanto delicado. Promovia verdadeiros teatros quando lhe era exigido: de estupros cruéis a reencontros de amantes que, por algum motivo, haviam se separado. Era profundo conhecedor do corpo das mulheres. Sabia acariciar as regiões certas, nos momentos certos, da maneira correta. Sabia enlouquecer qualquer uma que o permitisse tentar. E por isso, era tão disputado pelo o sexo feminino.

--Vamos fazer o seguinte, criança: se quando você completar 20 anos, ainda tiver esse desejo, prometo realizá-lo. – a descrença na paixão da kunoichi levou Kakashi a prometer algo que, no fundo, ele também desejava.

--Arigatou, sensei...

"Minha pequena, quando foi que você cresceu tanto...?"

O silêncio dos dois perpetuou embalando o sono da jovem. Era uma fria madrugada de terça-feira, dia em que o "Time Kakashi" partiria de Suna, em direção ao esconderijo da Akatsuki.

"Tão graciosa e tão forte... é até injusto..."

Kakashi contemplou a expressão serena de sua Kunoichi até não conseguir mais renunciar ao chamado de Morfeu. O dia seguinte seria longo.

Na manhã seguinte, Kakashi e Sakura agiram como se nada houvesse acontecido. E assim continuaram agindo desde então. A complexidade de uma relação entre "aluna" e "professor" e todas as repercussões que isso poderia gerar foram seladas, em segredo, pelos dois. Ambos tornaram-se jinchuurikis desse perigoso Bijuu. Apenas eles poderiam liberar o selo para libertar a delicada promessa.

Cinco anos se passaram desde então.

Fim do Flash Back

"Será que ele está em casa? Será que ele se lembra?"

Distraída em suas lembranças, a enfermeira-chefe do Hospital de Konoha encontrava-se a caminho da casa de seu (ex)-sensei. Agora com 20 anos, Sakura apresentava traços de uma mulher. De uma lindíssima mulher. Suas curvas causavam suspiros aos homens da vila.

A insegurança da jovem em relação à promessa de seu sensei era compreensível. Eram quase 19 horas e ele ainda não a havia procurado. Nem mesmo para dar-lhe os parabéns.  
Quando se viu em frente à porta do ninja, Sakura pensou em desistir. Afinal, ele provavelmente nem se lembrava daquela promessa... No entanto, como por ironia do destino, ao virar-se para ir embora, deparou-se com aquele que, no momento, a atordoava nos devaneios de sua imaginação.

--Sakura...

--Kakashi-sensei! Eu... Então, é, bem... eu... – Tentou em vão justificar-se.

--Você está aqui para cobrar de mim aquela promessa, estou errado?

A carência de cerimônias por parte do jounin, ao tratar de um assunto tão delicado, fez com que rosto de sakura se tornasse tão rosa quanto seus cabelos. Baixando a cabeça, foi capaz apenas de morder o lábio inferior e apertar as próprias mãos. Não que Kakashi fosse um homem sem pudores ou indiscreto. Na maioria das vezes, agia como um perfeito cavalheiro. Porém, ele sabia que a moça não conseguiria explicar-se. Resolveu falar abertamente, como ela havia feito, há cinco anos. Apesar de trejeitos infantis, Sakura abriu-se com ele naquela noite. Sua sinceridade o chocou, a princípio. Mas, logo, ele percebeu que esta era a única maneira de tocar em um assunto tão delicado: sendo direto. Quaisquer rodeios serviam, somente, para tentar-se evitar o assunto.

--Yare, yare... não pensei que esse dia fosse chegar... mas... – começou a dizer, apoiando o polegar no queixo da moça para levantar seu rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo no olho visível – Promessas são feitas para serem cumpridas, não?

--Ha-hai... Mas sensei... eu vou entender se você não quiser... quer dizer, talvez, você não se sinta confortá... – colocando o dedo indicativo nos lábios da moça, Kakashi impediu que ela terminasse de falar.

--Shhhh...

Sakura enrubesceu diante da sensualidade de seu sensei.

"Nossa, ele apenas me silenciou e eu já estou assim?"

Colocando as mão sobre os ombros da moça, Kakashi virou-a, colocando-a de frente para a porta. Em pé, atrás dela, alcançou a maçaneta e girou-a. Sakura arregalou os olhos diante do que viu. O ninja copiador havia preparado-lhe uma surpresa e tanto.

O apartamento de Kakashi era humilde. Dois cômodos lhe serviam de sala e quarto. Havia uma cozinha e um banheiro. Também possuía poucos móveis. Para um shinobi que vivia viajando em missões, apenas o mínimo de conforto era necessário. Mas nesse dia, não havia qualquer móvel na sala. No chão, uma grande esteira se estendia alcançando todas as paredes, coberta por macios edredons e pétalas de Sakura. Ao deparar-se com tanto carinho, Sakura sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, tendo de esforçar-se para manter-se em pé. Fechando os olhos, a jovem inalou profundamente o delicioso perfume proveniente das flores.

--Tu-tudo isso... pra mim?

--Ah. Dizem que a primeira vez de uma mulher deve ser inesquecível, não é?

--Como sabia que eu viria?

--Huuum... como, ahn... bem, acho que eu sempre soube disso. Mas ontem, quando despedimo-nos no bar, pude ver um certo ar de cobrança em seus olhos... e... bom, você não sabe mentir...

Flash Back

A primavera havia chegado. Sua beleza era exprimida nos primeiros botões de Sakura que começavam a se abrir. Em Konoha, o Festival de Cereja (ou de Cerejeiras) havia tido seu início e as ruas estavam cobertas de pessoas. Bares, quitandas, barraquinhas de doce, todos os estabelecimentos mantinham-se abertos durante as noites de festival: era uma época bastante lucrativa para o comércio local.

Os shinobis também participavam das festas. Obtinham dias de folga, revezavam turnos e podiam, enfim, desfrutar de um pouco de paz.

Caminhando por entre a multidão, estava a Kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Durante essa época do ano, Sakura parecia ainda mais bonita. Não apenas pela magia do festival, mas, durante os meses de primavera, a jovem tornava-se mais vaidosa. E mais feminina. Nem mesmo ela sabia explicar o motivo.

Dirigindo-se a um dos inúmeros bares lotados, Sakura pouco reparava nos olhares indiscretos que recebia do público masculino. Caminhava como se estivesse sozinha no mundo.

De longe, dois jounins admiravam-na: Kakashi e Genma.

--Sua ex-aluna cresceu, não?

--Ah...

--E então, sabe se ela está saindo com alguém? – Uma pontada de ciúme foi sentida por Kakashi. Mas o ninja resolveu ignorá-la.

--Não faço idéia... "espero que não..."

--Hum... interessante... Ela está muito bonita...

--Ah... ela sempre foi...

--Ééé... Mas agora está mais velha. Amanhã se tornará maior de idade.

"Kuso, eu já estava me esquecendo..." - pensou o portador do sharingan

--Genma, ainda a considero minha aluna.

--Mal... – desculpou-se, percebendo que Kakashi estava realmente enciumado.

--Bebida?

--É uma boa...

Os dois shinobis de elite dirigiram-se ao bar onde costumavam reunir-se com os amigos, nos dias de folga. Ao chegarem, logo avistaram Gai, Anko, Kurenai e outros companheiros.

--Kureinai, aqui? – perguntou Genma a Kakashi, antes de os dois chegarem à mesa Com quem ela deixou a criança?

--Como vou saber? – respondeu Kakashi rispidamente.

"Ele ainda está irritado por Sakura..."

--Kakashi, Genma, que bom que vieram! – Disse a especialista em genjutsus

--Yo. – disseram os dois

--Juntam-se a nós para uns drinks? – Perguntou Anko

--Viemos aqui para isso... - O tom de Kakashi ainda continha certo rancor.

--Kakashi, meu rival da primavera, para comemorar esse festival, lhe proponho um desafio! Aquele que ingerir uma maior quantidade de bebida sem ficar bêbado, ganha! É um teste de resistência, algo necessário à juventude! – Pronunciou Gai.

O desafio foi aceito e, ver os dois jounins embebedarem-se noite a fora, tornou-se uma diversão e tanto para os ocupantes daquela mesa. Passadas algumas horas, Kakashi mantinha-se de pé e ainda consciente, mas sabia que era hora de parar, do contrário, passaria vergonha.

--Yo, Gai, essa você venceu...

--AAAhaaa! Eu sabia, minha juventude é mais resistente!

--Ah... – o jounin de cabelos prateados não estava muito preocupado com o desafio. Não conseguia parar de pensar em uma certa promessa que havia feito. Olhando para a porta do bar, começou a desejar ir embora, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela visão que acabava de adentrar o bar.

"Sakura?"

Dirigindo-se ao balcão, Sakura sentou-se sozinha. Começou a bebericar de seu chá verde, sem saber que estava sendo observada.

"Nossa, ela realmente se tornou uma linda mulher..." – Mais uma vez, a mente pervertida do gênio começou a inundar, de imagens sensuais, sua imaginação, enquanto observava atentamente os movimentos da moça.

--Você deveria ir até lá falar com ela – disse Genma a Kakashi em um tom que apenas os dois podiam ouvir.

--Ah... – respondeu Kakashi sem saber, ao certo, o que estava dizendo. O álcool estava começando a dominá-lo.

Nesse momento, o jounin levantou-se e, segurando uma garrafa de Shochu, dirigiu-se ao balcão.

--Yo, Sakura. O que faz aqui?

--Kakashi-sensei! Eu... vim tomar um chá – mentiu a Kunoichi, com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto. Kakashi percebeu a mentira, mas resolveu não perturbá-la com isso. Apenas concordou, sentando-se a seu lado. Sakura estava tão perdida quanto ele. O dia da promessa estava tão próximo e ela não sabia se teria coragem para cobrá-la.

--Ah... Amanhã é seu aniversário, né? – perguntou o jounin desinibido, deliciando-se com a mudança repentina de expressão da moça.

--Hai... – A voz de Sakura era quase inaudível.

--Hum... 20 anos... é uma boa idade – Kakashi sabia que estava deixando-a encabulada, mas essa era a maneira que ele havia encontrado para descobrir se ela ainda almejava realizar aquele desejo.

--Ah...

--Algum presente em especial que você queira? – o sorriso malicioso do jounin poderia ser percebido pela impressão de seus lábios na máscara, mas Sakura estava envergonhada demais para encará-lo. - "Algum desejo?"

--Não, nada de especial... - disse a Kunoichi. Suas palavras poderiam ser facilmente negadas pela sua expressão e pela cor de suas bochechas. Kakashi deliciou-se ao perceber a inexperiência da menina. Ao perceber sua ingenuidade. Naquele momento percebeu o quanto queria cumprir a promessa que havia feito.

"Você é uma gracinha, Sakura. E amanhã, vamos comemorar sua maioridade. Finalmente vai se tornar, de fato, uma mulher..." - pensou maldosamente, imaginando tudo o que queria fazer com sua ex-aluna.

--Ah...

--Bem, sensei, eu vou indo... estou cansada, sabe? Boa noite! – Apressou-se a jovem. Estava envergonhada demais para agüentar aquela situação.

--Boa noite, Sakura...-disse com uma voz extremamente sensual - "até amanhã..."

Voltando-se para a mesa de seus companheiros, Kakashi estava, agora, tranqüilo.

"Sakura... o que será que ela deseja?"

Fim do Flash Back

--Você... percebeu alguma coisa ontem? – disse sakura, sem para mover um único músculo além dos da face.

--Heheheh... É, Sakura, você realmente tem muito que aprender... – Aproximando sua boca do ouvido da moça, Kakashi sussurrou - posso começar a ensiná-la?

A voz dele e suas palavras causaram arrepios por todo o corpo da chuunin. Sentiu-se encurralada e, ao mesmo tempo, livre. Livre para explorar um mundo que, para ela, era quase uma incógnita: o mundo do sexo. Apesar de entender a parte teórica do assunto, nunca havia colocado seus conhecimentos em prática. Sabia tudo que uma médica precisava saber: penetração, sexo oral e anal, mas nunca havia experimentado qualquer uma das etapas de uma relação. Sabia, também, o que era o orgasmo, apesar de nunca ter atingido um. Sabia sobre masturbação, mas todas as suas tentativas de auto-satisfação haviam sido em vão.

--Kakashi, eu...

--Hum...?

--Eu sou virgem... – dessa vez, a moça fez questão de inclinar um pouco a cabeça para trás, para fitá-lo.

--Eu sei. – Começou o moço encarando-a nos olhos. Naqueles belos olhos verdes que fitavam-no apavorados. - Você disse que queria que eu fosse seu primeiro, lembra?

--Hai... – respondeu mirando-se no ninho de amor que estava a sua espera.

Ela estava com medo. E Kakashi sabia que isso aconteceria. Foi então que se abaixou um pouco para abraçá-la por trás, envolvendo seus ombros. Nesse momento, foi possível mensurar a incompatibilidade de tamanhos: Sakura atingia, apenas, os ombros do jounin. Mas altura não era a única diferença. Havia, também, disparidade entre os membros. O abraço de Kakashi era capaz de cobrir, completamente, o colo da moça. Suas mãos escondiam, facilmente, os ombros dela. E, apesar de muito forte, o corpo de Sakura era delicado.

--Sakura. Eu sei que está assustada. E sei que, apesar do medo, deseja isso tanto quanto eu. Não farei nada que você não queira. Eu não vou machucar você... – Disse Kakashi, usando de certa doçura na voz - "não mais do que o necessário, afinal, você é virgem..."

Sakura virou a cabeça para olhá-lo novamente no olho e sorriu.

--Você vai me mostrar seu rosto?

--Hummm... mostrar meu rosto, hein... Não costumo mostrar meu rosto às... ahn... moças com quem faço isso. - Pensou em dizer "as mulheres que como", mas achou q seria muito grotesco dizer isso a sua ex-aluna, quem estava prestes a desvirginar - Mas sei que isso é importante para você, pequena...

Sakura sorriu novamente.

--Agora, a primeira coisa que vou lhe ensinar é a relaxar...

Acariciando os cabelos da moça com uma das mãos, Kakashi puxou-a pela cintura, com a outra. Um braço dele era suficiente para adornar sua silhueta completamente. Sakura deixou escapar um pequeno gemido de surpresa com o ato do sensei. Esse, então, puxou a máscara e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço suave e lentamente. Ainda não era possível enxergar-lhe a face. Seus beijos eram longos e seus lábios, macios. Sakura sentiu-se bamba novamente. Não podia imaginar que ele estava apenas começando.

Kakashi era muito experiente. Já havia sido o primeiro de algumas moças. Mas isso quando era jovem. Fazia alguns anos que não gozava desse prazer. Ele conhecia, perfeitamente, o deleite que era desvirginar uma moça. Ser seu primeiro. Ser o inesquecível. Ser aquele que lhe proporcionou um prazer, até então, desconhecido. O copiador sabia, também, o quanto era bom na cama. Conhecia sua fama. Orgulhava-se de ser alvo dos cochichos em um bar ou em uma festa. Fazia-se de despercebido, mas prestava atenção no que diziam. Lia os lábios cheios de desejos das mulheres que se derretiam por ele. Kakashi, raramente, passava madrugadas sozinho. Ou noites em branco. Gostava desse negócio de sexo na escada, no beco escuro ou em qualquer desses lugares públicos e, teoricamente, proibidos. Mas preferia os lugares reservados. Onde é possível gritar e gemer a vontade. Lugares esses em que as quatro paredes tornam-se pequenas demais para comportar tanto fogo.

--Se-sen-sen-sei, ahnnnn – os gemidos de Sakura e suas palavras entre dentes arrancavam pequenos sorrisos de malícia do shinobi.

Interrompendo as carícias por um momento e recolocando sua máscara na face, Kakashi pegou a moça no colo (como uma noiva) e adentrou o recinto, batendo, com o pé, a porta atrás de si. Colocando-a de pés no chão, abaixou-se para descalçá-la. Sakura trajava um vestido vermelho que lhe atingia a canela. O vestido possuía fendas dos dois lados, ambas lhe alcançavam o meio das coxas. Enquanto, com uma das mãos, retirava as sandálias da chuunin, com a outra, Kakashi começou a acariciar a pele exposta. Novamente, arrepios foram tomando conta do corpo da moça. Em frações de segundo, Kakashi descalçou-se também. Colocando-se de pé à frente de Sakura e posicionando as mãos em suas bochechas, encarou-a:

--Eu quero você, Sakura.

Enrubescida, a kunoichi fitou-o.

--E-eu... eu também, sensei – as palavras foram pronunciadas com determinação, embora o tom tivesse se tornado quase inaudível quando atingiu a última palavra.

Um pequeno sorriso imprimiu-se no tecido que cobria o rosto do ninja. Imperceptível, porém, aos olhos da moça. Dando continuidade ao que haviam começado, Kakashi levou suas mãos a bandana que prendia-se atrás de sua cabeça. Desamarrou-a, com calma, deixando exposto o olho vermelho. Seus cabelos caíram, com certo charme, sobre a face. Em seguida, começou a acariciar os braços da moça, caminhando, suavemente, com os dedos por todo seu comprimento até alcançar-lhe as extremidades. Gentilmente segurou as mãos da kunoichi. Estavam geladas, indicando o estado de nervosismo em que ela se encontrava. Guiou os dedos da ninja em direção a sua própria face e beijou-os, por sobre o tecido. Então, posicionando-os no topo de sua máscara, disse:

--Vá em frente...

Sakura o encarou surpresa, por um momento e, então, calmamente, começou a deslizar, para baixo, o tecido que cobria o rosto daquele homem. Aos poucos, os traços de Kakashi foram surgindo diante de seus olhos. Estava maravilhada com o que via. Finalmente conheceria o rosto de seu sensei. E queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Sendo assim, retardou a ação, o máximo que pôde. O nariz já estava descoberto e, antes de continuar, Sakura tocou-o com delicadeza. Logo, seus lábios começaram a tomar forma e, assim, seguiu-se o queixo, até que, completamente nua, encontrava-se aquela face. Aquela belíssima face.

Logo Sakura notou algo que a máscara escondia. Kakashi era filho de Canino Branco. Assim como o pai, apresentava os caninos leve e sensualmente pontiagudos, como os de um vampiro. Algo que só lhe adicionava charme. Talvez por isso mantivesse a face coberta: era bonito demais. Talvez fosse uma tradição de seu clã. Talvez quisesse parecer com o pai. Na verdade, ela não se importava com o motivo. Importava-lhe aquele momento.

--Você não deveria usar máscara nunca. Já se olhou no espelho? – disse com certa irritação ao perceber que, por tanto tempo, havia sido privada de contemplar aquela beleza.

Sorrindo o sorriso mais sexy que a jovem havia visto, kakashi calou-a, novamente, com o indicativo. Puxando-a para si, retomou os beijos no pescoço, oferecendo-lhe deliciosas mordidas que lhe arrancavam suspiros. Sakura, involuntariamente, mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Eu nunca quero parar de sentir sua boca em mim, Kakashi..."

Os beijos de Kakashi começaram a subir, direcionando-se para o rosto da moça. Uma pequena mordida no queixo a fez gemer. Ele sorriu novamente e então lhe mordiscou o lábio inferior. As mãos de Sakura, antes frias e imóveis, alçaram-se ao pescoço do jounin, puxando-o para aprofundar o beijo. Kakashi surpreendeu-se com a atitude da kunoichi, mas sabia que, cedo ou tarde, ela se renderia. O beijo tornava-se mais quente e apressado a cada segundo. As bocas percorriam-se insaciáveis. Línguas e lábios confundiam-se entre si. As respirações abafadas misturavam-se, pois lhes faltava o ar. A interrupção daquela dança entre as bocas deu-se, somente, quando a dele resolveu retornar ao pescoço dela. As mãos de Kakashi, por sua vez, direcionaram-se para os quadris da moça e dali, para as coxas. Puxando-as para cima, o shinobi levantou Sakura e apoiou-a na própria bacia. Encostou a moça contra a parede. Do pescoço, os lábios de Kakashi partiram para a orelha direita. Lambendo e mordendo-lhe o lóbulo, disse, num tom extremamente sensual:

--Eu poderia lhe ensinar isso todos os dias...

Sakura arrepiou-se. Ela, certamente, poderia aprender isso todos os dias. Nunca havia estado com um homem daquela maneira. Muito menos havia imaginado que seu sensei fosse tão excitante. Desconhecia esse seu lado. E, apesar de ter ouvido histórias e comentários das mulheres da vila, da parte dele, nada sobre o assunto havia sido comentado. Ele definitivamente seria inesquecível.

Quando Sakura laçou suas pernas ao redor dele, Kakashi começou a percorrer-lhe a pele. Suas mãos foram, suavemente, penetrando o tecido pelas fendas - agora bem abertas. Apesar de o vestido ser justo, aos poucos, o ninja encontrou a fina camada de fios laterais que formavam a calcinha da kunoichi. Queria puxá-los e quase o fez. Mas poderia assustá-la. E isso era o que ele menos desejava. Retornou as mãos para fora do vestido dirigindo-as para a cintura da moça. Tão fina que seus dedos quase se tocavam quando se fechavam em seu entorno. Pegando-a pela cintura, colocou-a, novamente, de pés no chão, porém, sem interromper os beijos em seu pescoço. Sua boca, então, começou a deslizar para baixo. Com as mãos, puxou, vagarosamente, as alças do vestido que se delineavam naqueles pequenos ombros. Seus lábios percorriam o colo exposto da moça. Girando-a, colocou-se por trás dela. Removeu-lhe da nuca, os cabelos e começou a beijar a região, mordendo-a com paixão. Suas mãos desceram mais, para, dessa vez, tocar os seios da jovem. Sakura encolheu-se com os calafrios que lhe foram causados por mais essa ação de seu sensei. Kakashi sorriu:

--Calma, minha pequena... eu não vou machucar você...

--Ha-haai, s-ssen-ssei... e-eeu sss... ... ... sei...

As palavras cortadas provinham da fusão entre o medo e o desejo instalados dentro de Sakura. Toda aquela inexperiência estava enlouquecendo Kakashi. Sentia-se dono dela. Sentia-se dono de seu prazer. Sentia-se um verdadeiro sensei. Seu estado de excitação era indecifrável. Indescritível.

Com a ponta do indicador direito, o gênio começou a circundar, por cima da roupa, o local onde se encontrava o mamilo, também direito, da menina. A outra mão, acompanhada da boca, massageava-lhe a nuca. O perfume dos cabelos de Sakura misturado ao aroma e textura de sua pele fê-lo fechar os olhos. E, apesar das muitas mulheres que podia ter (na hora em que quisesse), naquele momento, apenas aquela importava. Somente aquela era tão cheirosa e tão meiga. Kakashi sentiu-se um virgem, também. Pois, pela primeira vez, sentia algo a mais que tesão.

Sakura deliciava-se com a respiração de seu sensei aquecendo-a a nuca. Sentia-se em outra dimensão.

--E-eu... sou su-a, se-ns-sei... Me deixa... me deixa ser sua – pronunciou sem compreender por que estava o dizendo.

Ouvindo isso, Kakashi pode confirmar que a kunoichi estava entregue, embora já tivesse percebido isso... Ele também era dela. Queria ser dela.

Deslizando a mão ainda mais para baixo, alcançou a região púbica de sua flor. Ainda que por cima do tecido, podia sentir-lhe o calor. Adentrando a fenda, levou seus dedos a percorrerem aquele local intocado (por um homem, é claro). Sorriu mais uma vez. A umidade na calcinha de Sakura indicou o que ele, realmente, estava fazendo com ela.

--Você está uma delícia... – disse com a voz mais excitante até aquele momento – parece que está gostando...

Afastando o tecido sobreposto às intimidades da moça e tocando-lhe o clitóris, Kakashi completou:

--... não está, meu anjo?

Sentindo a forte sensação de prazer lhe invadir, Sakura foi apenas capaz de agarrar o braço de seu sensei (o braço que lhe conduzia àquele fervor) e deixar escapar, da garganta, um grunhido. Incapaz de sustentar-se, liberou seu peso sobre o corpo de Kakashi. Esse, penetrando-lhe, delicadamente, com o indicador, pôde sentir a barreira que logo eliminaria. Derreteu-se ao imaginar o momento.

Para tornar a posição mais confortável a ambos, Kakashi sentou-se, trazendo consigo o corpo da chuunin. Sentindo-a mais úmida e relaxada, penetrou-a, com um segundo dedo (o médio). Sakura apenas gemia...

Quando percebeu que a jovem estava prestes a ter um orgasmo, interrompeu o ato.

--Hehhe... já? Vamos brincar um pouco mais... – disse com um olhar pervertido. – Me diga, Sakura, você quer mais?

--Ha-hai...- respondeu, desconcertada.

--Então vem aqui...

Dizendo isso, o portador do sharingan apoiou a mão, que há pouco estava dentro dela, em seu queixo, erguendo-lhe a face para beijá-la novamente. Ainda com mais paixão.

Colocando-os ambos de pé, ainda com os lábios atados aos da jovem, Kakashi envolveu os braços pela cintura da moça e, assim, abraçados, caminharam em direção a uma grande almofada no canto da sala. O jounin deitou sua menina na almofada e colocou-se, então, entre suas pernas. Começou a desabotoar o vestido de Sakura, que apenas fechou os olhos e mordeu o próprio lábio inferior. Despindo-a quase completamente, reservou-se a beijar-lhe a pele exposta. Desde o pescoço, passando pelo colo, por entre os seios - ainda cobertos -, pela barriga, até atingir-lhe a região que clamava por mais. Seus beijos intercalavam-se com mordidas e banhos de língua. Das segundas, algumas eram mais ferozes e faziam Sakura gemer e isso o deixava ainda mais excitado. Precisava tomá-la. Precisava prová-la.

Quando começou a chupá-la, o shinobi sentiu-se experimentando um licor afrodisíaco. Estava bêbado de prazer. Já não conseguiria mais parar. Em poucos minutos, levou Sakura a seu primeiro o orgasmo. Cravando as unhas nas costas dele, a jovem gritou violentamente. Kakashi pôde sentir escorrer o licor na boca. Já estava excitado demais para continuar apenas brincando.

--Quer mais, minha pequena? – perguntou com a voz cheia de perversão, limpando o sangue que pingava de suas costas.

--Ahn... como... como... você faz... isso? – Retrucou, ofegante.

--Hehehe... eu posso fazer muito mais, Sakura... você quer? – disse em um misto de orgulho e tesão.

--Hai... quero... quero que você me ensine a fazer isso em você. – A voz da moça soou firme, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Kakashi sentiu-se lisonjeado com o convite e surpreso com a disposição de sua aluna. Era, particularmente, delicioso ensiná-la. Seria o primeiro e invadir aquela boca virgem. O primeiro a gozar naqueles lábios tão inocentes. Sorriu.

--Vem aqui, linda.

Obediente, Sakura aproximou-se dele. Abraçando-a contra seu peito, o ninja beijou-a no topo da cabeça.

Inalando o cheiro de Kakashi e o calor daqueles braços protetores envolta de si, a kunoichi sentiu-se segura. Nunca havia sentido o cheiro de um homem. Muito menos o cheiro de um homem como ele. Era maravilhoso. Poderia permanecer afundada naquele peitoral para sempre. E ainda que o gênio estivesse vestido, seu calor era acalentador.

--Não me abandona nunca, sensei...

Ouvir esse pedido fez uma pontada de dor no coração ser sentida por Kakahi. Sabia a que Sakura estava se referindo. Sabia o quanto ela sentia-se só. As perdas em sua vida a tornaram mais forte, por um lado. Por outro, tornaram-na mais triste. Ela já não sorria tanto. Não amava tanto. Não vivia tanto

--Eu nunca seria capaz disso, criança...

--Promete? – perguntou fitando-o duvidosamente.

--Eu prometo.

A nova promessa selada pelos dois seguiu-se de um beijo profundo que inundou de expectativas o coração da kunoichi.

--Agora você vai me ensinar a fazer aquilo em você... – disse a moça com sensualidade. Estava começando a aprender alguma coisa. E a tomar iniciativa. Primeiramente, tirou as luvas do jounin, beijando-lhe as pontas dos dedos. Kakashi admirava-a intrigado. Qual seria seu próximo passo?

Para a surpresa do shinobi, Sakura era mais sexy do que ele havia imaginado. Logo que lhe despiu as mãos, começou a chupar-lhe um indicador, eroticamente. Kakashi resolveu, então, deixá-la brincar com ele. Podia esperar um pouco mais. Queria ver o que ela pretendia. Queria testar seu potencial. Mal sabia ele que ela estava apenas começando.

O calor da boca de Sakura em seu dedo foi, de repente, substituído pelo ar frio do ambiente. Ela, agora, estava interessada em despir-lhe o corpo. Retirou, antes de mais nada, o colete verde escuro. A malha fina era, então, a única barreira entre suas peles. Sakura tratou de eliminá-la, deixando a mostra o invejável físico de seu sensei.

"Nossa..." – pensou ela.

Kakashi observava-a, obedecendo seus comandos. Seguindo suas vontades. Foi então que a chuunin afundou-se em seu peitoral novamente, abraçando-o. Correspondendo o abraço, Kakashi começou a retirar-lhe o sutiã. Pegando-a sorrateiramente, deitou-os no chão coberto.

Ela completamente nua. Ele de calças.

--Não tira as calças não, sensei. Eu gosto assim... – pediu a menina.

Kakashi nada falou. Depositando-lhe três beijos no rosto – testa, nariz e lábios – seguiu para os seios que tanto desejava satisfazer. Tocou-os com carinho, acariciando um dos mamilos e chupando o outro. Sakura gemia enquanto percorria, com as mãos, os cabelos do moço.

--Se-sennn-uhnnn-seei... eu... e vo... e... e vo...c-cê..? – tentou perguntar.

Calando sakura com os dedos, dirigiu, então, as mãos para o zíper de sua calça. Abriu-o. Havia mais nenhum tecido cobrindo-lhe o órgão. O sensei era bem dotado, algo que poderia incomodar a aluna, a princípio. Começou a acariciar-se, ainda atento aos seios da menina. Pegou, então, uma das mãos dela para posicionar sobre seu membro e envolvê-lo com os dedos. Sua mão por sobre a de Sakura movimentava-se ensinando a ela o que deveria fazer. Quando parou de auxiliá-la, deitou a seu lado, e guiou-lhe a cabeça em direção a área que estava sendo acariciada.

Sakura fitou-o.

--Você já sabe o que fazer, pequena. – disse em um tom de voz que não escondia tesão.

A moça logo pegou a prática. Sua boca era quente. Seus movimentos ritmados. E, conforme o comando de Kakashi, Sakura aumentava e diminuía a velocidade.

Vislumbrado com a sede de sua aluna, Kakashi apenas gemia. Baixo e sensualmente. Ele queria mais, mas ao contemplar o fenótipo da menina, sentiu-se receoso de machucá-la. Sabia que a faria sentir dor. Mas seria essa dor insuportável? Só haveria um meio de saber. E ele estava disposto a descobrir.

--Vem aqui, vem... – disse cheio de desejo na voz.

Arrastando-se para o lado do sensei, Sakura encolheu-se quando deitou em seu abraço.

--Eu quero me sentir em você, Sakura. Você deixa? – perguntou sabendo qual seria a resposta da jovem.

--Hai...

Nesse momento, Kakashi posicionou-se por cima dela e começou a penetrá-la vagarosamente. Mesmo assim, Sakura gemeu com a dor. Ela estava prendendo o choro, ele percebeu isso. Sentiu seu coração doer ao saber que a estava machucando. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquela dor o excitou ainda mais. Enquanto não desejava vê-la chorar, queria arrebentá-la. Foi aprofundando aos poucos a penetração, segurando-se para não deixar seus instintos tomarem conta de seus atos.

--Se-seenseei... aaai... – chorou a menina.

--Calma, meu anjo, já vai passar. – disse, importando-se de fato com o sofrimento de sua menina.

A dor durou por mais algum tempo. Até ser substituída pelo prazer, novamente. Kakashi começou a acelerar, então os movimentos. Ensina-la-ia primeiro, para depois deixar que ela o guiasse. Colocando-a por cima de si, agarrou-lhe o quadril, mexendo-o da maneira que sabia ser prazeroso para ambos. Em poucos minutos, Sakura atingiu seu segundo orgasmo. Para o deleite de Kakashi que, agora, encontrava-se dentro dela.

--Eu quero mais, sensei, eu quero mais... – miou a kunoichi

Era delicioso ouvi-la daquela maneira. Chamando-o de sensei, pedindo para que ele a invadisse, miando seu nome.

Inúmeras posições foram ensinadas. Quando Sakura estava prestes a gozar novamente, Kakashi interrompia para trocar a posição. Ela protestava e ele apenas sorria.

--Não seja tão mau, Kakashi-sensei... – dizia.

--Você quer mais, não quer...? – Respondia ele, beijando-a em alguma parte do corpo.

Finalmente, Kakashi permitiu que Sakura atingisse seu terceiro orgasmo. Fê-la ver estrelas. Fê-la berrar seu nome atravessado de gemidos. Fê-la mulher, finalmente.

Então, permitiu-se gozar. Dentro dela. Permitiu que ela o guiasse e o fizesse gozar. Ela era uma excelente aluna. Ele era um excelente professor.

Exaustos, deitaram abraçados e assim permaneceram noite a fora. O relógio indicava 00h. Quase 5 horas de sexo e, por fim, algumas de sono. Kakashi permitindo-se dividir a cama. Sakura permitindo-se ser mulher. Finalmente.

Ela completamente nua. Ele, com as calças abertas.


	2. Estou Aqui

Amanhecera. Os primeiros raios do Sol iluminavam-na o rosto. Tentou ignorá-los, a princípio. Não queria acordar daquele sonho. Ainda estava nos braços dele. O peitoral quente lhe fornecia abrigo. Encolheu-se um pouco mais naquele abraço.

--Ohayou, Sakura. – disse friamente, já desperto.

--Uhn? Ohayou, sensei. Eu ainda estou dormindo, ok?

--Sakura. Precisamos levantar.

--Por que? Ainda é tão cedo... – Disse a jovem. Podia situar-se no tempo através do sol. Essa era apenas mais uma, das muitas, capacidades de um shinobi.

--Tenho uma missão, Sakura. – O jounin demonstrava-se indiferente. Em nada se parecia com o amante da noite anterior.

--Está zangado, sensei? – perguntou inocentemente.

--Não.

Afastando, cuidadosamente, a moça de seu corpo, levantou-se. Caminhou até o banheiro e lá, trancou-se. Embora Sakura não o tivesse olhado, sabia que estava mascarado. Percebeu pela voz abafada.

"Estava tão gostoso... Por que ele está agindo assim?"

O barulho da água batendo nos azulejos fê-la perceber que ele estava tomando banho. E não a havia convidado. Deu-se conta, então, de que já não era mais bem-vinda. Não sabia o motivo. E não o queria descobrir. Só se machucaria mais.

Tratou de vestir-se e ir embora. Deixou-lhe um bilhete, porém.

"Promessas são feitas para serem cumpridas. Obrigada."

Não sabia se ele a entenderia. Sim, ele havia cumprido uma promessa. Uma delas.

O shinobi percebeu que ela partira. Já não podia sentir-lhe a presença do chakra. Não fora atrás dela, no entanto. Não a impedira de o deixar. Embora o quisesse fazer. Embora quisesse tocá-la novamente.

Ela era ex-aluna dele. Era 14 anos mais nova. E ele a havia feito mulher. Não estava certo. Sim, promessas são feitas para serem cumpridas, mas o que dizer de um homem de 34 anos desvirginar sua ex-aluna de 20? Não poderia ser taxado de pedófilo, mas tantas outras ofensas lhe caberiam: mau-caráter, imoral, anti-ético, aproveitador, pervertido...

Culpava-se por não ter sido capaz de resisti-la. E a culpava por tê-lo atiçado.

--Kuso, kuso, kuso... o que fui fazer? Hatake, ela foi sua aluna...

Ouvindo a si mesmo, o gênio riu-se.

--Até isso eu a ensinei...

O misto de sentimentos confundiam-no. Mas arrependimento é uma palavra inexistente no dicionário de um ninja. Ao menos, deveria ser.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se condenava, orgulhava-se. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria desfazer o ato, o queria reviver.

Sabia que era inútil punir-se agora. E percebeu que, pudesse ele voltar no tempo, nada teria feito para impedir-se de cumprir a promessa.

--Sakura. Apenas não confunda as coisas, por favor. - Disse como se ela o pudesse ouvir.

Apesar da rispidez experimentada por Kakashi para com sua menina, naquela manhã, não a queria machucar. Amava-a sim, embora fosse responsável demais para assumir isso. Negaria até para si mesmo. Todavia, jamais gostara de vê-la triste. Saber que podia ser ele o motivo de uma lágrima dela, fê-lo tremer. Precisavam conversar.

As quarto Sakuras.

Ela já havia sofrido demais por seus laços. Amou um menino que apenas a desprezava. Esse mesmo garoto a deixou, levando consigo a primeira Sakura. Anos depois, o menino tornou-se um homem e tentou matá-la e a seu melhor amigo. Estavam apenas tentando salvá-lo. Para salvarem as próprias vidas, tiveram de liquidá-lo. Sua morte levou a segunda. A sombra de uma terceira Sakura que, então nascia, chorou. Amigos tentaram consolá-la, mas que consolo há para tamanha perda?

Os meses passaram acalentando os pêsames da kunoichi.

"O rompimento de nossos laços nos torna mais forte!" – repetia para si mesma, tentando suprimir a dor. Suportaria romper mais um laço? Quantos, ainda, iriam ruir-se?

A resposta veio em um ano. Um ataque à vila levou-lhe a vida dos pais. A Akatsuki era história, mas os inimigos sempre continuariam a existir. Dessa vez, o ataque foi realizado por um clã dissidente da Vila Oculta do Som. Vingadores de Orochimaru. Pobres sacrifícios desolados. Acreditavam serem escolhidos pelo sannin. Acreditaram que ele os concederia poder. O poder para atingir a imortalidade e subjugar aqueles que os haviam subjugado. Alguns tentaram fugir. Muitos morreram para honrar o nome do traidor. E uns poucos sobreviveram para definhar na desilusão.

Sr. E Sra. Haruno foram brutalmente assassinados diante das esmeraldas desesperadas da jovem. Nada pôde fazer: eram muitos inimigos e, naquele instante, ela estava sozinha. Mais um laço quebrado. A dor dessa ruptura era maior. Mas a terceira Sakura era mais forte que a segunda. Ainda assim, afundou-se na depressão. Dessa perda, nasceu a quarta Sakura. Essa com quem Kakashi havia dormido. Essa que realmente possuía a beleza adaptada à força.

Apressando-se em sair do banho, pois queria falar com a moça antes de partir em sua missão, o jounin percebeu o bilhete.

"Promessas são feitas para serem cumpridas. Obrigada."

Kakashi sabia a que a menina se referia. Não era à noite maravilhosa de que haviam desfrutado. Estava sentindo-se abandonada.

Vestiu-se de pressa, escovou os dentes e partiu.

Chegando ao Hospital de Konoha, dirigiu-se ao balcão para perguntar sobre a kunoichi. Lá, uma linda enfermeira, cujos cabelos ruivos tanto o atraiam, o atendeu, insegura. Depois de apenas uma noite com o ninja, viciara-se nele. Sempre que podia, o shinobi concedia-lhe o que ela desejava. Afinal, não era homem de dispensar mulheres bonitas. Muito menos, homem de dispensar mulheres tão fogosas.

--Kakashi-senpai! Ahn, em que posso ajudá-lo? – disse com os olhos arregalados. Costumava encontrá-lo à noite, nos bares. O álcool a permitia aproximar-se dele, mesmo que ele já estivesse acompanhado ou não fosse ela que seus olhos gulosos estivessem analisando. Mas, durante os dias, o máximo que pronunciavam ao outro era "Yo".

Kakashi percebeu, é claro, o nervosismo da moça. Sorriu em si mesmo. Adorava essa sua habilidade de embaraçar as mulheres.

--Yo, Ame. Sakura-san. Ela já chegou?

--Ahn, não. Ainda não. Mas já deveria ter chegado. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – respondeu, tentando parecer calma.

--Não sei. Vou procurá-la. Se ela aparecer, diga que preciso falar com ela. – Falando isso, o moço passou uma das mãos pela bochecha da enfermeira, acariciando-a. – E não fique nervosa. Eu não mordo. Não a essa hora do dia. – completou em um tom baixo e sensual que apenas Ame pôde ouvir. Essa, por sua vez, apenas abaixou o rosto violentamente corado. O jounin sorriu e partiu em busca de sua ex-aluna.

"Safado! Gostoso..." – derreteu-se, a jovem, em suas lembranças. Será que ele estaria disponível à noite?

Kakashi sabia onde se escondia Sakura, em seus momentos de pesar. Ela nunca se atrasava para o trabalho. Era sua paixão suprema. Foi o que lhe salvou da depressão. Dedicar-se à vida, a fazia pensar na vida. E esquecer as mortes. No entanto, era diante da morte que a menina estaria, caso quisesse chorar. Ajoelhada em frente ao memorial. As lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos para misturar-se a terra eram agulhas perfurando o coração do ninja. Os dedos da chuunin caminhavam por sobre os nomes de seus pais. Não foram shinobis, mas haviam morrido tentando combater os inimigos. Em homenagem à bravura dos dois e, também, para presentear Sakura, Tsunade decidira gravá-los no memorial. Mereciam. Morreram em combate, tentando proteger Konoha.

Vagarosamente, o gênio aproximou-se dela. Sabia que ela lhe podia sentir a presença. Mas não queria perturbá-la naquele momento. Apenas desejava demonstrar sua preocupação e disposição. Queria mostrar a ela que estava ali, caso ela precisasse dele.

--Eu sinto tanto a falta deles, sensei...

O portador do sharingan entendia que nada do que ele dissesse a faria sentir-se melhor. Mas, talvez um abraço pudesse confortá-la. Agachando-se ao lado da moça, envolveu-a com os braços. A única reação da menina foi repousar a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de seu mestre para, em seguida, chorar abertamente. Como, às vezes, permitia-se fazer. E assim permaneceram até que, uma a uma, as lágrimas o encharcassem a blusa. Até que o silêncio dominasse aquele momento. O gênio, então, levantou-se, apoiando-a em si. Ergueu-lhe a face com o polegar posicionado em eu queixo e disse:

--Desculpe-me, minha pequena.

Ambos sabiam a que ele se referia. O sincero pedido de desculpas do jounin arrebatou qualquer mágoa que Sakura pudesse guardar. E, agora, como prometido, ele estava ao lado dela.

--Eu sei o que você pensou. – desafiou a kunoichi. – Sei que achou que eu fosse cobrar alguma coisa de você. Que eu fosse confundir as coisas. Eu não sou mais criança, Kakashi. Não espero viver um romance com você. Sei o quanto isso é complicado. Somos shinobis. Mais do que isso, você foi meu professor. Eu entendo.

As palavras de Sakura soaram refletiam seu amadurecimento. Ela realmente havia crescido. E, embora o amasse, compreendia o quão delicado seria consumar a relação. O quão arriscado seria assumi-la.

--Nem sempre a vida é como gostaríamos que ela fosse, meu sensei. Eu tenho sua amizade e isso me basta. - disse tentando parecer verdadeira.

Kakashi sorriu-lhe.

--Eu conheço você desde que era desse tamanho. – disse o ninja, mensurando o ar com as mãos. – E, ainda hoje, você me surpreende, minha pequena.

Eles se amavam. Amizade não era o bastante, mas, como shinobis, haviam aprendido a controlar seus impulsos. A esconder emoções. A mascarar sentimentos. E, de tanto se conhecerem, podiam refletir no outro, a própria dor. Kakashi e Sakura eram espelhos de si. No sofrimento de cada um, a dor de cada um.

Após mais um abraço, os dois seguiram seus caminhos. Ela partiu para salvar algumas vidas. Ele partiria para causar algumas mortes.

Kakashi chegou abatido ao escritório da Godaime. Havia feito o que era certo. Embora seu coração lhe dissesse o contrário. Ao adentrar o recinto, reparou na presença de outros ninjas poderosos: Genma, Shikamaru e Naruto. Algo grave estava acontecendo.

--Hatake Kakashi. Finalmente. Agora que estão todos aqui podemos começar.

--Tsunade-obaa-chan. Você pode ir direto ao assunto? – perguntou o atrevido ninja loiro. – Paciência é uma virtude que eu não possuo.

--Uzumaki Naruto. Não vou tolerar seu atrevimento novamente. Mantenha sua língua dentro da boca. – Ordenou a hokage irritada.

--Gomen.

--Há mais ou menos 2 meses, países vizinhos vêm sendo atacados por um clã de Nukenins, conhecido como Shi, pois não poupa qualquer forma de vida que cruze seu caminho. Não chega perto de uma ameaça como a Akatsuki, mas, apesar de perigosos, esses ninjas atacam apenas vilas convencionais. Não possuem muito poder contra as vilas ocultas, daí a busca por nossa ajuda. Haja visto que as próximas vilas atacadas serão as do País do Fogo, fomos contatados para evitá-los. Sua missão será, primeira e somente descobrir informações sobre o clã. Aqui estão os dados de que vocês precisam para encontrá-lo.

--Por que nós, para uma missão que poderia ser classificada como Rank C? – perguntou o inteligentíssimo Shikamaru.

--Não sabemos muito sobre o inimigo. Quem é seu líder, quantos são e o que pretendem, são exemplos de informações de que precisamos. Como vocês todos sabem, nem sempre missões classificadas como Rank C ou D podem ser tratadas como simples. Ainda mais quando não se tem consciência do total poder do adversário.

--Ah. – Concordou o gênio moreno.

--Muito bem. Nara Shikamaru, Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi e Uzumaki Naruto. Vocês devem partir em duas horas. Essa missão é, a princípio, uma missão de espionagem. Porém, sabem o que fazer se for necessário. Matem aqueles que se colocarem em seus caminhos.

--Hai! – Disseram todos juntos.

Cada um seguiu seu rumo. Em duas horas partiriam para mais essa missão. Algo normal para shinobis. Arriscar suas vidas a cada segundo. Ninjas são a linha fina pendulando entre a vida e a morte.

Kakashi arrumou seus pertences dentro de uma mochila. Além do necessário, apenas seu inseparável companheiro. O mais novo volume da série dos hentais escritos por Jiraya.

"Ainda faltam 40 minutos..." – Pensou o jounin deitando-se em sua cama. – "Sakura... como queria que ela estivesse aqui... Mas o que está acontecendo comigo? Como posso pensar tanto numa mulher assim? Se é que posso chamá-la de mulher..."

O gênio estava confuso. Sabia que estava apaixonado, no entanto, não o queria assumir. Ainda podia sentir, em si, o cheiro de flor deixado por sua pequena. Pensar em Sakura o excitava. E, ao mesmo tempo, o assustava. Era ela a dona de todas as suas emoções recentes.

"Minha pequena, o que você está fazendo comigo?" – perguntou-se retoricamente. – "Como posso gostar tanto de você?"

Decidindo que seria ruim continuar ali pensando em seu platônico amor, o shinobi levantou-se para visitar seu melhor amigo, antes de partir. Sabia que não poderia enganar-se quanto aos sentimentos, mas, ao menos, não os massificaria.

Rezou por Óbito. Pediu-lhe força. Pediu-lhe luz. E, enfim, pediu-lhe que protegesse sua flor, enquanto ele próprio não pudesse olhar por ela. Finalizando suas orações, seguiu em direção ao portão principal de Konoha, onde encontraria seus companheiros. Estava atrasado.

--Yo!

--Kakashi-sensei, você está atrasado! – Naruto soou irritado.

--É que...

--Seja lá o que for, é mentira. Vamos logo! – cortou o Uzumaki.

Seriam 3 dias de caminhada até o esconderijo do Shi. As estratégias cuidadosamente estudadas por Shikamaru deveriam camuflá-los durante o percurso. Mas eles ainda não sabiam o que fariam quando alcançassem o destino. Não se pode prevenir aquilo que não se pode prever. Estavam receosos, o que tornou a viagem bastante silenciosa.

Finalmente chegaram ao local. Era uma caverna, aparentemente, normal. Alguns ninjas guardavam-na a entrada. Trajavam armaduras metálicas cujos capacetes ocultavam-lhes a face.

--Ok. – começou Nara – Eis o que vamos fazer: Kakashi, você vai usar seu sharingan para "apagar" os 3 ali na entrada. Depois que estiverem desmaiados, os matamos. Faremos assim para não chamar atenção. Usaremos suas roupas como disfarce.

--Só tem 3. Nós somos 4! – disse o ninja mais impaciente.

--Hai, Naruto. Apenas 3 de nós ficaram guardando a caverna. O quarto entrará.

--E quem será o quarto? – Indagou Genma.

--Kakashi.

--Por quê? – Perguntou o loiro irritado.

--Ele é o mais silencioso. E sabe usar genjutsos melhor do que nós. Será mais fácil para ele descobrir as informações de que precisamos.

--Ah... – respondeu Naruto conformado.

--Prontos? – perguntou o líder do esquadrão.

--Hai!

O plano de Shikamaru era simples. E foi, facilmente executado. Em apenas 10 minutos, os guardas foram eliminados. Seus corpos foram escondidos, conservados em uma solução à base de formol, para posteriores pesquisas. Kakashi adentrou o esconderijo. Estava tudo ocorrendo conforme planejado, algo que preocupou o copiador.

"Isso está muito fácil. Fácil até demais..."

Não que a facilidade o incomodasse. Mas o jounin era bastante experiente. Missões muito fáceis, sabia ele, eram, na maioria das vezes, sinônimos de ciladas. Naruto, Shikamaru e Genma também estavam apreensivos. Para o pior, estariam preparados.

O que parecia ser uma simples caverna era, na realidade, um imenso arranha céu abrigando arsenais de alta tecnologia e luxo: portas de vidro fortificado, paredes metálicas, pisos do mais polido azulejo, redes de computadores conectadas a câmeras de alta segurança, painéis de controle com reconhecimentos de senha e voz eram, entre tantas outras, demonstrações do requinte imperceptível aos que vislumbrassem o esconderijo pelo lado de fora. Definitivamente, essa não seria uma missão Rank C. Tanto poder e dinheiro não estariam à disponibilidade de um clã formado por simples saqueadores. Havia muito mais sobre o shi desconhecido, do que se imaginava.

Inicialmente, o gênio cuidou das câmeras. Mudou-lhes o foco, desligou-as e substituiu suas imagens por outras gravadas. Possuía certo conhecimento sobre tecnologias.

Começou, então, a segunda parte de seu plano. Vasculhando as áreas que mais lhe chamavam a atenção, usando de genjutsus para distrair os inimigos que se colocavam em seu caminho, Kakashi agia sorrateiramente, encobrindo qualquer pista que pudesse denunciar sua presença. O copiador podia pressentir o perigo. Aquilo tudo era demais para uma equipe de apenas 4 jounins. Precisavam sair logo dali.

Foi então que, chegando a uma saleta, no terceiro dos incontáveis pisos do prédio, o gênio encontrou o que estava procurando: documentos. A sala estava ocupada por 5 homens engravatados sentados em torno de uma mesa redonda. O mogno impecável refletia seus rostos. Kakashi pôde perceber que não se tratava de ninjas, o que lhe transmitiu certa segurança. Notou, também, que aquilo se tratava de uma reunião. Concentrou-se, então, para ouvir o que estavam dizendo, mas o vidro não permitia a passagem de qualquer som. Ele precisaria invadir a sala, mas como? E sem ser percebido? Analisando o ambiente a sua volta, o shinobi percebeu as tubulações. Estava resolvido. Penetrando as espaçosas redes de circulação de ar, conseguiu atingir vários cômodos, sem ser notado.

"Fácil demais." – pensava, apreensivo – "É quase como se estivessem me permitindo bisbilhotar."

Chegando ao cômodo desejado, pôde, então, ouvir-lhes a conversa.

--Escute. Temos muito dinheiro. Basta nomear seu preço. Nosso mestre garantiu que quantia não é o problema. – um homem moreno, de cabelos compridos dizia com certo sarcasmo.

--Meu senhor, essa é uma arma bem poderosa. Algo capaz de destruir um país inteiro. Mesmo que nos ofereçam fortunas, precisaremos de suas assinaturas no Termo de Segurança. Do contrário, seremos os responsáveis por qualquer de seus atos. – respondeu o outro calvo, demonstrando certo nervosismo.

--Diga a seu superior para nos enviar alguém com mais competência da próxima vez. Estamos lidando com bilhões aqui. Assinaturas são meros rabiscos diante disso. – dizendo isso, o moreno, encerrou a reunião.

"A situação é bem pior que imaginava. Kuso, precisarei de tempo."

Os homens deixaram a sala. Com isso, o jounin pôde invadi-la, sem grandes problemas. Tratou, então, de procurar por arquivos que contivessem prazos, datas e localidades: precisava descobrir quando e onde iriam atacar. Encontrou, logo, uma pasta contendo papeladas sobre a tal arma. Também havia encontrado algumas plantas e relatórios. Aquilo deveria bastar. O ninja decidiu, então, fazer uso das copiadoras. Levar aqueles documentos seria arriscado demais. Caso o inimigo desse falta deles, o que, com certeza, aconteceria, mudaria os planos, adiantando ou atrasando os ataques.

Finalizando suas tarefas, o copiador partiu. Já estava ali há tempo demais. E, exceto alguns protótipos de ninjas, nenhum inimigo se havia colocado em seu caminho. Novamente, foi invadido pela insegurança. Pensou nela.

"Sakura. Tenho que protegê-la. Tenho que proteger minha vila. E a minha Sakura."

Em uma sala não muito distante daquela em que Kakashi estava, sentava-se, em uma enorme poltrona acolchoada, um homem cujos cabelos e olhos negros lembravam os integrantes do velho e, agora, extinto Uchiha de Konoha. Bicando seu copo de uísque, o elegante senhor poderia passar-se por um cavalheiro. Talvez, um rico possuidor de terras do Ocidente. Ou, quem sabe, um ator dos cinemas americanos? Mas não. O homem que atendia pelo nome de Arakaki Raito observava, com uma espécie de binóculo, cada passo do copiador. O aparelho que lhe possibilitava ver através das paredes, captava ondas de calor.

--Interessante. Hatake Kakashi. O homem que copiou mais de mil jutsus. Nos reencontraremos, enfim.

--Quer que o capturemos agora, meu senhor? – perguntou um de seus 4 seguranças.

--Não. Ainda não. Vamos deixá-los brincar mais um pouco. Agora que morderam nossa isca, poderemos preparar um ataque surpresa bem mais interessante. Para que estragar essa oportunidade? – disse com malícia em seu sorriso.

--Mas ele está levando nossas plantas... e, também, o esboço da poderosa ar... – Antes que pudesse terminar, o guarda foi interrompido por um olhar fulminante.

--Matsuri! Eu sei o que ele está levando. E ele está levando um esboço incompleto. Além disso, o principal ele pegou: os relatórios com falsas datas. Eu mesmo forjei aqueles documentos. É melhor que pense antes de questionar minhas decisões.

--Desculpe, senhor.

Com isso, o homem encerrou a conversa.

Saindo do prédio, o gênio apressou-se em alertar seus companheiros.

Precisamos partir o quanto antes. Esse clã de saqueadores é algo muito maior do que imaginávamos. Não poderemos combatê-los sozinhos. Precisaremos de todos os ninjas de Konoha e dos aliados, talvez. No caminho explicarei tudo. Agora, vamos.

Sem quaisquer questionamentos, todos, inclusive o líder Shikamaru, acataram a decisão de Kakashi. Seu olhar pasmo lhe entregava um aspecto de surpresa, ansiedade e dúvida. O shinobi estava bastante perturbado.

Quando julgou um distanciamento seguro, começou a contar aos companheiros tudo o que havia presenciado. Descreveu-lhes, com precisão de detalhes, cada centímetro do esconderijo. Enfatizou, no mais, as falhas de segurança que o prédio aparentava.

--Nenhum inimigo sério? – perguntou Shikamaru com espanto.

--Nada. Ninguém relevante. Apenas alguns imbecis que mal sabiam manusear suas kunais e katanas.

--Isso é realmente estranho... – disso Genma.

--Teremos de reportar isso a Hokage assim que chegarmos a Konoha. – retrucou o líder

--Naruto. Está calado. Está pensando em algo? – perguntou Kakashi

--Não. – respondeu, rispidamente, o loiro.

O silêncio voltou a perpetuar na viagem. Havia, então, 4 dias desde a partida. Mais 3 dias até que atingissem sua Vila. Dias esses que se passaram quase em silêncio absoluto. Não que os jounins fossem rivais. Muito menos que eles não se gostassem. Pelo contrário. Eram todos amigos. O grande motivo para tanto afastamento era preocupação. Todos estavam refletindo sobre os estranhos e recentes acontecimentos acerca dessa missão. Para o ninja de cabelos cinzas, porém, a preocupação excedia-se o as ameaças a Konoha, atingindo, pois, a kunoichi de cabelos rosas.

Sim. Desde a tórrida noite vivenciada pelos dois, o shinobi não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Sakura se havia tornado senhora de seus pensamentos. Mas aquilo estava longe de ser um vício. Kakashi a tinha em mente por pressentir que sua segurança estava comprometida. Não sabia explicar o motivo de seus pensamentos negativos em relação à proteção da moça. Afinal, ela era uma chuunin, discípula da Godaime. Estava a salvo em sua vila. Não havia, pois, porquês para preocupar-se. Mas, ainda assim, a paranóia lhe dominava o pensamento.

"Minha flor de primavera, você está me enlouquecendo, sabia?" – pensou com um sorriso levemente imprimido no tecido que o cobria a face e outro estampado em seu coração.

Durante os 7 dias de ausência da equipe de Shiakaru, a vila esteve tranqüila. Sakura trabalhou arduamente, como sempre fizera desde que resolvera dedicar-se a medicina. Plantões eram rotineiros em sua vida. Mas, nos breves momentos de descanso, a kunoichi por-se-ia a pensar apenas nele. Naquele pervertido-sexy-sensei que a havia corrompido. Naquele maravilhoso homem que se ajoelhara a seu lado para confortá-la em seu calor. Sua memória ia, então, perder-se na noite que passaram juntos. Em tudo que ela havia aprendido. Apenas pensar nele daquela maneira, acariciava suas luxúrias.

No sétimo dia, porém, a chuunin resolveu libertar-se do imaginário para vivenciar, novamente, aquele mundo de sensações recém-descobertas. Era chegada a hora de mostrar a ele o quanto ela era uma aluna dedicada.

"Hatake Kakashi. Meu sensei. Essa será a minha vez de surpreendê-lo."– pensava, recobrando, em seu próprio rosto, um sorriso que havia recebido do copiador no primeiro momento em que ele a fez suspirar.

O crepúsculo dava ao céu tons entre rosa, vermelho e amarelo. Nenhum pôr-do-sol era tão lindo quanto o de Konoha. Talvez por se tratar da Vila Oculta do País do Fogo. Do portão, já era possível avistar os jounins se aproximando. Pareciam exaustos. Mas não fisicamente. Mentalmente. Seus rostos expressavam cansaço e possíveis dores de cabeça.

--Chegamos, finalmente! – disse o jounin número 1 em surpresas. Não obteve respostas. Pouco depois, o silêncio foi, novamente, quebrado.

--Vamos juntos falar a Godaime. Os mínimos detalhes devem ser mencionados. Não podemos esquecer-nos de nada. – disse o líder Shikamaru. Mais uma vez, nada. Nenhuma reposta.

Do hospital, Sakura pôde sentir a presença dele. Não se tratava de chakra. Muito menos de comentários alheios. Tratava-se de intuição. Foi capaz de pressenti-lo. Isso a assustou por um momento e logo sua mente foi tomada pela dúvida.

"O que vou fazer?"

Sakura estava trabalhando, ininterruptamente, fazia quase 11 horas. Devido ao plantão que, na noite anterior, a esgotara, a kunoichi atrasou-se, chegando ao hospital às 8 horas da manhã. Nem mesmo havia almoçado.

--Sakura-senpai. Devia descansar um pouco. Almoce. Ou melhor: jante. É nossa melhor médica. Tem de se cuidar. – disse uma das enfermeiras, em um tom de submissão.

Sakura apenas sorriu.

--Posso contar com vocês? – perguntou.

--Hai.

--Voltarei em algumas horas...

--Sakura-san! Fica em casa por essa noite! Eu assumirei seu posto no plantão. – disse Shizune entrando no recinto. – Não se preocupe.

--Arigatou, Shizune-san.

Com isso, Sakura partiu. Sabia onde encontrá-lo. Conhecia seu comportamento. Sempre que chegava de uma missão, Kakashi dirigia-se ao escritório da Hokage. Reportava tudo de que tinha conhecimento, mesmo quando não era ele o líder do esquadrão.

"Não gosto que falem por mim." – Lembrou-se, a moça, do que ele, uma vez, havia lhe dito.

"Vou fingir que estou indo informar a shishou do meu descanso... daí, 'sem querer', encontro ele! Sakura, você é mesmo uma sortuda! Que oportunidade perfeita!" – pensava a chuunin dirigindo-se ao escritório de sua mestra. Seu coração ficava mais agitado conforme se aproximava da porta. Podia senti-lo na garganta. Era como se fosse engasgar-se com ele a qualquer momento. Não por vergonha ou medo de seu sensei, é claro. Mas por suas intenções para com ele. Estava bastante ansiosa.

Encostando os dedos trêmulos na porta, conteve-se em abri-la. Decidiu-se por não interrompê-los para reportar algo, aparentemente, tão banal quanto sua folga. Esperou que todos saíssem da sala.

--Sakura-chan! – Disse o amigo loiro da moça. – O que está fazendo aqui!

--Olá Naruto! Olá Shikamaru, Genma... sensei! Eu... vou tirar uma folga hoje. Vim comunicar à shishou...

--Epa! Isso quer dizer que você vai estar livre essa noite? Podemos ir ao Ichiraku –no- Ramen, e...

--Não vai dar, Naruto... – interrompeu, com certa tristeza. Não gostava de dispensar seus amigos. Muito menos, dispensar seu melhor amigo. – Eu estou muito cansada... Estou trabalhando há 12 horas...

Sakura mantinha os olhos fixos nos de Naruto. Não queria fitar seu sensei, por medo de levantar suspeitas. Ela também havia mentido sobre sua carga horária. Pensou que meio dia de trabalho fariam-na parecer mais dedicada. Além de, claro, mais propensa à exaustão. Era uma excelente atriz.

Kakashi sorriu, por baixo de sua máscara, sem que ninguém pudesse percebê-lo. Ele entendera o que ela estava pretendendo.

"Isso está ficando interessante..." – pensou o copiador.

--Ah. Tudo bem. Bom descanso, Sakura-chan! – Naruto parecia deprimido. Não pelos sentimentos que ainda guardava pela moça. Mas porque sentia falta de sua companhia. Durante a adolescência, estavam sempre juntos. Haviam-se tornado irmãos. Unha e carne. Sabiam poder contar um com o outro, sempre. O afastamento dos dois que, por vezes, acontecia, deixava-os tristes.

--Amanhã, vamos almoçar juntos, ok? – perguntou a chuunin sorridente, fazendo-no sorrir também.

--Hai!

--Bom, fico feliz que estejam de volta. Salvos. – concluiu fitando os 4 por mais um tempo. – Com licença.

Sakura adentrou a sala de sua shishou, deixando, do lado de fora, 3 jounins encantados (todos, menos Shikamaru. Esse só se havia encantado por uma mulher: a de Suna. Temari).

--Ela é realmente linda... – disse Genma, movimentando, nos lábios, seu senbon. – Ah, desculpe, Kakashi...

--Ah. Tudo bem. Ela é. – respondeu o gênio.

--Ela sempre foi... – finalizou Naruto.

Após sair do escritório da Godaime, a jovem médica retornou a sua casa. Tomaria um longo banho com sais, ouvindo músicas relaxantes e meditando. Então, vestiria uma roupa bem feminina, um de seus vestidos pretos, talvez. Aquele de seda-crepe que a expunha as pernas e os ombros. Uma echarpe da mesma cor do vestido, para cobrir-lhe, sensualmente, o colo. Uma maquiagem bem leve, apenas para realçar-lhe os belos olhos verdes e os finos lábios rosados. Os cabelos, deixaria-os soltos. Haviam crescido bastante desde sua adolescência e, agora, lhe atingiam o meio das costas. Para o encontro dele, levaria consigo, uma garrafa de shochu, duas taças e um dado. Sim, um dado. Aquilo tudo, realmente, tratava-se de um jogo. Uma deliciosa brincadeira entre professor e aluna que, impossibilitados de demonstrar seus sentimentos, passariam a recriá-los irrestritamente entre quatro paredes. Aquelas quatro paredes que ele amava. Aquelas quatro paredes que ela estava aprendendo, com ele, a amar também.

Tudo preparado. A kunoichi estava radiante. Qualquer homem que a dispensasse, naquela noite, seria taxado de louco.

Uma última olhada no espelho de sua falecida mãe e a moça partiu para a casa de seu amante. Essa Sakura que se entregaria a Kakashi era segura de si. Não somente meiga, carinhosa ou bondosa. Era forte. Era uma mulher a que poucos homens seriam capazes de resistir. E ela sabia disso.

"Ok, Sakura. Você consegue!"

De seu apartamento, o ninja copiador podia sentir-lhe o chakra aproximando-se. Ela não o havia escondido.

"Sakura. O que você está aprontando?" – pensou divertindo-se com a ousadia de sua aluna – "Seja lá o que for, é melhor que esteja preparada. Quem brinca com fogo, pode se queimar..."

A chuunin aproximou-se da porta. Não podia sentir o chakra de Kakashi, mas sabia que ele estava lá.

"O que está acontecendo...? Por que não posso..." – Antes que pudesse concluir, seu pensamento fora interrompido por braços calorosos que agarraram-na por trás.

--O que uma coisa tão linda veio fazer aqui, no apartamento de um pervertido?

Sakura sorriu.

--Kakashi-sensei... quase derrubei o presente que trouxe. Você é mau...

--Eu sei... – sussurrou, maliciosamente, o jounin ao ouvido direito da moça, apertando-a ainda mais contra seu corpo e, em seguida, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo. – E sei que você adora isso...

Com isso, o gênio abriu a porta e guiou-a para dentro, ainda, ainda atada a seu corpo. O apartamento estava organizado.

--Nós sempre entramos desse jeito... – comentou a chuunin, sorrindo.

Kakashi fitou-a por um instante.

"Meu Deus..." – pensou analisando-a de cima a baixo – "Se ela não veio aqui pra me provocar, tarde demais..."

Sakura encarou-o no olho exposto:

--Você vai ficar só olhando?

"Você não deveria ter perguntado..."

--Eu gosto de olhar... algum problema com isso?

--Não...

--E então? Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Sakura...

--Ahn... eu vim... Eu vim jogar com você, Kakashi...

--Jogar...?

--Sim... é um jogo bem interessante... Ino me ensinou. Ela gostava de jogar com Shikamaru, antes de ele e Temari assumirem o romance. É uma brincadeira pervertida, você vai gostar...

--Brincadeira pervertida? Quem era aquela que estava falando? Sakura? A pequena Sakura do Kakashi?

--Humm... então, você veio aqui me mostrar o que aprendeu? Isso, realmente, vai ser bastante interessante. Diga-me, que jogo é esse?

--Bom, vamos precisar de papel e caneta.

Ouvindo sua aluna, o shinobi tratou de arrumar-lhe os itens exigidos.

--Agora, vou explicar como funciona. Cada um irá escrever em seu papel 6 coisas que gostaria de fazer com o outro ou que deseja que o outro fizesse com você. Com isso, quando um de nós jogar o dado, o número que sair, corresponderá à tarefa que você deverá cumprir, pré-escrita no papel do outro. Por exemplo: Eu escrevi, em meu papel, que o número 3 corresponde a um beijo. Então, se, quando você jogar o dado, tirar o número 3, deverá me beijar. Entendeu?

Kakashi fez que sim com a cabeça.

--Você... quer jogar?

--Quero sim. Mas quero adicionar uma regra ao jogo... – Sakura pôde reparar-lhe a malícia, novamente. - Tempo.

--Tempo?

--Sim. Teremos um tempo exato para cada... "tarefa"...

--Interessante... por quê?

--Hehehe... você vai descobrir quando começarmos a jogar. Esse tempo será de 12 minutos. Nem mais, nem menos. Vou ajustar o relógio para despertar a cada 15 minutos: 3 minutos para jogarmos o dado, bebermos vinho e comentarmos qualquer coisa e 12 minutos para brincar...

--Ok. Aceito sua regra. – Sakura estava curiosa. O que ele pretendia adicionando esse regulamento? – Ah, você mencionou o vinho. Espero que goste. É o meu preferido...

--É gostoso, mas é um vinho fraco. Tudo bem para você que começou a beber agora, mas... bom, eu acompanho você.

Sakura corou. Mais uma vez, sua inexperiência a fizera sentir-se inferior.

--Isso não é ruim, pequena. Eu gosto disso em você...

--Disso o que?

--Da sua ingenuidade... ela deixa você ainda mais linda...

O rosto de Sakura estava, agora, em chamas.

--Hehehe... se você está assim agora... tem certeza que quer jogar? – perguntou e, após, tomou um gole do vinho.

--É claro! – respondeu uma Sakura enfurecida!

--Calma... eu só!

--Lance o dado, Kakashi. Eu já anotei tudo o que queria.

--Então está bem...

3,4,2,...1

--1. Eu gosto desse número. Então. O que você quer de mim?

--Tira sua máscara... – disse a moça, interrompendo a frase para apreciar um longo gole de sua bebida. – E vem tirar minha roupa... quero sentir o seu toque – completou em um tom que transbordava sensualidade.

Kakashi nada falou. Apenas começou a despir a moça. Com carícias e beijos que faziam-na arrepiar-se. As mãos do jounin eram quentes naquela pele fria.

--Sua pele... é como o final da primavera. Fria. Clara. Linda. – disse por entre mordidas. – Haruno. Combina com você...

Ele sabia ser doce. Sabia ser romântico. E ela adorava isso, também.

--Sensei...?

--Huumm??

--Você me ama?

Kakashi interrompeu o que estava fazendo.

--Isso faz parte do jogo?

A moça apenas fitou-o, aguardando a resposta.

--Yare, yare... amar...? Sim. Eu amo. Mas de que isso importaria?

--Como de que?

--Sakura. Nós somos ninjas. Você é minha ex-aluna. Sou 14 anos mais velho que você. Realmente acha que poderíamos ficar juntos?

--Não...

Um momento de silencio perpetuou-se até que ele o interrompesse.

--Podemos continuar, então?

--Claro! – Respondeu a kunoichi sorrindo. Seu sorriso era falso. Por dentro, ela queria chorar. E ele sabia disso.

--Vem aqui. – disse o gênio, abraçando-a. – Você vai ser sempre a minha pequena. E eu vou estar sempre aqui para protegê-la. Haja o que houver, você me tem.

Com isso, o coração da jovem acalmou-se.

--Eu gostei desse jogo. Será que podemos jogar, então? – completou.

--Hai!

O relógio despertou.

--Aaah, assim não vale!

--Você escolheu interromper. Minha vez. Jogue o dado.

4, 5, 6, 2.

--Hehehe...

--O que foi, sensei?

--Nada. Você está preparada, Sakura?

--Estou...

--Você vai me deixar gozar em você.

--Co-como assim?

--Na sua boca, Sakura.

--Ahn? Dentro da minha boca?

--Isso mesmo. – disse o jounin desabotoando a calça. – Vem...

"Ele foi mais rápido do que eu pensei! Tudo bem. Está me testando."

--É um prazer... – disse a moça para a surpresa do copiador. – Ero-sensei...

"Ele não vai gozar em 12 minutos. Da outra vez, ele levou quase 5 horas para gozar..." – pensava a chuunin. Mas para sua surpresa, em, exatamente, 11 minutos, Kakashi inundou-lhe a boca de esperma.

"Nossa, ele foi rápido de novo. Tudo bem. Não vou deixar uma gota."

--Diga-me, sensei. Como você consegue?

--O que?

--Da outra vez, você levou horas para gozar e, agora, em minutos você chegou lá. Como isso é possível?

--Hehehe. Sakura, um homem tem que aprender a segurar isso. Da outra vez, eu segurei minha vontade, até que você estivesse plenamente satisfeita.

--Você se segurou por quase 5 horas?

--Sim...

"UAU!" – quis dizer. Mas apenas conseguiu fitá-lo com os olhos arregalados.

Kakashi sorriu-lhe, alcançando os dados.

2,6,4,5.

--Ai. – disse a menina.

--O que foi?

--Kakashi, eu escolhi essa.. tarefa... mas... eu não sei se deveria... ela é... vai doer?

--Já imagino o que seja. Sim, vai doer. Mas, também, será muito prazeroso.

"Eu não acredito. Sou um cara de sorte! Ela está me oferecendo algo que, normalmente, as mulheres negam até o fim!"

--Eu tenho algo aqui que vai tornar isso menos doloroso.

Kakashi seguiu até seu quarto e retornou trazendo consigo um pequeno pote. Sakura já havia entendido o recado.

"Agora você está ferrada, Sakura. Vou fazê-la se arrepender por estar me tentando tanto."

Rapidamente, o copiador preparou a região em que penetraria. Colocou Sakura ajoelhada em seu sofá, inclinada para o encosto, apoiando, nele, as mãos.

--Relaxa, pequena. Você vai gostar... – "E como vai gostar..." – pensou maliciosamente. Estava bastante excitado com aquela situação.

Invadindo-lhe, Kakashi gemeu. Adorava sexo anal. Mais do que as outras formas de sexo. Sakura, no entanto, chorou.

--Aaaii, sensei... Isso... isso... aiiii... doooi...

Rapidamente, o shinobi tocou-lhe o clitóris e começou a massageá-lo. Logo, Sakura estava implorando-lhe para que não parasse. Jamais havia imaginado que aquilo lhe pudesse dar tanto prazer. Estava a ponto de ter um orgasmo, quando o relógio despertou.

--Isso... isso... – tentou dizer, ofegante – Eu... você... como fez... isso?

--Hehehe...- Kakashi também estava com a respiração acelerada. Menos do que a jovem, porém. – Eu disse que você ia gostar.

--Você não deveria ter parado!

--Regras são regras... – respondeu, beijado-a o ombro – Não são?

"Droga, jogar com ele é sempre tão difícil. Ele, sempre, está no controle!"

--Quer saber o que eu acho, Sakura?

--O que?

--Acho que está na hora de pararmos com esse jogo. Vamos brincar do meu jeito agora.

Dizendo isso, o gênio agarrou-a pela cintura e começou a beijar-lhe todo o corpo. A noite estava apenas começando para os dois.

Era uma bela manhã do dia 6 de março. Ao acordar, Kakashi percebeu a ironia do destino. Há, exatamente, uma semana, estava na mesma situação em que se encontrava agora: atado a mulher que, um dia, fora sua menininha. Hoje, ele agiria de maneira diferente, porém. Não a dispensaria. Muito menos seria frio. Afinal, aquela era a única com quem realmente se importava. Somente ela era capaz de fazê-lo tornar-se alheio ao resto do mundo. Fizera isso, durante a noite que passaram juntos. Apenas Sakura foi capaz de fazê-lo esquecer da missão – e de tudo que essa envolvia - que havia completado. Ele não poderia fingir que nada havia acontecido entre os dois. Ou agir como se tudo não tivesse passado de um erro. Kakashi estava descobrindo na kunoichi de cabelos rosas, uma mulher maravilhosa. E, por essa mulher, começava a perceber, em si mesmo, que ainda era capaz de amar. Aquele tipo de amor que acreditara ter perdido quando Rin se foi.

O shinobi permaneceu deitado ali, sentindo o delicioso aroma que somente ela possuía. Observava-a dormir serena. Era linda. E era dele. Embora ninguém soubesse. Mas isso, não importava.

"Posso passar o resto da minha vida escondendo que a amo, se me permitir amá-la como agora." – pegou-se pensando. – "Mas o que estou dizendo? Amar escondido? Quantos anos tenho, 15?"

--Você... vai ficar só olhando...? – perguntou ironicamente a chuunin despertando.

Kakashi sorriu.

--Eu gosto de olhar... – disse, beijando-a na nuca exposta.

A moça soltou um pequeno grunhido, enquanto espreguiçava-se.

--Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei.

--Ohayou, Sakura-chan.

Sakura riu.

--Hahah... parece Naruto... – pausou por um momento. – Sensei vai almoçar conosco hoje?

--Não, pequena. Tenho uma outra missão. Vou passar algo em torno de um mês fora.

Sakura assustou-se.

--O que? Como assim? Por quê? O que está... – indagou levantando-se.

--Calma, criança! – interrompeu o copiador. – É uma missão Rank S. Requer tempo...

--O que está havendo?

--Sakura. Você sabe que detalhes das missões são confidenciais...

--Eu sei... Mas...

--Humm?

--Eu posso ir?

--Não, pequena. A Godaime já selecionou o time. Além disso, precisam de você aqui na vila. É a enfermeira-chefe do hospital. Aliás, por que enfermeira e não médica?

--Atuo como médica, mas fui selecionada para chefiar a ala de enfermaria. Estou treinando algumas novatas...

Kakashi sorriu.

--Sakura-senpai... Você cresceu, minha linda...

Sakura apenas fitou-o.

--Eu... eu vou sentir sua falta, sensei. E se algo lhe acontecer? Você não pode deixar nada acontecer com você! Não agora! Não posso romper mais esse...

O indicador do capy-ninja tocou-lhe os lábios, silenciando-a.

--Sakura. Você é uma kunoichi. Eu não preciso mais ensiná-la sobre certas atitudes...- disse com rispidez.

--Hai... – sussurrou, a jovem, com a voz trêmula – eu só... – continuou - Eu não posso perder você também, Kakashi-sensei! – finalizou com firmeza.

O jounin sorriu-lhe com os olhos.

--Não vai perder, pequena. Promessas foram feitas para serem cumpridas... não é? – disse, erguendo a face de Sakura para beijar-lhe os lábios. – Quando eu voltar, vamos nos encontrar... ok?

--Hai...- respondeu a aluna, com certo receio.

Ambos estavam com medo. Ambos já haviam sofrido com a perda de um amor. Ela tinha medo que ele não retornasse. Ele tinha medo de deixá-la.

--Aishiteru, sensei.

--Eu também, minha pequena. Eu também.


	3. Inesperado

O copiador seguiu para o escritório da Hokage, deixando, em seu apartamento, uma kunoichi desolada. Odiava vê-la daquela maneira. Assim como odiava ser o motivo de ela sentir-se assim. Mas não havia escolha. Na vida, um shinobi deve abrir mão da própria felicidade em prol de um bem maior. As vezes, esse bem maior custa-lhe a própria vida. Além disso, sabia, ele, o quão importante era essa missão que, caso falhasse, colocaria em risco a vida de sua querida. Talvez, por isso, quisesse lutar como nunca. Sabia também que amá-la tornara-se inevitável. Encontros às escuras, olhares discretos, desejos contidos... tudo que se havia, para os dois, tornado inevitável. Estavam apaixonados. Nem mesmo as regras de Konoha podiam mudar isso. E eles continuariam a alimentar esse amor, enquanto pudessem. Enquanto vivessem.

--Tsunade-sama. Quais são os planos?

--Hatake Kakashi. Está atrasado, pra variar. Vamos à sala ao lado. Uma equipe de jounins e alguns integrantes da ANBU estão nos aguardando.

--Hai.

Dirigiram-se para uma sala grande, bem iluminada. No centro dessa, havia uma enorme mesa oval, com 10 lugares dispostos a seu redor. Na parede, inúmeras plantas e mapas. Das primeiras, uma ilustrava a temida e desconhecida arma. Dos assentos, 8 estavam ocupados pelos ninjas selecionados. Eram esses: Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Shino, Kiba e Anko e Shizune.

--Essa é uma equipe um tanto quanto grande. Não será uma missão de espionagem, suponho. – Disse o copiador, adentrando o recinto.

--Errado. Essa será uma missão para coletar informações sim. Porém, em diferentes lugares. Os relatórios que você me trouxe indicam a existência de mais 1 esconderijo, além do que vocês invadiram.

--Isso é mau. – comentou Kiba.

--Talvez não. Muitos daqueles documentos parecem ter sido, propositalmente, forjados.

--Isso explicaria a falta de resistência. Queriam que eu encontrasse esses arquivos.

--Exato. Eles queriam... Shikamaru irá, agora, explicar os detalhes... Shikamaru...

--Hai. Bom, a equipe de inteligência da ANBU (à qual, Shikamaru havia se integrado) andou estudando as plantas e os papéis que continham as datas. Como Tsunade-sama disse, não podemos confiar muito nas informações adquiridas, no entanto, devemos investigá-las mais a fundo. – fez uma pequena pausa para organizar os pensamentos e continuou - A descrição da arma está incompleta. Além disso, continuamos alheios aos objetivos e alvos do possível ataque. O poder de fogo do inimigo é incerto: embora saibamos que é bastante poderoso, não temos noção do quanto é isso. Há também algo intrigante: que motivos estão movendo o Shi, quem está por trás de tudo e por que eles mantém as aparências de um humilde clã de saqueadores. Como podem ver, há bastante pra se descobrir.

--Cara, isso vai ser complicado. – comentou Anko. – o que nós sabemos?

--Sabemos que eles são fortes e pretendem atacar Konoha. Não sabemos quando, mas será em breve. Conhecemos um dos esconderijos e sabemos onde é a localização do outro. Há também algo estranho nos relatórios. Eles falam, em algumas linhas, sobre experiências. Não sabemos o quão profundas são essas experiências, mas envolvem genética.

--Genética? – perguntou Lee, interessado. - Quer dizer que eles criam mutações?

--Não sabemos o que são. O que podemos supor é alguma ligação com o extinto clã do Orochimaru. Mas isso é apenas uma hipótese. Bom, eis o plano:

--Vamos nos dividir em 3 grupos de 3 pessoas cada. Dois desses grupos seguirão para os esconderijos. O outro ficará no acampamento estrategicamente montado para nos oferecer abrigo e proteção. O primeiro grupo será formado por Kiba, Neji e Lee. Vocês irão ao esconderijo de que temos conhecimento. A velocidade de Lee, o faro de Kiba e os olhos de Neji são muito úteis para aprofundar a coleta de informações. Anko, Kakashi e Shino irão para o novo esconderijo. Os insetos de Shino serão necessários para farejar e infiltrar no desconhecido. Anko possui experiência em trabalhos com genética, o que será necessário, caso estejamos realmente lidando com um novo Orochimaru. E Kakashi dispõe de faro, inteligência, velocidade e, é claro, um sharingan, habilidades essências a essa missão. O terceiro grupo, formado por mim, Shizune e Ten-Ten, ficará no acampamento. Shizune deve estar protegida, para que possa curar os feridos. Eu estarei analisando as informações que me forem trazidas e desenvolvendo novos planos. Ten-Ten, que possui as melhores habilidades com armas, será a responsável pela proteção do acampamento, utilizando-se da manutenção de inúmeras armadilhas para isso. Alguma dúvida?

Ninguém se pronunciou.

--É importante ressaltar que, talvez, o inimigo esteja nos esperando. Se isso acontecer, mandaremos uma mensagem à Vila e, então, uma guerra poderá ser começada. Estejam preparados para o pior. E mais: sabemos, agora, que eles querem nos atrair com falsas informações. Não se deixem enganar.

--Hai.

Com isso, a equipe de Shikamaru partiu.

--O senhor acha que eles voltarão?

--Talvez. Os ninjas de Konoha são muito espertos. O poder militar deles é bárbaro. Não podemos subestimá-los. De qualquer maneira, não podemos deixá-los descobrir nosso verdadeiro propósito.

--Acha que a menina vale tanto assim?

--Sim. Ela é a nossa arma suprema. Não entendo como Orochimaru não a cobiçou. A ninja mais inteligente de Konoha. A única que se igualou a Godaime, em força e conhecimento.

--Entendo...

--Matsuri, essa nova geração de shinobis é muito poderosa. Mais poderosa do que a anterior. Eles possuem a herança do Yondaime, o Lendário Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi que, em breve, será nomeado Hokage. Possuem clãs maravilhosos cujos membros são os melhores entre todas as gerações já existentes. Dentre eles estão o melhor farejador, Inuzuka Kiba; o melhor rastreador, Aburame Shino; o mais poderoso olho, Byakugan, dos Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata; o mais inteligente, Nara Shikamaru; o mais forte, Akimichi Chouji; e a melhor em espionagem, também excelente em medicina, Yamanaka Ino. Além disso, há especialistas em Taijutsu, Gai e Rock Lee; em armas, Ten-Ten; em genjutsus, Yuuhi Kurenai; e o copiador Sharingan-Kakashi. Sem contar os lendários Tsunade e Jiraya, a ANBU, todos os jounins e chuunins e os aliados de Suna, dentre os quais destaca-se o controlador de areias, Gaara. Estamos lidando com algo muito sério.

--Entre todos esses, ela é a mais poderosa?

--Hehehe, não... Mas somente ela possui a genética para se encaixar no meu plano. Tsunade deixou uma excelente herança. Ela é o recipiente perfeito...

Durante todo o trajeto, ou seja, por 3 dias consecutivos, Kakashi pensou em uma única coisa, ou melhor, uma única pessoa: Sakura. Sua Sakura. Aquela a quem ele, não fazia muito tempo, havia confessado seu amor. Aquela por quem, 5 anos atrás, havia se apaixonado, embora ela fosse jovem demais e ele, cego demais para percebê-lo. Seus devaneios pendulavam entre o desejo e o pecado. A relação dos dois poderia, facilmente, ser descrita por uma poesia barroca ou por um poema ultra-romântico. A primeira narraria, com recursos antitéticos e paradoxais, os conflitos internos travados dentro do copiador. O segundo descreveria o amor platônico e o medo de consumar uma relação proibida, em que Sakura era a mulher-anjo virginal e Kakashi, o amante resguardado que, de longe, a protegia e amava.

Seus pensamentos eram, vez ou outra, quebrados pelas prioridades das missões. O grupo pouco interagiu. Não desejavam chamar a atenção de possíveis inimigos. Falavam-se, apenas, quando necessário.

Enfim, chegaram a uma região neutra, entre os países.

--Yoshi. Vamos acampar aqui... – disse Shikamaru. – Por ser uma região neutra, são poucos os riscos de um ataque.

O acampamento foi montado. Ten-Ten preparara diversas armadilhas. Todas, estrategicamente posicionadas e muitíssimo bem camufladas, eram demonstrações do potencial da kunoichi. Ela havia evoluído muito desde sua batalha contra Temari, há 8 anos. O pôr-do-sol já coloria o céu com tons entre o vermelho e o amarelo.

--Devemos descansar, não acha, Shika-kun? – perguntou a aprendiz mais velha de Tsunade.

--Hai, hai, Shizune-san. A viagem foi longa e o dia de amanhã será cansativo. Vamos dormir esta noite.

Havia 3 barracas. Em cada uma, cabiam 3 ninjas. No entanto, o líder ficaria acordado. Não como um vigia, pois essa era uma tarefa desnecessária, naquela ocasião. A localização do grupo e a proteção, garantida pela kunoichi especialista em armas, eram suficiente. Mas fato era que, o sempre preguiçoso Shikamaru, há alguns anos, sofria de insônia. Algo que poderia ser explicado, apenas como ironia do destino. Shikamaru usufruía, porém, dessa condição em seu trabalho. Aproveitava a calmaria da madrugada para revisar os planejamentos. Naquela noite, no entanto, algo tiraria sua atenção. Algo que não estava incluído nos contratos da missão.

Sabia, ele, que os shinobis eram sexualmente ativos. Afinal, o próprio já havia estado com Ino e, agora, namorava Temari. O que o instigou, porém, foi a indiscrição de seus companheiros. Naquela noite, Lee e Neji dividiam Ten-Ten, sem preocupar-se com os ruídos que estavam fazendo. Em outra barraca, estavam Kiba, Shino e Shizune. Nunca, em toda sua vida, Shikamaru desconfiara da castidade da moça. Agora, ele estava presenciando, auditivamente, as atividades extra-curriculares da discípula da Godaime. Ela deveria ser ótima, pela intensidade dos sons que conseguia captar. A única barraca relativamente silenciada era ocupada por Kakashi e Anko. Era perceptível que os dois estavam conversando. Estavam, porém, sendo bastante cuidadosos em evitar a participação ou a noção de terceiros.

--Escandalosos... – disse a mulher.

Kakashi apenas olhou-a.

--Hey, Kakashi, faz tempo que não...

Ele a havia compreendido, mas fez-se de desentendido.

--O que?

--Você sabe, seu cínico. Que tal se nós... tirássemos o atraso?

--Não sei do que você está falando...

--Sexo, Kakashi. Quer que eu desenhe? – perguntou, passando as pernas por cima do copiador, posicionando-se sentada em sua bacia. – Ou prefere que eu lhe mostre? – continuou, passando a boca pelo pescoço coberto do jounin.

Kakashi sentiu-se tentado em satisfazê-la. Anko era uma das mulheres com quem mais gostava de estar. Ela era selvagem e dominadora. Não exigia carinho ou proteção. Apenas sexo. Puro, explícito, insaciável. Simplesmente sexo. Fechando os olhos, deixou-se levar pelas carícias da kunoichi. No entanto, parou-a quando, em sua mente, viu surgirem as pálidas feições de seu anjo. De sua flor.

--Anko, não estou "atrasado". – disse enquanto, cuidadosamente, reposicionava sua companheira no lugar onde ela havia estado, antes de atacá-lo.

Anko frustrou-se.

--Você está me rejeitando, Hatake?

--Não é bem isso. Mas entenda como quiser...

--Do que se trata, então?

--Não é da sua conta... – disse seco, porém acariciando-a no semblante confuso.

--Hunf... Você tem andando meio estranho... Yare, yare... Já que prefere passar a noite dormindo, vou me unir a Shizune. As coisas parecem estar bem excitantes lá na barraca dela...

Kakashi pensou em dizer a ela que aproveitasse, mas achou que aquilo poderia soar como um deboche. Apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Quando a mulher o deixou, virou-se para tentar dormir. Infelizmente, sono era algo que lhe faltava.

O shinobi estava assustado. Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia recusado uma mulher. Nem mesmo quando Rin era viva. Sim, Kakashi havia amado Rin, no entanto, por conveniência. Por convivência. Pois prometera a Óbito olhar por ela. Apaixonara-se, isso era fato. Mas agora era algo maior. Tão maior capaz de fazê-lo recusar uma das kunoichis mais cobiçadas de Konoha. Uma das mais fogosas mulheres também. Sentiu-se estranho. Já não mais se reconhecia. Quem era esse homem em seu corpo que, apenas uma, desejava. E que queria dela, não apenas o prazer de senti-la, mas a felicidade de tê-la. Quem era aquela mulher, ocupante do corpo de sua quase filha, capaz de emocioná-lo em, apenas, fitá-la nos belos olhos verdes e chorosos que lhe imploravam "não me deixa!"? O que se havia feito do Sensei e da Aluna? Do pai e da filha? Do amigo e da amiga? Do companheiro e da companheira? Quem eram esses dois amantes que, em segredo, consumiam-se? No delírio das noites, unidos, mais se uniam. Nas horas fracas do dia, abrigavam-se em meio aos beijos molhados e suados lençóis?

Desistindo de lutar contra a insônia, o gênio resolveu dar uma volta para arejar.

--Também não consegue dormir ou essa barulheira está incomodando?

--Insônia...

--Bem-vindo ao clube...

Kakashi aproximou-se de Shikamaru, que estava fumando. Sentou-se ao lado do pupilo de seu falecido amigo.

--Asuma não gostaria de saber que você pegou o vicio dele.

O gênio moreno nada respondeu. O copiador, então, alcançou o maço e retirou um cigarro para si.

--Muito menos que você pegou o vício dele.

Novamente o silêncio.

--As vezes, ainda sinto falta dele. – disse o mais novo.

--Ah... eu também... Ele era... – O ninja não se importou em completar a frase. Não havia sentimentos que pudessem exprimir Asuma. Um grande amigo ou um esplêndido shinobi eram elogios vagos. Tanto para Kakashi, como para Shikamaru, a existência de Asuma era maior que isso. Era algo muito além dos dicionários.

--Tem visto Kurenai? – perguntou o mais velho.

--Sim...

--Como ela está? E o menino?

--Estão bem. Kurohino-kun é muito esperto... Será um bom shinobi, se a mãe o permitir... Ele pergunta por você, Kakashi.

--Ah... eu não tenho tido muito tempo disponível para vê-lo. A Godaime tem me enchido de missões. O que ele pergunta?

--"Quando Kakashi-san vai me treinar? Ele prometeu..."

--Hehehehe... Asuma dever sentir orgulho do filho... E de Kurenai também... Ela é uma mulher e tanto.

--Ah...

Calaram-se, por outro instante.

--E Temari, Shikamaru? Não vão, enfim, se casar?

--Muito complicado. Ela não quer deixar Suna. Eu não quero deixar Konoha.

--Entendo...

--Mas ela quer um bebê...

--Hehehehe... acho que no fundo, todas as mulheres querem...

--É... mas eu realmente não consigo imaginar Temari como mãe. Ela é tão... complicada...

--Isso é outra característica comum a todas as mulheres...

--Hai... E você, Kakashi? Não pensa em se casar, também?

O jounin apenas fitou-o, por um tempo. Em seus olhos, a resposta estava estampada: "Não nasci para casamento".

--Casar, eu? Yare, yare... não...

--Hehee...

--Não nasci pra esse tipo de compromisso...

--Ah. Asuma também dizia isso...

Kakashi emudeceu.

--O que acha de revermos os planos... Ainda faltam algumas horas até o amanhecer. E parece que não conseguiremos dormir com essa barulheira toda.

--Ah... é uma boa...

"A vida corria para ele.  
Para ela, corria também.  
Preocupados com seus deveres  
E suas banalidades.  
Não podiam prever.  
E como poderiam sabê-lo?  
Saber-se-iam, sim.  
Mas agora, nem percebiam.  
Havia mais vida.  
Havia, então, mais alguém.  
E dentro dela, havia outro ser.  
Mas eles não podiam prever.  
A vida, para ele, corria.  
Para ela, corria, também.  
E, logo cedo, uma terceira vida.  
Um começo, por se dizer assim.  
Haveria, enfim, de ser vivida.  
Haveria, no fim, mais alguém."

Invasão de esconderijos, perseguições, descobertas, recolhimento de informações, análises, estratégias, jutsus de cura... Finalmente a missão havia adquirido sua verdadeira face. Sem mais fingimentos. Sem mais situações forjadas. A realidade, enfim, deu o ar de sua desgraça.

Já se haviam passado quase 5 dias desde a saída de Konoha: 3 dias até o acampamento, uma noite de descanso, 1 dia de caminhada até os esconderijos.

Do lado de fora da segunda fortaleza, ainda mais luxuosa que a primeira, Anko, Kakashi e Shino esperavam por algum descuido do inimigo que lhes tornasse possível a invasão. Os insetos Aburame, já estavam trabalhando para coletar informações. Teriam, eles, de guiar os shinobis dentro do local desconhecido. O que se esconderia por trás de tais imponentes fortificações?

Um dos insetos veio trazer as novas. Havia muitos ninjas esperando por eles, dentro da fortaleza. No entanto, não eram muito fortes. Seria fácil passar por eles. Mais do que isso, havia, sim, estudos genéticos. Algo grotesco. Apenas os olhos seriam capazes de captar a crueldade abrigada no subsolo daquele lugar.

Eles se preparam para o nosso possível retorno. Mas não teremos dificuldades em enganá-los, pois estamos lidando com ninjas mais fracos que nós. Enviarei essas informações a Shikamaru. Temos, agora, com precisão, algumas datas. Só precisaremos identificar o tipo de experiências científicas com que estaremos, em breve, lidando. Não poderemos liderar nenhum ataque por agora, não importa o que vejamos, entenderam? Discrição é o que rege essa missão. Lembrem-se disso. – falou Shino, o líder daquela fração de grupo, com seu ar de superioridade. Não que o moço fosse arrogante, apenas não sabia agir de outra maneira, quando escalado para liderança.

Com isso, eles adentraram o prédio que se escondia sob a forma do rochedo.

Em poucos minutos, os três estavam, camuflados, vagando livremente pelo esconderijo. Passariam, dessa vez, despercebidos.

No outro esconderijo, a situação repetiu-se. Também disfarçados, Lee, Neji e Kiba não tiveram problemas em espiar conversas e coletar informações. O mais veloz, rapidamente, conseguiu copiar os documentos. Sua atuação passou despercebida pelas câmeras, tamanha velocidade. Neji, com seus olhos, descobriu senhas, leu documentos e bisbilhotou por todos as portas e gavetas trancadas. Kiba farejou caminhos, desvendou componentes, encontrou passagens secretas e identificou os mais diversos labirintos a serem percorridos. Além disso, por estarem os 3 vestidos como os inimigos, foi ele o responsável por garantir a segurança, caso alguém com cheiro desconhecido se infiltrasse entre eles.

--Matsuri. Sinto a presença de estranhos em nosso complexo.

--O senhor quer que eu verifique?

--Não. Não por enquanto. Se eles estiverem por aqui, nossos equipamentos irão encontrá-los. Não há ninja que possa enganar nossa tecnologia, isso é fato. Por melhor que seja ele. Mas é bom que esteja alerta e prepare nossas equipes mais fortes. Caso tenham cometido o equivoco de retornar, não os devemos deixar vivos. Tsunade já foi mais esperta...

Arakaki Raito estava enganado. Sim, eles haviam retornado. Porém, mesmo as mais avançadas tecnologias falhariam ao detectá-los. Não por serem invencíveis. Mas por serem bastante espertos. E por contarem com a ineficácia dos ninjas que defendiam a fortaleza.

"Sinto que eles estão aqui. Ainda posso percebê-los... Não há habilidade ninja nesse corpo, no entanto, há intuição. Por que o sistema não os identifica?" – pensava confuso.

--Matsuri. Mudei de idéia. Eles estão aqui. Encontre-os.

Era tarde demais. Preferindo confiar em máquinas, Arakaki subestimara o poder dos shinobis. Eles já haviam evacuado o local.

Em algumas horas, os ninjas estavam de volta ao acampamento. Haviam reunido bastante material. Começaram, logo, a relacionar as informações e desvendar várias das dúvidas que possuíam.

--Então eles fazem experiências com pessoas? – Perguntou Shizune.

--Sim. Mutações em aspectos físicos. Fazem misturas de genes de animais selvagens com humanos. Porém, esse cara tem algo de ético. – respondeu Anko.

--Ético? O que alguém que cria seres estranhos em laboratórios com o propósito de dominar todos as Cinco Nações pode ter de ético? – debochou Neji

--Todos os alvos de suas experiência concordaram em ser cobaias. Assinaram documentos. Podem ser forjados, eu sei, mas isso demonstra um certo... como dizer...? – continuou a moça de cabelos azuis.

--Desejo de construir uma imagem positiva, apesar de tudo? – tentou Kakashi.

--É... exato.

--Esse cara é complicado... – disse o líder de todo o esquadrão.

--O que faremos agora? – indagou Lee.

--Agora... bem, coletamos tudo que precisávamos desses esconderijos. Voltar lá seria um risco desnecessário... Mas há bastante para fazer, ainda. Conseguimos reunir os nomes e origens de muitos dos membros desse clã. Teremos de visitar suas antigas aldeias, saber suas histórias, descobrir o porque se uniram a esse psicopata da genética e tantas outras relações. Precisaremos, também, verificar se há lugar que eles tenham atacado mostrando sua verdadeira força. E, o mais importante: tudo o que temos desse líder é um pseudônimo. Temos de descobrir mais sobre ele.

--Que pseudônimo? – perguntou Ten-Ten.

--Hehehe... Shinigami.

--Hunf... não poderia ser melhor... – debochou Kiba.

--Bom, vamos então nos dividir. Os 2 grupos partirão para diferentes vilas. Eu, Ten-Ten e Shizune continuaremos aqui, estudando mais a fundo as informações trazidas. Estou-lhes entregando uma lista com o nome das aldeias a serem visitadas e com as informações que devem pesquisar em cada uma. Antes de partirem a uma próxima, devem voltar e nos passar tudo que foi conseguido. Esse processo deverá levar em torno de uma semana para cada vila. Por isso, vocês terão de correr se quiserem voltar a Konoha, ainda, nos próximos meses.

Todos concordaram.

--Bem, sendo assim, podem partir.

--Hai.

Mais uma vez o esquadrão dividiu-se. O trabalho seria árduo. Mas, para um certo shinobi de cabelos cinzas, difícil mesmo era ter de agüentar, em silêncio, a saudade que sentia de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

"Sakura. O que ela estará fazendo agora?"

Na Vila da Folha, a jovem flor de cerejeira vinha lidando com dias difíceis. Manter-se longe de seu Kakashi era doloroso. E o medo de perdê-lo, também lhe falava ao ouvido.

"Não morre, meu amor. Não me deixa."

Esse era o pensamento que a inundava a mente durante os momentos de ócio. Para evitá-los, a moça estava trabalhando como nunca. Pegava todos os plantões que podia e já quase não dormia. Sentia-se estranha.

Naquele momento, estava fazendo curativos em uma jovem mãe que se havia queimado, quando cozinhava e cuidava de seus dois bebês.

--Prontinho. Agora, tente não usar esse braço. – disse terminando de enfaixar o membro direito da moça.

--Hehehe. Isso será difícil. Tenho dois bebês. Os dois estão com 6 meses. São gêmeos.

Sakura sorriu.

--Você é nova. E já tem dois filhos?

--Ah. Casei-me grávida. Eu e meu marido éramos noivos quando engravidei. Mas já tenho 22 anos.

Sakura emudeceu, sendo, apenas, capaz de oferecer, a sua paciente, um humilde sorriso de olhos.

"Eu sou apenas 2 anos mais nova do que ela. Se os filhos tem 6 meses, ela deve ter engravidado com 21 anos. Ou seja, 1 ano mais velha que eu. Não me imagino grávida no ano que vem." – pensava.

Após liberar sua paciente, Sakura foi tomar um café. Ainda haveria muito a resolver naquele dia.

"Que saudades, Sensei..."

Os dias, tanto para o Esquadrão Shikamaru, quanto para Konoha, foram passando. As vilas a serem vasculhadas eram contáveis, no entanto muitas para serem visitadas em um mês. Já se faziam quase 2 meses desde o começo da segunda etapa da missão. Os shinobis estavam cansados, mas todo o trabalho era necessário. Contava-se, ainda, 4 inimigos a serem investigados. Portanto, 4 aldeias. Isso levaria mais duas semanas, visto que havia 2 grupos para dividir a tarefa.

O jounin de cabelos cinzas sentia-se feliz, porém. Sabia, ele, que, muito em breve, voltaria para casa. Voltaria para sua Sakura.

Em Konoha, no entanto, uma kunoichi preocupava-se com seu sensei. Com seu amor. E com algo mais.

--Sakura? Está pálida... Você está bem? – perguntou-lhe Ino.

--Hai... – enganou.

--Tem certeza? Eu conheço você, testuda! Tem agido diferente... Não sei... Ora está irritada, ora está feliz, ora está chorando... Passa mal todas as manhãs, sente sono durante o dia e insônia à noite,... Até seu rendimento no hospital decaiu... O que está acontecendo? É estresse? Ou, quem sabe, algum probl...

--Ino-porca! Eu estou bem! – cortou, Sakura, com firmeza. Tentava disfarçar sua preocupação, mas a irritação entregava-lhe um ar de desespero.

--Sakura. Eu conheço você. Você não está bem. Não quer me contar o que está havendo?

--...

--Tudo bem, então. Mas, se quiser conversar, eu...

--Minha menstruação não desce, Ino! Era para ter descido há mais de duas semanas! Ela simplesmente não vem... – interrompeu a dona dos olhos verdes que, agora, estavam cheios de lágrimas.

--Como... Como assim, Sakura? – assustou-se a loira.

--É isso mesmo que você está pensando, Ino. Enjôos matinais, humor alterado, sono constante, falta de atenção e de concentração... E menstruação atrasada...

--Sakura... Como isso... Quer dizer... ahn? – A amiga da médica estava desnorteada.

--Isso não podia ter acontecido... Eu só tenho 20 anos, Ino. Eu mal fiz 20 anos!

--Calma, amiga. – Disse, sem ela mesma estar calma.

--Como, calma, Ino? Você me ouviu? Eu estou grávida! Só pode ser isso!

--Eu sei, mas... Você já fez o exame?

--E precisa?

--Olha... Sempre pode ser outra coisa... Faz um auto-exame. Você é médica, não? Ninguém precisará saber...

--Eu tenho medo...

--De que?

--De descobrir que estou...

--Testuda, você mesma está afirmando que está! Não pode sentir-se pior por descobrir aquilo de que tem certeza! Além disso, é melhor que descubra logo e possa pensar no que fazer...

--Tem razão... Você vem comigo, Ino-porca?

--Claro, testuda. – respondeu, sorrindo-lhe solidariamente.

Apesar de todas as rinhas entre as duas, elas eram amigas. Não havia, nem nunca houve, alguém que pudesse destruir essa amizade. Nem mesmo Sasuke. Pois quando uma mais precisava da outra, elas se uniam. E o laço que as ligava era, talvez, o mais forte que Sakura possuía. O mais antigo que, nela, ainda, vivia. Algo que nem mesmo o tempo pôde apagar. Naruto era um irmão. Tsunade, uma mãe. Kakashi, um pai e um amor. Mas Ino? Essa era uma amiga. Uma grande amiga. A melhor amiga.

As moças seguiram para uma sala de exames cujas paredes brancas e limpas cheiravam, sutilmente, a álcool, amônia e éter. O sincretismo de odores que, normalmente, passava, pela médica, despercebido, agora, lhe revirava o estômago, dando-lhe ânsias de vômito.

A manhã ainda estava em seu começo: 9h, contava o relógio de parede. O hospital que, na noite anterior, fora tomado por incontáveis ninjas feridos em uma missão, encontrava-se, agora, calmo e deserto. Alguns poucos médicos e enfermeiros vagavam por seus corredores, mas não havia tumulto. Os pacientes repousavam com tranqüilidade. E, naquele momento, duas jovens ansiavam por uma resposta. A própria dona do sangue, examinava-o. E em apenas meia hora, veio-lhe a tão aguardada e temida resposta: positivo.

--Eu estou grávida, Ino.

A loira, muda, estava, muda, continuou.

--Fala alguma coisa...

--Como isso aconteceu... Sakura? – perguntou com a voz falha.

--Como se fazem bebês, porquinha? – retrucou, com deboche.

--Hai, hai, testuda... Mas quem... Quando...? Quer dizer, eu pensei que você fosse virgem...

--Ino. Você me promete que não abrirá a boca? Promete que vai morrer guardando esse segredo? – soou aflita e séria.

--Você sabe que pode contar comigo, Sakura. Eu prometo.

--Eu... É... Bem... Como você pode ver, não sou mais virgem... Isso aconteceu no meu aniversário... – começou. – "Foi a noite mais especial da minha vida..." – concluiu, em pensamento.

--E...?

--O que?

--Quem é o pai, Sakura?! – falou com certa impaciência.

A kunoichi de cabelos rosados respirou fundo.

--Ka...Kak...

--O QUE??? – perguntou, espantada, a loira. Não estava gritando, mas sua voz soou aguda. Era como se estivesse berrando baixo. Um grito incontido que sai sussurrado.

--Kakashi...

--Sim, eu entendi, mas... Sakura... Como? Ele não era seu sensei?

--Ele era, Ino. Era, para mim, como um pai ou um irmão mais velho. Mas me apaixonei por ele. E, por isso, pedi que...

--Que o que?

--Que tirasse minha virgindade...

--AHN?

Sakura suspirou, cansada e pensativa. Teria de explicar a história toda a sua amiga. E foi o que fez. A loira, apenas ouviu atentamente. Não pronunciou qualquer palavra. E quase não piscava. Tamanho era seu choque e sua curiosidade.

--E é isso... – terminou a chefe de enfermagem.

--Uau... Eu nunca imaginei...

--Pois é... Ninguém imagina, Ino. E esse é o grande problema. Eu e sensei... Quer dizer, eu e Kakashi não podemos ficar juntos. Nossa relação é inaceitável pela sociedade. Ele, provavelmente, seria condenado por todos, acusado de pedófilo ou... Sei lá... – falou, sem conseguir concluir.

--Sakura, o que você vai fazer?

--Eu não sei, porquinha. Se soubesse, não estaria desesperada.

--Você precisa contar a ele!

--O que? E você acha que sou maluca? Eu não posso fazer isso, Ino!

--Sakura, você não fez esse filho sozinha! Ele tem o direito de saber e a obrigação de te ajudar!

Apenas o silêncio pôde ser ouvido da boca da chuunin de cabelos rosas.

--Você não usa nenhum método contraceptivo?

Novamente o silêncio.

--Caramba. Que irresponsabilidade, Sakura! Logo você?

--Eu sei, INO-PORCA! Eu não imaginei onde iríamos chegar! Eu te falei! Quando cheguei a casa dele, pensei que nada fosse acontecer. E da segunda vez... Bom, da segunda vez eu nem me importei. Achava que não ia acontecer comigo, que eu não estava no meu período fértil... Sei que fui estúpida... E irresponsável... E descuidada. Mas agora a merda está feita...

--Você tem de contar a ele...

--Eu sei... Mas ele está fora, em uma missão. Eu não sei como farei isso, Ino. Ele vai achar que eu fiz de propósito ou me taxar de irresponsável. Vai me condenar... Vai me ver como "a mulher que acabou com a minha vida e com minha carreira!".

--E o que garante que isso vá acabar com a carreira dele?

--O que você acha que as pessoas vão pensar de um sensei que engravida sua aluna?

--Ex-aluna!

--É! Mas ninguém sabe que começamos a relação agora, depois que eu me tornei maior!

Essa foi a vez de a loira silenciar-se.

--Eu não posso contar a ele, Ino. Sei que é o certo, mas não posso. Seria cruel demais...

--Cruel será você esconder a paternidade de um filho e a descendência de um pai...

--O que vou fazer, amiga?

--Você vai esperar ele voltar... E, então, vai contar a ele. E, juntos, vocês irão decidir o que fazer. Ele merece saber, Sakura.

--Eu sei... Mas... Você acha que ele vai... Aceitar o... O nosso bebê?

--Você o conhece melhor do que eu. Diga, alguma vez, duvidou do caráter dele?

--Nunca...

--Então você já sabe a resposta...

A conversa das duas foi, então, interrompida por uma enfermeira que veio requisitar a assistência de Sakura.

--Sakura-san, rápido! Um shinobi com graves ferimentos!

Antes de sair correndo, a médica fitou sua amiga.

--Obrigada, Ino-chan.

A loira sorriu.

--Disponha, Sakura.

Olá!! Bem, está aí mais um capítulo! Como podem ver, a situação complicou-se

Sobre o poeminha:

como vcs podem ver, tem um poeminha no meio da fic. Pq? Bem, pq eu gosto de narrar tudo que está acontecendo. Inclusive, aquilo de que as persnoagens não têm conhecimento!!

É isso aí! Beijinhos!


	4. Decepção

As duas semanas seguiram-se. Entre atendimentos e plantões, a kunoichi preferida de Kakashi ressentia-se do que estava acontecendo.

"O que vou fazer...?" - era esse o pensamento mais freqüente na cabeça da moça.

Quando podia voltar para casa ou nos momentos de descanso, sua mente voltava-se para o ser que, dentro dela, crescia. Com uma das mãos, ela acariciava-se na barriga. Dizia a seu bebê que tudo acabaria bem. E, apesar do medo, estava acostumando-se a idéia de ter um filho. Sozinha ou não, estava descobrindo o maior amor do mundo. O mais aguçado instinto. A mais delicada sensação.

Sakura descobria, enfim, o que, por carência de descrições precisas, denomina-se MATERNIDADE.

Exatos 2 meses e meio após a saída do Esquadrão Shikamaru, o mesmo retornava. Trazendo consigo todas as informações requeridas pela ANBU, davam por encerrada a segunda fase dessa missão.

Reuniram-se, então, no escritório da Godaime, o líder, Kakashi e Shizune, para fazer a reportagem.

--Kotetsu, chame Sakura pra mim, por favor. – Pediu, Tsunade, antes de iniciar a reunião.

--Hai.

Em silêncio, Kakashi sorriu, secretamente, por baixo de sua máscara. Revê-la-ia antes do que havia imaginado. Estava cheio de saudades, embora não pudesse transparecê-la.

Enquanto os shinobis discutiam, naquela sala, tudo que havia ocorrido com o esquadrão, ao longo dessas semanas (salvo os detalhes das verdadeiras orgias que realizavam quase todos – exceto os dois apaixonados - nas horas vagas), a chuunin apressou-se em atender ao chamado de sua sensei. Não somente por ela, mas esperava conferir o estado Dele.

"kakashi, me diz que está tudo bem!"- pensava. – "Eu podia perguntar a Kotetsu, mas não quero levantar suspeitas..."

Adentrando, às pressas, o recinto da Godaime, Sakura perguntou, ofegante:

--Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shishou??

--Não, Sakura. Acalme-se.

Kakashi olhou-a de cima a baixo, disfarçadamente. Continuava linda. Sua barriga, ainda era imperceptível aos olhos humanos. Ainda mais, estando a moça vestida.

--Oi gente! Que bom que voltaram! Sãos e salvos, assim espero!

--Hai, Sakura-chan, estamos todos bem. – respondeu Shizune.

--Então, Shishou, o que aconteceu.

--Bom, Sakura, como você deve imaginar, Shizune, por ter chegado de uma missão bastante longa e trabalhosa, vai precisar descansar por alguns dias. Eu conto com você para substituí-la nos atendimentos e plantões... Você e sua equipe dão conta, certo?

Sakura não gostou do que ouviu. O trabalho excessivo poderia prejudicá-la no desenvolvimento da gravidez. Além do mais, com essa decisão da Godaime, não teria tempo para conversar com Kakashi. Nada poderia fazer, no entanto. A não ser que revelasse seus segredos, não se poderia opor ao pedido de sua mestra.

--Hai, shishou...

--Ótimo. Está dispensada.

A kunoichi deixou o escritório, cabisbaixa. Os ninjas que permaneceram continuaram a relatar os detalhes da missão. O de cabelos cinzas, entretanto, também havia desgostado da decisão de Tsunade.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Duas semanas, sem que Sakura e Kakashi se pudessem ver. Encontravam-se, casualmente, no hospital, quando o jounin fingia estar lidando com algum problema por lá, ou durante os pequenos intervalos de que a chuunin conseguia desfrutar. No entanto, nada podiam fazer na presença de terceiros. Limitavam-se a trocar "bons-dias" e "olás".

Durante a noite, ela dava plantões e ele, quando não estava no Quartel da ANBU, trabalhando na terceira fase da missão, procurava distrair-se e divertir-se. Saía para beber e conversar com os amigos, dispensando, sempre, o assédio feminino. Entre as mulheres, começavam a correr os boatos de que ele teria sido fisgado, enfim. No entanto, o shinobi não dava mais atenção a esse tipo de assunto. Pois era nela que ele pensava quando ia dormir. Somente ela lhe vinha à cabeça, ao levantar. E apenas o fato de vê-la fazia seu dia valer a pena.

Recordava-se de, em uma das noites, ter sido alvo de discussão. Na mesa, onde se sentavam Naruto, ele, Genma, Gai, Anko, Kotetsu, Izumo e tantos outros, começou-se uma discussão sobre sua mudança de comportamento. Desde o acampamento, durante a missão, haviam-no percebido diferente. Afinal, quando iria ele, Hatake Kakashi, dispensar Anko? Ou Shizune? Ou qualquer uma das mulheres que, naquela ocasião, o provocasse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Flash Back

--Kakashi-sensei, você está muito diferente... – começou o loiro.

--Hum, eu?

--É verdade... Aquela morena ali está, há horas, rendendo pra você e você nem... E a ruivinha do hospital, então? Só falta de se jogar em cima de você. – continuou Izumo.

--Ah... Estou cansado...

--Hahaha... Até parece... – debochou Kotetsu. – Você já teve missões muito piores e nunca dispensou mulher, Kakashi. Pelo menos não mulheres como aquelas...

--Se está tão afim, por que não vai atrás dela você? – Engrossou.

--Calma, Kakashi. Estamos apenas comentando... Ninguém está condenando sua mudança... – disse Genma.

O gênio emudeceu.

Com isso, começaram-se as apostas sobre qual seria o motivo da "indisposição de Kakashi", como nomeou Naruto. Exceto por Genma, ninguém imaginava que essa indisposição tinha nome de flor: Haruno Sakura.

Fim do Flash Back

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ao final do recesso de Shizune, foi a vez da kunoichi de cabelos rosados ser premiada: um fim-de-semana, inteiro, sem trabalhar. A jovem já contava 3 meses de gravidez. Passava da hora de contar ao pai. Gostasse, ele, ou não. Quisesse, ele, ou não. Assumisse, ele, ou não. Mas antes, precisava falar com alguém.

Aproveitou o sábado do dia 28 de junho, pela manhã, para visitar sua melhor amiga. O dia estava ensolarado, mas não quente. Sakura, que ainda sofria com enjôos esporádicos, acordara bem disposta.

Chegando a casa da loira, bateu-lhe a porta.

--Olá, Ino-chan. Seus pais estão em casa?

--Não, testuda, entra.

As duas sentaram-se em almofadas dispostas pelo chão da sala da moça.

--E como está esse meu sobrinho aqui? – perguntou, pousando a mão direita sobre o abdômen da grávida.

Sakura fremiu. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe perguntava sobre seu filho. A primeira vez que outra pessoa acariciava-lhe a barriga... Que sensação estranha era, para ela. Seria mãe e, com isso, já se havia acostumado. Mas esquecera de acostumar-se às ações que viriam dos outros a sua volta.

--Estamos bem... – respondeu, incerta do que estava dizendo.

--E aí, testuda, contou a ele?

--Ainda não, porquinha. Não tive tempo... Esqueceu que peguei os plantões e os pacientes da Shizune-san?

--Verdade... Mas... Até quando vai adiar isso?

--Não vou adiar mais, Ino-porca-chan. Hoje, à noite, vou visitá-lo. Ele está sabendo do meu fim-de-semana de folga... Estava na sala, quando a shishou me avisou. Estavam, novamente, trabalhando nessa misteriosa missão. Gostaria de saber do que se trata...

--Você já sabe como vai falar?

--Da única maneira que se pode falar sobre isso, ora! Falando!

--Hai, hai, hai, testuda, mas você não vai prepará-lo antes? Ou, sei lá, escolher bem as palavras, contar com calma...

--Eu não sei como farei isso, porquinha, nunca engravidei antes! Só sei que, quanto mais eu enrolar, mais difícil será. Ou eu vou direto ao assunto, ou simplesmente me calo.

--É... Está certa. Mas posso sugerir algo?

--Claro...

--Leva uma garrafa de sake pra ele... Deixe que ele beba, antes de falar...

--Não sei, Ino... Esse tipo de assunto é muito sério para ser conversado regado a álcool.

--E esteja bonita. Muito bonita. Isso sempre conta!

--Ah, de você, eu já esperava esse conselho...

--Bom, estou tentando ajudar...

--Eu sei, amiga. E foi por isso que vim aqui.

--Sakura, vou dizer uma coisa: Kakashi é um cara experiente e responsável. Não tenha medo da reação dele. Ele saberá o que fazer...

Sakura sorriu. Ino deveria estar certa. O jounin sempre fora um homem respeitado, não só em Konoha, mas em outras vilas também. Até mesmo, em outros países. E não apenas por suas habilidades ninjas, mas por sua personalidade. Era um homem forte, inteligente, solidário e muito prestativo. Quieto e mulherengo, talvez, mas sempre disposto a ajudar. Ele saberia, com certeza, o que fazer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A kunoichi passou o resto do dia pensando em como falaria ao pai. As palavras que usaria, o tom de voz, as explicações, se é que havia tais...

"Nossa, nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil anunciar uma gravidez..." – pensava.

Embora Sakura não desejasse, a noite se estava aproximando. O jounin estaria, muito em breve, de volta a sua casa, depois mais um dia de infindáveis serviços no Quartel da ANBU. Trabalhava, no momento, na parte de inteligência e estratégia daquela missão. Era selecionado para algumas outras tarefas, no entanto, nada que lhe valesse muito esforço. Os shinobis, em geral, os de elite, voltavam suas preocupações para o eminente e, agora, concreto perigo do Shi. Após um dia tenso e exaustivo, teria, ainda de lidar com a novidade: seria pai dali a alguns meses.

"Bom. É isso. Chegou a hora. Vou tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa discreta, porém bonita e... sim... e contar a Kakashi-sensei que vamos ter um bebê. Nossa, é tão estranho... 'Sensei, tenho uma coisa pra contar. Você vai ser papai? E aí? Gostou? Sim, eu, sua ex-aluninha, cria da sua licenciatura, estou grávida... e adivinha quem me engravidou? Vocêêê!!'... Ta bom, não vou falar assim, é óbvio. Tenho que parecer bem séria para que ele não confunda minhas intenções. Afinal, eu não fiquei grávida de propósito, apesar de ter sido bem descuidada... Meu Deus, o que ele vai dizer? Melhor colocar uma burqa, para parecer MUITO séria..."

A mente da kunoichi estava tentando lidar com o nervosismo de uma maneira infantil, porém normal, em certas ocasiões: sarcasticamente. Humor é o companheiro dos atordoados que, incapazes de dialogar com a razão nos momentos de seriedade e desespero, tendem a transformar em piada tudo aquilo que os incomoda.

A moça, enfim, estava pronta. Trajava um vestido de alças, azul claro que lhe atingia os joelhos e não era largo, nem justo. A tez estava crua e assim permaneceria. Maquiagem, pensou, não combinava com assuntos de gravidez. Os cabelos, no entanto, prendeu-os em uma trança que lhe expunha, completamente, a face. Estava muito bonita, porém comportada. Sem decotes ou coxas expostas. Sem lingerie sexy ou jogos pervertidos. Nem mesmo levaria o álcool, pois, afinal, sua racionalidade acordara para lembrar-lhe o quão delicada era aquela situação. O relógio marcava 8 horas. Ele, provavelmente, já teria retornado.

"Bem. É isso. Aqui vou eu..."

Pensou enquanto, ao peito sentiu faltar o ar. Respirou fundo e, com uma fina blusa de malha semi-transparente, no mesmo tom do vestido, cobriu-se. Tinha o intuito de proteger-se do sereno e dos frios ventos de Konoha. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, porém, antes de sair. Queria ter a certeza de que sua roupa conferia-lhe o desejado ar de seriedade. De responsabilidade, talvez. Era essa a imagem que Sakura queria passar: todo, não passada de um acidente. Por fim, a jovem partiu.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Os passos apressados e, ao mesmo tempo, discretos, acompanhavam o ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos. Estava, por demais, ansiosa. E, mais ainda, assustada.

Chegou à casa do moço e, ironicamente, viu-se, por outra vez, em seus braços que a conduziam para dentro. Sem qualquer palavra, Kakashi apenas surpreendeu-a, no corredor. Como de costume, agarrou-a por trás, calando-a com beijos e carícias.

--Você não aprende, não é mesmo, kunoichi?

Como sentia falta dela. Da pele, do cheiro, do gosto, da voz... Tudo nela era maravilhoso. Não podia esperar pelas conversas de sempre. Precisava tê-la. Precisava de sexo, também, algo que, para ele e, para a maioria dos shinobis, era raro, visto que as mulheres da vila sempre se derretiam com o fetichismo dos ninjas.

--Eu quero você, Sakura... – dizia, por entre as mordidas que aplicava em seu pescoço. Ela, por sua vez, se estava rendendo. Não conseguia impedi-lo. Também clamava por aquele momento. Falaria depois...

O gênio arrancou-lhe o vestido. As usuais roupas de baixo da moça, logo, também foram removidas. A trança desfez-se com a selvageria daquela relação. E o sexo, foi concebido sem segurança, novamente. O jounin, simplesmente, tomou-a nos braços para fazê-la, mais uma vez, explorar imenso prazer. Ele era maravilhoso, inegavelmente. E, mesmo após 3 meses, o calor em nada havia diminuído. Pelo contrário. A abstinência de amor enfrentada por ambos, coube como palha, a todo aquele fogo. Nada no mundo poderia pará-los.

Embriagados de libido, tornaram-se homem e mulher, novamente. Não que, normalmente, não o fossem, mas agora os eram unidos.

A um dado momento, o moço penetrou-a. Com calma, a princípio. E com veracidade, logo então.

Estar dentro de Sakura era indescritível. Agia por instinto. As vezes com violência, de outras, gentilmente. No todo, era puro prazer.

Dali a alguns instantes, Kakashi a sentiu fremir.

--O que houve? – perguntou, interrompendo a movimentação.

Sakura apenas mantinha fechados, os olhos. Sua expressão que, inicialmente, interagia com o prazer, logo se mostrou tomada pela dor, e, de repente, fora substituída por outra pálida e inexpressiva face. Havia desmaiado. O ninja sentiu-lhe o sangue escorrer. Levantou-se, para perceber que o líquido vermelho vinha de dentro da moça.

--Merda, que porra é essa? Que sangue é esse? Sakura? Sakura?? – dizia, tentando acordá-la. Estava bastante transtornado.

Correu até o banheiro, trazendo de lá, uma toalha. Em questão de minutos, o copiador limpou o sangue de seus corpos, vestiu-se e enrolou-a em um lençol. Com a jovem nos braços, dirigiu-se à casa da Godaime.

Sua velocidade e discrição, tão úteis nas missões, eram, agora, necessárias para que passassem despercebidos pelos que, naquela noite, habitavam as ruas. Não sabia como explicaria a Tsunade ou Shizune o que havia ocorrido, mas contaria apenas com as duas. Não permitiria que qualquer outro médico tocasse sua flor e descobrisse o segredo que escondiam.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

--Tsunade-sama! É Sakura! – gritou a nervosíssima Shizune.

--O que houve? – retrucou a Hokage que, em um salto, levantou-se, correndo para a porta.

Kakashi, com a chuunin nos braços, tentou explicar a situação.

--Tsunade-sama... Eu... A Sakura...

Ao ver a forma nua de sua discípula coberta por um lençol, somente, a loira havia compreendido o que aquilo significava.

--Conversaremos mais tarde, Hatake. Deixe-me olhá-la.

Alguns minutos de silêncio seguiram-se, até que a sannin voltasse a falar.

--Ela está bem, consegui conter a hemorragia... Mas precisará passar a noite no hospital... Quando ao bebê... Ele também está bem...

Foi a vez de Kakashi fremir.

--Be- bebê?

"Ele não sabia... Kuso, que situação..." – Pensou a médica.

Shizune permanecia perplexa. Estava confusa, mas, agora, entendia a mudança de comportamento do ninja. Talvez estivessem apaixonados, de fato...

--Bem, Kakashi... A hemorragia foi um princípio de aborto. Tensão, estresse, excesso de peso ou de trabalho... Inúmeras podem ter sido as causas. No entanto, não é possível afirmar nada. Provavelmente, o que vocês estavam fazendo foi o estopim, embora não tenha sido a causa única. Mas... Sakura está grávida...

O shinobi estava pálido. Nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca.

--Você está bem, Kakashi-senpai? – arriscou a morena.

Limitou-se a fazer que "sim" com a cabeça.

--Bem, vamos levá-la. Shizune, você irá cuidar para que ninguém fique sabendo disso. Você e somente você irá cuidar dela, está me entendendo?

--Hai, Tsunade-sama.

--Ótimo. – disse enquanto pegava Sakura nos braços. Foi impedida, porém, pelo copiador.

--Eu levo... – disse em um sussuro.

--Desculpe, Hatake. Não posso deixar que seja visto carregando Sakura enrolada, apenas, em um lençol, por Konoha. Pelo menos não por enquanto... Vamos fingir que ela passou mal em minha casa. Você deve aguardar em seu apartamento. Assim que tudo estiver resolvido no hospital, passarei lá. Nós temos muito que conversar... – a Godaime soava calma, apesar de tudo.

Por outra vez, o gênio apenas concordou com a cabeça. Seu semblante, ou pelo menos, o que estava exposto dele, aparentava um sincretismo de sensações e emoções. Surpresa, medo, confusão, preocupação e, até mesmo, raiva são alguns exemplos dos sentimentos que dançavam em seu rosto.

"Sakura... Grávida... Eu... Pai..."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poucos minutos foram necessários para que o jounin chegasse a sua casa. Ainda estava muito abalado com tudo que havia acontecido. Tê-la novamente, lidar com o medo de perdê-la, revelar seu segredo a Tsunade e... Descobrir que ela estava esperando um filho. O seu filho.

"Sakura, como você deixou isso acontecer? Como... Por quê? Por que arruinar nossas vidas dessa maneira? Por que me trair dessa maneira? Que irresponsabilidade... que decepção..."

A mente do ninja direcionava-se para esse foco. O negativo. O cruel. O triste. Para ele, Sakura havia engravidado propositalmente.

"Não é possível que uma médica não saiba prevenir uma gravidez..."

Talvez com o intuito de prendê-lo a ela. Ou com a vaga e infantil idéia do "formaram uma família e viveram felizes para sempre...". Não sabia afirmar, com certeza, que motivos a teriam levado a apunhalá-lo daquela maneira.

Odiava-a, naquele momento.

"Eu não quero essa criança..." – repetia para si mesmo, em pensamento. – "Eu não nasci para isso."

O receio de Kakashi quanto a seu relacionamento com a moça nunca havia sido, de fato, a ameaça da opinião alheia. Não seria o primeiro professor a manter relações com sua aluna. Claro, se a participação de terceiros pudesse ser evitada, seria ótimo. Mas, caso essa participação existisse, seria bastante alheio a ela. Também não temia o comprometimento de sua carreira. Era um excelente shinobi. Um dos melhores. Sua vida pessoal poderia impedi-lo de lecionar, mas nunca de agir como ninja da vila. Seu emprego estava, pois, seguro.

A maior insegurança do gênio estava, enfim, relacionada a seus sentimentos. Perdera Rin, a única a quem se dedicou. E isso o afetou muito. Não queria lidar com esse tipo de perda novamente. Sakura era kunoichi. Amá-la implicaria sofrimento, caso ela morresse, o que não é difícil de acontecer a uma ninja.

Além do mais, o moço se havia acostumado à vida de "lobo solitário". Às noites em claro, regadas a álcool e sexo. Às tardes de leitura erótica, em que, sozinho, desfrutava da paz. Às irregularidades que cometia em si mesmo, sem ter de dar quaisquer satisfações a alguém, exceto quando em uma missão. Era dono de sua vida e não lhe parecia nada prazeroso abandonar seus hábitos descompromissados para assumir tamanhas responsabilidades como casamento e / ou paternidade. Queria sossego eterno. Quando morresse, queria deixar sua marca no memorial e saudades aos amigos, não uma viúva e um órfão de pai. Como havia, antes, dito, essa vida não era para ele. Asuma talvez se teria acostumado, mas não ele. Nunca ele.

Esperou por algumas horas até que a Godaime lhe viesse procurar.

"Se ela não aparecer em 10 minutos, vou sair..." – pensou.

Era sábado a noite, não havia missões urgentes ou qualquer outro trabalho que precisasse fazer. Faria, então, satisfazer suas necessidades. "

"Foda-se, vou sair..."

E foi o que fez. Entregar-se-ia a madrugada. À boemia das ruas de sábado. Àqueles prazeres da carne. Desiludido. Triste. Preocupado. E chocado, também. Movia-se por entre as multidões de jovens e adultos bêbados que se divertiam, enquanto ele, em seu mundo, penava. Tentava pensar em nada. Somente caminhava. Em um dado instante, viu aproximar-se uma figura familiar.

"Genma."

O moreno, rodeado por duas mulheres, já estava bastante alterado.

--Ora, ora, se não é o Hatake...

--Yo, Genma. – ignorou suas companhias.

--Meninas, esse é o...

--Kakashi! – completar, entusiasmadas.

Genma sorriu.

Aquelas duas não lhe eram estranhas. Ao gênio, surgiu a vaga lembrança de tê-las visto, de outras vezes. Não somente visto, porém...

--Junte-se a nós! – continuou uma.

Pensou em dizer que não. Mas estava com raiva dela. Muita raiva. Concordou, por fim.

Os rapazes, muito bem acompanhados, dirigiram-se a um bar, onde encontraram outros rostos conhecidos. No entanto, optaram por se sentar somente ambos e suas companheiras. Sake, uísque (whiskey), shochu... Gole por gole, Kakashi foi perdendo a razão. Deixava suas amigas se aproximarem. E mais mulheres reuniam-se em volta dos dois. Contava-se 6, ao todo. Dentre elas, Ame e Kyara.

"Isso não vai prestar..."- pensava quando se podia, ainda, considerá-lo ciente do que estava fazendo.

E não prestou. Em poucas horas, estava envolvido. Ame o tocava, discretamente, por baixo da mesa. Sentia-se à vontade com aqueles dedos. Atrás dele, uma morena, cujo nome era, por ele, desconhecido, massageava-lhe os ombros, enquanto narrava-lhe que estava um tanto tenso. Embora ouvi-la fosse indiferente, suas mãos eram bem-vindas.

--Hey, Genma... O que você acha de levá-las pra uma festinha mais... Íntima? – perguntou o copiador, que, no momento, tragava um cigarro, despreocupando-se com a exposição de seu rosto. Era bastante charmoso.

As garotas riram-se. Kakashi e Genma juntos? Nossa... Isso seria o auge para elas.

--É... É uma boa... Seu apartamento é mais perto... – o moreno também emanava sensualidade.

--Ah...

Com isso, levantaram-se insinuando às meninas que fizessem o mesmo.

Foram, sem pressa, caminhando pelas ruas. Garrafas em punhos, beijos, risadas, mãos assanhadas, comentários excitantes. Fazia algum tempo que o gênio não gozava de tanta perversão. Não depois de sua primeira noite com Sakura.

Não estava pensando nela. Não o queria. Estava tomado pelo álcool e pela intensidade daquela situação. No mais, também não estava feliz. Deixava-se levar pelas sensações.

Sem muitas delongas, o apartamento foi preenchido por 2 jounins muito ocupados. As 6 mulheres eram exigentes. Mas eles o eram mais. E, a cada beijo, mordida, amasso, palavra, suspiro, sorriso ou gemido, confirmavam suas habilidades. Não havia mulher capaz de resisti-los.

A sala, repleta de roupas espalhadas, foi berço para aquela orgia. Corpos perdidos entre corpos, pernas confundidas entre pernas. Voracidade. Tudo aquilo parecia grotesco. Mas era, no entanto, artístico. Tão espontâneo e vivo que, nem mesmo os gregos o saberiam retratar. Entre duas ou três mulheres, Kakashi agia instintivamente. Assim como seu amigo e todas aquelas deusas.

Mulher-mulher, mulher-homem... Relações a 2, a 3, a 4. Embora não se tivessem violado entre si, a excitação de um amigo causava, ao outro, tesão também. A noite parecia não acabar. Sua intensidade transbordava as paredes daquele apartamento, para invadir as paredes vizinhas. Loucos? Talvez. Por fim, sexo. E nada mais.

Até que a escuridão lhes dominasse as vistas e os corpos exaustos se permitissem repousar. O relógio que ditava o tempo, batia 4 horas. Em breve, a vida regrada amanheceria. Logo, logo, a ciência lhe retornaria. Lembrar-se-ia, então, da mulher grávida. E de todo o mais.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aurora penetrava as frestas da janela.

"Onde estou?"

Observando as brancas paredes, inalou o cheiro, há tanto, memorizado. Na parede, o relógio que acompanhava quase todos os seus passos naquele lugar: 6 horas

"Hospital?" – Perguntava-se, em pensamento.

--Bom dia, Sakura-chan.

A voz que lhe penetrava, suavemente, os ouvidos, vinha de alguém que se pousava a seu lado.

--Shizune-san... O que aconteceu? – indagou, espreguiçando-se.

--Bom... Você teve uma pequena complicação com... – não sabia como completar.

Sakura, no entanto, havia entendido. Aos poucos, recobrava-se da noite anterior. Do momento intenso que precedeu uma dor insuportável. Todo o resto era breu.

--Mas não se preocupe, Sakura-chan. Seu bebê está bem... – conseguiu.

--E... Como eu vim... Parar aqui? – sentiu a ameaça de ter sido descoberta em sua façanha.

--Kakashi levou você até a casa de Tsunade-sama...

--...

--Ah, não se preocupe. O segredo de vocês está a salvo. Pelo menos, por enquanto...

--Ele sabe que eu...

--Sim. Ficou sabendo pela Godaime. Ela não teria dito, provavelmente, se soubesse que era segredo até pra ele.

--E... Onde ele está?

--Tsunade-sama o mandou para casa, enquanto nós trazíamos você. Demorou um pouco, verificando sua situação. Mas, quando saiu daqui, disse que estava indo conversar com ele. Não sei nada, além disso...

--Ela está... Irritada comigo?

--Eu não sei, Sakura...

--Não, não estou. – a voz, agora, entoava da porta.

--Shishou...

--Bom dia, Sakura. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor.

--Hai.

--Temos muito que conversar...

Sakura permaneceu calada.

--Eu tentei falar com Kakashi ontem, mas, quando cheguei lá, ele não estava. Eu Não o condeno... Ele ficou bastante surpreso e, provavelmente, precisava de um tempo para se recompor. Vou chamá-lo ao meu escritório, hoje.

--Quando vou ter alta, shishou?

--Hoje, também. Seu quadro está estabilizado, há mais de 6 horas. Não há porque prendê-la aqui. Terá de fazer repouso, porém. Não pretendo perdê-la, Sakura. E muito menos essa criança aí...

Sakura corou.

--Eu quero passar no apartamento dele, shishou. Não consegui dar a noticia. Preciso me explicar...

--Tudo bem. Shizune, assine a alta dela.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Em menos de uma hora, a kunoichi de cabelos rosados, vestindo as roupas que Shizune, gentilmente, lhe emprestara, colocava-se diante da porta do copiador. Tocou a campainha e aguardou. Ninguém atendeu, porém. Insistiu por mais duas vezes, até que, quando se deu por vencida e virava-se para ir embora, a porta abriu-se. A figura de seu sensei assustou-a. O moço trajava, apenas, a calça azul escura e a usual máscara. Pés descalços, Sharingan exposto, cabelo caído sobre a face.

--Sakura... – pronunciou, confuso. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Não deveria estar no hospital? – Você sabe que horas são...?

Em seu hálito, Sakura sentiu o cheiro do álcool misturado ao do cigarro. Ignorou-os, porém.

--Eu... Nós...

Kakashi aguardava, ansioso, pela reposta.

--É que... Precisamos conversar... Kakashi-sensei...

O ninja concordava com isso. Mas aquele momento era importuno. Se a jovem descobrisse o que, por trás das paredes, se escondia, a situação complicar-se-ia ainda mais.

--Ah... Essa não é uma boa hora, Sakura. Eu encontro você, no seu apartamento, em meia hora.

A chuunin estava desconfiada, pelo que, de seus olhos, ele havia captado.

"Espero que ela não insista..."

--Está bem... – respondeu a moça, para o momentâneo alívio do gênio, dando-lhe as costas. Algo, entretanto, a impediu.

--Kakashi, eu posso pegar minhas roupas? Essas são de Shizune e eu quero devolv...

--Eu levarei suas roupas... – interrompeu o shinobi, pouco antes de perceber que a ansiedade serviria, apenas, para aguçar a desconfiança da jovem.

--Kakashi, eu preciso delas agora. – respondeu a menina, empurrando-o para dentro do apartamento. Sabia que ele lhe estava escondendo algo.

Deparou-se com uma cena que preferia não ter visto. No chão, Genma dormia. Em seu peitoral, duas moças dividiam o calor. No sofá, estavam Ame e Kyara. Impossível distinguir seus corpos. Em outro canto, outras duas posicionadas como se, há poucos minutos, alguém as acalentasse, em um abraço, tal qual o moreno. Pelo chão, roupas e garrafas vazias. Não restava dúvida. Ele não a queria. Nem a o bebê.

--Eu... Eu po-posso explica-car... – Explicar, de fato, poderia. Nomear motivos para traí-la, saberia. Justificá-los, porém, não.

--Não precisa... – começou a kunoichi. – Eu já entendi...

Com isso, Sakura virou-se para ir embora. Sentiu, no pulso, uma mão fria envolver-lhe.

--Sakura... – tentou o jounin.

--Me deixa ir embora, Hatake.

Soltou-a então. Ele entendia que, naquele momento, não se poderiam entender. Percebeu o quão magoada ela havia ficado. A voz que lhe respondera era um súbito soluço, suplicando-lhe que tivesse piedade e a deixasse partir. Choraria, provavelmente. E vê-la ir embora daquela maneira, derrotada, fê-lo querer chorar também. Há muito não se sentia tão mal. Amaldiçoou-se por tê-la traído. Por ter deixado que a ira e a bebida o dominassem.

"O que eu fiz...? " – Pensava em tom de arrependimento, enquanto tratava de arrumar a bagunça da madrugada.

--Genma, acorda, são 7 horas...

--Ahnn? – respondeu o moreno, recobrando a consciência. A cabeça doía-lhe muito. – Porra Kakashi, eu não vou trabalhar hoje, pra que me acordar tão cedo...?

O copiador nada respondeu, apenas se movimentava, de um lado a outro, procurando por seu maço de cigarros. Suas têmporas doloridas causavam-lhe desconforto, também.

--Ajude-me a acordá-las, sim? – falou, por fim.

O moreno notara que algo estava errado. Achou melhor não questionar, porém. Conhecia Kakashi e sabia que, quando lhe fosse conveniente, ele mesmo tomaria a palavra.

Dali a alguns instantes, todas estavam vestidas. Algumas envergonhadas, como Ame. Outras, descaradas, propunham mais "festinhas como essa". Genma ria-se, mas o copiador, em nada, achava graça. Quando as moças tomaram seus rumos, Kakashi voltou a falar.

--Cerveja?

--Minha cabeça está explodindo...

--Fresco...

--Teu rabo...

Enfim, um pequenino sorriso nos lábios do copy-ninja... Logo se apagou, porém.

Uma das características do shinobi de cabelos cinzas era sua discrição. Poucos sabiam sobre sua vida pessoal. E ninguém sabia muito. Era fechado. Calado. Quase nunca tocava em assuntos próprios. Mas alguns companheiros, como Genma; Naruto; Gai; e o falecido Asuma, eram, por vezes, testemunhas de suas lamúrias. Com esses, Kakashi contava. E dispunha-se a que, consigo, eles contassem também.

--Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora? – perguntou ao moreno.

--Vou...

--Ah... Entendo...

O gênio calou-se, novamente.

--Vou escutar você me contar o que está acontecendo... – completou, ironicamente.

Kakashi sentiu-se bem com a solidariedade de Genma. Era um grande amigo.

--Eu estou na merda... – começou, tomando um gole de sua cerveja. A bebida não era muito comum no País do Fogo. Nem em outras Nações próximas. Mas o shinobi esforçava-se para encontrá-la. Apreciava-lhe o gosto e a refrescante textura.

--Isso você não precisa dizer...

Mais alguns minutos passaram-se, até que o copiador encontrasse forças para falar.

--Eu... Vou ser pai... – disse com cautela. Aquela frase lhe era um tanto quanto impactante.

O moreno fremiu. Algo bastante inesperado estava por vir. Não demonstrou, no entanto, sua surpresa. Poderia abatê-lo ainda mais.

--Parabéns... – pronunciou em um tom baixo.

--Ah... Só tem um problema... Quer dizer, alguns...

--...

--A mãe é... Sakura...

Está bem. Aquilo era inesperado até demais. Genma não sabia o que dizer. Estava perplexo.

--Nós... Temos nos encontrado... E... Ela... Ontem, veio aqui... Estávamos... Quando ela desmaiou. Hemorragia. Levei-a até Tsunade. – as palavras do moço começavam a espaçar menos.

--A Godaime já sabe?

--Foi ela quem me contou. Ela e Shizune cuidaram da Sakura. E me mandaram para casa, pois seria... Estranho, eu chegar ao hospital com minha ex-aluna nua, enrolada num lenço, com sangue escorrendo pelas pernas.

--Verdade...

--Enfim... Ela - a Godaime – ficou de passar aqui pra conversar comigo.

--Estava nervosa?

--Não. Mas muito séria...

--Ah...

--Eu esperei, mas ela não apareceu. Fiquei pensando um monte de merdas sobre a Sakura... Fiquei com muita raiva...

--Raiva do que?

--Como do que, Genma? Quais as chances que nós temos? Como, sabendo disso, ela engravida? Ela é médica, porra! E é uma kunoichi bastante inteligente! Não consigo imaginar que essa gravidez tenha sido... Sem querer...

--Peraí, você está querendo dizer que ela engravidou propositalmente?

--Não sei...

O moreno soltou um suspiro que mais pareceu um sinal de reprovação.

--Hatake... Há quanto tempo você conhece a menina? Acha que ela seria capaz de fazer isso com você?

--Não sei...

--Você sabe que não, Hatake! – Estava irritando-se com a covardia do amigo. Nunca, em toda sua convivência com o copiador, o havia sabido covarde. Naquele momento, porém, era a única idéia que captava em suas palavras.

--Eu sei que não, caralho, mas ela foi irresponsável!

--Isso é verdade... – acalmou-se ao ver recobrada a índole corajosa do amigo.

--Ela podia ter me pedido pra usar camisinha, já que não toma as injeções.

Referia-se às injeções contraceptivas que as kunoichis usam.

--Ela era virgem, Kakashi. Provavelmente, não imaginava a onde chegaria...

--Eu sei disso...

--A troco de que ela comprometeria a própria vida? Não acho que tenha sido proposital...

--Eu sei disso, também... Agora, que o impacto passou, eu vejo tudo com mais clareza... Sei que ela não teve a intenção... Mas ainda assim, me magôo com a irresponsabilidade... Só que, nesse momento, não é mais isso que está me incomodando... Não é o caráter dela que me perturba.

--E o que é, então?

--Ela esteve aqui, hoje, Genma... Antes de vocês acordarem...

--Merda... – foi tudo que o moreno conseguiu responder.

--Ela viu tudo. Viu as garrafas vazias, as quebradas, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, as garotas... Tudo...

--Foi embora com os olhos cheios d´água. Eu até tentei impedir, mas o que eu ia dizer?

--Se eu soubesse, não teria levado você praquele bar, em primeiro lugar...

--A culpa não foi sua. Foi minha. Só minha. Eu fui ao bar porque quis. Eu queria esquecê-la. Queria sentir o gosto da minha liberdade... – parou por alguns segundos e concluiu - Queria poder desfazer o que fiz...

Genma sentiu o peso das últimas palavras do companheiro. Ele estava, definitivamente, sofrendo.

--Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, eu não sei o que devo fazer... Eu sei que ela não fez de propósito, eu a amo, porra! Sempre estive lá pra protegê-la e tentar livrá-la do sofrimento... Mas agora, sou a causa dele...

A esse ponto, um rastro salgado começava a percorrer o rosto do jounin desesperado. Mais uma vez, o moreno chocou-se. Também nunca havia visto o gênio chorar. No entanto, tão rápido quanto as lágrimas escorreram, elas cessaram.

--Cara... Eu nem sei o que dizer...

--Tenho medo que ela se machuque de novo... A Godaime disse que a hemorragia tinha causa emocional. Estresse, talvez... – pausou para analisar o que estava dizendo - Hehe... Ela deve ter ficado maluca quando descobriu... Quando descobriu o meu filho... - a última oração soara doce.

Genma riu.

--É... kakashi-papai... Quem diria...?

Kakashi fitou-o, sério, como se a súbita noção das coisas tivesse lhe retornado ao juízo.

--Eu sou um idiota... Tenho que consertar isso... Vou consertar isso...

--Ótimo... Como?

--Primeiro, vou falar com Tsunade. Depois vou atrás de Sakura. Ela precisa de um tempo pra se acalmar... Pra lidar consigo mesma e com o que viu. Não posso exigir nada dela, agora. Mas vou falar com ela ainda hoje...

--É um bom caminho... Eu acho...

--Eu não posso perder essa mulher, Genma...

--Eu sei...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Olhos de Sakura (Na visão de Kakashi)

Lagunas, Oceanos

A imensidão do mar

Profundos, profanos

Dentro de vosso chorar

Salgados, inundados

Lágrimas de amar

A vastidão de tantos lagos

Na visão turva do teu "maguar"

Mosaico de vidro, em tal

Encontrei vosso pesar

A maré de todo o mal

A calmaria e a tempestar

Vê, belas esmeraldas

Toda água de sal que há

Reflexos de nossas almas

Imagem que em vós está

Lagunas, Oceanos

Confusos a observar

Tão profundos, tão profanos

Tão imensos quanto o mar

Vê, Olhos tão meigos

Salgam a face ao cerrar

Poseidon construiu seus reinos

Inspirado em vosso olhar

Fios de águas verdes

De fascinantes vermelhar

Orbes, quando vos terdes

Haverei de, então, chorar

Nos vossos olhos, encontrei a rede

Marejados, me foram pescar

Um cisco em tua vida

Um mundo, um só piscar.

(by me, myself)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bem, é isso aí!

Espero que gostem... Beijinhos!


	5. Recomeço?

Kakashi chegou, perturbado, ao escritório da Hokage. Estava certo de que teria de ouvir um sermão. Mas o que, de fato, o estava incomodando era a sensação de perda. Aquela que ele, ironicamente, tentara evitar...

Uma batida na porta.

--Entre. – disse a Godaime.

--Tsunade-same. Desculpe-me por ontem, eu...

--Hatake Kakashi. – começou. O semblante franzido demonstrava sua reprovação. Mas não parecia irritada. – Entre. Estava esperando por você...

O copiador esperou até que ela lhe indicasse uma cadeira.

--Eu imaginei que você não fosse querer conversar ontem...

--...

--E imagino que esteja preparado para me ouvir, agora...

--...

Kakashi, somente, a fitava.

--Eu não acho, no entanto, que preciso dizer muita coisa... Você está com 34 anos. Sabe muito bem distinguir o certo do errado. Mas... Jamais esperei isso de você... Não pela diferença de idade... Isso é algo normal entre muitas nações do mundo. Só que Sakura foi sua aluna, Kakashi. E nem casados, vocês são...

O shinobi limitou-se a baixar a cabeça, em sinal de submissão e reconhecimento.

--Nunca me intrometi na vida pessoal de vocês, ninjas. Nunca condenei a maneira como a maioria de vocês lida com a fama dos shinobis... Muito menos, me importei com seus comportamentos fora do local e do horário de trabalho... E eu não seria capaz de reprovar a relação de vocês dois, ainda mais agora... Mas espero que estejam cientes do preconceito que irão sofrer. E, muito provavelmente, que essa criança irá sofrer... Vocês terão de enfrentar muitas situações desagradáveis...

--Eu não me importo com isso...

--Talvez, você não... Sakura... Não sei... Mas e o filho de vocês?

--...

--Você continua sendo um ninja honrado, Hatake. Assim como Haruno. E, provavelmente, não terão a reprovação dos amigos e das pessoas a sua volta. Mas não é com o futuro de vocês que estou me preocupando... É com o futuro da criança. Ela terá que conviver com freqüentes reprovações... Como Naruto, talvez... Ou como Sasuke... Ou como você...

Ao ouvir as 3 últimas palavras da Godaime, Kakashi levantou a cabeça, surpreso. Não havia cogitado essa possibilidade...

--Você ainda lembra, não lembra? De como as pessoas olhavam para você, quando descobriam que era filho do Canino Branco?

--Hai...

Tsunade referia-se a condenação direcionada ao pai de Kakashi, por esse ter dado prioridade à vida de seus companheiros ao invés de ter priorizado o cumprimento, bem-sucedido, da missão. Essa condenação era prolongada à direção do próprio copiador.

--Não estou afirmando, também, que a vida de seu filho será insuportável. O que quero deixar bem claro aqui é que vocês dois vão precisar canonizar muitos esforços para que ele se sinta amado, respeitado e possa crescer de maneira saudável...

Novamente, o shinobi baixou a face.

--Alguma coisa que deseja falar?

--Ah... – respondeu, fitando a Hokage.

--Diga, então...

--Sakura... Ela... Duvido que ela vá querer olhar para mim... Pelos próximos dias...

--Interessante. Por que diz isso, Hatake?

O gênio sabia que não haveria maneira de pedir ajuda da Godaime sem, antes, contar a ela tudo que havia acontecido. Nunca se havia aberto para aquela mulher. As únicas escolhidas para ouvi-lo, os próprios conflitos, haviam sido Rin, Kurenai e..., nos últimos 4 anos, Sakura. Não havia outro jeito, porém. Com certa formalidade e sem expor os detalhes, Kakashi resumiu os fatos da noite anterior até o momento em que Sakura virou-lhe as costas, desolada.

Pôde perceber a raiva de Tsunade reavivar na face, como no momento primeiro, em que ela o viu segurando a kunoichi, à sua porta. Sabia, entretanto, que a Godaime jamais o condenaria por seus erros. Uma mulher viciada em jogos e Sake, amiga de um autor de livros pervertidos, também, viciado em Sake, jamais teria moral para apontar os deslizes de alguém...

--Você está numa situação bastante delicada... – pausou para estalar a língua, como fazia, sempre que se via diante de algo incômodo. – Yare, yare... Como alguém que se considera um gênio consegue se comprometer dessa maneira...? A coisa já estava feia... E você conseguiu piorar...

Kakashi permanecia silenciado. Era humilde o suficiente para reconhecer o quão idiota havia sido.

--Não posso fazer muito, Hatake... Só vocês podem resolver isso... Mas... Vou conversar com ela...

--Eu não estou pedindo que fale por mim... Tsunade-sama. – Falou, em um tom respeitoso e, ao mesmo tempo, autoritário.

--E o que é, então?

--Como a senhora sabe... Nunca passei por isso... Não sei como chegar até ela...

Hatake Kakashi pedindo conselhos? À mulher que, apesar de líder da vila, lhe era, praticamente, uma estranha? Algo estava, enfim, começando a mudar... Será?

Pela primeira vez, naquele dia, Tsunade orgulhou-se do copiador. Orgulhava-se dele, pelo seu desempenho nas missões. E, a um certo tempo, considerou-o um excelente sensei. Bastante habilidoso, protetor e amigável, embora sua relação com a aluna se tivesse tornado algo além. Mas, ao saber da gravidez de Sakura, sentiu uma pontada de decepção com ambos. Principalmente com ele, por ser mais velho e experiente. Agora, porém, as atitudes do ninja denunciavam-lhe o verdadeiro caráter. Estava apaixonado, afinal. Que mal poderia haver nisso?

--Eu não acho que você poderá justificar seu erro, Hatake. Há, sim, explicações. Motivos que o levaram a traí-la. Mas não há, no mundo, o que justifique uma traição... Está consciente de que ela irá precisar de tempo, não está?

--Hai...

--Procure-a, hoje. Não para dizer que se arrepende. Ela não vai acreditar... Não ainda... Você terá que demonstrar seu arrependimento... Tente participar da vida dela... Da vida deles dois... Afinal, Sakura não foi a única traída... Seu filho também estava naquele hospital... Enquanto você estava...

--Eu sei. – falou, com firmeza, interrompendo-a. – Eu sei de tudo isso. Eu estou pensando nisso desde a hora em que acordei. Desde a hora em que Sakura entrou no meu apartamento, apenas pra ver o imbecil que sou. – Pausou para refletir – "O filho da puta que eu sou..." - Eu sei...

Kakashi estava bastante machucado, pelo que a Godaime pôde perceber em sua voz. Parecia arrastada. Como se o choro contido na garganta lhe estivesse impedindo a passagem.

"O primeiro choro de muitos que se seguirão, até o dia em que ela, talvez, o aceite de volta..." - pensava a loira.

--Eu sei que você sabe. Mas estou dizendo porque você merece ouvir. Você merece sentir a culpa. Não vou poupá-lo disso, Hatake. Esse buraco foi você quem cavou. Agüenta...

O ninja baixou a cabeça. Novamente, ela estava certa. Ele merecia todo o sofrimento com que estava tendo de lidar. Fitou-a, para falar, porém, instantes depois.

--Como ela está? E... O bebê?

Tsunade sorriu.

--Estão bem. Mandei que Sakura fizesse repouso, embora duvide que ela vá conseguir... Ela não consegue ficar parada por muito tempo... No entanto, terá que se esforçar... Se quiser levar a gravidez até o final... Ainda está no terceiro mês...

Foi a vez do jounin sorrir... Um sorriso arrependido. Amargurado. Mas esperançoso.

--Obrigado. – disse, com a voz mansa. Estava, de fato, agradecido. Aquela pessoa em sua frente havia salvado a vida da mulher que ele amava. Do filho que já amava. E ainda tinha sido bastante compreensiva quando ele contou que, além de ter engravidado sua discípula, a havia machucado com uma traição.

Tsunade limitou-se a apertar os próprios lábios. Mas quando o copiador, que estava indo embora, chegou a porta, ela chamou-o:

--Hatake.

O moço virou-se para olhá-la.

--É bom que cuidem muito bem dessa criança. Será um shinobi excepcional... Não vou desperdiçar tanto talento...

Kakashi sorriu-lhe. Seu sorriso impresso na mascara. E, por fim, partiu. Apesar da dor que lhe tomava o peito, podia sentir, também, um fio de esperança. Esperança essa, que nascera das palavras da Sannin. Sem dúvida, uma mulher maravilhosa. Digna do título de Hokage. Digna de confiança. Digna, em todos os sentidos que uma pessoa pode ser.

Embora a primeira batalha estivesse vencida, aquela guerra estava apenas começando. O primeiro passo em direção à luta contra os erros de um passado, ainda que próximo, havia sido dado. O primeiro de muitos que se seguiriam. Agora, pois, estava por vir o segundo. E talvez, o mais difícil de todos.

"Sakura..." – pensou – "Tenho que encontrá-la..."

* * *

O memorial lhe poderia fazer algum bem, agora. Conversaria com seus pais. Pediria conselhos, mesmo que esses nunca chegassem. Choraria como sempre, quando na presença deles. E, por fim, recobraria suas forças, por-se-ia de pé e seguiria em frente por mais uma vez. 

--Otousan, Okaasan... (Pai, Mãe) – começou. – Queria que vocês estivessem aqui. – disse, enquanto sentia escorrerem, pelo rosto, as primeiras lágrimas.

Pausou por alguns instantes.

--Eu o amo tanto... Não entendo... Não tem o que entender... - Conforme falava, seu choro intensificava-se.

--Eu nunca imaginei onde fosse chegar... Não queria ter... De romper... Mais esse... Laço. – o espaço entre suas palavras era tomado de soluços e, a esse ponto, seu pesar tornara-se incontrolável. – Onegai, Okaasan, Otousan! Me ajudem!

A visão da kunoichi ajoelhada na grama, abraçando a si mesma e chorando deliberadamente, era muito triste. Qualquer um que, por ali, passasse, sentir-se-ia mal. Diga-se então, o choro partilhado que viria de qualquer amigo que a visse em tal deplorável estado. Por mais de uma hora a jovem permaneceu ali. Da mesma forma. Na mesma posição. Soluçando... Soluçando... Soluçando...

O céu estava nublado. Não havia chuva, mas havia tristeza. Havia pesar. Dado o momento em que o copiador chegou ao local, contava-se que ela estivesse ali, há, pelo menos, três horas. E ele sempre soube que lá, a encontraria. Onde ela sempre estaria quando lhe faltasse a vontade de viver.

Ao vê-la naquele estado, Kakashi foi incapaz de conter a própria dor. Em silêncio e discretamente, o jounin permitiu que, aquela água quente, lhe percorresse a face. Queria aproximar-se. Queria abraçá-la. Mas sabia que ela o afastaria.

"Sakura, não chora, por favor... Não fica assim, pequena... Eu te amo, você não está sozinha! Deixa eu cuidar de você. Deixa eu consertar o que fiz! Deixa eu cuidar do nosso filho..." – pensava.

A moça levantou-se, de repente. Talvez o tivesse notado a presença... Não. Aproximou-se ainda mais do memorial. Passou os dedos pelos nomes de seus falecidos pais. E, logo, as mãos por sua barriga.

--Esses, meu filho, são seus avós. As duas pessoas mais maravilhosas que esse mundo viu nascer. As duas pessoas mais extraordinárias que ele perdeu... E você será assim também. Quando nascer, meu bebê, eu vou estar aqui. Nunca estaremos sozinhos. Eu terei você. E você terá a mim. Sempre...

Ouvindo isso, por entre as lágrimas, o shinobi sorriu. Talvez tenha sido aquela, a cena mais linda que seus olhos preguiçosos houveram presenciado. Mais uma vez ela o surpreendera. Era muito forte. Era maravilhosa. E seria a mãe de seu filho. Novamente, o arrependimento o invadiu.

"Minhas duas crianças, o que foi que eu fiz...?"

Não podendo conter, por mais tempo, sua necessidade de aproximar-se, o ninja o fez.

--Minha pequena, eu... – disse, caminhando em direção a ela.

--Não me chame assim... Onegai... – implorou, sem expor na voz, qualquer sinal de raiva. Mas incontáveis sinais de desilusão.

--...

--Se você veio conversar... Está perdendo seu tempo... Não tenho nada... Pra falar... – disse, contendo o choro. Não lhe queria parecer fraca. Ainda se importava com a imagem diante dele.

--Eu sei que... Nada do que eu diga... Vai apagar o que eu fiz. – começou, com firmeza, porém, delicadamente. – Eu vim apenas avisar... Que continuo aqui...

--Promessas foram quebradas, Kakashi. – respondeu a kunoichi, em um tom de desapontamento.

O gênio apenas fitou-a, a certa distância. E, embora o moço a quisesse tocar, não o faria. Ela, provavelmente, o rejeitaria.

--Apenas vá embora... Onegai... – pediu a chuunin.

--Irei sim... Mas, antes, quero que ouça bem o que vou falar.

--O senhor não tem o direito de me pedir isso. – ao chamá-lo dessa maneira, Sakura mostrou o abismo que, agora, os separava. Doía-lhe tratá-lo daquela forma. E nele, a dor era ainda maior, por ouvi-la tão distante.

--Talvez não... Mas é meu filho que está aí dentro. E, por isso, preciso falar...

A kunoichi fremiu. "Meu filho que está aí dentro". Sim, era, de fato, o filho dele. Mas a maneira como o tinha dito foi bastante comovente. Não que ela o fosse perdoar por esta simples frase. Ele precisaria de muito esforço para reconquistar sua confiança... Porém, queria escutá-lo. O que queria, ele, dizer ao bebê?

--Eu posso... Tocar... Você... Onegai...?

--Se quer dizer alguma coisa, apenas diga... E eu já estou fazendo muito... – Falou com autoritarismo... Nojo, amor, solidão, medo... Tantas eram as emoções que a dominavam... Impossível adivinhar qual seria o próximo passo da chuunin. Ou sua próxima reação...

Kakashi queria tocar-lhe a barriga... Sentir seu filho. Sentir sua pequena. Sentir que os dois estavam bem... Conformou-se com a negativa da mãe, enfim. Já esperava por essa atitude defensiva.

--Eu... Eu não me orgulho do que fiz, Sakura. Para falar a verdade, sinto-me um idiota...

"Verdade..." – pensou a aluna. Sua face, porém, tentava mostrar indiferença.

--Eu fui... Infantil, irresponsável... Egoísta... Agi como um moleque. E não vim pedir perdão, pois é cedo demais pra isso... De nada adiantaria eu forçá-la a me aceitar de volta. Só nos afastaria mais... Pretendo pagar pelo que fiz e sei o quanto isso vai me machucar... Sei o quanto te machuquei, pequ...- interrompeu, lembrando-se do pedido da jovem. – Sakura... Eu vim, somente, dizer que entendo seus motivos. E, se você nunca mais me quiser de volta, também vou aceitar... Embora pretenda passar o resto dos meus dias tentando, de alguma forma, compensar o que aconteceu... Tentando me recompor... Vai ser difícil, eu sei, mas estou disposto a tudo. Estou disposto a lutar por você... E pela minha criança que está aí... – falou, dirigindo os olhos ao abdômen da moça. – Eu vou estar sempre aqui, Sakura. Nunca saí de perto de você... E não sairei agora... Eu estou aqui... Pra vocês dois... – finalizou.

A esse ponto, Sakura continha o choro com todas as suas forças. Como era ruim vê-lo daquela maneira... Por que ele teve de arruinar tudo?

--Mais alguma coisa? – limitou-se a perguntar.

--Não... – respondeu o jounin. Aquela pergunta-resposta o havia atingido, no peito, como uma kunai.

--Então, se me dá licença, preciso ir andando... Tenho que repousar... Pela vida do MEU filho. – falou, com entonação, ao pronunciar o pronome possessivo.

E assim, a menina de cabelos rosados partiu. Foi a vez do gênio mediar seu sofrimento, aos pés do memorial... Em momentos como esse, clamava sempre pela presença do amigo. O que teria, ele, feito?

"Obito..."

* * *

--Matsuri... Parece que os subestimamos... 

--O senhor quer que eu tome alguma providência?

--Sim... Nada estrondoso, porém... Não podemos chamar atenção... Apenas... Precisamos de alguém para...

--Wakarimashita. Vou providenciar, senhor... (Entendi / Entendido)

--Hehe... Você é um rapaz esperto, Matsuri. Eu confio em você...

* * *

Sakura caminhava, vagarosamente, até sua casa. Parecia, porém, não possuir destino. 

Não se importava com o tempo ou com quem lhe estivesse vendo naquele estado: olhos inchados, cabisbaixa, rosto vermelho... Apenas desejava que a dor fosse embora, como tantas vezes, na vida, havia desejado.

Quando o Uchiha morrera, Sakura isolou-se, por certo tempo...

* * *

Flash Back. 

--Shishou... Eu queria pedir... Alguns dias... Para... Espairecer...

--E para onde você gostaria de ir, Sakura?

--Eu não sei... Apenas preciso... De um tempo...

--Eu entendo. Mas não posso permitir que se isole do mundo... Por isso...

--Prometo que são só alguns dias, shishou. Prometo que voltarei melhor... Onegai!

Tsunade silenciou-se por alguns minutos, postando-se pensativa. Enfim, falou:

--Tudo bem, Sakura. Você terá uma semana. Nenhum dia a mais.

--Arigatou, shishou...

Quando a chuunin dirigia-se para a porta, uma pergunta a trouxe de volta.

--Sakura. Você gostaria de viajar?

--Vi - viajar???

--Sim...

--Sem ser a trabalho?

--Sim, Sakura...

--Eu adoraria, Shishou... Seria... Seria ótimo!

--Pois bem... Vou enviá-la ao País da Montanha.

--Arigatou, shishou! – falou, com certa alegria. O primeiro sorriso que mostrava, em quase quatro meses...

--Ótimo. Esteja aqui, em duas horas. Estará tudo pronto pra você partir...

--Hai!

--Só mais uma coisa...

--O que?

--Quando voltar... Esteja preparada... Vou intensificar seu treinamento ainda mais...

--Hai!

Dado esse tempo, Sakura retornou. Em sua terceira fase... Em seu terceiro desabrochar. Linda, renovada. Sem o Sasuke. Esse estava perdido para sempre. Mas ela precisava tocar sua vida. Precisava seguir em frente. E assim, o fez.

"Eu o matei, pois ele tentou nos matar. A mim e a Naruto... Ainda o amo... E, apesar de todos os seus erros, sei que ele nos ama e olha por nós. Por ter nos dado a chance de lhe conhecer, de conviver com você, de participar da sua existência e de descobrir o que é trabalho em equipe, eu lhe digo, dessa vez: arigatou."

Aos poucos, a dor do amor perdido curou-se. Dando espaço a alguém que se via, cada vez mais, capaz de superar os obstáculos impostos pela vida.

Fim do Flash Back.

* * *

--Eu superei a morte de Sasuke. Superei a perda de um grande amor... Eu posso superar isso também. – Dizia a si mesma, se tentando recompor. – Eu sou capaz de superar você, Hatake Kakashi... Isso é apenas mais uma pedra no meio do meu caminho... 

Pelo que restava do final de semana, a chuunin recolheu-se. Entre as paredes acolhedoras de sua casa, refugiou-se. Como a lagarta isolando-se, em seu casulo, para renascer em esplendor de borboleta, Sakura guardou-se. Teria algumas horas para reinventar sua forma. Recriar sua vida. Recuperar-se de tanta mágoa. E, enfim, renascer. Mais forte. Mais bela. A quinta Sakura.

Sabia que ainda o amava. Sempre o havia amado. Agora, porém, de uma maneira diferente. Provavelmente, o amaria para o resto da vida. Afinal, ele era Kakashi-sensei. Não apenas professor, companheiro. Não apenas companheiro, amigo. Não apenas amigo, amante. Não apenas amante, o pai de seu filho. Sabia ter, consigo, um eterno pedaço do jounin. Estava marcada para sempre. No corpo. Na alma. No coração. E em um novo ser. Mas haveria de aprender a lidar com esses sentimentos. Enquanto lhe coubesse viver por si e por seu descendente, haveria de encarar toda dor. E, embora acreditasse não poder derrotá-la, sabia poder aprender com ela. E essa, senhores, é a parte difícil. Quando a escapatória encontra-se na conformação, encontramos conformidade em qualquer válvula de escape. Seria, ela, capaz de resistir?

* * *

Segunda-feira, 30 de junho. O dia amanhecera frio. As baixas temperaturas eram bastante incomuns para a época (verão). 

--Bom dia, meu amor... – Falou a kunoichi, passando as mãos pela barriga. – Você dormiu bem? Hoje teremos um dia cheio... Tsunade disse, ontem, que queria conversar. Pedi que esperasse, pois eu precisava, antes, falar com o... – pausou por alguns segundos, sentindo-lhe retornar, ao peito, a vontade de chorar. Conteve-se, porém. – Bom... Deixa pra lá...

Sakura dirigiu-se ao escritório da Godaime.

* * *

--Shishou... 

--Sakura, sente-se. Eu estava esperando. Como você está hoje?

--Estamos bem, shishou.

Tsunade sorriu. Estava acostumando-se a idéia de ser mãe, então. Podia ver, em sua discípula, a coragem que sempre admirou.

--Ótimo. Você pegará serviços leves, porém. Nada de plantões. E vamos dar uma repaginada na sua alimentação. Nada de comer bobagens. Muito menos, ficar longos períodos sem se alimentar. Vou pedir, também, que faça exames mensais, para acompanharmos o desenvolvimento desse bebê... E, ainda...

Tsunade não parava de falar. Sempre se preocupou com Sakura, como uma mãe se preocupa com a filha. Agora, preocupava-se com a criança, como uma avó se preocupa com o neto... Sakura ouvia, a tudo, atentamente. Não deixaria passar qualquer conselho de sua mestra. Qualquer orientação. Afinal, a hokage lhe era uma segunda mãe, de fato. Tudo faria pelo seu melhor.

--Bem, Sakura. Precisamos falar sobre algo bastante delicado e eu quero que você me escute com muita atenção.

A jovem anuiu, com a cabeça.

--Muito bem. A sua gravidez é bastante... Frágil. Você sofreu um princípio de aborto. O que quero dizer é: se Kakashi demorasse mais cinco minutos, o bebê teria morrido.

Sakura fitou-a. Ironicamente, seu filho estava salvo graças ao homem que tanto a fazia sofrer... Novamente, a vontade de chorar. E novamente, a contenção.

--Mas não se preocupe: se fizer tudo como estou falando, levará, sem problemas, essa gestação até o fim. O que me intriga, porém, é... A vida desse novo cidadão de Konoha.

--Como assim?

--Você entende que sua relação com Kakashi não é bem vista pela sociedade, não entende? – perguntou um tanto irritada.

--Sim... – pensou em responder que os dois não estavam mais juntos. No entanto, isso não vinha ao caso, no momento.

--Seu filho, Sakura, irá receber esse tipo de condenação também. – ainda mais irritada. Não se podia saber o motivo, no entanto. Seria pela irresponsabilidade dos pais ou pelo destino da criança?

--Eu sei de tudo isso, shishou. Eu entendo. Não precisa me dizer. Vão olhá-lo de cima a baixo como se fosse um pecado ou um monstro. Como fizeram com Naruto... Como fizeram com Kakashi... Eu estou preparada, shishou. Estou pronta para lidar com isso...

Tsunade calou-se. Não que a sannin duvidasse da maturidade de sua aluna, mas, para a chuunin, a maternidade era algo novo. Como mestra, tinha o dever de alertá-la sobre riscos e dilemas que viriam com essa novidade. Ainda mais em se tratando de uma gravidez não-planejada; não-cogitada; e não-aceita, a princípio, pelo pai.

--Muito bem, Sakura. – Respondeu, sorrindo. – Vejo que está mais ligada a essa barriga do que eu imaginava... Se é assim, eu devo apenas reprimir-lhe por sua falta de profissionalismo. Não vou me meter na relação de vocês. Quero que saiba, no entanto, que nunca teria imaginado isso. Você me desapontou, eticamente. Por ter estado com ele. E por ter engravidado. Essa criança, porém, de nada tem culpa. Espero que façam as escolhas certas, daqui para frente...

Sábias palavras. A loira era uma mulher excepcional. Sua pupila baixou a cabeça, em sinal de respeito.

--Você pode ir, agora. Não trabalhará por hoje, ainda... Mas, quinta-feira, quero vê-la, cedo, no hospital.

--Hai.

--Está dispensada...

Direcionando-se para a porta, Sakura parou, por um instante. Virou-se, novamente, fitando a Sannin.

--Shishou... Antes de ir... Queria falar com você...

Poucos segundos foram tidos entre o fim da fala da kunoichi mais nova e início do discurso da mais velha.

--Hatake Kakashi está tão surpreso e confuso quanto você. Mais ainda, por nunca ter cogitado a possibilidade de ser pai. Seja qual for sua escolha, porém, Sakura, ele vai acompanhá-la. Não vou pedir que o perdoe. Apenas dê, ao tempo, tempo. Concentre-se no seu filho. Em nada mais.

Ela já sabia. Desde que Sakura entrara em sua sala, sabia o que havia acontecido. Não apenas pela aparência abatida da jovem, mas por seu olhar. Perdido. Confuso. Tentando manter-se forte... Para Tsunade, a menina de cabelos rosados era seu reflexo. Como se olhá-la significasse olhar-se no espelho do passado. Não a permitiria, pois, cometer os mesmos erros.

--Arigatou, shishou...

* * *

Oie!

Bem, gente, é isso aí! Obrigada pelas reviews! E a todos vocês por lerem!

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo!

Beijos enooormes!


	6. Amigos

A futura mamãe rumava para um local, peculiarmente, conhecido. As ordens de sua mestra foram bastante claras: "Antes de ir pra casa, passe no hospital. Pedi a Shizune para esperá-la lá. Ela vai examiná-la e encaminhá-la a um nutricionista. Você é médica, Sakura. Sabe o que a espera. Mas é indispensável que tenhamos outros profissionais zelando pelo nosso bem. Além disso, não há médico que consiga tratar de si mesmo perfeitamente, pois nunca existe total imparcialidade.."

Em seu caminho, porém, alguém familiar. Acompanhado de uma voz um tanto estridente. Apenas uma pessoa conseguia gritar daquela maneira. E, embora os 20 anos lhe tivessem engrossado o tom, as palavras eram as mesmas:

--Saaaaakura-chaaan! – disse o futuro hokage, aproximando-se, apressadamente, da amiga.

--Ohayou, Naruto! – sorriu a moça.

Como era bom encontrá-lo. O ninja mais irritante da vila era, paralelamente, um dos mais queridos. Para Sakura, no mais, Naruto era alguém incomparável. A pessoa mais doce que ela conhecera. A mais bonita. Especial. Era seu melhor amigo. Irmão que o sangue jamais lhe pudera dar. Mas que o coração lhe permitira conhecer.

--Você está indo ao hospital, né?

Sakura fremiu.

"Ele sabe? Quem está espalhando a notícia? Tudo bem Naruto saber, mas... E se mais alguém descobriu? Quem pode..." – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela necessidade de respondê-lo.

--Éer... Eu... – tentou dizer.

--Você tem trabalhado bastante, Sakura-chan...

A kunoichi pôde sentir o alívio percorrê-la. No entanto, contaria a verdade ao loiro. Afinal, ele, particularmente, merecia saber.

--Eu... Eu não estou indo trabalhar... Naruto...

--Não? Ah, isso é ótimo! Nós podíamos dar uma volta, então! Faz tempo que não conversamos! Você está sempre ocupada, com o hospital e eu tenho tido muitas missões...

--Naruto! – foi a vez de a jovem interrompê-lo. – Eu estou indo ao hospital, mas quero que venha comigo... Precisamos conversar sim... Mas é algo... Sério...

O jounin encarou-a, por alguns segundos, pensativo. Por fim, falou:

--Sakura-chan, você está doente?

--Não, Naruto! – zangou-se. – Nossa, você é mesmo irritante... Bom, você vem comigo ou não?

--Aah. Claro!

* * *

Perto dali, de sua janela, outro jounin vigiava-os. Agachado, como de costume, os cabelos cinzentos lhe caiam sobre a face. À vontade, trajava apenas sua típica malha preta e calças largas. Pousada, a seu lado, uma garrafa de sake, pela metade. Os preguiçosos olhos estavam vermelhos. A noite lhe havia sido, lamentavelmente, boa. Algumas bebidas. Alguns bares. Alguns amigos. Duas mulheres. Fuga da realidade.

* * *

Flash Back 

--Hey, Kakashi, como está?

--Ah... Jiraya-sama... Bem... E o senhor?

--Ah, também... Venha, junte-se a nós. – falou o ero-sennin, apontando para uma mesa onde outros shinobis divertiam-se.

Perto de seus companheiros, a dor lhe parecia menos incômoda.

--E aí, Hatake? Falou com ela? – perguntou-lhe Genma.

--Ah...

--Quer falar sobre isso?

--Não...

--Entendo... – pausou por alguns segundos. – Garçom, traz qualquer coisa com muito álcool, por favor. E dois copos... – completou.

(Alea jacta est)

* * *

Em poucas horas, os dois amigos bêbados separaram-se da multidão. Em poucas horas, o apartamento de Kakashi tornou-se, novamente, um antro de sexualidade. Duas civis, dois shinobis. 

--Tem certeza disso, Kakashi?

--Ela não me quer, Genma. Eu tentei, ela não me quer... Precisamos de... Tempo...

--Acha que essa é a melhor maneira de mostrar arrependimento?

--Não... Mas é a melhor maneira de... Esquecer o que estou sentindo... – Finalizou o gênio, antes de abrir a porta de sua casa e permitir seus companheiros entrassem. Em seguida, agarrou uma das moças e lhe aplicou beijos por todo o pescoço. Poucos minutos e, sem muitas preliminares, estava dentro dela. Deixou-a guiá-lo. Pois, embora seu corpo estivesse relaxado, sua mente não descansava um só segundo.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... Meu filho... Sakura"

Por quanto tempo seria capaz de agüentar tanto sofrimento?

Fim do Flash Back

* * *

"Naruto... Ela merecia alguém como você. Que jamais a machucaria dessa maneira..." – Pensava, o ninja, enquanto observava os dois ex-pupilos conversando, animadamente. Levou a garrafa à boca e, com apenas um gole, finalizou-a, toda a bebida que continha. – "Faça ela sorrir. Eu não sou mais capaz disso. E... Cuida do meu filho... Eu não sei se vou conseguir... Não sei se ela vai... Me... Deixar ser... O pai dele..." 

Com isso, o ninja voltou para dentro de seu quarto. Fechou as janelas. Jogou-se na cama. Dormiu. Dentro de horas, porém, teria de trabalhar. Uma missão bastante trabalhosa ainda estava incompleta. E, embora Sakura, talvez, não precisasse dele, a ANBU precisava. Konoha precisava.

* * *

--Sakura-chan, o que está acontecendo, afinal? – indagou o loiro, impaciente, fitando sua amiga que, naquele momento, encontrava-se deitava numa cama, aguardando Shizune. 

--Você já vai descobrir, Naruto...

Mais alguns instantes e a kunoichi morena aproximou-se. Com um sorriso, falou:

--Vocês estão ótimos!

"Vocês?" – pensou o loiro

--Ô nee-chan, você nem me examinou! Como sabe que estou bem?

--Baka-Naruto! Ela não está falando de você!

--Ahn? Então... AHn? Sakura-chan, por que tanto mistério?

--Você ainda não entendeu, não é mesmo? – disse a jovem impaciente.

Shizune postou-se a rir.

--Bem, vou deixá-los a sós. A nutricionista deve estar chegando. Boa sorte, Sakura. Tchauzinho, Naruto.

--Arigatou, Shizune-san. – Respondeu a chuunin, colocando-se sentada.

--Tchau, nee-chan. – soou entendiado.

--Bem, Naruto. Agora que estamos só nós... Me dê sua mão...

--Ahn?

--Anda, me da a mão.

O loiro, intrigado, estendeu-lhe o braço esquerdo. Pegando-lhe os dedos, posicionou-os, as pontas, em sua barriga. Com sua própria mão por cima da dele, começou a emitir chakra.

--E então? Sente isso?

--O-o... O que é isso... Sakura-chan?

--Isso é meu bebê, Naruto...

--O que??? Be-be-be-bê-ê?

--Hihihih, sim. Meu filho! Esse chakra que você sente, através do meu, é o dele. Forte, não?

Naruto sorriu. Ainda estava bastante confuso, mas sentiu-se muito feliz com a notícia.

--Sakura-chan... Você... Vai ser mãe...

* * *

O jounin estava perplexo. Afinal, a menina que, com ele, havia crescido, estava à espera de um filho. Embora estivesse, também, um tanto assustado, foi incapaz de conter sua alegria. Ele que fora, por tanto tempo, apaixonado por ela, se havia acostumado a não ser correspondido. Há dois anos, porém, essa notícia ainda não teria sido tão bem recebida. Entretanto, os tempos, agora, eram outros: a jovem Hyuuga lhe parecia, então, muito mais interessante do que em épocas passadas.

Ainda com as mãos na barriga de sua amiga, o shinobi penetrou-a, nos belos olhos verdes.

--Sakura-chan... – começou. O semblante sério. – Esse neném... Quem é o pai? – perguntou, com delicadeza. Sem esconder a expectativa, porém.

Alguns segundos seguiram-se, até que, precedida de um suspiro, a resposta tomasse sonoridade.

--Então, Naruto... Bem... Antes, preciso pedir que guarde isso em segredo. Custe o que custar!

--Sakura-chan... Você me conhece... – respondeu, um tanto ofendido. Embora costumasse agir infantilmente, o moço, em incontáveis aspectos, amadurecera. Era, enfim, o mais promissor candidato a Hokage.

--Eu sei... Estou apenas frisando BEM isso! É muito importante, Naruto...

Retirando, do abdômen, a mão, pousou-a na face da jovem:

--Sakura-chan. O que é importante pra você, é importante pra mim.

Sakura sorriu.

--Então, está bem... Eu não fiz esse filho, sozinha, Naruto... Mas, vou te dizer; não acredito que esse homem possa ser um pai pra ele...

--Como assim?

--Kakashi-sensei...

--NANI? (O que)

--Ah... Sensei... Foi quem... Você sabe...

--KAKASHI-SENSEI? – berrou.

--Naruto!! Fala baixo!

--Desculpa, desculpa, Sakura-chan, mas... Como?

Mais uma vez a velha pergunta: "como?". Será que as pessoas não entendem como são feitas?

Outro suspiro e mais explicações... Inclusas aquelas que dizem respeito à decisão quanto à paternidade da criança.

* * *

--Entendeu? 

--Ah... Sakura-chan... Eu não sei o que dizer...

--Não há o que dizer, Naruto. Apenas... Achei que você... Era um dos que merecia saber...

Foi a vez do jounin sorrir. Fitando-a, com uma profundidade que apenas ele conseguia alcançar, falou:

--Você não está sozinha, Sakura-chan... – começou, dirigindo sua mão à barriga da chuunin. – E nem ele... Ou... Ela... – finalizou.

A esse ponto, a kunoichi foi incapaz de segurar o choro. Mais uma, das inúmeras, maravilhas da gravidez.

Alguns instantes de deliciosa conversa seguiram-se, até que a nutricionista chegasse. Alimentação tornou-se, então, uma complexa cadeia de restrições. Porém, nada que a futura mamãe não pudesse cumprir.

O loiro acompanhou Sakura até a casa de Ino. Muito, tinham as duas, a conversar.

--Bem, Sakura-chan. Qualquer coisa... – disse-lhe, quando atingiram a porta.

--Eu sei. – interrompeu, a menina, com um belíssimo sorriso nos lábios. O loiro imitou-lhe, a ação.

--Então está bem... Eu... Tenho algumas coisas pra resolver e...

--Tudo bem, Naruto. Pode ir tranqüilo. Estamos bem! Mande um beijo pra Hinata...

--Hehehe... – respondeu, coçando a cabeça, como costumava fazer, desde criança. – Então ta! Até mais, Sakura-chan. – concluiu, aplicando, em uma das bochechas da amiga, um beijo, bastante sutil.

Sakura corou. O ninja, então, deslizou, por mais uma vez, as mãos pelo ventre da kunoichi. E sorrindo, disse:

--Cuida da sua mãe...

Ainda enrubescida, a moça retribuiu-lhe o beijo. E ele partiu. Não para uma missão. Não para encontrar Hinata. Havia, naquele momento, algo mais importante. Alguém com quem, precisava falar.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

* * *

Antes que os dedos de Sakura alcançassem a porta, uma voz chamou-a, vinda de trás. 

--Eu estou aqui, testuda...

--Ino...

--Pelo visto, Naruto já está sabendo, né?

--Sim...

--E pelo visto, Kakashi não agiu como deveria, né...?

--...

--Yare, yare... Meus pais estão em casa... Por que não conversamos no seu apartamento?

--Hai...

* * *

"Alguém está batendo na porta... Ahn... Eu preciso levantar... Eu preciso..." 

--Kakashi-sensei, eu sei que você está aí dentro. Se você não abrir essa merda, vou derrubar... – esbravejou, o loiro, em um tom, "atipicamente", grave.

"Naruto... Yare, yare..." – pensava o jounin, enquanto levantava. A cabeça doía-lhe mais do que de costume, indicando-lhe o exagero. – "Preciso parar com isso...".

--Estou... Indo... – falou com a voz embriagada. – Genma, acorda... E acorda elas também. Melhor vocês irem embora... Senão, vai sobrar pra vocês...

--Puta... Merda... – respondeu, por entre bocejos. - Quem está aí? – perguntou, espreguiçando-se.

--Naruto... E, pelo visto, ele já está sabendo de tudo...

--Merda. – disse, levantando-se, com o susto. Sua voz, um grito sussurrado. Indicava pressa e surpresa.

Em poucos minutos, o moreno e as duas garotas estavam, propriamente, vestidos.

--Kakashi-sensei, eu sei que tem gente aí, com você... – anunciou o loiro.

Confusas, as duas civis perguntavam o que estava acontecendo. Percebendo que não poderia mais adiar a visita de seu ex-discípulo, o copy-ninja tratou de permitir-lhe a entrada.

Com alguns tropeções e passos atrapalhados, frutos da ressaca e do sono, o gênio conseguiu chegar à porta.

--Yo, Naruto-kun... – Disse. Os olhos fechados, como se sorrissem. O timbre, indicando um contentamento, claramente, irreal. Como quando ele debochara de Sasuke durante o teste de sobrevivência, anos antes. Ou quando dava, a seu ex-time 7, desculpas esfarrapadas sobre seus atrasos.

--Não seja cínico, Kakashi-sensei... – Respondeu-lhe, sério e, ao mesmo tempo, entediado. O tom de voz que usava quando estava desapontado.

O copiador, apenas, deu-lhe passagem. Fechou a porta atrás de si e, voltando-se ao ex-aluno, cruzou os braços, apoiando-se na parede. Fitaram-se por alguns instantes.

O ar se havia tornado mais denso com a presença de Naruto. Os outros ocupantes daquele cômodo mantiveram-se calados, entreolhando-se ou ao chão. Enfim, o silêncio tumular foi quebrado pelo loiro.

--Eu não vou falar com você enquanto eles estiverem aqui...

--Naruto, essa é a minha casa. Esses são meus convidados. Eles sairão quando eu achar...

--Tudo bem! – Interrompeu, Genma. – Já estávamos de saída mesmo, não é meninas...? Vejo você no quartel da ANBU, Kakashi. Você também, Naruto-kun. Até logo...

Com isso, ex-mestre e ex-pupilo foram deixados a sós.

* * *

Adentrando o apartamento de Sakura, as duas kunoichis postaram-se a sentar. 

--Quer chá, Ino? Vou preparar pra mim e...

--Não se incomode, testuda... Faz o seu chá... Não se preocupe comigo... Aliás, não! Senta e deixa que eu faço. – Falou, tomando, das mãos da moça, a chaleira.

A grávida limitou-se a repuxar o canto dos lábios, em algo que se tentou parecer com um sorriso.

--Então... Pode começar a me contar. Minhas mãos estão ocupadas, mas meus ouvidos não...

O silêncio tumular pareceu se ter deslocado da casa de Kakashi para a de Sakura, que, pouco depois, o quebrou. Contou, a amiga, tudo que, até aquele instante, havia acontecido. Cada detalhe, precisamente descrito.

--Uau... Que babaca... – Foram as únicas palavras, embasbacadas, pronunciadas pela loira. Os olhos verdes da outra chuunin reluziam com aquela água salgada que teimava em se continuar fazendo presente. Baixando a cabeça, permitiu-se chorar.

Muda, Ino também se emocionou. O sofrimento de sua eterna - rival era urgente. Transparente. Embora ela ainda se tentasse desvencilhar dele.

--Bem... – começou com doçura. – Eu tenho algo, aqui, pra você, testuda...

Sakura ergueu o rosto molhado para fitá-la. Ino continuou:

--Bem... Na verdade... Não é para você... – Falou, enquanto retirava, da sacola que trouxera consigo, um pequeno embrulho.

Sorrindo, entregou-o à amiga.

--Espero que goste...

Sakura não havia, ao menos, reparado que a amiga carregava uma bolsa. Estava surpresa. O suficiente para que suas lágrimas secassem.

Cuidadosamente, desembrulhou o presente, revelando uma caixinha translúcida, dentro da qual, havia um par de sapatinhos de crochê. Feitos a mão, eram delicados e pequeninos. Brancos, com linhas vermelhas que lhe margeavam a boca e a sola. Perfeitos.

Novamente, a grávida pôs-se a chorar. Mais intensamente. Com um sorriso nos lábios, porém. O primeiro presente de seu bebê. E dado por ninguém menos que ela: sua melhor amiga e eterna rival.

--Ino... Eu não sei nem o que dizer... – Balbuciou. A voz, atravessada de soluços e risadas. Como era bom tê-la em sua vida. Como era maravilhoso vê-la importar-se com o bebê.

--Ah, testuda... Você me conhece! Eu tinha que ser a primeira a presentear essa criança, né? Escolhi cores neutras, porque não sabemos o sexo ainda. Mas vou te dizer que fiquei tentada a fazer um par cor-de-rosa... – comentou.

Ambas desabrocharam em risos, conferindo, ao ambiente, uma aura pacífica. Só então, Sakura percebeu dissipar-se o sentimento de insegurança que, imperceptivelmente, possuíra, até aquele momento.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..."

--Arigatou, Ino-porca. – provocou. 

--De nada, testudinha...

* * *

--Então Naruto, eles já foram... O que você tem pra me falar...? 

--Por que você fez isso, Kakashi-sensei?

--Isso o que? – perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

--Você sabe...

Com um suspiro, o copiador, baixou a guarda. Sabia o que viria. E, embora quisesse evitar situações como a que essa, sabia merecê-las.

--Eu... Acho que não devo explicações a você, Naruto... Não sobre a minha vida pessoal... – arriscou.

O loiro apenas o fitava, esperando pela resposta a sua pergunta.

--Yare, yare... Você continua o mesmo... – começou o gênio.

--E você mudou. – cortou. – O Kakashi-sensei que eu conheci não teria virado as costas para a ex-aluna grávida... Ainda por cima, grávida dele...

--É, eu sei! – Foi a vez de o mais velho interromper. – Eu sei...

--Sabe? E o que Genma e outras duas mulheres estavam fazendo aqui? – irritou-se.

Dirigindo-se para a cama, Kakashi sentou-se, ao lado do ex-discípulo. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e passou, pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, a mão. Enfim, levantou a face para fitá-lo, novamente.

--Você acha que... Eu sinto orgulho do que fiz...? – iniciou, calmamente. – Acha que não daria tudo pra voltar atrás?

--...

--Eu cometi um grande erro, Naruto. E o que posso fazer agora?

--Eu não sei o que você pode fazer, sensei. Mas continuar saindo com outras não é minha concepção de arrependimento...

--E desde quando você sabe usar a palavra concepção? – provocou.

Enfurecido com a retórica, atirou-se na direção de Kakashi. Tentou socá-lo, a face, mas foi surpreendido por um kawarimi. O copiador apareceu atrás dele, imobilizando-o. No entanto, tratava-se de um bunshin. Só então, o loiro surgiu, por trás, e o imobilizou. O homem que se há de tornar um hokage como nenhum anterior a ele, tinha, sim, condições de vencer seu ex-mestre em uma luta. No entanto, não tão de maneira tão rápida. Ou tão facilmente. Mas Kakashi estava, praticamente, esgotado. A ressaca e o sono bloquearam-lhe as reações. E ele estava indisposto demais para brigar...

--Eu não sou mais um garotinho, Kakashi-sensei!

--Então pare de agir como um!

Com isso, o portador da Kyuubi soltou-o.

--Você não tem o direito de se meter na vida dos outros!

--Eu me meto na vida de quem eu amo!

Kakashi emudeceu.

--Eu não posso deixar você estragar a vida da Sakura-chan! – gritou. – Eu não posso deixar você estragar a sua vida, Kakashi-sensei... – disse, em um tom bastante sutil.

O gênio apenas baixou a cabeça. O mais novo, sentando-se, continuou:

--Quando Sasuke morreu... Eu pensei que fosse me tornar um Ero-sennin ou um Kakashi-sensei: pervertido, solitário... Pensei que fosse me tornar uma arma para Konoha e só. Abandonei meu sonho... Só que vocês estavam lá. Sakura-chan estava lá... Hinata estava lá... E você, sensei, estava lá... Para me dizer que uma vida como a sua não valia a pena... Eu não entendi, na época, pois sempre achei que você gostava da sua vida... Mas, um dia, você entrou no bar, sentou na nossa mesa de sempre e... Estava tão diferente... Estava... Feliz... Eu nunca tinha visto seu olho tão... Brilhante... Comentei que o sensei estava estranho, mudado... E daí, começaram a tentar adivinhar por que você tinha mudado... E você ficou irritado...

O copiador ergueu a face, para encará-lo.

--Foi a Sakura-chan, não foi...?

--...

--Quando ela me contou... Eu fiquei irritado com você. Mas eu entendo porque está agindo assim... Está fugindo... Como sempre fez... Essa é a vida de que você falou, não é, sensei?

--Você... Cresceu, Naruto...

O loiro sorriu, causando-lhe fazer o mesmo.

--Eu não me orgulho do que fiz, Naruto... Mas... É tarde demais... A Sakura...

--Sakura-chan... – atropelou-o. - vai ter o seu neném, sensei. Como pode ser tarde demais?

Mais uma vez, o copy-ninja imprimiu, em sua máscara, um sorriso.

--Como ela está?

--Ela está bem... Estava feliz, hoje!

--Feliz?

--Hai! Estava indo ao hospital quando chamei e ela disse que precisava falar comigo. Eu demorei a entender o que estava acontecendo... Shizune fez um monte de exames... E eu, fiquei só olhando... Estava curioso, mas ela não me contava nada...

--E aí? – perguntou, demonstrando ansiedade, algo raro para Hatake Kakashi. Estava bastante interessado no assunto. Mas a conversa tratava de seus dois amores...

--Aí, ela pegou a minha mão e levou até a barriga. A dela, é claro! Começou a emitir chakra.., Foi aí que eu senti... Eram dois chakras. Diferentes...

Os olhos de Kakashi arregalaram-se, brilhantes e sua típica expressão preguiçosa cedeu lugar à outra, surpresa, atenta...

--O chakra dele é forte! Quer dizer, para um feto... Pelo menos foi o que a Sakura-chan falou...

Kakashi sorriu, involuntariamente. Orgulhou-se de seu filho.

--Queria poder sentir...- comentou. Felicidade e tristeza dividiam o espaço em sua voz. A primeira, mais aparente, pelo fato de estar recebendo boas notícias sobre sua criança... E sobre a mãe dela. A segunda, quase nula, por estar sendo privado de um direito: o de participar do desenvolvimento do filho.

Os dois jounins passaram o resto da manhã conversando sobre a gravidez de Sakura. Só então, Kakashi percebeu dissipar-se o sentimento de insegurança que, imperceptivelmente, possuíra, até aquele momento.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..."

* * *

Oieee!

Desculpa a demora para postar, estava viajando!

Então, gente, o que acharam?

Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo!

Eu achei... Bonitinho!

É isso aí!

Beijos enormes em todos!

Obrigada por lerem e por suas reviews (leio e respondo cada uma delas)!

ENJOY


	7. Sigilos?

Na madrugada, daquele mesmo dia:

--Senhor. Aqui está o novo recipiente... – Disse o segurança de maior confiabilidade, cuja aparência não fazia jus à idade. Era robusto e alto. Os cabelos castanhos cintilavam à luz branca, que clareava todo o ambiente. Possuía feições bem marcadas, um rosto retangular, bastante masculino. Sem dúvidas, um homem muito atraente.

Em seus braços, trazia a figura de um shinobi desacordado.

--Muito bem, Matsuri, espero que me tenha trazido um corpo forte. Estou cansado dessa fraqueza...

--Sim, senhor. Tivemos muito trabalho em acalmá-lo. Mas, um genjutso resolveu o problema... E ele foi um dos escolhidos para a missão de destruir nosso clã... Ele estava aqui, da última vez... Pude ver isso.

Matsuri era dono de um estranho poder. Um Kekkei Genkai, por assim dizer. Sua técnica consistia na capacidade de infiltração na mente do oponente. Assim, o portador dessa linhagem estava apto a sugar informações preciosas contidas na consciência do adversário. Não se tratava de um Shintenshin no Jutsu. Além de ambos permanecerem acordados, não havia evasão do próprio corpo ou controle do rival. Tratava-se, unicamente, da obtenção de toda e qualquer memória desejada. Desde que estivesse essa, ao alcance da lembrança da vítima.

--Deixe-me olhar pra ele. – ordenou, enquanto, com uma das mãos, erguia a face de sua mais nova cobaia. – Hum... Eu o conheço... Excelente escolha, Matsuri.

Com o ego preenchido pela satisfação de seu senhor, o moço anuiu, em um gesto com a cabeça.

--Ótimo! Perfeito! Alguém percebeu?

--Não senhor... Apagamos todas as evidências... E todas as testemunhas...

--Muito bem. Vamos começar, então...

--Hai! – Concordaram todos os outros ocupantes da sala.

* * *

--Sabe, Naruto, você, às vezes, me lembra seu pai... 

--Ahn?

--Ele era compreensivo... Assim como você...

--Como assim?

--Yare, yare... Ele, também, era mais inteligente... – brincou o jounin. – O que quero dizer é que ele sabia respeitar as decisões dos amigos sem, no entanto, deixar de tentar mostrar o melhor caminho... Assim como você, Naruto...

--Ah... Kakashi-sensei, eu pareço com ele? – perguntou o loiro sorrindo. Um misto de curiosidade, orgulho e melancolia percorria seus olhos. Jamais o conheceria. Não nessa vida.

--Hum... Parecer, ahn...? Bom, fisicamente, sim... Mas, você é mais parecido com a sua mãe...

--Ah...- balbuciou, pensativo.- Sabe, sensei?

--Hum...?– respondeu, entediado, enquanto folheava o mais recente volume da coleção Icha Icha.

--Não desista da Sakura-chan. Nem do neném... Ninguém merece viver sozinho...

--Eu sei, Naruto. Eu sei...

--Agora... Já passa das duas... A reunião começa às duas e meia. Acho melhor a gente ir. Senão, ´baa-chan vai nos matar...

Kakashi fitou-o por certo tempo. Por fim, concordou em partir. Não chegaria tão atrasado, como de costume, nem seria pontual. Variar... Às vezes, é importante.

* * *

A sala da Godaime era pequena para o contingente de shinobis recrutados. A reunião, pois, se foi realizada em um dos salões. O maior deles, aliás. 

--Nossa... Parece que será uma missão bem difícil... Uma guerra... Qualquer coisa assim... Todos os ninjas parecem estar aqui... – Constatou Kiba.

--É... Todos... Peraí. Não, estão faltando 3. Kakashi, Naruto e... Sakura... – continuou Shikamaru. – Ino, você sabe da Sakura? Vocês tem andado juntas, ultimamente...

A loira fremiu. O que diria?

--Ahh, bem... Sakura? É... Sim, e-eu... Sei... Ela... Como posso dizer... Está... – atrapalhou-se.

--Sa-Sakura-chan está do-doente, Ino-chan? – Facilitou Hinata.

--Sim! Isso! Ela está MUITO doente. Mas não se preocupem! Então, Tsunade-sama mandou que ela fizesse repouso... E que eu fosse visitá-la, depois da reunião! Para deixá-la por dentro de tudo... Hehehe. – Disfarçou.

Seus companheiros olharam-na desconfiados, no entanto, o foco de suas atenções desviou-se, quando Kakashi e Naruto chegaram ao local.

--Perdi alguma coisa... Hinata? – perguntou o loiro, envolvendo, com um dos braços, os ombros da namorada.

Estavam juntos há pouco mais de 4 meses. Poucos o sabiam, porém. A maioria pensava ser, a relação, algo mais recente. Afinal, o par se assumira, há, apenas, duas semanas daquela data; quando a moça concordou em comunicar à família. O relacionamento, como já se era esperado, não foi bem aclamado. O líder das casas, pai de Hinata, estava relutante. Para os Hyuugas, namoro, tal qual matrimônio, é, unicamente, uma união com finalidades genéticas. O sangue deve falar mais alto. Entretanto, o casal discordara de tal dogma. Pretendiam casar-se com, ou sem autorização. E a jovem havia mencionado, inclusive, não se importar de ser banida do clã por sua decisão.

--­­Na-não, Na-Naruto-kun. – respondeu tímida, com a face, levemente, corada. O Uzumaki sabia como deixá-la embaraçada. E adorava fazê-lo. Não por maldade. Mas porque a achava, ainda mais linda envergonhada.

--Muito bem, já que todos vocês estão aqui, podemos começar! - Pronunciou uma voz feminina que não escondia severidade, atraindo todos os olhares.. Tsunade parecia um tanto transtornada.

A Godaime chegara, ofegante, ao local. Sua expressão não escondia a preocupação, enfatizada, ainda, por seu tom de voz. Algo grandioso estava por vir.

--Bom, vamos começar explicando, aos leigos, o que está acontecendo. Uma nova ameaça ronda o País do Fogo...

Assim começou a lendária. Era necessário recapitular tudo que, até o presente momento, se havia passado. Afinal, a missão que anteriormente assemelhava-se às do Rank C se havia tornado a premissa de uma possível guerra. Guerra essa, não obstante.

--Eu pretendia adiar essa... – pausou, por uns segundos. Como se o receio de continuar lhe tivesse tomado a voz. O breve instante pareceu-lhe uma eternidade, porém. – Guerra, ao máximo... Estava organizando uma equipe da ANBU para tentar negociar com o clã. Mas, pelo visto, diplomacia é uma palavra que não existe no dicionário do Shi... – mais uma pausa, seguiu-se ao comentário sarcástico. – Lee...

--Hai! Ontem, de madrugada, quando eu estava treinando, ouvi ruídos que pareciam com os de uma batalha, vindos do portão principal da Vila. Fui até lá, verificar se estava tudo bem, mas quando cheguei, 2 chuunins estavam mortos... Segui o rastro dos 4 responsáveis e, quando os alcancei, percebi que carregavam Hiromu. Pareciam bastante fortes. Mesmo assim, eu pretendia atacá-los na melhor oportunidade, mas não tive chance... Quando os avistei entrando no complexo... O mesmo complexo onde eu, Neji e Kiba já tínhamos estado, resolvi voltar...

--Provavelmente, estão usando Himoru como cobaia... Pra alguma daquelas experiências... – Acrescentou Naruto.

--Hai, Naruto-kun... Provavelmente... – Concordou Lee. - O que me chamou a atenção foi o nível desses ninjas. Não eram fracos como os outros... Só notei que eram do Shi, quando cheguei ao esconderijo...

"Yare, yare..." – pensou o copiador. – "Essa vai ser complicada..."

--Como podem ver, não há como adiar o confronto... De acordo com os documentos, o Shi pretende nos atacar em 10 meses. Anteriormente, cogitei a hipótese de um ataque surpresa, que seria realizado em 8 meses. Mas, esse prazo caiu... Temos 5 meses pra nos organizar. Pra tanto, vocês estarão, agora, sendo divididos em grupos de acordo com as áreas de atuação. Shizune está passando, a cada um, uma lista com seus nomes, o grupo a que pertencem e suas funções. Devo destacar que as divisões foram feitas, não de acordo com suas afinidades pessoais, mas conforme suas habilidades. Alguma pergunta?

Ninguém se manifestou.

--Vocês têm bastante a fazer. O quanto antes começarem, melhor. Não temos tempo a perder! Entenderam?

--Hai! – a resposta foi dada em coro.

Estão dispensados.

--Bem, gente. Tenho que ir lá entregar a lista pra Sakura! Ela deve estar me esperando... Vejo vocês mais tarde...

--Ah, vai lá. E melhoras pra ela, Ino. – Respondeu Shikamaru, com certo ar de deboche. Como se fingisse acreditar na pequena mentira da amiga.

Despedindo-se de todos os amigos e de seu pai, a loira seguiu para a casa da kunoichi dos olhos verdes.

"Espero que tenham engolido essa... Bom, pelo menos a testuda vai ficar feliz de saber que não ficou no mesmo grupo do Kakashi..." – pensava, passando os olhos pela tal lista.

* * *

**Missão Rank S**

_Times:_

**I -** Estratégia e Inteligência:

Capitão: Hyuuga Hiashi;

Sub-capitães: Aburame Shino, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, Yamato.

**II -** Armas e armadilhas (incluindo venenos):

Capitão: Ten-Ten;

Sub-capitães: Akimichi Chomaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Shiranui Genma e Uzumaki Naruto.

**III -** Médicos e assistentes (incluindo criação de antídotos):

Capitão: Haruno Sakura;

Sub-capitães: Hagane Kotetsu, Hyuuga Hinata, Kamizuki Izumo, Nara Shikato e Shizune.

**IV -** Pesquisa e Espionagem:

Capitão: Maito Gai;

Sub-capitães: Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino e Yamanaka Inoshi.

**V -** Interrogatório e tortura:

Capitão: Morino Ibiki;

Sub-capitães: Ebisu, Inuzuka Hana, Hyuuga Neji, Mitarashi Anko e Yuuhi Kurenai.

_Funções de cada grupo:_

**I -** Desenvolver os planos de ataques, bem como as rotas de fugas.

**II - **Desenvolvimento de armas e armadilhas a serem utilizadas, bem como seus posicionamentos - em integridade com o Time I.

**III -** Médicos: preparo de antídotos para venenos (a serem pesquisados e/ou apreendidos pelos times IV e V), atendimento aos shinobis feridos.

**- **Assistentes: assistir os times, no que lhes for necessário (instrumentação, transportes, transferência de informações e proteção civil).

**IV -** Aprofundamento das pesquisas realizadas até o momento, bem como iniciação de novas; recolhimento informações úteis, decodificação e codificação de mensagens – em integridade com o grupo I, se necessário - (as respostas adquiridas com as pesquisas devem ser passadas aos demais times).

**V -** Aprisionamento de suspeitos, sessões de interrogatório aos mesmos, captura dos responsáveis por possíveis atentados, recolhimento de informações (condizentes de serem transmitidas ao grupo IV).

"Os shinobis, na lista, apresentados, terão, à disposição, um determinado contingente de soldados a ser, casualmente, escolhido. Suas funções, traduzidas nos tópicos acima, caminham de encontro às necessidades prioritárias e primárias do ataque a ser realizado em precisos cinco meses. A data específica não será, aqui, mencionada, por motivos de segurança. Os times, formados por um capitão e cinco sub-capitães, – contando-se, ao todo, seis ninjas cada – integram a porção mínima de nossos exércitos, selecionada para os procedimentos burocráticos, estratégicos e específicos requeridos por esta missão. Inclui-se, a este documento, o compromisso de prontidão de Konoha, aos méritos e às exigências de cada um dos times; bem como a manutenção usual, dos não selecionados, para as demais tarefas de nossa Vila."

"O que importa em um shinobi não é como ele vive, mas sim, como ele morre. O que importa, não é o que ele faz enquanto vivo, mas o que ele fez, antes de morrer... O que prova o seu valor"

Em memória a todos que perderam as vidas por suas missões. Por suas famílias e amigos. Pelo Fogo. Por Konoha.

Boa Sorte a Todos.

* * *

Distraída com o papel em suas mãos, a integrante do grupo IV quase não pôde perceber que já havia chegado à casa da amiga.

Sakura recebeu-a, à porta, com um ar cansado. Vinha tendo problemas com seu sono.

--Eu não dormi nada essa noite... Eram 3 horas da manhã e eu estava louca pra comer um Ramen... – disse, convidando-a a entrar.

Ino informou-lhe sobre a missão, forneceu a ela a lista com os grupos e disse-lhe o que julgava indispensável:

--Naruto chegou junto com ele... Ele estava tão... Abatido...

--É... Eu imagino... Passar as madrugadas farreando deve ser cansativo... – ironizou.

--Você sabe o que quero dizer, testuda...

--Eu sei, Ino e, pra ser sincera, não quero ouvir. Eu só quero esquecer que um dia amei o homem Hatake Kakashi.

--Olha, Sakura... Eu acho que vai ser meio difícil, no estado em que você se encontra...

--Esse filho não é dele, Ino. Ele não o quis, então não é dele. É meu. E ponto. Meu filho não tem pai!

--E você acha isso saudável? Uma criança sem pai...

--Com um pai como aquele, Ino, meu filho não precisaria de inimigos! Que espécie de pai vira as costas pra um filho no hospital?

--...

--Meu filho não tem pai!

--Tudo bem, Sakura. Eu já disse que apoiaria você na decisão que tomasse... E que estaria sempre aqui. Mas, não se esqueça disso: ele salvou vocês dois...

--... Ele... Ele salvou, porque não sabia que eu estava grávida...

--É... Pode ser... Mas é melhor que esteja certa disso. É melhor que tenha certeza de que ele faria o contrário se soubesse...

--Mesmo assim, Ino! Eu salvaria uma grávida solteira, o que não quer dizer que iria querer ser o pai do bebê!

--Você é médica. Esse seria o seu dever...

--Ele é um shinobi! Era o dever dele!

--Será? Ele não foi pago pra isso...

--Shinobis não agem apenas por dinheiro!

--Sim... Eu sei... E... Quem foi que ensinou isso a você?

--... Ele era meu sensei... Era dever dele... Ensinar... E quer saber? Chega, Ino! Você está sendo irritante!

--Tudo bem, testuda. Só não quero que você tome decisões precipitadas... Você não está decidindo só por você...- afirmou, intensificando o som, ao pronunciar o último advérbio.

--Bem, eu tenho que ir... Você está de repouso, eu não... Cuide desse meu sobrinho, viu? – disse acariciando a barriga da amiga.- E você, cuide da sua mãe... – completou, fitando-lhe a mesma.

Sakura sorriu, enfim. Após despedirem-se, cada uma seguiu seu rumo. Fosse esse um encontro com a equipe. Fosse esse, um encontro com Morfeu.

* * *

Com passos indispostos, ele a seguiu. Escondido, impedindo-a de percebê-lo. O chakra, mascarado, como todo e qualquer ninja que se preze sabe mascarar. Perseguiu-a, pois sabia aonde aquilo o levaria. Tão distraída em seus pensamentos. Era, de fato, muito bonita. Talvez, em outras circunstâncias, fosse ela a chorar por ele... Apenas mais uma, seria, no entanto. Pois, provavelmente, fosse ela a lamentar, ele não se importaria... 

O simples relance de sua imagem serena fê-lo hesitar. E ela? Será que o percebera?

"Não..." – pensou.

De fato, não. Ela também não o havia notado. Estava cansada demais. Abatida demais para isso.

Vê-la naquele estado, porém, lhe foi doloroso. Talvez, se ele tivesse estado presente, à sombra da noite mal-dormida, pudesse ter ajudado. Feito-lhe um chá, uma massagem... Um carinho... Ela parecia tão... Frágil.

Permaneceu lá, ouvindo-as conversar, entediado, a princípio. Porém, quando a conversa focou-se no pai da criança, ou seja, nele, sua expressão, tal qual sua atenção, mudou. Estava encrencado. Mesmo! Ouviu o deboche sobre suas atitudes e sentiu-se... Inferior. Sim. Sentimento notadamente insípido, de outras circunstâncias, era, naquela, amargamente inteligível. E incontestavelmente, decifrável.

Sentiu-se feliz ao perceber que, ao menos, uma das duas estava sendo sensata. Aquilo não se tratava de uma fofoca. Era uma conversa séria. E, por mais que se sentisse culpado, não concordava com o comportamento de Sakura em privar-lhe da existência do filho. Achava-a, então, infantil. Mas, quem era ele para julgá-la? Pior: para condenar suas atitudes, quando as dele, invariavelmente, lhe fugiram do controle? Estaria sendo hipócrita acusando-a de infantilidade...

Apenas ouviu. Abalou-se, em dados momentos. Não o suficiente para querer, dali, retirar-se. E quando Ino partiu, sentiu-se vazio. Não por ela ter ido embora, mas porque sua pequena estava, agora, só. Viu-a engatinhar, em sua cama. Usava um vestido solto. Possivelmente, uma camisola. Ainda não aparentava estar grávida, afinal, estava no terceiro mês. Viu-a deitar-se, enrolando as pernas, somente, em uma fina colcha. E ali ficou por mais algum tempo. Como se a estivesse protegendo. Quantas tardes a velaria o sono, sem que se fosse sabido? Quantas vezes?

Tão linda. A pele branca. Os olhos fechados. Tranqüila. Parecia não importar-se com mais nada. Os lábios, levemente entreabertos. As mãos, uma pousada, gentilmente, em sua testa; a outra, na barriga. Sentiu-se tentado a tocá-la. Mas temeu ser percebido. Pior: temeu assustá-la. E, no mais, ela parecia feliz, em seu sonho. Para que arriscar-se a acordá-la?

Ele estava feliz, também. Sonhando acordado. Sonhando em se deitar ali, ao lado dela. Em abraçar sua forma delicada. Em acariciar aquela barriga. Em beijá-la. Em fazer amor com ela.

Algum dia... Será que... Algum dia, em algum sonho, os dois estariam juntos, novamente?

Já estava ali, contemplando-a, por tempo demais. Tinha de se encontrar com seu time.

Antes de partir, porém, viu-se, inevitavelmente, sendo guiado por seus impulsos. Não conseguiu parar. E, muito menos, o quis.

Com um movimento rápido e, ao mesmo tempo, súbito, adentrou o quarto de Sakura. Caminhou, lentamente, até sua cama. E tocou-lhe os lábios, com os próprios, por sobre a máscara. Um beijo tão sutil quanto uma brisa.

Com a ponta dos dedos, afagou-lhe o abdômen. E sorrindo, disse-lhe:

--Dorme bem, pequena...

Com isso, partiu. Ficasse ali, um tanto mais, certamente a acordaria. E explicar-se, seria complicado...

No mais, estava atrasado para o seu compromisso...

No momento em que o jounin pôs os pés para fora do quarto, pela janela, um par de olhos verdes mostrou-se, aparente, na tal pálida face. Comprimindo os lábios, a jovem perguntou-se, em pensamento:

"Há quanto tempo ele estava aqui...?"

No silêncio e na privacidade de sua casa, inevitavelmente, Sakura sorriu.

"Ora, eu nem o amo mais..."

Definitivamente, não foi por ele que ela sorrira... Sorrir por ele tê-la beijado? Sorrir pelo carinho com seu ventre? Não mesmo! Nem pensar! Jamais sorriria para aquele homem, novamente. Ou por aquele homem. Mas que os cantos de seus lábios, involuntariamente, repuxaram-se para esboçar um sorriso... Sim... Isso sim...

* * *

Olá! 

Aqui é uma amiga da fakepro! (Hatake Sandrinha, prazer!)

A nossa querida autora está viajando, como todos sabem (eu acho q sabem O.O) e me pediu para postar o capítulo novo pra vcs! Ela só volta dia 10 e pensou que vcs ja deveriam estar odiando ela em pensamentos, então, aqui está!

Eu tenho um link e uma fic no mas como é impossível postar link aqui, vou deixar o nome:

"Without a Word" (meu profile é igual a todos os profiles do fanfiction. Depois da "barrinha" (/) digite hatakesandrinha e voilá!)

Bem, sem mais delongas, um abraço em todos.

E, como diria nossa fakepro:

ENJOY!


	8. Ameaça: A Besta Verde do Ciúme Parte I

Diante da cômoda, no quarto que fora dos pais, a forma nua e branca da kunoichi se espelhava.

Alisava, suavemente, a protuberância em seu abdômen. Opondo-se a seu ato de carinho, o olhar da moça era de desaprovação.

"Daqui a pouco, não vou enxergar os pés..."

Manteve-se, naquele exame visual, por certo tempo. Punha-se de perfil, de frente e, mesmo, de costas para o espelho, tendo de se espiar por cima dos ombros. Os cabelos curtos novamente, lhe ofereciam um ar mais adulto. Não que cabelos compridos fossem sinônimos de pouca idade, no entanto, o corte na altura dos ombros lhe conferia um aspecto maternal. Nada mais apropriado, pois.

--Ino, vem aqui!

--Fala, testuda... Ainda não se vestiu?

--Eu não tenho roupa! Quer dizer, nada que possa disfarçar essa... Barriga...

--Sabe, Sakura, não sei se te contaram, mas você está GRÁ-VI-DA! E grávidas, costumam ficar com as barrigas grandes... – debochou.

Torcendo-lhe o nariz, Sakura fitou-a em seu cinismo.

--Sabe, porquinha? Você, às vezes, é tão irritante... O problema é que as pessoas estão começando a reparar. E A COMENTAR! – retrucou, enfatizando, em seu tom, a última oração.

--Isso já era esperado, né, testuda? Você está entrando no quinto mês...

--Olha, por que não coloca esse vestido verde, aqui? Ele parece ser confortável e fresco... – arriscou, oferecendo-lhe um modelo bastante casual, cujo comprimento traçava-se pouco acima dos joelhos. A roupa cintada logo abaixo do busto, as alças de cetim e a cor verde limão poderiam, a princípio, parecer uma combinação cafona. Mas, apenas à imagem da veste, ver-se-ia uma bela roupa.

--Está maluca, Ino? Ele tem essa marcação, em baixo do busto. Vai entregar minha barriga!

--E é essa a intenção! Testuda, até quando você vai tentar esconder essa gravidez? Mais cedo ou mais tarde, as pessoas VÃO perceber e VÃO comentar! E você vai ficar se importando com isso?

--Nem parece que estou falando com Yamanaka Ino...

--O que estou tentando dizer, Sakura, é que você, um dia, vai ter que enfrentar. Desde que escolheu ter esse bebê, você sabe disso. Então, por que não faz isso de uma vez?

--Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga? – indagou, com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto.

--Olha, eu estou tentando ser gentil, testuda. Melhor não abusar...

--Hai, hai... Vou colocar esse mesmo, vai... Demo... Você não vai MESMO se importar de andar com uma grávida solteira, pelas ruas? Mesmo com as pessoas... Apontando...?

--Bem, eu confesso que isso me incomoda... Você sabe... Mas... Você é minha amiga... – respondeu, com certa dificuldade por estar sendo afável. – Além do mais, é como falei: uma hora, você não vai mais conseguir esconder... Se é que ainda consegue...

--Arigatou, Ino – Disse, sorrindo-lhe abertamente.

--Hai, hai, agora vamos. Já estamos atrasadas... É a primeira reunião coletiva, desde a divisão dos grupos...

Sakura anuiu com a cabeça; e as duas partiram.

A mente da chuunin, porém, vagava em uma única certeza; ou melhor, incerteza: ele estaria lá, e ela, o que faria?

* * *

--Ela vai estar lá... Você sabe, né? – perguntou o jounin, movimentando, em seus lábios, seu instrumento de ataque.

--Hai...

--Como vocês estão?

--Do mesmo jeito. Ela me ignora. E eu sou obrigado a ver, de longe, aquela barriga crescer...

--Se não fosse pelo Naruto e pela Godaime, não ficaria sabendo de nada sobre ela, ou sobre o bebê... Ela finge que eu não existo...

--Tem sido foda...

Apesar de toda a mágoa, Kakashi não expunha qualquer emoção na voz. Se o fizesse, estaria fadado ao choro e ao desespero. Controlava-se, com dificuldade. Como um verdadeiro shinobi...

Por vezes, à noite, quando o copiador postava-se diante da janela de sua flor, zelando por sua segurança; se permitia fraquejar, no entanto. Era capaz de permanecer lá, por toda a madrugada. Acompanhando-a, em cada movimento. Escondido. Mascarado. Imperceptível. Em momentos assim, seus olhos preguiçosos não o eram tanto.

No mais, o gênio parecia o mesmo de sempre. Ainda que toda a dor o tivesse tornado, invariavelmente, mais triste, sua camuflagem era perfeita. Exceto por sua vadiagem nas madrugadas em que não trabalhava, cujo caminhar havia ganhado certo freio. Embora ainda mantivesse o sexo como uma necessidade, não o tinha por necessário com tanta freqüência. Em suma, gastava seu tempo livre, bebendo só, ou contemplando, ao longe, Sakura. Exatamente a vida que, um dia, repudiara. Exatamente a vida que, agora, vivia. Como Naruto lhe havia mencionado.

--Bem, já que todos estão aqui, podemos começar. – Disse a hokage, fitando os ninjas de elite que acabavam de adentrar o Salão Principal. Estranhamente, Kakashi, não apenas conseguia atrasar-se sempre, como qualquer pessoa que com ele estivesse não o adiantava, mas se atrasava também.

Ordenadamente, o líder de cada grupo levantou-se e, pondo-se a frente dos demais shinobis ali presentes, relatou os trabalhos realizados por seu time, até aquele instante. Desatendidos os meros detalhes e discorridas, as colocações de maior importância; o essencial e o necessário foram narrados.

A atenção de Kakashi, porém, volta e meia, pousava na figura barriguda de certa moça cujos olhos verdes firmavam-se no tablado. Os lábios apertavam-se, por vezes. As unhas, roídas, antes mesmo de ele ter chegado. Perceptivelmente impaciente, Sakura esforçava-se para manter sua atenção voltada ao orador, fosse ele quem fosse.

O copy-ninja, obviamente, a havia notado, em seu nervosismo e ansiedade. Instintivamente, sorria, por debaixo da máscara. A razão de sua felicidade não era, somente, vê-la sem se ter de ocultar, mas saber o quanto ela ainda ficava balançada à presença dele.

Alguns olhares alheios, como previsto, direcionavam-se a explícita gravidez da kunoichi, o que também serviria de bordão para explicar sua impaciência... Mas, para ele, estava bem óbvio que esse comportamento era intensificado quando ele a fitava; o mesmo olhar de desejo que, de perto, eles já haviam compartilhado. Sentindo-se violada, maculada e, ainda, ali despida, sua expressão não demonstrava pavor. O semblante entregava-lhe, sim, o desejo contido que possuía. E, embora o rancor estivesse, também, presente naquela face, era evidente seu conflito interior: amor e ódio convivendo, emparelhados, no coração da jovem mãe.

Ao final do encontro, muitos aspectos da missão estavam encaminhados. Contava-se 3 meses dali, ao dia do ataque. Todo trabalho desfiado até então era insuficiente para margear qualquer expectativa. Dias longos estavam, ainda, por vir...

Aos poucos, o Salão se ia esvaziando, permanecendo nele, uns poucos convocados interessados em exonerar dúvidas ou cumprimentar companheiros por umas e outras formalidades.

Sakura estava tendo dificuldades em se levantar e Ino, conversando animadamente com Naruto e Hinata, não o havia notado. A loira os estava parabenizando por seu passo tão importante: o matrimônio. Dentro de 6 meses, após os confrontos, o casal unir-se-ia legal e religiosamente. A relutância do clã Hyuuga estava enfraquecendo quando, ao discernimento de seus membros, chegou o parecer geral de ser, Naruto, promissor candidato a Hokage.

O copiador se ia, hesitantemente, aproximando, quando avistou um par de sobrancelhas grossas penetrando-a nos orbes, enquanto seu dono estendia-lhe a mão. Ouviu- o dizer:

--Sakura-san. Precisa de ajuda?

Titubeando, por um instante, a moça, então, retribuiu, em profundidade, o olhar e, enfim, aceitou-lhe a cordialidade.

--Arigatou, Lee-san! – disse, um tanto tímida, o que lhe era inusitado.

A timidez provinha da troca de olhares. Nunca, desde que a conhecia, Lee a havia fitado daquela maneira. Era como se a pudesse ler, com aquele simples gesto.

Kakashi fremiu diante da situação. Em nada contente, protestava, dentro de si, contra o ocorrido. Era ele quem a deveria ajudar. Era ele quem deveria fixá-la daquela maneira. E, embora aparentemente inofensiva e casta, a cena tinha, em sua natureza, um apelo muito maior. A quem pudesse compreendê-lo, é claro.

"Lee-kun. É melhor que não tente nada com ela..."

Fingindo-se distraído, em sua leitura, enquanto esperava por alguns membros de seu time, continuou ali, atento a conversa dos dois. Como se tomando conta do namoro de uma filha. Era difícil decifrar o motivo da perturbação do copiador. Tanto poderia sê-lo afeição para com a ex-estudante, quanto ciúme. Em seu interior, porém, a resposta era bastante óbvia...

--Disponha, Sakura-san.

Ainda um tanto corada, a menina desculpou-se:

--Bem, Lee-san... Eu... Preciso ir...

--Ah... Eu acompanho você.

Nesse momento, a jovem, que normalmente o socaria, sentiu queimar, o rosto. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ele parecia tão... Diferente? Não era o Rock Lee de sempre! Parecia mais... Impositivo! Um tanto sedutor... Seu tom era mais profundo que o normal. E, mesmo com sua estranha aparência, se podia notar alguma malícia naquele olhar... Ou seria, apenas, algum tipo de ilusão hormonal?

A hokage havia mencionado a possibilidade de aumento da libido, entre o quarto e sétimo mês...

Dando-se conta de sua demora para respondê-lo, a kunoichi, praticamente, esbravejou confusa.

--Nã-nã... Não! – começou, insegura. – Lee-san. – continuou, docemente, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso forçado. – Não precisa... Ino está indo comigo, NÃO É, INO? – completou, ralhando, ao entoar o nome da amiga.

Virando-se, assustada com o timbre que pronunciara seu nome, a loira, rapidamente, concordou:

--Ah, sim, claro! Então vamos indo, né, testuda? – disse, despedindo-se de todos.

--É sim... Tchauzinho, Lee-san. E, mais uma vez, obrigada!

A esse ponto, as duas esforçavam para manter o sorriso amarelo. E, enfim, partiram.

Desolado, Lee juntou-se a Naruto e Hinata.

--Baka, Lee... Você já devia ter desistido... A Sakura-chan não gosta de você... Não desse jeito...

--Eu sei, Naruto-kun. Mas você viu? Ela está grávida. E está sozinha...

--A-a-ainda aquela pr-promessa de protegê-la pra sempre, Lee-kun? – Indagou, Hinata.

--Ahn? – grunhiu, como se tivesse, interrompido uma cadeia de pensamentos.

--Aquela promessa, Lee! Que você fez, durante o exame chuunin...

--Ah, sim. Claro! CLARO! Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas... Falando nisso, Naruto-kun, você sabe quem é o pai?

O jounin estremeceu ao som da pergunta. Tão rapidamente quanto fitou Kakashi, àquela distância, respondeu.

--Não! Eu não faço idéia! Mas que idéia! Por que acha que logo eu saberia?

--Ora, você é o melhor amigo da Sakura-san... Não é? Quer dizer... Acho que todos sabem disso... Não? Pensei que podia...

--Pensou errado! Eu não sei de nada! – interrompeu-o, num misto de nervosismo e irritação.

De fato, se havia algo que o loiro não sabia fazer, era mentir. Embora o tivessem percebido, Hinata e Lee não o mencionaram e os 3 se foram, conversando.

Ainda observando o comportamento do pupilo de seu eterno-rival, Kakashi teve de lutar para se manter calmo, quando o viu sumir, pela porta. Afinal, Sakura ficara balançada ao falar com ele. Ou melhor, ao fixá-lo.

Sim. Rock Lee, a partir de agora, tornava-se uma ameaça. No entanto, o que poderia, ele, fazer? Embora Sakura nunca o tivesse amado, a situação, agora, era outra. Ela estava esperando um filho. Um filho que, segundo a própria, não possuía pai. Um filho bastardo. Um filho de um amor condenado. Um filho que, mesmo sem ter nascido, já havia sido traído. Tal qual a mãe.

Além disso, Lee era uma ótima pessoa. Seria, com certeza, um marido dedicado. Um pai dedicado...

"O que é que eu vou fazer?"

* * *

"Grávida... De... Kakashi? Por essa eu não esperava, mas pode ser interessante..."

Camuflado entre todos ainda presentes naquele salão, observando, cautelosamente, o que se passava e analisando, cuidadosamente, minuciosos detalhes, estava alguém...

* * *

--O que houve, testuda? Por que tanta pressa pra ir embora?

--O Lee se ofereceu pra me levar em casa, você não viu?

--Sim... Mas ele já fez isso várias vezes... Até parecia que você tinha visto um fantasma... Pensei que já tivesse se acostumado com as investidas dele... E qual o problema de ele te levar em casa? Vocês não são amigos? Pelo que eu sei, ele cansa de te buscar no hospital...

--Sim, eu sei. Mas, dessa vez foi diferente... Ino. Ele estava tão... Atraente, ou... Não sei explicar...

--O que? Rock Lee A-TRA-EN-TE? Essa é boa...

--Não! Não é bem isso... Mas... É que... Ele é sempre tão bom pra mim... Tão gentil. Cuidadoso... Pensei que, talvez...

--Pensou que talvez ele pudesse substituir o Kakashi?

--Nossa, você é direta! Acho que, com isso, nunca vou me acostumar...

--Não, Ino! Quer dizer, não sei, tá legal? Não sei! Só sei que senti meu rosto queimar na frente dele... Justo dele! Quando foi que corei na frente do Lee, ahn? E por quê? Por que eu coraria na frente dele?

--Foi muito estranho! Mas eu me senti... Desconfortável! Como se... Eu só me lembro de ter sentido essa sensação ao lado de duas pessoas: Sasuke-kun e Kakashi-sensei!

A tal ponto, os olhos da loira arregalaram-se, surpresos.

--Eu não sei como, nem por que, Ino, mas eu me senti bem em estar ao lado dele... Senti que aquilo estava certo...

--Como assim?

--Bem, você sabe! Ino, eu estou grávida de 5 meses! Estou sozinha. Tenho apenas 20 anos. E quando a maioria das pessoas me olha torto e todos os homens fogem de mim, Lee veio se oferecer pra me acompanhar! Quero dizer, será que não está na hora de eu gostar de quem gosta de mim?

A expressão engenhosa de Ino foi, aos poucos, sendo tomada por uma mais serena.

--Yare, yare... Isso é que chamo de desespero... – Comentou. Um sorriso malicioso brincava em seus lábios.

--Do que eu estou falando? Ele só se ofereceu pra me levar em casa! Não me pediu em casamento...

--Eu estou delirando...

--Olha, testuda, você ainda tem alguns meses até o bebê nascer, pra se preocupar com isso... O importante agora é você repousar... Não esqueça que sua gravidez é... Complexa. Quando é sua próxima consulta?

--Amanhã, de manhã...

--Ótimo. Não tenho nenhuma missão amanhã e só vou encontrar com meu time, à tarde. Que horas passo na sua casa?

--Hum... Umas... 9h está bom? A consulta é às 10h... Aí você pode me ajudar a encontrar uma roupa... Ou um saco de batatas para vestir... – respondeu, irônica, o mesmo tempo que preguiçosa.

--Nossa... Imagina quando entrar no 8º ou no 9º mês... Tem certeza de que é só uma criança aí dentro? – indagou, torcendo o nariz.

--Sim, Ino! É só uma... Obrigada, agora me sinto melhor ainda!

--Hehehe... Foi mal... – Desculpou-se, com um sorriso envergonhado. - Já sabe o sexo? – Tentou disfarçar.

--Não, Shizune disse que eu ficaria sabendo amanhã, mas eu não quero... Prefiro esperar...

--Ah, eu quero saber!

--Não. A sua língua não cabe na boca! Se você ficar sabendo, toda Konoha também vai!

--Hunf... – emburrou-se. – Tudo bem... Eu posso esperar mais 4 meses...

--Olha, está vendo? O bebê concorda comigo! Acabou de me chutar. Acho que ele quer dizer: "Não contem a tia Ino."!

--Ha-há-há, muito engraçada, Testuda... Vamos logo te levar em casa... – disse, puxando a amiga pelo braço.

* * *

"--Papaaaai! Paiêêê! – gritava o menino de finos fios prateados e olhos escuros, enquanto corria na direção do homem que chamava. – Papaaai!

A certa distância, sorridente, o tal homem abriu os braços. Agarrou a criança e, logo, atirou-a para o alto. Ambos riam e divertiam-se, com aquela brincadeira.

Ao longe, estava a mãe. Nos lábios, o esboço de um sorriso: o contentamento de uma fotografia que retrata um dia feliz.

'Espere! Quem é esse? Esse de cabelos escuros e sobrancelhas grossas, jogando, para o alto, o meu menino?' – trabalhou a mente dentro de si própria. A consciência, dentro do subconsciente.

Sakura aproximou-se dos dois. De volta ao chão, o pequenino atou-se a ambos, pelas mãos e, unidos, caminharam em direção a qualquer lugar.

Aquela família que deveria ter sido dele.

'--Não! Sakura! Não, volta aqui!'

Gritava, correndo em sua direção. Mas, por mais rápidas que fossem suas pernas, não os conseguia alcançar. Eles, nem ao menos, o podiam ouvir.

Invisível. Inaudível. Nada.

'--Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!' "

Ofegante, o gênio passou as mãos pela face, desfazendo gotículas de suor que brilhavam em sua tez.

Ainda arfando, levantou-se, cambaleante. Dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde se serviu de um copo d´água. Em apenas uma golada, exauriu o recipiente.

"Foi só um pesadelo..." – tentou, em vão, convencer-se. - "Preciso de alguma coisa mais forte..."

Em questão de minutos, estava casualmente vestido. Sabia ter perdido o sono. Ou, quem sabe, temia encontrá-lo, novamente.

"Tudo bem, hoje, teoricamente, já é sábado. Afinal, são... 3 e meia da manhã... Então, deve ter algum bar aberto..."

* * *

--Ai, bebê, se você continuar me chutando desse jeito, não vou conseguir dormir! Já passa das 3! A mamãe precisa dormir! Por que está tão agitado? – disse, enquanto acariciava-se na barriga.

Revirou-se por mais vezes, na cama. Fechou e abriu os olhos, incessantemente. Até mesmo fechou as frestas, cogitando a possibilidade de que, sem que percebesse, estivesse sentindo frio.

Pelos últimos meses, a jovem dormia com as janelas abertas. Justificava-se pelo calor, mas, dentro de si, a explicação era outra: certo alguém lhe poderia resolver visitar. Sem que ela soubesse, é claro...

--Tudo bem! Você venceu! Vamos dar uma volta! – Disse, levantando-se.

Em poucos instantes, estava pronta. Se é que, às 4 horas da madrugada, uma grávida pode estar pronta para algo que não seja dormir.

Saciou-se, com um pequeno lanche. E partiu.

Para onde?

* * *

Lá estava ele. No mesmo bar. Recobrando-se da vez que, de tão bêbado, se havia encontrado com Jiraya-sama, em uma realidade paralela, talvez. Havia tido mais que álcool em seu sangue, porém. Depois de tal "reencontro", jogou suas ervas fora.

Em Konoha, ironicamente, o uso de "folhas" era controlado. Aos shinobis, era permitido certo consumo de ervas. Para abrandar dores e lidar com o estresse, todos os ninjas maiores de idade possuíam acesso à "Plantação", como nomeavam, vulgarmente o local onde se guardavam as plantas de uso coletivo. Os menores, por sua vez, teriam de consegui-las por intermédio de seus senseis.

Mais conhecido, porém, era o "Kono-ho", nome dado a um cigarro especial, feito a base de uma mistura de alguns alucinógenos vegetais. "Kono", proveniente de 

"Konoha" e "Ho", em homenagem ao país, além de um pobre trocadilho (do "a" de KonohA, pelo "o" de hO). O sentido de "ho", no entanto, acercaria, também, a denotação: fogo necessário para acender qualquer tipo de cigarro. Alguns diziam, ainda, sê-lo uma alusão à sensação vivenciada após se utilizar do fumo: a queimação anestésica que invadiria cada centímetro do corpo do usuário. Mas essas são apenas teorias... Na prática, interessava, aos fumantes, apenas o efeito da droga, não a origem de sua alcunha.

Hatake Kakashi, senhores, é um verdadeiro doutor na arte de preparar Kono-hos. Originalmente, o tal artefato fora desenvolvido por ninguém menos que Jiraya. Sim, "guru-eremita" da Vila da Folha. Bem adequado, não? Enfim, esse passara sua experiência, apenas, a seus estudantes mais queridos: o 4º e Naruto. Desses, somente o primeiro se havia interessado, de fato, em aprender, e, posteriormente, repassou sua prática, ainda mais aperfeiçoada, a seus dois alunos homens: Uchiha Obito e Hatake Kakashi. Em face à morte de todos os precursores dessa arte, todos menos um, tem-se a semi-inexistência de mestres na aparelhagem de um Kono-ho.

Quando seus times reuniam-se para desfrutar de um bom alucinógeno, era sempre o escalado para aprontar o cigarro. E todos aguardavam, ansiosos, para experimentá-lo. Até o dia que, por conta de sua alucinação, o jounin recusou-se a mexer com a droga novamente.

Mas, tenhamos calma. Estamos tratando de uma história passada em Konoha. Não há apologia a qualquer droga, aqui. Tais ervas são encontradas, exclusivamente no País do Fogo. E Kono-hos são apenas Kono-hos. Não causam câncer. Não fazem mal a saúde. Tal qual o sexo sem proteção: o único risco que se corre, aqui, é o da gravidez. E é esse o tópico principal, senhores, que estamos percorrendo. Voltemos à grávida.

Sakura o avistou no balcão, logo que adentrou. Ele estava bebendo sake. Mas não era por ele que procurava, embora seu interior lhe dissesse o contrário. Estava ali pelo outro. O que, mais cedo, lhe havia causado certa comoção.

"Lee... Você sempre vem aqui, também... Cadê você?"

Avistando um semblante familiar, se foi informar.

--Olá, Neji! Você viu Lee?

--Sakura? – disse surpreso, o mesmo tempo que entorpecido. Já havia bebido demais. – O que faz aqui? Você devia estar em casa... – Continuou. As palavras, um tanto enroladas e o rosto, bastante corado pelo efeito do álcool.

--Eu sei, Neji-kun. – Forçou um sorriso. Queria socá-lo, porém. – Mas estou procurando por Lee-san e preciso muito falar com ele!

--Hum... Lee? Eu não o vi hoje aqui... Pra falar a verdade, faz alguns meses que ele não aparece... Aqui...

--Estranho... Ele costumava vir sempre...

--É... Sei lá... Não tenho conversado com ele... Por causa da missão, não tenho tido... Tempo...

--Entendo... Obrigada, mesmo assim...

--Não há de que...

--Bem, vou indo... – disse despedindo-se, pouco antes de topar com Naruto e ter de gastar uma hora tentando convencê-lo de que não estava lá para beber.

Foi nesse momento que Kakahi avistou-a. Também, pudera: o escândalo de seu pupilo chamou, não apenas sua atenção, mas a de todos no bar. Agora, provavelmente, não havia, naquele local, quem não soubesse da presença grávida da Haruno.

Ficou observando-a conversar com os que lhe vinham cumprimentar. Irou-se com os que a fitavam exalando desaprovação ou interesses. E, por fim, quando a viu deixar o ambiente, resolveu segui-la. O que ou quem ela estava procurando, afinal? Gestantes não costumam passear pelos pubs, madrugada a fora. E, embora não tivesse podido ouvi-la, devido ao barulho das músicas e das conversas, possuía um palpite. Palpite esse que respondia pelo nome de Rock Lee.

"Não... Eu não posso ir até a casa dele... Seria ridículo... Não quero parecer desesperada... E se ele me achar interesseira? Ai, meu Deus, o que eu faço?"

--Eu sei que você está me seguindo... Não tenho mais 12 anos, Kakashi-sensei. – Disse, recostando-se na cerca que margeava a ponte. Desde criança, Sakura gostava daquele lugar. Daquela travessia. Por todas as vezes que se sentia insegura, quanto ao que fazer ou quanto ao futuro, era daquela ponte que buscava companhia. – Dakedo... Você podia ter escondido melhor o seu chakra... O que você quer? Eu estou tentando ficar sozinha... (Mas, porém)

--Não, não está... Se estivesse, estaria em casa... O que você está procurando, a essa hora, na rua, Sakura?

--Nada que seja do seu interesse... – respondeu, friamente. Por dentro, queria gritar.

--Yare, yare... – suspirou, aproximando-se.

Postou-se tão perto da kunoichi que, lhe era possível, sentir o calor da pele. Ambos debruçados, lado a lado, na grade. Ambos olhando o rio com o aparente interesse, que realmente não possuíam.

O contato foi, porém, breve, pois a moça afastou-se rapidamente.

--Por quanto tempo ainda vai me evitar?

--Se puder, pelo resto da vida...

Sim, ela sabia ser fria. Até demais. Mesmo que, por dentro, sua vontade fosse de abraçá-lo e perdoá-lo. Ainda assim, ela conseguia transpassar repugnância.

--Pelo resto da vida? Humm... Essa vai ser difícil... Não se esqueça que...

--Que você é o pai do meu filho? – interrompeu. – Já disse que meu filho não tem pai... Pelo menos ainda não...

A tal declaração, o corpo do jounin se sentiu fremir. Ele não o demonstraria, porém. Melhor do que ela, ele sabia agir indiferente. Afinal, fora ele que a ensinara a artimanha. Ainda que ela o fosse negar.

--Hummm... Ainda? Então é isso que você está procurando? Um pai pro meu filho?

--Já disse: o que estou procurando, não é da sua conta. – Respondeu, fitando-o. A primeira vez que o penetrava o olho, em alguns meses. – E, se me dá licença, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha...

Sua expressão preguiçosa, apenas a analisou por alguns instantes. Por fim:

--Muito bem... A ponte é pública, mas... Vou respeitar seu pedido... – respondeu, sentindo-se tentado a mandar-lhe voltar para casa.

Com isso, desapareceu, deixando, no lugar que, a pouco ocupara, vestígios de fumaça.

Sakura permaneceu lá, por mais alguns minutos. Suficientes para somar ½ de hora. Entediada e, sem se conseguir decidir, optou por ir embora. O bebê se havia acalmado e, provavelmente, a deixaria dormir, então.

Já estava na esquina de casa, mas...

--Sakura-san!

A voz que a chamou era inconfundível. Além disso, pouquíssimas pessoas a tratavam por "san". Ele, no entanto, era uma delas.

--Lee! – exclamou, surpresa.

--O que faz na rua, a essa hora?

--Hum... Meu bebê não me deixava dormir... Resolvi dar uma volta... – respingou. Em parte, estava sendo sincera. Em parte.

--Ah... Posso lhe fazer companhia?

Sakura enrubesceu. Novamente, aquela sensação. Novamente, se sentia dominada por aquele olhar. A esse ponto, o excêntrico par de sobrancelhas espessas era completamente ignorável.

--C-Claro, L-lee-san... – O que é isso? Sakura gaguejando ao falar com Rock Lee? De repente, a moça sentia-se uma Hinata, que, mesmo com os anos, ainda tem dificuldades em falar abertamente com Naruto.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?"

O jounin aproximou-se. Não muito, mas aproximou-se.

Juntos se foram caminhando até a casa de Sakura. Ainda que a distância fosse curta, conseguiram conversar bastante. Falaram sobre a missão, sobre Gai-sensei, sobre o bebê...

--Então, Lee-san, obrigada pela companhia. – disse, retirando, do bolso, a chave.

"Convida ele pra entrar! Não! Pra sair... Faz alguma coisa!"

--Disponha, Sakura-san.

Aquilo não se parecia com um convite...

O moço já se ia afastando, quando:

--Lee-san! - Exclamou, um tanto assustada com a própria reação. Sem saber, direito, o que dizer, permaneceu ali, com os lábios entreabertos. Como quem está prestes a confessar um segredo.

--Sim, Sakura-san?

Dando-se conta do quão estranha estava parecendo, desconversou.

--Na-nada... Não é nada...

--Tem certeza?

--Hai...

--Bem, então está bem... – disse, aproximando-se, por outra vez. E, sem que a moça esperasse, beijou-lhe. Na bochecha, é claro.

Ainda que casto, Sakura corou com o gesto. E, pela primeira vez, não sentia vontade de socá-lo, por achá-lo abusado.

No entanto, aquilo fora bastante... Esquisito.

--Sakura-san... – Começou, quebrando aquele desconfortável silêncio. – Você... Gostaria de... Sair?

E agora? O que responder? Uma batalha de sentimentos começou a ser travada, dentro da moça. Seu coração lhe dizia para recusar o convite. Mas, fazia algum tempo, Sakura aprendera a dar voz a sua razão...

--Tudo bem então... – disse, mais para si, do que para ela.

--Não! Eu... Eu... Sim, Lee. Eu aceito sair... – respondeu, causando o rapaz a sorrir.

--Ótimo! Então... Amanhã, eu passo aqui! Umas... Umas 8 horas, ok?

--Sim! Claro, 8 horas da noite... Estarei pronta! – Disse, também mais para si, do que a ele.

Com isso, despediram-se. Nenhum outro contato físico, porém.

Já dentro de casa, a kunoichi pôs-se a mudar de roupa. Sua mente vagava entre a mesma sentença:

"Lee... Eu vou sair com Lee... Meu Deus... Eu... Eu vou sair... Com... Lee..."

Era tudo que conseguia pensar. Nem ao menos sabia julgar sua decisão como certa ou errada. Como boa ou ruim. Apenas sabia ter-se decidido pelo sim.

Arrastando-se, por sua cama, forçou-se a dormir.

O dia seguinte seria bastante singular...

* * *

Bem, como podem ver, esse será um capítulo de partes. Não vou dizer quantas nem nada, pq amo deixar vcs curisos!

Espero que estejam gostando, que AMEM esse capítulo e que deixem MUITAS reviews!

Pq eu amo todas elas e respondo a todas com MUITO carinho!

Adoro vocês e até breve!

Dessa vez, fiquem tranquilos, vai demorar BEM menos (15 dias no máximo)!

Beijos, beijos e mais beijos!

ENJOY

PS: dêem uma olhada em "Apego e Redenção", minha oneshot InoXGenma

Está boa!


	9. Ameaça: A Besta Verde do Ciúme Parte II

**Inevitável - Ameaça: A Besta Verde do Ciúme (Parte 2)**

Lá estava ela. Frente a frente consigo. Novamente, aquela análise severa, implementada em si mesmo, por todos os seres humanos que sofrem de... Vaidade.

Claro que havia algo de errado. O cabelo estava liso por demais. A maquiagem simples demais. Porém, um tanto a mais, poderia torná-la vulgar. E, óbvio, aquela barriga. Nenhuma roupa, por mais bonita que fosse, conseguiria cair-lhe bem, com aquela barriga.

Mas e daí? Estava saindo com Lee, o rapaz que a havia amado por toda a adolescência. Ele a perdoaria por sua pela falta de sofisticação. O pelo excesso.

Afinal, ela nem ao menos sabia aonde iriam.

Tivesse passado despercebido qualquer detalhe, prolongava-se em uma pesquisa. Até que a campainha a interrompera.

O barulho fora suficiente para fazê-la pular. Por que tão nervosa?

--O-Oi, Lee-san.

--Sakura-san! – começou arregalando os olhos. Sim, aquelas sobrancelhas eram, de fato, estranhas... – Você está linda! – comentou, sem ao menos vê-la por inteiro. A porta, cobria-lhe parte do corpo.

Tímida como nunca havia sido, deu-lhe passagem.

--Entre.

--Trouxe essas pra você... – Disse estendendo-lhe um maravilhoso buquê, repleto de flores vivas. – Achei que gostaria e... Bem, são sakuras.

Sakura corou.

"Meu Deus, por que estou corando? Por que estou assim?"

--Ahh, obrigada! – Disse, alcançando o presente. – São... Lindas mesmo!

--Está pronta?

--É... Estou sim. Lee... Quer dizer, quase! Espera só um pouquinho. Sente-se e fique a vontade. Eu já volto! – disse, dirigindo-se ao quarto que era da mãe.

"Sakura, você é mesmo uma garotinha interessante. Grávida de um, saindo com outro... Outro a quem, pelo que sei, nunca deu bola... Talvez não sejamos tão diferentes quanto imaginei... Talvez haja menos caráter em você do que todos imaginam..."

--Pronto. Agora estou pronta. – Disse, sorrindo, sem, aparentemente, ostentar qualquer diferença. Por dentro, porém...

Sorrindo, Lee ofereceu-lhe o braço. Relutante, Sakura confessou:

--Lee-san. Antes de fazermos isso, eu... Bem, como pode ver, estou... Estarei... Ocupada, pelos próximos meses... Entende?

O rapaz anuiu em um gesto com a cabeça.

--Então... Bom... Como posso dizer isso? É...

--Sakura-san. – Interrompeu. – Eu não estou aqui para julgar seu comportamento ou para lhe fazer perguntas. Gosto de você e você sabe disso. Não me importo com a sua gravidez, me importo em vê-la sozinha.

Ele era, realmente, uma gracinha. Ela só pôde sorrir.

--Então? – Perguntou, esticando-lhe, novamente, o braço direito. Juntos, como nunca antes, os dois saíram.

E, apesar de sua tranqüilidade exterior, por dentro, a situação era outra. Era tensa. Era como se, basicamente, nada no mundo pudesse desviar o foco de suas emoções... Essas possuíam algo bastante "Kakashi" na essência.

Que saudades...

* * *

"Mulheres. Dê, a elas, duas palavras confortantes e tenha, delas, a mais íntima confiança..."

* * *

A quanto tempo não se sentava ali. No topo do monumento Hokage. De onde podia apreciar toda e qualquer paisagem da vila. Onde, sozinho, podia aproveitar um dos poucos prazeres da vida shinobi: a quanto tempo não fumava, também...

Seu Kono-ho estava quase no final.

Estava ali há algumas horas. Depois daquele curto diálogo e de um dia bastante longo de trabalho, não pediria por mais nada. Apenas a oportunidade de assentar algumas idéias. E maravilhar algumas ilusões...

Pensava na menina de 12 anos que, uma vez, entrara em sua vida. Achando que, de tudo, sabia. Experimentando, em sua frente, algumas dores. Aprendendo dele, algumas lições. A menininha de cabelos rosas que, cheia de agressividade e inteligência, conquistara sua confiança e seu respeito. Os olhos verdes que, arregalados, pediram, poucas vezes, por sua ajuda. E, que apenas uma vez, implorou-lhe em silêncio: "Salve os nossos amigos."

A doçura que abalara até os corações mais difíceis. Como os de Sasuke e Tsunade. E o dele.

Sim, aos 15 anos, um único pedido. Inocente e depravado.

"Sensei, eu quero que seja com você."

Palavras tímidas e falhas que escaparam daquela boca.

Nunca mais pôde olhá-la da mesma maneira. Por mais que tentasse. Por mais que se culpasse. Os anos davam-lhe formas e maturidade, o que, em nada, contribuiu para que ele conseguisse manter sua ética profissional.

E agora, ele a amava. Só então, dava-se conta de que, não fora em vão.

Havia também uma criança. A sua criança. A sua outra criança.

Ambas tão longe do seu carinho, do seu alcance.

A primeira vez que lhe pôde notar a barriga, sorriu. Para si mesmo, é claro. Então, estava ali, de fato. O seu filho. O ser que fora concebido em meio a tantas proibições e segredos. A vida criada por dois amantes, cheios de desejos. O bebezinho que sonhava em segurar, nos próprios braços e amar como a ninguém.

Hatake Kakashi já havia, antes, sido torturado. Aquele corpo coberto escondia cicatrizes que muitas mulheres conheciam, porém nenhuma as tinha, por conhecimento, a história.

Essa cicatriz invisível, no entanto, era a que mais lhe doera:

Olhos aguados. Um corte. A dor que ainda se fazia presente. A distância.

"Que saudade, pequena..."

* * *

--E então? Está gostando?

Sakura quase pulou, com o susto. A voz a interrompera os pensamento devaneados.

Pensamentos esses que se perdiam na figura esguia habitante do topo do monumento.

A janela do restaurante dava exatamente para tal paisagem. Que sorte, não?

Será que ele também a percebera? Saindo com outro? Será que ficaria triste?

E quem se importava? Afinal, ele merecia ser triste...

--Sakura-san?

Ah, sim, claro. A pergunta. Qual era mesmo? Precisava respondê-la...

--Hum...? – foi tudo que conseguiu.

--Eu perguntei se está gostando...

--Ah, sim, claro! Estou adorando! – Mentiu. O sorriso falso parecia bastante convincente, porém.

O moço retribuiu-lhe o afeto.

--Que bom... No que estava pensando?

E agora? O que poderia dizer?

--Eu? Ah, nem sei, estava distraída, olhando o monumento. Lembrei da shishou... Ela anda estressada com essa missão, sabe? Bem, ela anda estressada com a vida, há alguns anos, então... É, ela sempre foi muito estressada...

Sentia-se uma idiota. Qual ser humano se ia distrair, do próprio encontro, para pensar nos problemas pessoais de seu mestre? Ainda mais, quando esse fosse num dos restaurantes mais caros e requintados da vila. Bem, eu vos digo: existia uma pessoa capaz de tal proeza...

--Tsunade-sama é bastante ocupada... Ser a Godaime não é nada fácil. – comentou, desiludido de seus esforços para agradar a moça.

Percebendo sua mancada, posicionou uma das mãos por sobre as dele.

--Sempre quis comer aqui. – Disse-lhe com um sorriso. Sincero, dessa vez.

Rock Lee retribuiu-lhe o gesto.

--A comida está ótima. Obrigada, Lee...

--Ah! Não tem de que, Sakura-san. Eu é que agradeço pela companhia...

Kakashi, provavelmente, nunca a traria para jantar no Oishii. O homem recusava-se a pagar-lhe um prato de Ramén, por Deus...

O casal conversara, animadamente, noite a fora. Mesmo satisfeitos, continuaram a ocupar o recinto com sua alegria.

Não havia romantismo, porém. Pareciam amigos comemorando alguma promoção.

* * *

"Ele está no monumento. Eu tenho certeza. Sakura, você é mesmo uma vagabunda..."

* * *

--Lee. Mais uma vez, foi...

--Não precisa me agradecer, Sakura-san... Bem, já vou indo, então... - despediu-se.

Mal fechou a porta e desabou. Um choro incontrolável.

--Por quê? Por que eu não consigo gostar da pessoa certa?

Dizia, em voz alta, a si mesma.

--Por que a gente não escolhe isso... Embora possamos controlar as emoções...

As luzes estavam todas apagadas. Embora pudesse ser ouvida, era como se a voz não possuísse dono. Por um momento, a moça pensou que Deus a estava respondendo.

--Quem está aí? – Perguntou assustada, no entanto, já sabia exatamente quem estava falando.

--Você sabe, Sakura... – Disse, ainda antes de revelar-se.

Alcançando o interruptor, clareou o ambiente para, assim, confirmar suas certezas.

--O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei ter deixado bem claro ontem que...

--Que não me queria por perto? Claro... Eu lembro muito bem de ter ouvido isso... E foi exatamente por não me querer por perto que você certificou-se de ter deixado a janela do quarto aberta, antes de sair, não? – debochou.

Sakura emudeceu.

Sem hesitar, o copiador aproximou-se. Tanto que lhe era possível sentir-lhe a pele.

--Eu não sei o que você está tentando dizer, mas... – principiou. Sua voz, porém, foi engolida pelos lábios dele.

Delicadamente, Kakashi abraçou-a. Por um breve momento, antes de ser empurrado.

--O que deu em você? Sai já da minha casa!

--A quem você está tentando enganar, Sakura? Você quer isso tanto quanto eu!

--A única coisa que eu quero é que você suma da minha vida! Pra sempre, Kakashi! Eu não quero ter mais nada a ver com você!

--Então...

--Então vai embora!

A esse ponto o tom da kunoichi mais parecia implorar do que ordenar. Tanto lhe ser possível saber das lágrimas que a queimavam a tez.

Acalmando-se, o jounin decidiu recobrar sua postura racional.

--Tudo bem, Sakura, eu vou. Mas antes, quero que você olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me ama. – Disse, enquanto levantava a hitai-ate.

--Eu não te amo. – Pronunciou, cabisbaixa.

--Olhando pra mim.

--Eu não quero mais te amar! – berrou, fitando-o. – Eu quero que você me deixe tentar ser feliz, Kakashi! Se você realmente me ama, me deixa fazer minha escolha!

Calado, refletiu por um instante antes de voltar a falar:

--Se é isso que você quer...

Sua única reação foi abrir a porta e dar, a ele, passagem.

--De qualquer maneira... Meu filho... Eu...

--Eu vou criar o seu filho, Kakashi. Se é isso que você quer saber... Você não vai precisar largar sua vida por ninguém...

--Não é isso... Eu quero fazer parte da vida dele, Sakura. E você não vai poder me impedir...

--Isso nós veremos! – Finalizou, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos, ao tempo que lhe dava as costas.

Sem mais uma palavra, o gênio partiu. E, de volta a sua solidão, de volta as suas lamúrias, Sakura chorou.

Apesar das promessas de não derramar, por ele, uma lágrima novamente; apesar de ter retomado sua rotina, embora se estivesse acostumando à idéia de ser mãe-solteira, ela chorou. Ela o amou em silêncio por toda a noite. Ela o odiou em silêncio, por aquela noite. Ela não o pôde esquecer, por mais uma noite.

* * *

--E então? Quais são as ordens?

--Até agora não houve nada muito relevante. Continuamos com o plano...

--Ninguém desconfia?

--Não... O recipiente é perfeito. Continuaremos com a espionagem.

--Sim, senhor.

--Depois de amanhã haverá outra reunião com o time. E a próxima reunião coletiva será em 2 meses. Até lá, manteremos contato esporádico. É importante variarmos o ponto de encontro, você sabe. O próximo será a 160 km a oeste do pavilhão científico. O que significa, 8 km de Konoha. É uma boa distância para quem não pode se ausentar por muito tempo... Anote também a data e o horário: 17 de setembro, às 3h. Esteja lá. – informou, enfatizando bem as duas últimas palavras.

--Sim senhor.

O soldado já ia partindo quando a inconfundível voz, agora isenta de ditorções, o interrompeu. Nesse momento, o disfarce seria facilmente abatido, caso fossem pegos.

--Matsuri.

--Senhor?

--Eles pretendem atacar em novembro. Se tudo correr conforme os planos, estamos com a vantagem. Ainda assim, mantenha nossos homens preparados. Estamos lidando com a Vila Oculta da Folha, afinal...

--Sim, senhor.

--Dispensado.

* * *

Oieee!

Nooossa, estou bem animada com o capítulo que postei hj! Acho que vocês vão gostar! Algumas surpresas, muitas emoções e suspense!

Sim, sim, também resolvi colocar o título lá em cima. Nunca tinha feito isso, mas acho que deu uma valorizada no layout da fic, né?

:)

Espero que curtam tb!

Bem, bem, bem. O que dizer: Lee é um amor, não acham? Ai ai...

Eu tinha pensado em fazer o Kakashi sentir ciúme no início da fic. Mas não sabia exatamente como. Então desisti da idéia. Mas graças a Nihal (obrigada meeeesmo, amooor), que sugeriu algumas coisinhas, uma luz surgiu na minha mente e eu pude pensar em um rumo beeem legal pra fic, sem sair da idéia principal.

Pra falar a verdade, acho que essa fic é uma inspiração divina, pq as idéias vão vindo e se encaixam tão perfeitamente que chega a ser impressionante. Acreditem!

Bom, eu posso dar outra boa notícia? Os fanarts estão todos prontos. Estou, agora, tentando encontrar um site pra postar. Tentei em alguns, mas tem dado alguns probleminhas (por serem hentai ou por causa do cadastro).

Devo agradecer IMENSAMENTE a Onigiri, minha parceira queridaaa! Ela é a responsável por todos os fanarts e os créditos são todos dela! Obrigada "Beru"

Muito obrigada mesmo, querida! A-MEI! E tenho certeza que o pessoal tb vai amar!

Você tem um talento incrível, menina! Incrível mesmo! PA-RA-BÉNS!

Bom, agora a última boa notícia: eu não vou demorar pra postar o próximo caítulo. Talvez menos que esse, mas, no máximo, o mesmo tempo!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do que leram. E que deixem muitas reviews pra eu responder!

Recado: Uchiha Evangeline, eu NUNCA enjôo das suas reviews, fofaw! Eu A-DO-RO tooodas elas! Beijinhos procê!

Esse capítulo, dedicarei a três pessoas especiais, que têm sido TUDOOO de bom pra mim: Hatake Sandrinha (sempre, né, amore?), Tia Rovsss (Nhaa, minha irmã-gêmea querida) e a Onigiri (minha veterinária preferida, e aí, quando vai sair aquele chimarrão horroroso que você vai me obrigar a tomar? Hehehehe...)

Beijinhos em tooodos vocês que tanto amodoro!

ENJOY


	10. Título Dentro do Capítulo

**Inevitável - Ameaça: A Besta Verde do Ciúme Parte III**

**(O Legado da Cobra e a Herdeira de Lesmas)**

Segundas - feiras são bastante tediosas. Ainda mais quando gastas dentro das saletas de reunião.

--Kakashi-senpai. Precisamos daqueles esboços que você ficou de desenhar, sobre a 3ª área de ataque... Disse o portador do DNA mais valioso de Konoha.

--Ah... – disse, entregando-lhe alguns pergaminhos. Sua expressão, preguiçosa como de costume, era, então, também branca. Desde aquela manhã, o homem parecia viajar em dimensões cerebrais nunca antes, acessadas.

A sala de reuniões da equipe I era bastante confortável. Espaçosa, abrigava quatro mesas médias, a essa altura, cobertas por incontáveis planilhas, gráficos, papeis, esboços e maquetes. Nas paredes, imagens de alguns soldados do Shi. E a planta da tal arma secreta. Havia 5 poltronas bem distribuídas ao redor das mesas.

O frigobar, localizado na parede direita, ao lado do painel de reprodução, continha, em seu interior, umas poucas latas de suco, dois recipientes com água, manteiga e alguns bentous. Em sua superfície, estavam um saco de pães de forma, alguns envelopes de chá e duas garrafas térmicas pequenas: uma contendo café e a outra, água quente. Acima, estava uma prateleira, com algumas xícaras e copos.

Havia ainda uma estante que se estendia por todo o comprimento da parede esquerda. Nela, livros e mais livros, pergaminhos e, até mesmo revistas. Literatura para todos os gostos: estratégia de guerra, psicologia, ética e mapas. Ou melhor: todos os gostos, desde que você seja um shinobi ou ANBU do esquadrão de inteligência...

Autores famosos do país do fogo, como Mina Misushi, que, após a aposentadoria como shinobi, dedicou-se a relatar suas experiências de batalha às futuras gerações.

Enquanto Hiashi fazia algumas anotações, Tenzou e Sai analisavam os esboços de Kakashi. Esse estava a cutucar alguns livros, na estante. Quando outro gênio aproximou-se.

--É seu, não é? – sussurrou. Apenas os dois poderiam ter ouvido tal pergunta.

--Humm? Nani? – retrucou, no mesmo tom, sem aparentar o mínimo de surpresa.

--A criança que a Sakura está esperando? É seu, não é?

--Hum... Por que quer saber, Shikamaru-kun?

--Cara, isso vai ser complicado... A Temari... Também está...

--Está o que?

--Como o que? Grávida é o que!

--Ah, meus parabéns.

Quem os visse, juraria estarem falando do tempo ou de algum parente distante. Ou quem sabe, da missão...

--É, eu acho que posso dizer o mesmo a você...

--Ah...

--Kakashi, vá buscar o Shino. Ele está com a equipe II, passando alguma informações... Você e ele terão de desvendar, pelo menos 3, das 7 senhas que faltam para que possamos ter mais acesso ao 2º pavilhão. – interrompeu, o líder. – Shikamaru, preciso de você...

--Hai.

E foi então que Kakashi percebeu que ele não era o único futuro papai de Konoha. Ainda que fosse o único a ser crucificado por isso...

* * *

--Sakura-san, eu preciso daqueles dois antídotos...

--Ahn? – Disse, acordando de seu estado semi-catatônico. Estava bastante desatenta, aquela tarde.

--Os antídotos! O 1 e o 5. Você tinha feito... Lembra?

--Ah, claro, desculpe, Kotetsu, estão ali em cima da mesa. Shizune-san! Dê o 1 e o 5 pro Kotetsu. Ele tem que levar ao pessoal do interrogatório.

A única reação da morena foi esticar o braço para entregar, ao assistente, duas ampolas. Quando ele alcançara a porta, porém:

--Kotetsu! – Clamou, em um timbre que misturava rispidez e surpresa. – Traga Anko. E Shikaku!

Hinata, Izumo e Sakura se entreolharam. E agora?

* * *

--Yo, Genma.

--Kakashi. O que o traz aqui?

--Trabalho de equipe... Cadê o Shino?

--Foi buscar alguns venenos com o pessoal do 3. Ele trouxe algumas planilhas com o mapeamento das armas e está avaliando nosso poder bélico de acordo com os planejamentos do seu grupo...

--Entendo...

--Ele não deve demorar...

--Tudo bem, eu espero... Temos umas senhas pra decodificar...

--Ah.

* * *

--E aí, pra que me querem?

--Anko-san, preciso que dê uma olhada nisso... – Despejou, Shizune, demonstrando, assim, seu grau de preocupação.

No recinto, todos estavam boquiabertos. Se confirmado, o fato seria suficiente para causar tremendo estardalhaço e, quem sabe, adiantar a guerra.

--Nossa, que caras são essas? Parece que vocês viram um fantasma. – Respondeu, aproximando-se de Shizune.

Após ler a receita do veneno a sua frente, os olhos da kunoichi arregalaram-se e seus lábios separaram-se.

* * *

--E a situação com a Sakura? – Perguntou quando os dois ninjas ganharam um pouco de privacidade.

--...

--É, entendo...

--Eu a beijei ontem.

--Ahn? Nani? Pensei que...

--Ela... Ainda está confusa. Saiu a noite, mas deixou a janela do quarto aberta. Eu tenho passado lá, de madrugada, você sabe... Ela queria que eu fosse até lá... Mas, quando eu a beijei, ela me empurrou e me mandou embora.

--Nossa... Complicadinha, não?

--Ah...

O silêncio dominou ambas as bocas, por alguns instantes. Até Kakashi quebrá-lo.

--Quando nos beijamos... Pude senti-lo, Genma.

--Ahn?

--Meu filho. Ele chutou e eu senti. Foi fraco, mas senti. Senti ele se mexendo, ali. A barriga dela encostou na minha e eu senti...

O moreno sorriu.

--Ah... E como foi?

--Foi... Estranho... Mas, foi bom. Foi... Não sei explicar...

--Entendo...

--Também não pude curtir muito, porque ela me empurrou, você sabe...

--Hehe... Claro...

Naquele momento, Kami sabe como o copiador se sentiu. O peso da responsabilidade, a felicidade por seu primeiro contato com o bebê, a tristeza por estar perdendo tanto de seu desenvolvimento...

Em 5 meses, um sinal de vida. De existência. Ele realmente seria pai.

* * *

--Esse... Esse... Veneno... – Começou, ainda com os olhos no papel. – Orochimaru! – Concluiu, levantando a face, para fitar a todos, ao mesmo tempo.

--Hai... – Principiou Sakura, cruzando os braços, acima da barriga, agora saliente, e arriscando alguns passos preguiçosos até a mesa. – E como isso é possível, Anko-sensei? Orochimaru está morto e todos sabemos disso...

--O que está tentando dizer, Sakura?

--A única que sabe desenvolver os venenos dele, além de mim, Shizune e Tsunade-shishou, é você...

--Está me acusando, então? – Indagou, bastante ofendida.

--Entenda como quiser...

Meninas, vamos parar com isso! – Interrompeu Shizune.

--Ela está me acusando abertamente e você vem me mandar parar?

--Eu não estou acusando você de nada, Anko. Estou apenas levantando hipóteses. Não esqueça que coloquei a mim, a Shizune e, até mesmo, a Tsunade-shishou como suspeitas!

--...

--Ótimo, Sakura-chan. Todos aqui já entendemos suas intenções... E, Anko-san, embora não concorde com os métodos de Sakura, ela está certa. Todas nós somos, a princípio, culpadas...

--Izumo, vá buscar Tsunade-sama... – Ordenou Shikaku, abrindo, pela primeira vez no dia, a boca.

--Espere aí! Vocês estão esquecendo um detalhe muito importante: quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu!

Naquele instante, todo e qualquer barulho foi substituído por uma onda de ruídos tão inaudíveis que chegavam a ser irritantes.

--Anko-sensei, o que falei foi uma constatação, não uma acusação. Mas você tem que entender que o fato de você ter convivido tão de perto com as experiências do Orochimaru é algo integralmente relevante. Shizune-san, da próxima vez que descobrir alguma coisa, venha falar comigo antes de mandar buscarem alguém. Shikaku-san, o mesmo para o senhor. Não é por que sou mais nova que não consigo liderar uma equipe! Se fosse assim, Tsunade-shishou não teria me escolhido como capitã. Ora, estão parecendo um bando de genins que mal acabam de sair das fraldas e já querem mandar. O que há com vocês, hoje?

A onda inaudível, novamente.

--Muito bem. Anko-sensei, sente-se e acalme-se. Shizune-san, o mesmo pra você. Shikaku-san continue com seu trabalho. Hinata e Kotetsu também. E Izumo, você pode ir buscar a Godaime.

Ninguém mais se pronunciou. Definitivamente, essa era a pupila da quinta.

* * *

--E o trabalho da sua equipe, como anda?

--Humm, me sinto ANBU novamente...

--Hehehe... Vou tomar isso como algo positivo...

--Ah... Com as pesquisas do 4, Tenzou está montando algumas maquetes, Sai está fazendo os mapas, Shino está analisando os materiais colhidos na área, pra aperfeiçoar o trabalho dos dois. A parte deles é estratégica. Eu e Shikamaru estamos cuidando do desenvolvimento dos planos e das decodificações, ou seja, a parte de inteligência. E Hiashi-domo está lidando com os relatórios, a burocracia, a supervisão e o contato com os outros grupos...

--Entendo... O trabalho por aqui também está indo bem... Eu e Naruto estamos organizando a posição das armas, com ajuda dos mapas e das maquetes. Kiba e Chouji estão cuidando das armadilhas. Chomaru-san está, com a suprevisão da Ten-Ten produzindo algumas armas. Com ajuda de uma equipe de shinobis que Tsunade-sama disponibilizou, é claro.

--É... Parece que teremos uma batalha, em anos...

--Ah...

* * *

--Sumimassen...

--Shino-kun, o que faz aqui?

Apesar dos anos de convivência, da infância partilhada esporadicamente, para Sakura, o moço continuava sendo um tanto misterioso e sua presença ainda a intimidava. Mas, afinal, intimidar... Não é essa uma das centenas de práticas ninjas?

--Preciso dos venenos para a equipe 2...

--Ah, claro... - concordou, tateando uma das várias prateleiras repletas de pequenos frascos rotulados desde "Cuidado ao manusear" à "Letal". Embaixo desses avisos, o nome e a descrição da substância contida no frasco.

--Aburame Shino!

Dando-se conta de quem o chamava, o rapaz curvou-se, de pressa, em uma reverência.

--Tsunade-sama!

A quinta parecia conturbada. Seus passos pesados aspiravam uma rapidez que, de fato, não possuiam. Logo às suas costas, estava Anko, que parecia ainda mais consternada. Ambas voltavam da Estufa, como era possível perceber em seus cheiros e roupas levemente manchadas. Não traziam qualquer amostra de plantas, porém.

--Leve isso para Hiashi-sama, também. Diga-lhe que é urgente. - determinou, entregando-lhe uma folha de papel, enrolada em si mesma, e amarrada com uma fita vermelha. O documento continha o selo de Konoha, indicando-lhe a preciosidade e o requerido sigilo.

--Hai.

Ainda sendo o mais discreto dos jounins, não pôde abster-se de transparecer sua curiosidade.

O que haveria de tão valiozo naquele pergaminho?

E, assim que tomou posse da pequena maleta portadora de venenos, partiu.

De alguma forma, Sakura sentiu-se aliviada e, a tempo, incompleta. O domador de insetos era, invariavelmente, da mesma equipe de Kakashi. A presença de qualquer membro do grupo 1 ou, mesmo, algum amigo íntimo do copiador, exceto Naruto, a deixava ansiosa. Como se essa pessoa pudesse vir a ser sua única ponte entre o seu mundo e o dele. Espreitava, discretamente, é claro, à espera de alguma notícia ou comentário sobre o gênio. Quando não conseguia, um dos dois que fosse, sentia-se assim: incompleta.O alívio, por vez, vinha pela extinção de sua expectativa. Afinal, pior do que a conviccção do "não", é a volubilidade do "talvez". Obviamente, o "sim" lhe era, sempre, mais afável...

* * *

--Sabe, Hatake... Você é um cara de sorte.

Na mais sincera concepção do copiador, qualquer um que o constatasse, poderia ser, facilmente, taxado de louco.

--Ahn? - Foi tudo que sua surpresa e certa curiosidade conseguiram produzir.

--Sempre teve a mulher que quis. É um shinobi reconhecido e bem pago. E, agora, apesar das complicações, está com uma das kunoichis mais bonitas e talentosas de Konoha. E ainda está curtindo a idéia de ser pai...

--Olhando por esse prisma...

Kakashi estava averiguando o que poderia ser uma boa resposta às fortes argumentações de seu companheiro. Poderia citar a perda de tantas pessoas importantes, ao longo dos anos.

No entanto, para completar, Genma adicionou:

--Tudo bem que perdeu pessoas importante ao longo dos anos, mas qual shinobi da sua idade não passou por isso?

Pronto, agora estava feito. Não haveria mais argumentos.

Shino estava chegando. E nunca, em todo o tempo que o conhecia, Kakashi ficou tão feliz em vê-lo. Só mesmo a figura do Aburame para lavar-lhe a honra, interrompendo a conversa.

--É, Genma, depois conversamos sobre isso. Shino chegou e a missão deve continuar... - Falou, conferindo às palavras um aspecto que oscilava entre o deboche e o desinteresse. Difícil dizer... - Hoje à noite, no mesmo bar?

--Ah, se eu não for trabalhar...

* * *

--Hiashi-sama. Tsunade-sama enviu isso. Disse que é urgente.

Um breve instante passou-se, desde a súbita mudança no semblante do Hyuuga até que ambos se encararam, com olhares profundos. Mil coisas podiam ser ditas na maneira como seus músculos tensionaram e suas pupilas dilataram. Novamente, a expectativa. Novamente o "talvez eu deva me preocupar" e o "talvez não seja algo tão sério".

Cuidadosamente desenrolando a mensagem, Hiashi fremiu. A mensagem estava criptografada. Um código bastante simples, porém, muito usado pelos shinobis da Folha quando o assunto é sigilo respaldado de emergência: fácil de ser lido, ainda assim, suprido de certa segurança.

--Tenzou, Sai. Venham aqui.- Ordenou, autoritário e perturbado, ao mesmo tempo.

Além de Shino, Kakashi e Shikamaru já se haviam aproximado.

--Vou ser breve e objetivo: temos um sucessor de Orochimaru no Shi.

Não fosse trágico, seria engraçado observar as diferentes reações daqueles que ouviram a confissão. Desde feições espantadas, passando por expressões desconfiadas, até reação alguma. Essa última, exibiada, apenas, pelo ex-membro da ANBU núcleo.

E, a cretina pergunta sem nexo que, indispensavelmente, alguém, por mais inteligente, acaba por fazer:

--Como assim? - Dessa vez, o pronunciador foi Shikamaru.

--Como, como assim? É bastante óbvio... - Engrossou o Yamato.

--Sim, eu sei... Quero dizer... Como descobriram isso? Quem descobriu? Quero dizer, havia essa suspeita desde o início, mas quero entender o que a confirmou.

--Venenos. Os mesmos usados por Orochimaru...

--Deixa eu adivinhar: há suspeitos dentro de Konoha? - Contemplou, o Nara.

--Hai... - Começou Kakashi - E provavelmente, entre eles, estão: Sakura, Anko, Shizune, Sai... Talvez Yuri e Atsume e... Possivelmente Shikamaru.

--Eu?

--Hai. Ou você esqueceu que Temari já esteve ligada a Orochimaru?

--Peraí, mas isso tem anos! Além disso, Suna assinou a paz com Konoha há muito tempo!

--Eu disse "possivelmente".

Shikamru odiava ter de adimitir isso, mas o Copy-ninja estava certo. Provavelmente, ele entraria para a lista de suspeitos, em algum momento...

--Parem com essa discussão inútil, não temos tempo para isso. Nosso dever não é cogitar quem são suspeitos e quem não são. Deixemos isso para os soldados de Ibiki. Tsunade-sama apenas quer que essa informação seja passada a todas as equipes e já está providenciando isso. Portanto, agora que estamos avisados, continuemos com os trabalhos. - Interrompeu, com seviridade, embora, sem se alterar.

Sem mais delongas, todos concordaram.

* * *

--Ela está saindo com aquele discípulo do Gai. O Lee... - Disse, quase em um suspiro, por entre os goles de sake. - Eu não gosto dele...

Shiranui engasgou-se com um pedaço de rabanete.

--Sério?

--Ah.

--É, a coisa está feia pro seu lado.

Uma risada forçada riscou a garganta de Kakashi. Provavelmente, o álcool estava surtindo efeito.

Não havia muito a ser dito, essa noite, porém. Alguns assuntos fúteis foram postos em questãos, nada que pudesse realmente excitá-los. O moreno estava mais interessado no movimento ousado que faziam os quadris de Shizune. O copiador, em derramar frustrações goela abaixo.

--Por que não vai falar com ela?

--O que, com Shizune? Não... Ela não é esse tipo de mulher... - Comentou, um tanto abobalhado.

Soubesse ele do que o gênio havia presenciado, auditivamente, meses atrás...

--Quero dizer... Ela não precisa ser...

--Que quer dizer? - Ele havia compreendido, mas, nada mais delicioso a um bêbado que está tentando esquecer os próprios problemas, do que instigar os conflitos alheios.

--Quero dizer que ela é... Ah, Hatake, você sabe o que eu quero dizer... Eu sei lá o que estou dizendo... Estou bêbado... - Constatou, levando, aos lábios, mais uma dose.

--Vocês se conhecem há tanto tempo... Chega a ser óbvio.

--Vai a merda.

Kakashi apenas riu.

--Hahahah... Eu estou na merda, mas você, - começou, erguendo sua pequena taça, própria ao tipo de bebida - seja bem-vindo à ela. Saúde! - finalizou, esvaziando seu conteúdo.

Sua pseudo-alegria foi interrompida, quando, ao bar, adentrou a imagem inconfundível, quase grotesca, do seu rival. Do mais novo. Tal sensei, tal pupilo...

Nesse momento, o filho do falecido Sakumo decidiu ser uma boa hora para ir embora.

* * *

Olá!

Antes de mais nada, quero pedir 100000000000000000000 de desculpas a vcs, pela minha demora.

O motivo?

Bem, digamos que eu passei por uma fase meio difícil nessas últimas semanas (pra não dizer no último mês).

Problemas pessoais, familiares... Esse tipo de coisa que acontece a todo mundo.

Mas agora estou voltando. Ainda não estou 100, mas a vida continua, não é??

Sinto não poder dar explicações mais detalhadas, mas é como diz o velho ditado: "roupa suja se lava em casa"

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews que eu sempre leio com todo o carinho. Elas me ajudaram, com certeza, a não desistir de escrever.

Obrigada mesmo!!

Bem, está aí o novo capítulo. Espero que gostem. Que amem.

Eu vou demorar um pouquinho pra postar o próximo capítulo (calma, não será tanto quanto foi dessa vez. Será uns 20 dias...), porque quero adiantar a fic, antes de postar, como vocês sabem, para dar aquela margem de segurança.

Mais uma vez, obrigada.

Beijinhos em todos e muuuuito obrigada pelo carinho de SEMPRE.

Aos que não se logam para deixar reviews, eu estarei respondendo uma a uma e postarei aqui, junto com o próximo capítulo.

Desculpem por eu não ter tido essa idéia antes! Sempre quis responder vcs tb!

Beijos e mais beijos.

ENJOY.


	11. Encruzilhada

**Inevitável - Encruzilhada **

--Eu te amo. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto afagava seu abdômen.

A noite estava mais fresca, por conta da estação que se iniciava. Mas seus corpos emanavam uma febre tipicamente mundana.

Ela estava posta de lado, com a barriga apoiada em um travesseiro. Por trás, ele começou a penetrá-la, cuidadosamente, emitindo grunhidos de prazer, em tons graves, a cada centímetro que se fazia dentro dela.

Sakura fechou os olhos. Como era bom estar com ele daquela maneira.

Depois de horas conversando com o bebê, aplicando beijos por sobre a pele que o protegia; após despi-la sutilmente e acariciar uma por uma, as partes de seu corpo, podia, finalmente, senti-la.

Um tanto mais e a kunoichi, enfim, deixou que as ondas de prazer percorressem sua forma.

Só ele fê-la sentir-se assim: completa, realizada... Apaixonada. A cada investida, o orgasmo se aproximava. Era inevitável.

Como todo o resto o era: aquela situação, aquele prazer... Aquele amor.

Tê-lo tão perto, sentir-lhe as mechas acinzentadas tocarem-lhe a nuca. Sentir seus braços fortes e torneados abraçando-a. Sentir seu abdômen ser afastado e forçado contra suas costas. Senti-lo dentro de si. Ouvi-lo gemer. Tudo. Tudo era maravilhoso.

Contorceu-se, o quanto pôde em um orgasmo violento, que lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos. Chamou por ele.

--Kakashi!

Buscou fitá-lo e, quando o fez, o viu fechar os olhos, reclinar, para trás, a cabeça, abrir a boca e soltar um... Grito estridente?

--Sakura! Sakura!!

Espere. Essa não é a voz dele...

--Não, Ino, me deixa dormir, vai, por favor! Eu quero dormir...

Anda testuda, temos que ir! Temos que arrumar uma roupa pra você ir à festa! - Afirmou, descobrindo a amiga e tentando, em vão, puxá-la para fora da cama.

--Ino - começou, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. - É uma festinha infantil, do aniversário do Kurohime... Ninguém vai reparar na minha roupa!

--Affe... Você não tem mesmo um pingo de vaidade!

Tomando como insulto, Sakura levantou-se em um pulo.

--Quem não tem um pingo de vaidade? - Perguntou, um tanto indignada.

--Yatta!! Você levantou! Agora, vamos! Escove os dentes e se vista, eu fiz o seu café da manhã! (Consegui)

Se tinha uma coisa que Sakura odiava era a maneira que Tsunade havia arranjado para mantê-la na dieta. Ino, Lee, Naruto... Todos sempre por perto, com lanchinhos saudáveis, quando tudo que ela queria não passava de uma tigela de Ramen.

--Hai, hai... - Disse, enroladamente, ao tempo que bocejava. - Maldito dia que eu resolvi te dar uma cópia da minha chave...

--Ora, deixa de ser rabugenta... Você me deu essa cópia porque sabe que não consegue se cuidar sozinha! Fico me perguntando o dia que essa criança nascer... Ou você se casa ou eu me mudo pra cá! Anda, vamos, ainda tenho que comprar um presente pro menino. Te espero na cozinha...

--Ah...

Mal a loira colocou-se fora do quarto, Sakura deitou-se, novamente. Tudo que queria era voltar para aquele sonho. Parecia-lhe tão real...

"Só mais cinco minutos... Kakashi-sensei..."

* * *

--O que acha desse, Sakura? - perguntou, indicando-lhe a peça de roupa que tinha em mãos. - É bonito, você fica bem de vermelho e... Sakura?

Seguindo os olhos da moça, notou que iam para além da loja. Atravessavam a porta de vidro, para pousar em um casal que passeava pela calçada.

--O que houve? - Indagou, colocando a face ao alcance do olhar da amiga, interrompendo a paisagem anterior.

--Hum...? Nada...

--...

--Eles estão tão felizes... - Comentou, esquivando-se para continuar observando o par. Estavam parados e, agora, ele estendia a mão até a saliência no abdômen dela. Ambos sorriram e, logo, beijaram-se. A barriga, também foi premiada com um beijo do pai.

--Shika e Temari? Ah, sim, estão! Shikamaru é um preguiçoso, mas não consegue disfarçar que está amando a idéia de ser pai...

--Ah...

--Eles vão ficar aqui até o bebê nascer. Depois, vão se mudar pra Suna...

Definitivamente, não existia, em Konoha, alguém mais informado sobre a vida de qualquer pessoa do que a Yamanaka. Nada passava despercebido diante de seus olhos e ouvidos...

--Ele vai embora com ela?

--Sim... Você conhece o Shikamaru... Ele sempre acaba se rendendo...

--Ahahah... Típico... Eu sabia que, no fim, ela ia acabar fazendo a cabeça dele...

--Ehh... Agora me diz, o que você acha desse vermelho?

--Horrível.

* * *

Lá estava ela. Rodeada de amigos, sorrisos, olhares indiscretos e comida. Muita comida. Constantemente, curiosos lhe vinham com perguntas impertinentes sobre a gravidez e a respeito do pai. Mantinha-se firme, porém, em sua resposta:

"Isso não é da sua conta."

Os amigos, não lhe importunavam com o assunto, por isso, não sentia qualquer remorso em ser grosseira com estranhos, apenas interessados em se intrometer em assuntos alheios.

Ganhava, também, alguns olhares de pena e questionamento. Podia ver escrito em tais gestos palavras como "pobrezinha" ou indagações das mais variadas: "Como isso foi acontecer?", "Quem a engravidou?", "Nossa, ela está enorme, em que mês será que está?" e assim por diante. Com esses, no entanto, já se havia acostumado. Ironicamente respondendo a uma das perguntas, em 7 meses de gravidez, qualquer uma se acostumaria...

O fato é que Sakura estava nada feliz. Nem mesmo um tantinho. Seu bebê nasceria em 2 meses. Para a guerra, faltava 1 mês...

Havia sido selecionada para participar da equipe médica de dentro da vila, para onde vêm os pacientes em estado mais crítico.

"Lá fora, há médicos, mas não há emergência. Somente milagres..." – Dizia a Godaime. - "Essa é a realidade das batalhas travadas fora da vila. Evitam-se as destruições, por outro lado, não se poupam 'armas' ".

A kunoichi estava saindo com Lee, há, então, 2 meses. Estavam próximos, mas nunca sequer, se haviam beijado. Ele a respeitava. Ainda assim, estavam secretamente noivos. Pretendiam anunciar o noivado na festa. Talvez por isso, Sakura estivesse tão mal. Talvez por isso sua mente girasse em torno de uma única frase:

"Eu não deveria estar aqui..."

Talvez, tivesse razão...

--Sakura-san, você está bem? – perguntou-lhe, seu noivo, trazendo-a para fora de sua mente.

--Hum?... Ah, estou sim, Lee. Obrigada. – Arriscou um sorriso nitidamente forçado e, logo, desejou não tê-lo feito.

--Você me parece tão aérea, hoje... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

--Não nada... É só que... – "Ele não está aqui" – Eu estou com dor na coluna...

--Ah, entendo... Vou pedir para que a Kurenai faça um chá.

--Não precisa, Lee. Sério. Não precisa...

--Tem certeza?

--Tenho...

--Pois então, pode deixar Lee, que eu mesma faço... – intrometeu-se, Ino. – Sakura, me acompanha até a cozinha, um minuto?

Nessas horas, Sakura entendia o porquê amava a rival.

--Claro... – Disse, levantando-se, com dificuldade. O moço ajudou-a, então.

* * *

"Dor na coluna. Que grande mentirosa... Aposto que se ele aparecer, a coluna melhora logo."

Disse, em seu anonimato, o que, há meses, vinha espreitando em cada esquina. Em cada bar, floresta ou praça. Aquele que nada deixava escapar.

* * *

--E então, Testuda, como ficou resolvida aquela situação dos suspeitos? Acharam alguém que pudesse estar sucedendo Orochimaru?

--Não... Tsunade mandou o 5 apurar o caso. Nenhum dos suspeitos, mesmo os mais remotos poderiam estar envolvidos. Todos tinham álibis e nenhuma das digitais encontradas pelo seu gurpo bateu...

Conversavam, passando por um número razoável de convidados.

--Ok, Testuda, agora que estamos aqui sozinhas, me conta o que está acontecendo? – Disse, quando ambas encontraram-se a sós na cozinha.

--Ah... É esse vestido que você escolheu. Ele é feio.

Sakura trajava o tal vestido vermelho. A roupa possuía mangas ¾ s e um decote, em V, discretamente acentuado. Era cintado logo abaixo do busto, o que tornava o vestido bastante confortável e indicado para as grávidas. Era, também, curto. Atingia, somente, a metade das coxas. Na barra, uma pequena faixa, feita à mão, de renda. O traje era belo e adequado às situações. E Ino sabia não lhe ser o motivo do desagrado.

--Sakura, eu te conheço e você sabe disso. Não tente me enrolar... Vai perder seu tempo...

--Você sabe o que é, Ino. Você sabe quem é...

--...

--Ele vai vir, eu sei que vai. O problema não é esse. O problema é que eu não devia estar esperando por isso, sabe? Estou ansiosa pra vê-lo e isso não deveria estar acontecendo! Estava tudo indo bem. Não o vejo há dois meses, por causa dos trabalhos e das missões extras que ele tem feito. Agora, por causa dessa festa estúpida, vamos nos encontrar. E todo o esforço que eu vinha fazendo pra evitá-lo, pra esquecê-lo, vai se tornar em vão!

--Ele pode não vir...

--É claro que ele vem! Ele tem muito carinho pelo Kurohime-kun!

"E ele sabe que eu vou estar aqui..."

A decoração da festa era algo simples: lanternas de papel, abrigando velas, mesas rebaixadas e fartas com os mais variados pratos e espaço. Muito espaço para que as crianças pudessem correr à vontade. Em respeito aos costumes, antes de ser servida a comilança, no início à festa, houve um ritual de agradecimento pela vida do menino e pela fartura, do qual todos participaram. Exceto por uns poucos atrasados...

Kurenai estava orgulhosa do filho. O menino estava fazendo 5 anos e essa era sua primeira passagem à vida adulta. Além do ritual de shichi-go-san, a ser realizado no dia 15 de novembro, conforme as tradições, a mãe resolveu fazer uma comemoração mais íntima, aberta, apenas a uns poucos amigos e conhecidos.Outro motivo de festança era a aceitação de Kurohime na academia. O menino era tão esperto que mais parecia filho de Kakashi. Um prodígio que, com acompanhamento de Shikamaru, poderia, em questão de meses, vir a se tornar um genin.

Entre os convidados, a maioria era composta por shinobis. Uns poucos civis haviam sido chamados. Não por uma questão de preconceito, pelo contrário: toda a prepotência e disputa que os ninjas ostentavam entre si, eram inexistentes quando se relacionavam com os cidadãos comuns. Talvez por conhecerem bem seu papel na sociedade. Muito provavelmente, por saberem ser perda de tempo qualquer tentativa de exibição a leigos: o que eles sabem sobre jutsus, afinal? O fato da segregação era muito simples: shinobis estão sempre ocupados com suas missões e trabalhos. Nada mais normal do que terem maior contato com outros shinobis. O mesmo se pode dizer dos comuns, substituindo-se, por vez, a palavra "shinobis" por "civis".

No entanto, em ocasiões como aquela, via-se o quanto o povo de Konoha estava conectado. Como uma grande família: com direito a discussões, fofocas e, até mesmo, algumas brigas convencionais...

Além da situação de Sakura, outro alvo dos julgamentos e indagações alheias, era o casal Hinata e Naruto, Eles realmente se casariam. E o menino-Kyuubi, então, se tornaria membro de um dos clãs mais importantes da vila. O loiro, porém, parecia importar-se em nada com a indiscrição de alguns ali presentes. Brincava, como uma criança, com o aniversariante. Quase lhe passou despercebido a chegada de um convidado bastante singular. Se ele não estivesse tão atrasado, haveria sido possível sua presença passar em branco. Não pela falta de carisma de Kakashi. Mas por seu comportamento nos últimos meses. E pela falta de representantes do sexo feminino, em euforia hormonal, no ambiente. Sua única companhia era a do outro jounin, Genma. Eles andavam bastante juntos, ultimamente. E pela expressão dos dois, já se haviam abastecido, em algum bar, antes de virem à festa.

--Kakashi-san! – Gritou o pequenino, quando avistou o grande amigo de seu falecido pai.

Mais do que de pressa, correu em direção ao gênio para abraçá-lo, o que, a todos, surpreendeu, pois o Hatake nunca houvera sido tão receptivo a uma criança. Pelo menos não até aquele momento.

Deixou que o abraçasse. Que pulasse em seu colo e lhe abraçasse como se não o visse há séculos. Quando deixaria que Naruto ou Sasuke fizessem algo parecido?

A resposta é exatamente essa que você, leitor, está a me dar: nunca!

Então por que agora? Por que essa criança?

Não há, ao certo, uma resposta. Há várias. Ele sabia o quanto o menino via nele, assim como em Shikamaru, um exemplo paterno. Por isso direcionava a ele o carinho, um tanto mais sensibilizado pela perda, que direcionou, um dia, a Asuma. Ou quem sabe, pois o tempo lhe houvera causado mais que algumas rugas imperceptíveis. Causara-lhe um tanto mais de sabedoria e compaixão. Talvez tão sutis quantos suas novas linhas faciais. Talvez, até um tanto menos. E talvez o teor alcoólico em seu sangue funcionasse para desinibi-lo de qualquer impermeabilidade fraternal.

A verdade é que Sakura estava lá o presenciando dar atenção àquela criança. Não pôde desviar os olhos, quando o pai de seu filho, afagou a cabeça do menino e agachou-se para lhe falar melhor.

E quando ambos sorriram... Ah, derreteu-se toda quando sorriram! Pareciam partilhar algum segredo de pai e filho.

Seria justo tirar-lhe esse direito sobre o próprio filho?

A tarde passou, em um estalo de dedos, mas a kunoichi teve de suportar uma das batalhas mais difíceis de sua vida pessoal: a de não se render aos encantos desse Kakashi, por ela, – e por quase todos – desconhecido.

Ignorou- o, o quanto pôde, falhando, em algumas tentativas. De quando em quando, olhava discretamente em sua direção, com o canto dos olhos. Viu-o levantar o menino e jogá-lo para o alto. Viu-o contar-lhe histórias fictícias sobre os motivos de seu atraso. Lembrou-se bem de uma delas que ela mesma ouvira, em sua infância: a do gato que lhe cruzou o caminho. Pôde sentir seu cheiro, nas poucas vezes que ele aproximou-se do lugar onde ela estava, para conversar com algum amigo ou beliscar uma ou outra guloseima.

E quando ele sentou-se para jogar shogi... Foi emocionante. Kurohime veio sentar-se em seu colo e lhe dizer "Shikamaru-sensei é muito bom nesse jogo. Você vai perder.". Kakashi apenas fitou-o de cima, mas só quando os dois jounins empataram, pôde ver nos olhos do pequenino um brilho. Um misto de orgulho e respeito. Algo que seu filho, por conta de uma decisão, jamais sentiria...

Ele a fitou, por algumas vezes, mas nem ao menos se chegou a ela. Ou lhe dirigiu a palavra. Até o tradicional "Yo" foi dispensado, dessa vez.

Para Sakura ficou claro apenas uma idéia: tardasse a casar mais dois meses, haveria de render-se. E quem lhe garantiria que o homem mudara? Que todas aquelas cenas não passavam de teatro diante de sua condição? Quem lhe poderia afirmar que tudo aquilo não passara de uma tentativa de comovê-la ou de um exagero hormonal?

Não. Definitivamente não! Não se renderia a uns poucos caprichos e uma demonstração barata de boas-intenções.

Estava noiva de Rock Lee e, com ele, se casaria. Ele sim é um homem de caráter e virtudes. Ele que nunca a trairia e sempre amara.

Se Hatake Kakashi estava cogitando a possibilidade de comprá-la com aquela audaciosa interpretação estava enganado. Ela jamais se renderia...

--Eu gostaria de fazer um anúncio. – Disse, a kunoichi, colocando-se de pé e aumentando o volume da voz. Não teria sido necessário tanto entusiasmo, posto que ela já era, em muitos momentos, a mira dos olhares indiscretos.

O silêncio foi quase total, exceto pelos ruídos produzidos por algumas crianças que, logo, calaram-se também.

Surpresa, curiosidade, questionamentos... Eram tantas especulações nas vistas alheias...

--Eu... Eu... Gostaria de... A-anunciar que...

--Que vamos nos casar. – Concluiu Lee, percebendo a dificuldade da noiva, enquanto erguia-se ao lado dela.

Um coro de "Ó"s e "Como?"s pôde ser ouvido. Após um longo período de incertezas e desconfianças, aparecera um culpado. Ou um misericordioso...

E a sessão de congratulações e felicitações foi, então, iniciada.

Obviamente, certo jounin de cabelos cinzentos preferiu abster-se de tal cena. Além disso, todos estavam tão ocupados fazendo indagações sobre a notícia, que não o perceberiam fugindo dali.

Despediu-se, rapidamente, de Genma. E se foi. Pensou em dar um adeus a Naruto ou a Kurenai, mas achou que isso só colocaria em evidência sua hesitação e mais desconfianças. Naruto era escandaloso, Kurenai, insistiria para que ficasse.

Tão óbvia quanto sua decisão de partir silenciosamente, foi a expectativa de Sakura: ficou ali, esperando pela reação dele. Dar-lhe as costas não foi, particularmente, a atitude correta. Ele deveria ter ido até lá clamar por ela. Dizer ao mundo que fora ele que a engravidara. Gritar a todos o quanto se amavam... E o quanto fora imbecíl em magoá-la daquela maneira.

E para a moça, a verdade tornou-se evidente: ele não a amava o suficiente. E ela sim, estava agindo corretamente... Sua escolha lhe garantiria um futuro seguro, não incerto.

No rosto, estampou um sorriso de orgulho. De vitória. Aceitou todas as estimativas com carinho, educação e gratidão.

No coração, porém, uma dor insuportável. Um aperto que lhe subia a garganta, para morrer em meio aos caprichos racionais.

Uma excelente ninja que, por dentro, desmanchava-se em humanidade.

* * *

--Você não deveria ter feito isso... – Disse, a si mesma, no instante que chegou a casa.

--Não mesmo. – Falou, outra voz, vinda da pequena poltrona.

Assustou-se, é claro, mas recobrada, em questão de segundos, já sabia quem lhe falava.

A imagem do homem acomodado, confortavelmente, em sua sala, era nítida, apesar da escuridão. Ele estava com o calcanhar de uma perna apoiado no joelho da outra e com as mãos apoiadas, uma em cada braço da cadeira acolchoada.

--Essa sua poltrona é bem confortável. – Comentou, desinteressado.

Sakura estendeu os dedos até o interruptor, mas antes que pudesse movimentar a chave de "off" para "on", a mão enluvada impediu-a. Havia esquecido o quão rápido era Kakashi.

--Não. – Disse, com uma firmeza que transbordava sensualidade.

Sensualidade que Sakura tinha aprendido a resistir.

Ignorando-o, continuou o que tinha principiado fazer.

--Eu estou na minha casa e desejo acender as minhas luzes...

O moço segurou-a, mais forte, pelo pulso, impedindo-a de movê-lo.

--Qual o problema de eu acender as luzes?

--Qual o problema de deixá-las apagadas?

Como detestava essa recíproca...

--Eu perguntei primeiro.

Por fim, o jounin permitiu que ela iluminasse sua própria sala.

--Você deu pra invadir minha casa, agora... Posso saber por quê?

--Sakura. Eu tenho sido bastante paciente contigo. Tenho respeitado todas as suas vontades, seus limites...

--É, finalmente você resolveu me respeitar em alguma coisa! Porque essas devem ter sido as únicas vezes... Já que não me respeitou como aluna, como companheira de time... Como namorada...

--Namorada? Eu não me lembro de ter firmado qualquer relação com você...

--Além da sexual, não é Kakashi-sensei?! Foi só pra isso que eu servi, né? Por que no momento que pintou a palavra "responsabilidade, voc-

--Chega, Sakura! – Ralhou, encurralando-a, contra a parede. Sem machucá-la, é claro.

A moça sentiu-se, naquele momento, uma genin, novamente.

--Não, chega você! Sempre foi assim, Kakashi! Por que sempre eu? Por que eu nunca posso ser mais, pra você? Hein? Por que eu tenho, sempre, que ser a mais fraca? A pior? Eu estou farta da sua pena!

--Eu nunca senti pena de você!

--A única coisa que eu queria era que você me amasse!

--EU TE AMO, PORRA! – gritou, causando ambos a silenciarem-se, logo depois.

--...

--Sakura! Pequena... Eu... Eu sei que nunca agi da maneira certa, com você. E sei que pode ser tarde demais pra mudar, mas... Se você me deixasse tentar... Eu...

--Eu te dei essa chance... Eu te disse que promessas são feitas pra serem cumpridas... E você me traiu, sensei... Kakashi... Você me traiu... – Confessou, em um choro.

--Eu...

--Eu estou noiva, Kakashi-sensei... Vou me casar com Lee. Ele me ama. Sempre me amou. Se você me ama, me deixa casar com ele! Deixa nosso filho ser feliz! Por favor, me dê a chance de te superar!

--Você o ama? – Indagou, um tanto impressionado: era a primeira vez que Sakura referia-se ao bebê como "nosso filho".

--Ele vai cuidar bem de mim e do meu filho...

Primeira e única.

--Não foi isso que perguntei...

--Às vezes, amar não é o mais importante...

--...

E a cena repetiu-se: a moça deu-lhe de costas, abriu-lhe a porta e esperou. Esperou que ele saísse. Que ele a deixasse em paz. De uma vez por todas. E foi o que ele fez. Mas antes:

--O nome dele... Deixa pelo menos eu dar o nome dele...

--Não sei se é uma boa idéia... E eu também não sei o sexo, e...

--...

--Aff... Tudo bem... Qual nome?

--Sakumo. Haruno Sakumo.

A moça permaneceu ali, por instantes, imaginando o porquê daquela escolha.

--Por qu.. – principiou, questionar, mas ele já havia partido.

"Haruno Sakumo. É um nome bonito, afinal..."

* * *

--Aqui estão os últimos relatórios sobre o que eles planejam...

--Senhor, não acha arriscado atacá-los dessa maneira...?

--É a única maneira, Matsuri. A única forma de desviar as atenções de Konoha... Eles escolheram nos atacar em nossa própria fortaleza. Conhecem muito de lá... Nossos ninjas são fracos, você sabe. Temos que atrasá-los o máximo possível... A única saída que vejo é essa... Não se esqueça do nosso objetivo...

--Sim, senhor...

--Ótimo. Hoje é dia 17, não nos encontraremos mais até o dia do ataque, em novembro. Creio que já começaram a desconfiar... Você irá liderar nossos soldados, Matsuri. E quando tudo acabar, me encontre no esconderijo combinado...

--Sim, senhor.

--Está tudo certo, então. Está dispensado.

--Hai!

* * *

Hey!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Foi um dos que mais gostei de escrever!

E, sinceramente, achei bem legal, pois acho que evolui na minha maneira de fazer drama. Não precisei carregar nas palavras ou de nenhum tipo de exagero pra conseguir demonstrar que os dois estavam sofrendo muito.

Isso vai ser muito útil pra minha próxima fic. Esse aprendizado. Pra próxima kakasaku, quero dizer. Antes tenho uma possível Yu Yu Hakusho, mas ainda non sei qual sairá primeiro! ;)

Beeemmm, vou ficando por aqui e até a próxima, gente!

Nhoo, claro, como prometido, a resposta a todas as reviews de leitores não logados. Desculpem a demora, mas eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar em responder reviews no final do capítulo. Fui perceber isso na fic da minha querida Rovena, a escritora de Durma com os Anjos (beijos, amore). Mas não se preocupem, a partir de agora, as reviews de "não-logados" será respondida sempre no final da fic!

Arigatou, mais uma vez.

Kissu e até breve!

Ja ne!

* * *

Natsumi Takashi:

Adorei  
mtu perfeitoo  
.

espero o proximo anciosa..  
beijos  
xD

R: OIe! Nhoo, que bom que você gostou!  
Bom, como você deve ter lido, o "próximo" capítulo saiu! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! E muito obrigada pela review!  
Beijinhos e até breve!

Ja ne.

* * *

Temy:

Simplesmente perfeita! nunca li uma fic tão bem escrita antes...!  
sinceramente, estou abismada!! heheheh  
tudo se encaixa tão bem, as palavras muito bem selecionadas, ações...! muito "tudo"...!  
confesso q nunca me interessei por esse casal, mas você me fez mudar de opnião! xD

continua, por favor!

R: Nossa, muito obrigada por todos os seus elogios e pela review! Fiquei toda boba, quando li! Juro! Achei muito fofo da sua  
parte me dizer essas coisas!  
Bom, você deve ter percebido que eu, não só continuei, como continuo continuando (hehehehe)!

Espero que continue gostando!  
Arigatou pela review, kissu!

Ja ne!

* * *

Laura:

It's cool...

R: Obrigada!

Kissu e até a próxima!

* * *

Alice:

Nossa...  
Essa é uma das melhores fanfics KakaSaku que eu já li!  
Amo esse casal e você os fez ainda mais perfeitos um pro outro.  
obrigada por escrever essa fic e por favorcontinue OO  
ta de parabéns  
bjos!

amo essa fic..  
eu senti um vaziu taum grande quando quando vc viajou e deixou a fic parada.. hauahuahaua  
por favor.. não demora muito.. /

taum otimos os capítulos!  
e eu quero saber quem ta espionando a sakura (tem alguém ne?)  
bjos

R: oie!! Nhaaa, que linda! Obrigada? Eu é que tenho que agradecer por vc lê-la!  
É muito legal quando vemos o interesse das pessoas pelo nosso trabalho! É isso que nos leva pra frente!  
Pode deixar que só vou parar de escrever quando ela estiver acabada! Eu demoro, mas não abandono!

Obrigada mesmo!

Quando eu viajei ainda não foi nada. Pior agora, com os problemas que andei tendo: fiquei desesperada, pela falta de  
criatividade. A sorte é que no , eu posto a fic com um certo atraso, então, esse capítulo de agora já estava escrito  
há um bom tempo. Na comunidade de kakashi e sakura, ela tá beeem adiantada e é lá que posto com mais freqüencia. Mas calma,  
vou lhe explicar o pq:  
na comunidade, eu posso postar em trechos. Não preciso postar capítulos inteiros. Sendo assim, vou escrevendo e postando.  
Para postar no tenho que juntar muitos trechos até formar um capítulo. Daí, deixo uma certa margem de segurança entre  
o que já tenho escrito e o que posto: pra que eu não fique muito tempo sem postar no caso de uma emergência.  
Por exemplo: eu postei esse capítulo em meio a minha crise. Se não houvesse a margem de segurança, teria demorado muito mais  
tempo do que demorei (o que ocorreu na comunidade). Imagina eu ter de escrever um capítulo inteiro para não atrasar, sendo  
que não estava conseguindo escrever nem mesmo um trecho!  
Entende? O nome da comunidade é Kakashi and Sakura Love, caso esteja interessada em ler por lá!  
Procure o tópico Inevitável. Depois, se quiser deixar reviews, há outro tópico para isso: "minha fic (ainda sem título)".  
Eu comecei postando a fic lá, quando ela ainda nem tinha título. Depois criei outro tópico para ela que já estava nomeada,  
deixando o outro para os comentários. E só então comecei a postar no ! :)

Bom, sobre quem está espionando a Sakura: há alguém sim. Alguém que, na comunidade, já foi revelado (na comunidade a fic está  
beeeeeem adiantada). Mas, sinceramente, se eu fosse você, continuaria a ler por aqui. É mais organizadinho!

Booom, vou ficando por aki, já escrevi demais!

Obrigada mesmo pela sua review! E por tantos elogios!  
Obrigada por ler e por gostar da fic!

Até logo!

Kissuuuu!

* * *

MENININHA FOFA:

TO AMANDO SUA FIC

ESPERO ANCIOSA PELO PROX. CAPITULO

R: Oie! Nhooo, espero que, a essa altura, continue estando ansiosa por cada capítulo seguinte!  
Que ainda ame a fic! E muito obrigada pela sua review, sua, sua... SUA FOFA!

Beijinhosss

* * *

Lorena:

Legal!Amei a sus fic posta logo o próx. capítulo senão...senão...eu...EU MANDO O ITACHI TE MATAR!oh, yeah!.

R: Nhoooo, que linda! Quer dizer, agora não sei se fico feliz ou com medo! Hahahaha! Melhor ficar feliz! :)  
Obrigada, gracinha, pela sua review! E, plz, me deixe viver! Senão, como posso continuar a fic?  
Hahahah!  
Espero que continue gostando tanto dela! E se não estiver, plz, me deixe viver, eu tenho familia!  
AHuahauhauha

Kissu, Lô-chan!

Ja ne!

* * *

Hilana:

eu qero continuação, já não esperava mais, mas agoraestou contente q tenho de novo uma boa fic pra ler !  
bjus

R: OIeee! Nhooo, espero continuar causando essa alegria em vc! Não há nada mais gostoso a mim, como escritora, do que saber  
do contentamento dos leitores a cada capítulo! Eu sempre digo isso! E isso nunca muda!

Obrigada pela review, Hila-chan. Obrigada mesmo por gostar da fic!

Kissuuuu!

* * *

annaH-yamanaka:

Leitora nova \o/

nhai sua fic tá ficando M A R A V I L H O S A -  
amo kakashixsakura são mtu kawaii

o Lee é do mal?? Aqueles pensamentos no meio desse capítulo eram deles não é?

Coloca InoxGenma? Nem que seja um pouquinhoo eles são mtu fofos ¬

continua a fic assim que puder tá muiito boaa

kisu

R: Nhooo, que bom que está amando! :)

Booom, auqeles pensamentos são da pessoa que está espiando a Sakura. Leia direitinho que você vai entender. Eu não posso  
falar muito além disso, pois senão conto o final da fic!

Booom, colocar Ino e Genma? Hummm, non sei! Eu tenho uma fic Ino e Genma, se vc quiser ler, ela se chama Apego e Redenção e  
está postada aki no !  
MAs nessa fic, tenho outros planos pro Genma e pra Ino, embora acho que eles combinem um pouco. MAs acho que a combinação  
deles é em um outro sentido. Bem, qdo vc ler a Ino e Genma que eu escrevi, te explico melhor!

E pode deixar, vou continuar a fic e vou levá-la até o fim! Sou daquela filosofia: se não for para fazer direito,  
simplesmente não faça! E leve tudo o que decidir fazer até o final.

Pode deixar, eu demoro, mas não páro!

Hehehehe!

Obrigada, yama-chan, pela review! E por ler!

Beijinhouuus e até a próxima! ;)

* * *

camila:

tá MUIITO boa mesmo - nunca nem cogite a hipótese de parar de postar u-u  
foi a primeira kakashixsakura que eu li, e gamei no casal agora ?  
maais, e parabéns çç

R: Ai, que linda que ela é! Hehehehe!  
POde deixar, nunca cogitei essa hipótese, pois essa fic é algo que trabalhei muito na mente, antes de escrever! Tenho ela  
toda pronta na cabeça, só estou passando as coisas para o papel. Quando se quer escrever bem, isso pode levar algum tempo,  
mas parar é algo que está completamente fora dos meus planos!  
Agora, fala: Kakasaku é tudo de bom, ne? O casal mais fofo dos animes, pena que não existe! Quer dizer, o mais fofo dps de  
Inuyasha e Kagome e Yusuke e Keiko, né?

Nhooo, obrigada MESMO pelos parabéns!  
E parabéns a vc tb, por sua fofura! :)

Beijinhoosss!

* * *

stella:

a fic tah muitu boa, continuah!

R: Continuarei, continuarei!

Arigatouuuu, setlla-chan!

Kissu e até logo!

* * *

MELODY:

bom, sinceramente, esse capitulo poderia ter sido melhor, mas eu sei o que é passar por problemas familiares e sei o quanto  
demora a voltar como era antes, por que eu mesma já passei por problemas familiares e ainda não consegui ter inspiração pra  
escrever, mas, considerando que essa é uma fic muito rica de detalhes, eu acho que esse capitulo deveria ser mais longo. o  
enredo dessa fic é maravilhoso, mas, com tanto homem bonito(pra não dizer gostoso)em konoha, por que o lee? Bom, eu comecei  
a amar essa fic pelo hentai!sim, sou uma garota de 12 anos, pervertida incuravel, mas fazer o que!eu nem comecei a ler essa  
fic aqui, mas sim em uma comunidade e não postei porque fiquei com vergonha, porque o topico tinha tantos posts, que eu  
achei que não seria bem recebida...bom, eu amo essa fic, critiquei um pouco o capitulo, você disse que estava passando por  
problemas, e eu sei que existem "feridas que não se curam" e eu espero que esse problema não seja desse tipo,mas a vida não  
é feita só de elogios, mas de criticas tambem, e as pessoas nunca esperam que nossos sentimentos voltem pro lugar antes de  
criticar, espero que não tenha se aborrecido por falar assim do seu capitulo, mas pelos outros capitulos eu sei que voce tem  
muito potencial,e poderia ser melhor...e eu quero ver meu comentario respondido no proximo capitulo, viu!  
ps: eu já postei aqui com outro nome, só mudei o nome porque já posto em outras fic's aqui do fanfiction  
bjs e até a proxima!

R:

Hahahahaha! Vc é uma menininha de 12 anos muito fofa, sabia? Quero que minha filha seja a vc!  
Atrevidiiiinhaaa q nem eu era quando tinha essa idade. Bom, agora estou com 20 e sei bem melhor que vc pensa que a vida n é  
feita só de elogios...

Bom, sobre o tamanho do capítulo:  
eu entendo o que você fala sobre ele poder ter sido mais longo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu concorde. Inicialmente, fiz  
algo bem longo e isso tornou o capítulo maçante. Escrevi o que era necessário e um pouco do desnecessário tb. Mas esse  
capítulo - pode ter certeza - ficou do tamanho ideal. Ele cortou no momento certo e foi bastante agitado.  
Mais informação poderia transformá-lo em algo confuso.

Sobre você ser uma menina de 12 anos perva: eu era assim, mas se quer uma dica, seja perva, mas saiba curtir sua idade.

Sobre o Lee: Bom, já me fizeram essa pergunta antes e concordaram plenamente quando lhes dei minhas respostas:

1- o Lee é o único homem - além de Naruto, mas esse está com a Hinata - que se aproximaria da Sakura em um momento como esse.  
2- É da índole do Lee ajudar os outros. Ainda mais, ajudar a mulher que prometou proteger para sempre.  
3- Quando você crescer um pouco mais, vai entender que beleza e personagens perfeitos não são os melhores protagonistas para  
as fics. O leitor, normalmente, prefere aqueles bem humanos, cheios de defeitos, com quem podem se identificar.  
4- Acho o Lee uma ótima pessoa e ele terá um papel crucial no decorrer da fic.  
5- A Sakura está desesperada. Está passando por um momento muito difícil e está bastante fragilizada. Daí seu interesse em  
Lee: o fato de ele sempre ter estado a seu lado, protegendo-a e de ser um grande amigo, traz, na mentalidade dela, a idéia de  
refúgio. De segurança e estabilidade, duas coisas que ela está procurando em sua vida.

Sobre meus problemas familiares: não culpo eles pela minha falta de escrita desse capítulo, pois ele estava escrito bem antes  
de esses problemas existirem. Eu continuo postando a fic naquela comunidade e nela está bem mais adiantada. Esse problema  
apenas me atrapalhou em vir aqui postá-lo, pois eu passei uns dias fora de casa e, sendo assim, fiquei sem acesso à internet  
e à fic (que fica gravada no meu pc e em nenhum outro lugar a mais).

Agora lhe darei dois conselhos, pois gosto da sua ousadia e desse seu jeito espontâneo:

1- Não confunda sinceridade com grosseria. Você pode não ter notado, mas foi um tanto rude com as palavras. Eu encaro isso  
com naturalidade, mas outras pessoas podem não fazer o mesmo.  
2- Não pense que você sabe da vida. Quando você pensa que encontrou todas as resposatas, vem o mundo e muda as perguntas.  
Você tem apenas 12 anos, então tenha calma. Embora eu saiba exatamente que você vai tomar isso como um deboche (com 12 anos,  
eu tomaria), estou falando com carinho. Mas não se preocupe: conforme você for crescendo, vai aprender muitas coisas,  
inclusive que franqueza não é sinônimo de crítica negativa, pois eu não encarei sua franqueza como "algo que não é um elogio"

Gostei muito da sua review.  
Escreva mais vezes.

Kissus e obrigada tanto pelos elogios quanto pelas críticas.

:)


	12. Prelúdio do Amanhã

--Você está linda, Sakura-chan! – Disse, uma das 3 moças que a observavam.

A jovem vestia uma belíssima Yukata branca, de linho, com detalhes em cetim nas extremidades. Havia desenhos aleatórios, de cores aperoladas, bordados por todo o comprimento da roupa. O Obi era de um tom vermelho vivo e, exceto por ele, tudo havia sido feito, à mão, pela avó da noiva, para o próprio casamento, inclusive os fake maikos e o Zôri. A mãe de Sakura também usara o traje em seu casamento e, agora, seguindo a tradição, a kunoichi estava pronta para subir ao altar.

--Arigatou, Shizune-san!

Tsunade era, praticamente, um sorriso ambulante. Para a Godaime, o casamento de Sakura era como o casamento de uma filha. Filha essa que optou por não ter. Ao menos, se Dan fosse vivo...

--Espere, está faltando alguma coisa... – Disse Ino, pensativa, fazendo mudar a expressão de contentamento da noiva para outra de desgosto.

--Ino-porca-chan. Pra você, sempre, está faltando alguma coisa...

--É, testuda, precisamos dar um jeito de chamar atenção pra outro lugar da sua cabeça, que não seja essa testa gigante!

--O que você disse, sua porquinha?

--Isso mesmo que você ouviu, sua testuda!

--Meninas, parem com isso! Vocês não são mais crianças! Vamos, Sakura-chan, é o seu casamento! Comporte-se como uma esposa!

--Eu não sou esposa até dizer sim e assinar o kon'in todokesho!

--Então, se comporte como uma adulta! – Zangou-se, a hokage.

E nenhuma das duas ousou desafiá-la. Apenas se emburraram, dando, uma a outra, as costas, como faziam quando pequenas.

--Vamos, Sakura, deixe-me colocar o Tsuno Kakushi. – Disse, a mestra da moça, ainda um tanto alterada. Mas ao deparar-se com a pele branca de Sakura, à frente dos próprios olhos... Quando pode contemplar aqueles olhos, derreteu-se. Ela estava uma noiva maravilhosa. Bastante simples, sem muitos arranjos na cabeça, apenas dois e com os cabelos à mostra, o que destoava de algumas tradições... Ainda assim, estava radiante.

--Não consigo me mexer direito... – Disse, torcendo o nariz.

--Isso é normal... Você é uma noiva... Além de noive, uma grávida... De 8 meses! Mas logo, vai se acostumar à falta de mobilidade...

Os tecidos que compunham a veste eram pesados. Mas o fato de ser a pretendente, uma ninja, facilitaria conseguir movimentar-se bem com eles.

--Pronto. Está linda. – Disse, enfim, Tsunade, com emoção turvando sua visão.

--Não chore, shishou...

--Eu não estou chorando!

Com essa frase, a quinta transformou o momento em algo um tanto mais cômico...

* * *

O templo estava bastante ornamentando. Principalmente o altar, repleto de chôtibukis.

Matzos, bambus, ameixeiras; todos enfeitando, com beleza e significados.

Significados que podem ser paradoxalmente vazios, em se tratando de um casamento realizado às pressas, por duas pessoas unidas pela conjuntura, não pelo amor.

Como de costume, não havia muitos convidados e, embora as leis moralistas existissem, os noivos não lhes deram importância, na hora de convidar companheiros do sexo oposto. Até porque, nada poderia ser mais imoral do que o casamento de uma jovem no 8º mês de gestação...

E também não haveria festa após a cerimônia. Ou mesmo, uma lua-de-mel. Afinal, em 3 dias, após quase 5 anos, Konoha partiria para uma guerra.

Ele não compareceu ao casamento. Na verdade, após aquela noite, há um mês, quando escolhera o nome do filho, Sakura não o tinha mais visto. Sequer ouvido falar do copiador. Era como se ele, simplesmente, houvesse partido da vila.

Talvez ela estivesse engajada demais aos preparativos para seu casamento. Talvez fosse por conta da missão.

Mas o "talvez" que mais a atormentava e, ao mesmo tempo, transmitia-lhe certo alívio, era o "talvez ele a tenha esquecido...".

Crises de choro tomavam conta de sua rotina noturna. Infindáveis crises, tanto por culpa dos hormônios, quanto pela ausência dele. E até mesmo aquela segurança que buscava em sua união com Lee fora abalada.

A verdade é que Sakura não queria casar. Não com Rock Lee. Sua vida havia chegado a uma encruzilhada onde precisava optar pelo que lhe era confortável ou pelo que seria melhor ao ser que, então, habitava seu corpo. E, como em uma das primeiras decisões tomadas em meio ao instinto materno, a moça escolheu zelar pela segurança de seu filho. Mesmo que isso lhe fosse custar a própria felicidade...

Minutos antes de adentrar o templo, Sakura sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável, de chorar. E, num esforço tremendo para não demonstrar sua tristeza, a moça levou as mãos ao ventre.

"Está tudo bem, Sakumo. Vamos ficar bem."

Assim, passo a passo, seguiu até o altar, onde via a figura de seu noivo a esperar por ela. Pôde ouvir comentários sobre sua graciosidade e beleza, enquanto caminhava letamente. Todos os olhares voltados a sua imagem.

--Nice, Lee! – Disse o sensei do noivo, em sua típica pose de "Nice boy", fazendo com que seu pupilo fizesse uma careta. (legal, em inglês). Como já era esperado, Gai fora o escolhido para ocupar o lugar de honra, ao lado do noivo. Ao lado da noiva, estava ninguém menos que a Tsunade-sama.

Naruto e Ino sentavam-se bem próximos ao altar. Ambos com lágrimas nos olhos. Pobre Hinata: seus dedos estavam sendo massacrados pelos do portador da Kyuubi que, devido à ansiedade e ao nervosismo, não conseguia conter-se em apertar as mãos da Hyuuga.

E quando Sakura posicionou-se ao lado do futuro marido, também não conseguiu mais segurar o choro. Por mais discreto que esse fosse, fazia-se persistente.

--Oh, Sakura-san! Eu também estou emocionado! – Disse quando lhe deixou escorrerem fios d´água sobre a face pálida.

"Pelo menos ele não está fazendo escândalo..." – Pensou a moça, oferecendo, ao seu par, um sorriso tímido.

O Sacerdote que, logo, dava início a cerimônia xintoísta, era bastante idoso. Provavelmente, um dos homens mais velhos de Konoha. Alguém respeitadíssimo, até mesmo pelos membros do conselho. Era também um tanto carrancudo e antipático, para não dizer rabugento. O nariz adunco fornecia-lhe aquela expressão medonha vista nos antigos filmes de terror.

Sakura e os demais o toleraram em suas atitudes rudes, como por exemplo, quando ele perguntou à noiva o porquê de ela não estar usando peruca e se isso seria algum ato de rebeldia ou apenas uma demonstração de desafeto às tradições. Posteriormente, a moça confessou, à sua shishou, ter tido a breve e momentânea vontade de mostrar-lhe a "tradicional força" que seus punhos podem imprimir ao rosto de homens velhos e mal-resolvidos sexualmente. Mas conteve-se. Ele, provavelmente, era assim com todos. Além do mais, quem teria coragem para desafiar aquele sacerdote? Haruno Sakura, com certeza, não possuía essa gana...

Os noivos trocaram as alianças, assinaram a documentação e Lee depositou, com todo cuidado, um beijo na face da moça. Não queria arruinar-lhe a maquiagem. O gênio do trabalho duro repetira, ao longo de todo o ritual, o quanto ela estava linda e o quanto essa união fazia seu coração queimar com a felicidade da juventude. Algo nesse sentido...

Pronto. Estava feito. Agora, Haruno Sakura era, oficialmente, Rock Sakura. E Rock Sakura era, então, uma esposa. Uma mulher casada. Alguém que assinara um compromisso eterno, diante dos ancestrais. Diante de Kami-sama. Não haveria, no mundo, Hatake Kakashi que pudesse fazê-la dar para trás.

E, em toda a sua vida, Sakura nunca se sentira tão incompleta. E tão infeliz. Nem mesmo quando Sasuke partiu. Nem mesmo quando o mesmo morrera. Nem mesmo quando o Copiador a traíra...

* * *

Chovia, na Vila da Folha. E nada poderia combinar mais com o humor da Senhora Rock Lee, do que um temporal.

Na varanda de sua nova casa, em nada mais do que uma fina camisola de seda, estava a moça, tomando chuva. A famosa chuva de novembro...

O relógio marcava além das 3, pelo que sabia a jovem. Seu marido dormia, após uma noite de consumação. E ela ainda lhe podia ouvir os suspiros na nuca... Exatamente como, há um mês, Kakashi fizera em seus sonhos. Por todo o tempo, fingiu-se tórrida e insaciável. Vestiu-se com a máscara da esposa que jamais seria: não para esse marido.

Sentava da maneira que lhe era possível: recostada na parede com as pernas esticadas, uma por sobre a outra, no chão de mármore; e as mãos na barriga. Sentia frio, mas isso não a incomodava. E o medo também já não lhe era tão arrebatador. O que mais a perturbava era esse vazio. Esse inalcançável vazio.

Os repetidos movimentos, de subida e descida, com as mãos, estavam fazendo com que o tecido da roupa roçasse no abdômen, de tal maneira que, não fosse pela umidade, a pele se haveria queimado.

E por que não conseguia esquecê-lo? Por que ele fora assim, tão marcante?

Ao longe, a figura que a espiava contava os dias, os minutos e os tortuosos segundos... Contava o tempo que levaria para, enfim, tê-la da maneira que lhe era mais conveniente, mais tentadora... Apenas esperando, com ansiedade, sem demonstrar, porém, vestígios de sua existência. Pois se algo aprendera em seu passado fora a ser ponderado. Afinal, apenas a imprudência levaria todo um império de sonhos e objetivos a ruir. Enquanto bastasse ser paciente, o líder do Shi saberia sê-lo em prol da sua ciência.

Sentindo um sinal da existência de seu bebê, a kunoichi permitiu, enfim que suas lágrimas pudessem se misturar àquela água que a ensopava da cabeça aos pés.

Va-vai ficar tudo bem, Sakumo... Eu prometo que vamos ficar bem... – Repetia, constantemente, desde que entrara na igreja, mais para si mesma do que para a criança.

* * *

Em outro canto de Konoha, a aparência de um homem cuja vida, de tudo, já havia presenciado. E de muito, já havia experimentado. Mas era essa a primeira vez que sentia a tristeza tão grande capaz de atravessar sua carcaça para instalar-se em seus ossos. Fundo, muito fundo.

O amor realmente pode doer. Quando não correspondido. Quando não aceito. Quando as duas partes encontram motivos, em instâncias, coerentes, para não se entregarem a ele...

E de fato, ele não sabia o que fazer. Suas lágrimas - aquelas nunca derramadas - deixou cair, nas horas mais impróprias da noite, quando despertava de um pesadelo. Estava mais magro. A missão, provavelmente, agravara esse quadro, mas não era ela a principal causadora da definhes. Seus olhos, fundos e envelhecidos. E o frio. Aquele frio que, então, já lhe era uma parte do corpo.

Enquanto trabalhava, não permitia que seus problemas pessoais pudessem interferir em seu desempenho. Por isso, afundara-se em seu serviço. Procurava missões extras para preencher o tempo vago. No entanto, sempre lhe sobravam horas extras. Minutos à toa. Noites sem nada a fazer. Quando isso acontecia, restava-lhe a espera. A espera de um novo dia. De uma nova tarefa. De qualquer coisa que lhe fosse, novamente, ocupar os pensamentos.

Hoje, era a noite da espera. Pretendeu – e o fez – gastá-la com seu melhor amigo. Não se postou como de costume. Optara por se sentar com as costas apoiadas no monumento e os pés tocando o chão. Nos joelhos erguidos, cotovelos apoiados. E as mãos encontravam-se a frente das pernas. Às vezes, as trazia à boca para aquecê-las com um bafo.

Não chorou, dessa vez. Sequer abriu seu coração. Apenas permaneceu ali. Calado. Olhando dentro do nada. Como se já não lhe conviesse gastar segundo algum vivendo.

* * *

--Amanhã é o dia em que partiremos. Para acabar com o Shi e com qualquer ameaça que ele possa representar ao País do Fogo e aos demais países. Contaremos com reforços das nações aliadas, em caso de necessidade. E, como podem ver, já temos dois esquadrões de Suna aqui presentes. Eles também irão para a batalha... Não importa que armas e munições esse Clã possua. Nós temos os melhores ninjas. Konoha conta com vocês. Suna conta com vocês. Eu conto com vocês... – Dizia a Hokage em um longo discurso escrito por Shizune. Como todos sabem, a princesa-lesma não é chegada a tanta falação.

Eram apenas 8h da manhã, e a proclamação era oferecida às vésperas do tão aclamado dia, em uma sala, aos representantes de cada grupo, para que não fosse chamada a atenção de possíveis espiões. E pelos 3 dias anteriores à guerra, incluindo-se o do casamento de Sakura, havia sido decretado um recesso coletivo aos shinobis. Eles deveriam, então, descansar e gastar seu tempo com a família ou com os amigos. Nunca se sabe de quanto tempo uma pessoa irá dispor para esse tipo de relação, após um confronto. Silenciosamente, maridos, esposas, irmãs, irmãos, pais, mães, filhos... Todos se despediam.

Por que a guerra é bonita na televisão ou no mangá. Na vida real, ela é feia, sangrenta e muito sofrida.

--Bem, não há mais nada a dizer... – "Né, Shizune?" – Portanto, estão dispensados! – "Saiam logo da minha sala!"

--Hai! – Disseram em coro. E assim, todos os líderes partiram, também, para mais algumas horas no conforto de um lar... Ou de um bar...

* * *

--Anta! Vou aproveitar esse último dia para fazer algo diferente pro almoço! – Disse, um tanto mais contente do que de costume. (maneira carinhosa de se referir ao marido)

Lee sorriu.

--Hai, Sakura-san. Ou melhor... Hai, meu amor! Precisa de ajuda?

--Iie! Eu vou passar no mercado pra comprar o que está faltando... Tem algum prato especial? Alguma sugestão? (Não)

Não, não! Eu confio no seu gosto, Sakura-san... Meu amor. Precisa de dinheiro?

--Iie... Não vou demorar. Descanse mais um pouco... Ainda são 8 horas... – Respondeu, esgotada de todo o paparico que Lee vinha esbanjando.

--Eu acho que devo ir com você! Sabe como é? Não fica bem uma moça casada e grávida andando sozinha por aí... Além disso, as bolsas vão ficar pesadas pra você carregar e... – Foi interrompido pelo olhar fulminante de sua esposa. – Quero dizer...

--Lee... Eu sou sua esposa, mas você não é o meu dono. Não há nada demais em andar sozinha por Konoha... Eu vivo aqui desde que nasci e conheço muito bem cada esquina e cada pessoa. Além disso, quanto às bolsas, pode deixar: eu falei com Ino e ela vai me encontrar lá no mercado e vai me ajudar a trazer tudo que preciso...

--Ah... Heheheh... – Respondeu, sem graça, o moço. – Tudo bem então, Saku... Meu amor. Eu vou ficar aqui então... Gomen. (Desculpe)

--Hai... – Disse, em um longo sorriso maroto.

* * *

A moça não havia mentido ao dizer que iria ao mercado. No entanto, os mercados costumam abrir depois das 10, aos domingos...

Calculando, em sua cabeça, quanto tempo faltaria para a chegada de seu bebê, a jovem seguiu, rua abaixo. E, não tão distante de casa, parou, na frente daquele familiar lance de escadas.

"Ok, Sakura, você consegue... Você precisa conseguir! Ele tem o direito de se despedir do filho... E eu, dele..."

Degrau por degrau, a moça subiu. Vagarosamente, não pelo receio de encontrá-lo; por seu estado.

"E se ele estiver com outra? Será que ele está em casa?"

--Quer ajuda? – Disse a voz grave, masculina e inconfundível.

--Qual é o seu problema? Não vê que quase caio da escada? Por que você gosta tanto de me surpreender dessa forma, Kakashi?

O moço sorriu.

--Desculpa... Força do hábito... Mas... – respondeu, agarrando, bruscamente, a silhueta da kunoichi. – Até parece que eu te deixaria cair...

Sakura sentiu seu coração falhar em uma batida. Ele estava perto demais.

--Bom... – Falou, em um tom tedioso, enquanto se afastava dela. – Se não quer ajuda...

--Espere!

--Shhh. Alguém pode ouvi-la nesse volume... E o que as pessoas diriam da Senhora Lee, se a vissem tão próxima de seu "pervertido-ex-sensei"...?

Novamente, perto demais. Até demais, dessa vez. Seu indicador a tocara os lábios, para silenciá-la, como costumavam fazer no inicio de tudo...

--Eu... Eu... É com você mesmo... Kakashi-sensei, que quero falar...

--Comigo? – Perguntou, fingindo-se, cinicamente, surpreso.

--É! E até parece que você não sabe... Quem mais que conheço mora nessa espelunca aqui?

--Ai... Essa doeu... – Continuou debochando. – Bem, então vamos subir, porque tenho certeza que você prefere conversar dentro da minha espelunca que aqui, onde todos podem nos ver e ouvir...

Esse era, de fato, um bom argumento.

--E pra sua informação, Sakura, Mitarashi Anko mudou-se pra cá, na semana passada...

--Er... Aposto que vocês não perderam tempo... – Comentou baixinho, pensando, a princípio, que apenas ela mesma tivesse ouvido.

--Não, ainda não... Essa semana, ela está bastante apegada ao Genma... E ao Tenzou...

Com o rosto em chamas, a moça baixou a cabeça e nada mais falou. Kakashi sorria. Ela era mesmo um amor.

--Bem, Sakura-san. Aqui estamos.

Ambos adentraram apartamento do jounin. E ela não pôde evitar a lembrança de sua primeira vez. Naquele mesmo chão, no dia, acolchoado. Lembrou-se de cada detalhe. Das flores. Dos perfumes. Das palavras. Do prazer que, há meses, não sentia.

Lembrou-se, inevitavelmente, do dia em que o flagrou também ali, cercado das mal-faladas de Konoha... Não que ela fosse um exemplo de moralidade, é claro... Mas os cheiros de tabaco, erva e álcool misturados ao do sexo causaram-lhe náuseas, como bem podia lembrar-se. Talvez fosse por causa da gestação...

Estranhamente, aquela dor da traição não a estava perturbando, dessa vez. Algo mais intrigante despertava-a, a atenção.

Havia algumas diferenças na paisagem daquela modesta casa. Ela lhe parecia menor. A cama e uma estante estavam de volta ao lugar e, o que seriam aqueles pedaços de madeira empilhados, próximos a parede, no canto direito? E por que a mesa fora trocada de parede?

Olhando na mesma direção dos olhos da ex-aluna, Kakashi explicou.

--É um berço... Você quer beber alguma coisa?

Sakura permaneceu estática por mais um tempo, até conseguir desviar os olhos daquele objeto desmontado.

--Ahn?

--Água? Chá...? – Ofereceu, colocando, em cima da mesa, o que trouxera da rua: o jornal do dia.

--Água está bom... – Respondeu, educadamente, ainda perplexa. E Kakashi foi até a cozinha, servi-la. - Vo-você comprou um berço?

--Hummm... Na verdade... Eu estava fazendo esse berço... Comecei a fazê-lo quando você chegou ao quinto mês. E parei, quando você anunciou o casamento.

--Pr-pra que? Por quê?

Ajoelhando-se perto das pernas da moça; que a pouco, por conta da fraqueza em sua estrutura, se havia sentado na cama; colocou-lhe o copo nas mãos e disse:

--Porque, querendo ou não, eu sou o pai dessa criança aqui. – E colocou a mão esquerda sobre a barriga dela.

Sakura fremiu. E encolheu-se.

--Por que você tem medo de mim, Sakura? Alguma vez eu a machuquei? Digo fisicamente...

--Sim... Eu lembro até hoje da dor que senti quando você tirou minha virgindade...

Certo. Ele a havia machucado fisicamente. Mas não com a intenção de fazê-lo. Embora aquela dor lhe houvesse causado certo prazer... E, é como diz o ditado: de boas intenções, o inferno está cheio.

--Bem, você veio falar... Então fale... – Formulou, colocando-se de pé, outra vez e inclinando-se um pouco para, de braços cruzados, se apoiar na parede.

--É... Bem... Eu vim... Eu vim me despedir de você... Sensei. Desejar boa sorte na missão e me despedir... Como sabe, depois que o bebê nascer, vou passar a trabalhar só no hospital... Pelo menos até ele ganhar um pouco mais de idade... E, quando não estiver trabalhando, vou estar em casa, cuidando do meu marido e do meu filho. E de mim, é claro. - Finalizou, mostrando, a ele, um sorriso bastante forçado. Tal qual sua relação com Lee.

--Ah... Entendo.

--Entende?

--Entendo.

Os dois ficaram ali, se encarando, por mais um tempo. Até que ela resolveu ser a hora de ir embora.

--Bom, eu... Eu já vou indo, então.

De alguma forma, aquela advertência repentina causou, em Sakura, alívio. Como se ela não quisesse mesmo ir embora e o chamado lhe tivesse concedido mais algum tempo.

--Ah... Antes, espere só um minuto. – Pediu, dirigindo-se ao armário, onde, provavelmente, guardava suas roupas.

De lá, retirou 3 pequenos embrulhos. Entregou-os à jovem mãe.

--O que é isso? – indagou, com medo de descobrir a resposta.

O gênio nada respondeu, continuando a fitá-la, de braços cruzados.

Entendendo o quanto sua pergunta tinha sido estúpida, Sakura desembrulhou o primeiro pacote. Um macacãozinho vermelho. E a moça começou a chorar.

--Ok. Eu sei que não sou bom para escolher presentes, mas... É tão feio assim?

--Não! É lindo! É... Perfeito... – Falou em um soluço.

Kakashi sorriu.

--Sakura... O que houve?

Ele sabia de que se tratava, mas queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

--Por que, Kakashi? Por que você teve que estragar tudo? Por quê?

O jounin deu de ombros.

--Desculpe...

Procurando acalmar-se, Sakura fitou o outro embrulho. E os olhos do ex-professor. Só então, desfez o segundo embrulho. E riu. Uma camisetinha de pagão com a inscrição "Shinobaby".

--De onde você tirou essa idéia?

--Kurenai...

--Ela sabe de nós? – Perguntou, séria

--E quem não sabe? Sakura, você pode até tentar enganar as pessoas com seu casamento, mas no fundo, sabe que está apenas se iludindo...

Ela sabia que ele estava certo. Mas enquanto por dentro, lhe dizia isso, por fora permaneceu indiferente. O terceiro e último embrulho.

--Uma kunai? Não acha que ele é muito pequeno para...

--Eu ganhei essa kunai do meu sensei, quando me tornei um jounin. Pensava em passá-la a Sasuke ou a Naruto, quando um deles se tornasse também, mas... Deixei de ensiná-los antes que isso fosse possível...

--...

--Quero que passe pro meu filho, Sakura. Quando ele for jounin.

--Por que todos esses presentes, Kakashi? Por que, agora, você quer tanto participar da vida dele se, antes, você nem o queria?

--Você o queria?

--Como assim? É claro que...

--Você o queria quando descobriu que estava grávida? Você o planejou? O quis desde o início? – Interrompeu-a.

--...

--Eu o quero agora, Sakura. Eu o quis a partir do momento que o choque passou. Só que já era tarde demais...

--...

--Eu nunca vou culpá-la por sua escolha, Sakura. Mas não me culpe por não poder demonstrar o quanto o quero. O quanto quero vocês dois...

Ele sabia deixá-la sem palavras. E a falta de palavras é um problema.

--Não é tão fácil assim.

O copiador riu.

--Eu sei que não é fácil. Por isso nunca quis ser pai... Mas esse bebê está vindo, Sakura. E, goste ou não, eu ajudei a fazê-lo. Muito antes de você respirar fora da barriga da sua mãe, eu estava aqui descobrindo o que é e o que não é fácil...

--As pessoas comentam.

--Sim... Elas comentam... E se eu ligasse pros comentários, teria parado de ler Icha Icha há tempos. Teria me suicidado, como meu pai. Também teria desprezado Naruto. E, com certeza, não teria comido minha própria aluna...

Definitivamente, ele sabia deixá-la sem argumentos. E muito, MUITO embaraçada.

--Nunca foi, nem nunca será fácil. Mas pior do que o medo de enfrentar as nossas dificuldades é conviver com a covardia.

--E pior do que conviver com a covardia é ser julgado pelos erros de nossos pais!

Nesse ponto, ela estava certa. E o jounin sabia bem disso.

--Kakashi, eu só estou tentando proteger o nosso filho!

--Proteger de que, Sakura? De quem? Do mundo? Ele vai ser um shinobi! Vai protegê-lo até quando? Até quando ele descobrir que sou o pai dele? Você mesma disse, as pessoas falam...

--Eu não tenho que ficar com você por que estou grávida! A minha gravidez não é o motivo!

--Não. Não mesmo. Você tem toda razão. Mas, não foi por estar grávida que você casou com Lee?

Literalmente, a kunoichi odiava estar errada. E discutir com seu mentor, na maioria das vezes, era sinônimo de derrota.

--Kakashi. Eu quero proteger meu filho. Eu quero que ele possa ter uma vida saudável. Não estou com você porque você escolheu me trair. E isso me magoou demais...

--Sakura. Eu não estou pedindo que fique comigo. Estou apenas tentado te mostrar que você não vai poder privá-lo da verdade pra sempre. Ele vai descobrir por si só...

--Tudo bem. Você deu seu recado, fez sua previsão! Agora, podemos encerrar essa discussão? Eu já fiz minha escolha...

--...

--E então? Pra que serve essa coisa?

--Nani? – perguntou, espantado e entediado ao mesmo tempo. (O que)

--Essa... "Kunai especial"...? – mencionou, sarcasticamente.

--É uma longa história...

--Eu tenho até as 10h... – Começou, arrastando-se na cama. – Por que você não me conta essa longa história, enquanto prepara um chá? Eu estou com dor nas costas... – Completou, recostando-se num travesseiro que apoiava na estante, localizada atrás da cama; e esticando as pernas sobre o colchão.

Sem delongas, o copiador dirigiu-se à cozinha. Não podia recusar o pedido de uma mulher grávida. Ainda mais quando essa era sua ex-aluna, ex-companheira, ex-amante e atual futura mãe de seu filho.

--Quando nos tornamos jounins, é comum ganharmos, de nossos amigos e professores, um presente. Rin me deu uma caixa de primeiros socorros e o Yondaime-sensei, me deu essa kunai...

* * *

Oieee!!

Bom, antes de mais nada quero falar que esse, particularmente, é um dos capítulos que mais gosto. Acho ele bastante esclarecedor quanto a alguns sentimentos e tudo mais...

Agora, eu tb tenho recebido muitas reviews reclamando sobre a relação entre a Sakura e o Lee.

Bom, então vim aqui, humlidemente, esclarecer a vocês - de uma vez por todas - o motivo dessa escolha.

Motivo 1:

A história precisa de um enredo. E se ficasse só no "mela-cueca" de Kakashi e Sakura pra cá, Kakashi e Sakura pra lá, sem nenhum tempero, sem nenhum BAQUE, a história ficaria maçante e, convenhamos, vocês parariam de ler (e eu de escrever).

O Kakashi precisa perder a Sakura para que possa querer recuperá-la. Ninguém aprende a ser fiel de uma hora pra outra. Ainda mais no caso dele - mulherengo-mor!

Ele precisa levar umas surras de consciência pra aprender a andar nos eixos... Né?

Motivo 2:

Quem? Digam-me: quem em toda Konoha receberia Sakura de braços abertos ainda que ela estivesse grávida?

(Lembrando que Naruto está com Hinata)

Só e somente e apenas (para ficar bem redundante) o Lee. Sasuke morreu, ou seja, nem os fãs de SasuXSaku podem dizer que no fundo ele a ama e não a deixaria sozinha nessa...

O Lee PROMETEU proteger a Sakura para sempre. Ele é apaixonado por ela desde que eles eram genins! Além de ser um cara muito legal, ele é carinhoso e atencioso com ela. Sim, ele é meio grotesco e exagerado, mas é o único com o coração, a honra e a ousadia para se aproximar dela nesse momento, em que todos se afastam.

Motivo 3:

A Sakura está, digamos, DESESPERADA! Imagine-se nessa situação:

você está grávida do seu professor (isso em Konoha - os costumes, tradições e os falatórios são muito maiores do que no Brasil, onde as coisas são meio bagunçadinhas... XD). Não só isso, seu professor que prometeu não abandoná-la, abandonou-a grávida no hospital correndo risco de vida - tanto você quanto a criança que está dentro de você. Não só isso, mas você está completamente sozinha. Será mãe solteira dentro de alguns meses. Cuidará sozinha do seu filho e, além de todas as dificuldades que uma mãe solteira tem de enfrentar, será apontada por uma vila inteira como promíscua e descuidada.

Eis que aparece uma salvação: um homem bem empregado; um bom shinobi; uma pessoa que sempre esteve a seu lado; que nunca a deixou na mão; e que é, ainda, de um caráter impecável. Esse homem IGNORA tudo e todos (o fato de você estar grávida de outro, o fato de esse outro ser seu professor, o fato de você estar sendo mal-falada na vila e outros fatos como o futuro ao lado de um filho que não é dele) para lhe abrir os braços e dizer "eu te amo e quero me casar com você."

Diz aí, você não ia aceitar essa? Sinceridade, por favor, sim?

Boooommm, acho que esclareci bastante a situação da nossa protagonista, não?

Espero que sim.

Quanto ao resto, digo apenas uma coisa:

ENJOY!

Beijinhos em todos vocês, meu queridos!

Até a próxima!

Ja ne!

* * *

Laura  
2008-05-29

A fic está ficando cada vez melhor...  
Parabéns...

R: oiii fofinhaaa!

Ah, que bom que está gostando!  
Muito obrigada mesmo!

Beijinhos e até logo! D

* * *

yamanaka-annaH  
2008-05-29

Yoo o/

A fic continua muito boa!!  
Eu confundi tudo naquele capítulo, achei que era o Lee... loira tadinha ¬¬' gomem ''

Gostei muito desse capítulo!! Ficou bem emocionante esse encontro kakaxsaku... sabe eu não gosto da Sakura, na verdade ela e  
o Sasuke são os personagens que menos gosto no anime. Mais depois que comecei a ler essa fic não consegui mais parar :S isso  
significa que você é uma boa autora xD

Nhaaii eu li a sua InoxGenma só não me lembro se deixei review... adorei ela!! Eu sou a favor de InoxGaara o casal  
impossível! xD mais gostei muito de inoxgenma tbm!! Pela Ino ser minha favorita gosto dela com quase todos os personagens do  
anime... menos o Sasuke ¬¬'

Outros planos pros dois?? Mesmo se não colocar esse casal junto nessa fic, pelo menos faça um dia uma fic dos dois. Você acha  
que eles combinam em que sentido, só no hentai?

Isso mesmo, não pára não! Curiosa pra saber quem é esse espião...

Ja ne o/

R: Olááá!!

Nossa, muito obrigada! Sabe, quando abro uma review e vejo logo de cara um "muito bom" ou algo nesse sentido, o ânimo já  
sobe! Sabe como é a vaidade, né? Hehehehe

Que bom que você gostou! E eu vou te ser sincera: eu tb n sou mais tão fã da Sakura, como era quando comecei a escrever.  
Sou muito mais a Ino e a Hinata... Mas ainda gosto da Sakura criancinha (quando ela e a Ino ainda eram só amigas e não  
amigas-rivais). Só que acho MUITO interessante uma relação entre a Sakura e o Kakashi. Acho que ele balancearia esse jeito  
meio "além da conta" dela... E, como você já deve ter notado, dou um grande espaço para a Ino na fic.  
Acho que a Sakura perdeu o carisma e ficou muito caricaturada no shippuuden (quando comecei a escrever, ainda não tinha  
começado a ver o shippuuden). Até os episódios que eles resgatam o Gaara tava legal, mas depois que o Sai entrou, ela ficou  
agressiva demais com o Naruto. E acho isso bobagem, porque ela não é assim. Nesses fillers de agora então, vixe!

Olha, quando vc diz que eu sou uma boa autora, agradeço de coração! Mas na verdade acho que não é apenas "culpa minha" você  
gostar da fic. Acho que bons leitores são aqueles que se dispõe a analisa histórias além das personagens. Aqueles que  
conseguem trazer a leitura para questões da própria vivência, sabe? Claro, as personagens são fundamentais, mas não são a  
peça chave. E aqueles que conseguem enxergar isso, pra mim, são os leitores mais inteligentes (o que é seu caso) D!

E quanto à outra fic InoXGenma, pode ter certeza que está na minha lista de "tarefas para o ano de 2008". Vamos ver se vou  
conseguir, né? Estou com tantos projetos que minha cabeça já não está mais aguentando...  
Além de outra GenXIno, tenho outra fic KakaXSaku, uma InoXShika, uma versão TemaXSHika de Inevitável, e outras 5 de Yu Yu  
Hakusho (duas HieiXBotan, uma HieiXYukina, uma YusukeXKeiko e uma RaizenXreencarnação da curandeira).

Como pode ver, a veia de ficwritter n me deixa em paz!

Bom, eu realmente não enxergo muito futuro, além do carnal em Genma e Ino...  
Porque, convenhamos, a Ino é, pra mim, SHika ou Chouji. Mais Shika do que Chouji. E eu até gosto de Temari Shikamaru, mas  
ando apaixonada por InoXShika... Enfim, SHikaXIno ou ShikaXTema pra mim é bom.  
Enquanto o Genma é totalmente Shizune...  
No entanto, acho que ambos tem um "q" de "quero te comer". Hahahahha  
Eu acho que os dois só dariam certo juntos em circunstâncias extremas, como por exemplo, a morte de Shikamaru, CHouji e  
Shizune.

Heheheheh.

Ou, caso a Ino acabasse engravidando e ele se visse obrigado a casar com ela, mas no fim, acabasse se apaixonando (o que é  
uma possível idéia para minha fic dos dois).

Enfim, sobre o espião posso adiantar uma coisa: ele é o líder do Shi. Ahahahaah... Ops, acho que isso já estava na fic...

Bom, posso adiantar que ele é esperto.

E só! D

Beijinhouus e até breveee!

* * *

Alice  
2008-06-01

ah!!  
seu kakashi é tão sexy :D  
huahuaahuah  
amo quando ele chama a Sakura de "minha pequena"!  
podia ter um cara assim na vida real, so que menos mulherengo..  
Se bem que depois dessa cena dele com o garotinho, filho da Kurenai.. Tenho que dizer que não foi só a Sakura que ficou  
balançada.. rs xP

nossa, vou nessa comunidade agora.  
Desculpa, mas não sei esperar..

emfim.. adorei.  
Vou acompanhar a fic aqui e na comunidade.  
brigada por esse capítulo nosso de cada dia (lol)  
bjoos

R: Oieee!

Meu Kakashi sexy? Hahahahaha, eu concordo! XD  
Minha intenção é fazê-lo sexy, pq eu acho ele tão sexy no anime...  
Minha mente fica indagando o que acontece "nos bastidores" de Konoha e sempre chega a mesma conclusão: os jounins são os  
pegadores...

Hahahahaha...

Realmente, podia haver um cara assim. Mesmo que mulherengo!  
D

Bom, sobre a cena da Kurenai, cara, eu sempre fico tentando imaginar como vai ser o filho(a) dela com o Asuma e chego sempre  
à só uma conclusão: ele vai ser louco pelo Shikamaru e pelo Kakashi.

Hehehehehe!

Talvez pelo Naruto tb, pq eu acho q o Naruto - crianção como é - leva o maior jeito com crianças...

Ahhhh, eu não te culpo por não saber esperar, pq eu tb n sei! XD

No seu caso, tb iria correndo para a comunidade ver! Eu sou daquelas que, quando acha fic boa, vira a madrugada lendo e vai  
pro curso, facul, ou trabalho virada msm!

Que bom que você adorou.  
Eu adorei sua review!

AInda mais o "capítulo nosso de cada dia". (lol 2)

Beijinhoooss e até a próxima!

* * *

MELODY  
2008-06-14

OIE!  
bom, primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que esse capitulo foi bem esclarecedor. e eu tambem gostei muito dele. E, segundamente,  
minhas sinceras desculpas. não foi minha intenção ser rude, é que eu sou muito impulsiva, falo o que achar na hora, sem  
medo. as vezes eu posso ser extremamente adulta, mas na maioria das vezes sou eu mesmo. nunca forcei uma coisa pra parecer  
mais adulta, inteligente ou coisa do tipo(se bem que eu sou inteligente). pode acreditar, sei curtir minha idade. seus  
conselhos não são estranhos pra mim. meu irmão(que é só 20 anos mais velho que eu... tá bom, eu confesso, ele é só 18 anos )  
vive me falando coisas do tipo...  
Gente, que legal que você gostou do meu jeito! geralmente as escritoras das fic's que eu comento(que eu critico, mais ou  
menos do jeito que eu escrevi aqui) não gostam de mim, mas acabam se acustumando com meu jeito. que bom que você gostaria  
que sua filha seja como eu! e bom, estou muito anciosa pelo proximo capitulo...e antes que eu me esqueça, sobre o lee, eu  
realmente acho que, no caso da sakura, poucos homens se interessariam por ela, nesse estado(se o naruto não tivesse com a  
hinata, eu realmente preferia ele, ainda bem que eu sei que essa fic é kakaXsaku, não consigo, simplesmente ver a sakura com  
o lee.) sua escolha foi inteligente. mesmo que a sakura tenha muitos amigos, nenhum se mostraria tão apaixonado, a ponto de  
proteger e cuidar da sakura e do filho(a) dela com amor e carinho. eu quase poderia dizer que pena que o lee e a sakura não  
vão ficar juntos, mas, não estaria sendo sincera com você e agora, eu acho que eu não tenho mais o que comentar, bjs e  
obrigada pelos conselhos!

R: Olá!

Eu gostaria de dizer que sei como você se sente porque, quando tinha sua idade, era exatamente como você. Sendo que impulsiva  
sou até hoje... Hahahahaha...

E fico feliz que você saiba curtir a sua idade, pq, acredite, em muitos momentos eu não soube curtir a minha!

Nossa, um irmão 18 anos mais velho? Que fofo! Deve ser muito legal ser tão caçula, porque você ganha paparicos do irmão, ao  
invés de implicância (o que é meu caso, pq meu irmão é apenas 4 anos e 1/2 mais velho que eu...)

Bom, que você é inteligente dá pra perceber. E tb gosto do seu jeito de afirmar que é inteligente sem medo, porque, muito  
embora as pessoas chamem isso de arrogância, eu chamo isso de maturidade. É que eu não sou muito fã de cerimônias do tipo  
"falsa-modéstia", entende?

Por exemplo, peguemos o Maurício de Souza. Você imagina ele dizendo "ah, gente, pára com isso... EU nem sou um cartunista  
tão bom assim."

Seria patético da parte dele, não?

Saber reconhecer os defeitos é difícil. Mas reconhecer publicamente as qualidades é ainda mais. Pois ninguém vai apontar os  
defeitos que você mesma apontou em si, mas com certeza encontrão defeitos entre suas qualidades...

E sobre as escritoras de fic não gostarem do seu jeito, sinceramente, é compreensível, pq você aparenta ser rude. No entanto,  
eu sei diferenciar estupidez de sinceridade.  
Você é transparente demais para ser considerada rude. É notável que sua intenção, em momento algum, é de ofender, apenas de  
acrescentar o que pensa e fazer disso algo útil a quem escreve.  
É que a maioria das autoras de fic busca elogios. Ninguém quer ouvir as críticas negativas, mesmo sabendo que elas podem  
agir como fermento para a massa de letras em que cunhamos nossa autoria.

Fico superfeliz que tenha concordado comigo no aspecto da relação entre Lee e Sakura, porque tenho tido várias pessoas me  
criticando negativamente sobre isso e a cada uma que convenço, sinto-me ainda mais realizada como autora! D

Ora, não tem de que, dou conselhor à quem merece (e sabe) ouvi-los! ;)

Beijinhous e até logo!

* * *

See ya!


	13. A Guerra de Surpresas

**Inevitável - A Guerra de Surpresas **

**Segunda - feira, 17 de novembro, 09h:00min.**

A Vila Oculta da Folha estava agitada. De todos os lados, shinobis surgiam. Para instruírem. Para serem instruídos. Para receber as últimas ordens. Carregando equipamentos, pergaminhos, mapas e armas. Alguns demonstravam ansiedade, outros, preocupação. Outros se atrasavam... Como era o caso do "Ninja de Cópia, Hatake Kakashi"...

--Porra, Kakashi! Os outros times já partiram! Só fala o nosso! – Gritou Hiashi.

--Hehehe, Sumimasen! – Disse, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, como fazia quando ficava sem graça. – Eu tive que resolver uns probleminhas...

De fato, o copiador não estava mentindo: carregar duas civis de ressaca até suas respectivas casas, sem ser notado, não era uma tarefa fácil...

* * *

Flash Back

--Kakashi-sensei?

--Hum? – respondeu, abrindo o olho.

Ambos encontravam-se na cama do jounin: Sakura, ainda sentada com as pernas esticadas e as costas apoiadas na estante, apreciava, vagarosamente, seu chá verde; Kakashi deitado de frente, aos pés da kunoichi, com parte das pernas para fora da cama e os braços apoiados atrás da cabeça.

--Você acha que... Um dia... Teremos chance?

O jounin permaneceu ali, calado, tomando alguns instantes para refletir. Colocando-se de lado, usou um cotovelo para apoiar a mão que por sua vez passou a sustentar a cabeça. Da outra mão, usou os dedos para massagear os pés de sua discípula.

E assim ficaram por uns minutos. Mudos. E embora aquele silêncio pudesse parecer desconfortável ou expectante, para ambos, era suficiente.

Uma vez Kakashi ensinara a seus pupilos a seguinte lição: "Um ninja deve saber ler nas entrelinhas."

Conhecendo o gênio da maneira que Sakura conhecia, sua resposta estava explicitamente escrita nas entrelinhas dos seus atos: "eu estou aqui, pequena."

Por mais que ela o castigasse, por mais que ela estivesse magoada; sabia poder contar com ele. E, naquele instante, aquele pequeno gesto, foi entendido como uma resposta mais do que satisfatória. Havia muito carinho nas mãos de Kakashi. Havia amor. Um amor que lhe preenchera, ainda que temporariamente, o vazio. E pela primeira vez, desde que se descobrira grávida, Sakura sentiu-se completamente segura.

--Eu... Eu tenho que ir... Já são... 10 e 10... – Disse, fitando o relógio. Remoia-se por estar quebrando aquele clima, mas não poderia atrasar-se mais. Lee, como descobrira, era bastante controlador: tardasse muito a voltar, ele, com certeza, lhe procuraria.

Kakashi ajudou-a a levantar. Calçou-a e a acompanhou até a porta. Ofereceu-se, ainda, para levá-la até lá embaixo. Afinal, não lhe parecera nada fácil descer escadas com aquele barrigão. Mas Sakura recusou, dizendo estar acostumada.

E no momento em que ela desapareceu de sua vista, o jounin tirou de seu armário uma quantia em dinheiro e saiu. Passou a tarde na casa de Genma, bebendo.

À noite, ambos saíram, em busca do que, possivelmente, seria sua última noite de pecados. Como de costume, não fora difícil encontrar companhia do sexo feminino. E, como há muito tempo não fazia, Kakashi passou a noite em claro: não pela insônia ou pelo sofrimento, mas ocupando-se de satisfazer todas as suas necessidades carnais, tal qual as de suas duas companheiras.

Fim do Flash Back

* * *

--Bom, seja lá o que for, espero que tenha resolvido, porque temos que partir imediatamente.

--Hai!

Seguia, então, a última equipe. Em questão de horas, uma nova guerra seria iniciada.

Inevitável.

* * *

"Daqui a 2 horas tenho que estar no hospital." – Pensava a líder da equipe III.

Dormira bem, essa noite. Como há tanto não dormia.

Estava bem-disposta, mas preocupada: a vida de todos os seus companheiros e amigos estava, agora, fora do alcance de sua proteção.

Observando sua vila da janela de casa, constatou não ser a única a desfrutar daquela ansiedade: em um banco na praça, estava Temari, com olhos chorosos e punhos cerrados.

Sentiu pena da moça que, ironicamente, se encontrava na mesma situação que a dela. E sorriu.

"Bem, talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa..."

--Temari-san! – Gritou da porta. – Venha, vamos tomar um chá!

A loira sorriu e, levantando-se de seu acento, aceitou o convite.

* * *

--Gai-sensei, onde está o Lee? – perguntou Ino, apressando o passo para se aproximar do líder.

--Ele disse, hoje de manhã, que partiria com o meu eterno rival, Hatake Kakashi. Por ordens da Godaime.

--Nani? Por quê? (O que)

--Tsunade-sama disse que o Kakashi tinha algumas instruções particulares a dar a ele... Pelo menos foi o que ele me disse...

Sem entender, direito, o porquê, a Yamanaka fremiu.

--Hehehe, não se preocupe! Lee sabe o que faz! Ele é o meu amado aluno! Só não esperei por ele porque você sabe como o Kakashi se atrasa... E nós tínhamos que partir o quanto antes...

--Hai! – Respondeu, mostrando um sorriso tranqüilo... E falso...

"Sakura. Espero que esteja tudo bem..."

* * *

--E então, Temari-san? Pra quando é o seu bebê? – Perguntou, servindo, de água quente, a xícara da moça.

--Pra fevereiro! – Sorriu.

--Ah... – Suspirou Sakura, acariciando seu abdômen.

--E o seu?

--Mês que vem... – respondeu, em um sorrisinho, não tão alegre.

* * *

--Senhor Matsuri, creio que esteja quase na hora... – Disse um dos soldados do Shi.

--Ótimo. Todas as amostras estão separadas? Tudo que o Senhor Arakaki exigiu?

--Sim, senhor.

--E o dinheiro?

--Já foi todo transferido... Está no nome de... – Pausou para averiguar, em um pequeno papel, o nome exato – "Lar da Juventude"... – Completou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

--Ah... Entendo... Uma instituição fantasma... Pelo nome, diria que se trata de uma espécie orfanato...

--Exato, senhor. Para filhos de shinobis que perderam seus pais em missões... Comovente, não?

--Hehehehe... Claro! Se tudo acontecer conforme os planos, conseguiremos despistá-los por tempo o suficiente... – Constatou, vendo surgir, na porta, o quinto e último integrante. – Bem, somos só nós cinco. E já que estamos todos aqui, podemos ir.

--Hai!

* * *

Tomando um gole da bebida quente que Sakura a servira, Temari sentiu percorrer, por sua espinha, um calafrio.

A chuunin fitou-a, demonstrando também ter percebido.

Aproximando-se do balcão, Sakura encostou-se próxima ao faqueiro, exibindo uma pacificidade, de fato, inexistente.

--Muito bem! – Exclamou. – Pode parar de se esconder... Eu sei que você está aí. Não adianta mascarar seu chakra...

Temari levantou-se para se aproximar da porta. Atenta o suficiente para sentir qualquer movimento do intruso, no entanto, lenta demais para se defender.

A gravidez lhe restringira a movimentação: antes que seu corpo pudesse acompanhar sua mente, estava no chão, com os olhos fechados e sem força para levantar-se.

--Temari-san! Gritou a outra kunoichi, alcançando a peixeira na bancada.

O invasor era rápido demais. Em milésimos de segundo, nocauteara sua amiga, sem expor-se, em nada.

--Quem está aí? – Gritou assustada, sem saber para onde apontar a arma em sua mão.

Normalmente, a moça estaria despreocupada: era uma shinobi maravilhosa e sabia disso.

Mas estava grávida. E isso mudava tudo...

De repente, a presença do, até então, estranho, fez-se familiar. E os olhos de Sakura encheram-se de água, quando ela pôde reconhecer o chakra do agressor.

--Lee!

O eco de sua voz foi acompanhado por uma risada debochada.

--Heheheh... Olá, meu amor...

--O-O-O q-que? P-p-p-por quê? V-vo...

--Calma! – Disse, aparecendo, repentinamente, ao lado de sua esposa. – É melhor você abaixar essa arma... Vamos... – Falou, pondo a mão por cima da de Sakura, abaixando-a.

Confusa, a jovem deixou-se manipular.

--Isso... Agora sim, podemos conversar...

--O-O que você q-quer d-de mim? Po-por que está fa-f-fazendo i-isso. L-lee?

--Bom, pra começar porque você é uma esposa muito infiel... Hehehehe... – Brincou. – "Vou ao supermercado, amor."! Acha que eu sou idiota? Desde quando os mercados abrem antes das 10 nos domingos? Acha que não sabia das visitas secretas de seu sensei? Ou que você pensa nele quando está comigo? – Conforme as perguntas iam sendo feitas, a expressão do jounin se ia fechando.

--...

--Bem! – Disse, com um sorriso. – Mas não é por isso que estou aqui... – Comentou, atenuando o semblante.

--E por que, então? – Indagou, em um misto de raiva e perturbação.

--Preciso que você venha comigo...

--Pra onde? – Gritou.

--Ahhh, isso é segredo... Quando chegarmos você saberá...

--Você está louco? Lee! Você, você, vo-você só pode estar ficando louco! Você deveria estar indo lutar por Konoha! Eu me despedi de você hoje de manhã e você ficou o tempo todo escondido! Q-quem é você? Por que está fazendo isso, Lee? – A voz da ninja se ia misturando ao desespero e tornava-se mais estridente, conforme as palavras deixavam sua boca

--Hehehe... Eu tenho me escondido há muito mais tempo, Sakura...

--C-Como assim?

--Tche... Você ainda não entendeu nada, né... Sakura-san? - Desafiou, mudando seu timbre, ao pronunciar o nome dela.

A kunoichi fremiu.

--E-Es-essa v-voz! Vo-você!

--Hai... A quanto tempo, Sakura-san! Então, você vai me acompanhar por bem... Ou eu serei forçado a levá-la por mal...?

--Vo-você deveria estar morto!

--Ora, você devia entender: gênios não morrem tão facilmente...

--Isso... I-i-isso... Significa q-que... O Lee está... Ele está... LEE! – Urrou, fazendo transparecerem, em sua garganta, o medo e a agonia.

--Hahahahaha... Muito bem Sakura! Eu sempre soube que você era uma garota esperta... Sabe, eu não pretendia pegar o corpo dele, a princípio, mas... Bem, se vocês não tivessem invadido nosso esconderijo, eu não teria precisado me infiltrar pra descobrir seus planos... Então, tecnicamente, se Lee está morto, a culpa é de Konoha... Agora vamos, não podemos perder mais tempo aqui!

--Eu não vou com você! Não importa o que esteja tramando, eu não vou fazer parte disso! – Berrou, empunhando, novamente, a faca em suas mãos.

--Tsc, tsc... – Desapontou-se, aproximando-se ainda mais da moça – Eu adoraria que você me ajudasse... Porque, sinceramente, – Começou, apontando, para o pescoço da moça, uma kunai – eu odiaria ter que machucar um ser tão indefeso... – Completou, direcionando a arma para a barriga dela.

E foi então que Sakura rendeu-se. Pela única razão que leva uma mãe a abrir mão de seus princípios e suas motivações: seu filho.

--Muito bem... Você é uma boa garota, Sakura-san... – Disse, desarmando-a. – Agora, vamos... Normalmente, seria só um dia de caminhada, mas no seu estado, devemos levar o dobro do tempo...

--Pra onde você está me levando? – Perguntou, sem conseguir evitar expor certo medo em sua voz.

--Já disse, segredo... Você vai descobrir quando chegarmos lá... E não se preocupe... Se você cooperar, não te farei nada... – Falou, postando-se atrás da jovem e guiando-a, em direção ao desconhecido. – Não por enquanto...

No chão, outra shinobi tentava, inutilmente, manter-se acordada.

--S-Saku-ra... – Sussurrou.

--E Temari? – Perguntou, enquanto deixavam a casa, pela porta dos fundos.

--Ela vai ficar bem... Injetei uma espécie de calmante nela, que eu mesmo fiz... Vai apenas dormir por algumas horas e, bem provável, não se lembrará de nada, ao acordar...

"Temari... Lembre-se, por favor..." - Pensou, enquanto ambos sumiam na neblina que começava a se formar sobre Konoha.

* * *

**Segunda - feira, 17 de novembro, 12h:00min.**

--Se você continuar lenta desse jeito, levaremos mais tempo do que o previsto.

--O que você quer? Tente pular árvores com uma barriga de 8 meses.

--Hehehe... Você continua a mesma de quando tinha 15 anos: agressiva e atrevida. Mas no fundo, não passa de uma menininha assustada...

--Hunf...

--Diga uma coisa, Sakura, o que te levou a se envolver com seu sensei?

--Intrometido? Isso não combina contigo...

--Hahaha... Não falei? Mas confesso que fiquei assustado, quando descobri sua gravidez... Eu sempre achei que você morreria intocada, depois que o Sasuke-kun se foi...

--Isso não é dá sua conta. – Se houvera algo que do tempo a Haruno aprendera, esse algo fora o valor de" uma paciência". Normalmente, "paciências" são desperdiçadas junto a mesquinharias de provocações poucas. Não para Sakura, obviamente. Para ela, tanto faria a enxurrada de palavras ocas ou o silêncio. Pois o que é dito toma a consistência do impacto que causa. O peso das palavras é nada além daquilo que estimamos: as desprezadas são vozes que se calam, por mais que gritem dentro si mesmas.

--Tudo bem, Sakura-san. Vamos parar aqui. – Decidiu-se como de súbito.

--E por quê?

--Primeiro porque você não está para conversas, segundo porque você está atrasando demais...

--Vai me matar aqui mesmo?

--Hahahaha... Não, não pretendo te matar. Pelo contrário, morta, você não me terá qualquer utilidade...

--O que é então?

--Se você me deixasse falar, eu já teria dito...

--...

Os lábios cerrados da jovem foram acompanhados de rugas desgostosas que se franziam em sua saliente testa. Os braços cruzados logo acima da barriga queriam dizer "e então?". E, por último, recostou-se numa árvore, respirando fundo, na tentativa de esconder sua necessidade de arfar.

--Vou sedá-la. Você vai dormir até chegarmos ao nosso destino. – Disse sorrindo, ao que tirava do bolso, uma seringa.

--Nem pense em me espetar com esse troço!

--Você prefere tentar correr de mim e ser pega ou ser pega sem gastar tanta energia? Você já está ofegante... Entenda... A própria Tsunade havia recomendado seu repouso... Quer machucar a criança?

Sakura analisou-o por um minuto ou dois. Odiava a maneira como ele a estava dominando sem obrigá-la a nada. Odiava a maneira como ele estava aproveitando-se de sua gestação para colocar em prática todas – quaisquer que fossem - as suas idéias maquiavélicas. Odiava-o, simplesmente isso.

O homem que ajudara a corromper seu primeiro amor.

Ele deveria ter morrido.

--Antes.- Começou. – Antes você vai me explicar como sobreviveu...

Foi a vez de aqueles olhos de vidro a examinarem, pensativos.

--Está bem. Eu lhe contarei tudo...

* * *

**Terça - feira, 18 de novembro, 01h:07min**

--Gai-sensei. Acha que o time do Kakashi-sensei irá nos alcançar a tempo?

--Ah, Ino. Não se preocupe. Eles já devem estar chegando...

"Não sei por que, mas estou com um pressentimento muito ruim sobre isso tudo. Estou preocupada com a Sakura..."

Fazia pouco mais de 17 horas da partida dos grupos em direção ao Shi. Uma equipe de 97 shinobis que contava com 31 jounins, 30 chuunins e 24 ANBUs de Konoha somados a um reforço de 12 soldados de Suna. Ao todo, 97 ninjas deslocavam-se com velocidade e agilidade por entre as árvores da imensa floresta que os separava de seu alvo.

O último grupo a evacuar Konoha, porém, estava um tanto afastado. Não que isso fosse algo capaz de sucumbir a missão. Na verdade, a invasão só seria realizada no dia seguinte ao da chegada dos grupos, o que disponibilizaria tempo de sobra para que o time de Kakashi pudesse chegar. No entanto, é inegável que, não tivesse se atrasado o copiador, a armação de Arakaki haveria de ter falhado.

Caso o Hatake tivesse cumprido com o horário, seu time haveria de ter partido simultaneamente ao de Gai. Logo, mesmo que Tsunade tivesse, de fato, ordenado que Lee partisse com a equipe I, sua intenção de despistá-los e, então, esconder-se para atacar Sakura, ficaria impossibilitada.

Raito prova-se, novamente, um homem bastante ponderado, detalhista e inteligente, para não dizê-lo genial. Mas o que, de suma importância, deve ser transcrito aqui diz respeito, mais uma vez, às atitudes de Hatake Kakashi: não fosse por sua natureza libertina, Haruno Sakura estaria a salvo.

* * *

**Terça - feira, 18 de novembro, 10h:43min**

"Mamaa! Mamaaaa! Mamaaaaaaaa!"

--Haanm!

Virando-se para notá-la sentada, fitou-a. Estava pálida e o ar parecia não chegar-lhe aos pulmões. Sakura acordara em um pulo. O suspiro rouco e atravessado em sua garganta despertou a atenção de seu – sem um pingo de ironia no que vem agora – marido.

--Ah, então você finalmente acordou. Ohayou Sakura-san. – Disse-lhe em um sorriso tão debochado que fê-la lembrar-se de Sai, em seus primórdios de amizade. A diferença é que esse simplesmente não sabia ilustrar sinceridade em seu sorriso. Já aquele... Bem, digamos que aquele sabia exatamente como sorrir.

--Onde estamos? – Indagou, estudando a paisagem a sua volta: muitas árvores, poças lamacentas, uma tenda e os resquícios do que, provavelmente, fora uma fogueira.

--O que isso lhe parece? – Falou, mostrando um sorriso ainda mais sarcástico que o anterior.

--...

--Bom, levante-se e trate de se apressar. Ainda temos um dia inteiro de caminhada pela frente...

--De onde surgiram essas tranqueiras?

--Se está se referindo à minha tenda, deveria ser mais gentil com ela. Afinal, nos abrigou a noite toda. Choveu bastante, como você já deve ter notado...

--Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

--Elas surgiram de onde eu as tinha deixado. Daqui mesmo.

--...

--Agora ande logo, não temos o dia todo.

--Você planejou mesmo tudo, hein? – Disse, fazendo-o mostrar um sorriso, dessa vez, sincero e orgulhoso.

--Obrigado, Sakura-san. Agora, pela última vez, levante-se daí e vamos.

--Isso não foi um elogio! E se eu não quiser me levantar? Vai me sedar de novo? Fique à vontade! Pelo menos sedada, não sou obrigada a olhar pra sua cara!

--Hahahaha... Não, não vou sedá-la. Isso não fará bem ao seu bebê. Além disso, estamos perto. Mais um dia de caminhada e estaremos lá. Então, você não precisará mais dormir em sacos...

--Ah, como você é gentil. Tão preocupado com meu filho...

--Está bem, quer a verdade? Você pesa como um cadáver, fala enquanto dorme e eu sinto falta de conversar com alguém pelo caminho.

--Hunf. – Disse, minutos antes de sentir raspar-lhe, na bochecha, um murro. Assustou-se.

--Minha paciência é longa, Sakura, mas ela tem limite. Se você não levantar daí, acertarei o próximo... Aqui. – Intimidou-a, apontando o punho para a barriga da moça.

Sem qualquer resistência, a chuunin colocou-se de pé.

--Você não vai recolher nada?

--Não. – Limitou-se a responder sem quaisquer explicações. Haveria várias: excesso de peso, excesso de carga, comprometimento da mobilidade, inutilidade de tais objetos...

"Pelo menos ele vai deixar pistas... Que idiota..."

--Vamos. – Falou, posicionando a mão esquerda, carinhosamente, nas costas de Sakura, enquanto ambos se iam afastando do lugar.

Quando já estavam longe o bastante, puderam ouvir o som de uma explosão, vinda, exatamente, do local onde houveram pernoitado.

A kunoichi viu os lábios dele se curvarem sutilmente, como se lhe estivessem perguntando "Quem é o idiota?".

"Eu deveria saber... Mas o que realmente está me preocupando é aquele pesadelo..."

* * *

**Terça - feira, 18 de novembro, 12h:14min.**

--Hum?! – Murmurou Ten-Ten, ao observar o contingente de shinobis que se ia aglomerando a certa altura do caminho. Notando a inquietação dos demais ninjas a sua frente, optou por permanecer agachada, indicando para que seus subordinados fizessem o mesmo.

--O que está havendo, Ten-Ten? – Indagou Genma, posicionando-se ao lado de sua líder.

--Não sei, vou perguntar. – Respondeu, engatinhando em direção a seu ex-sensei.

O moreno permaneceu ali, atento à paisagem, não tardando a se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

--Chomaru-san? – Sussurrou, como numa tentativa de avisar-lhe sobre a situação vigente.

--Hai, Genma. Quantos você contou?

--São muitos. Mais de 100. Não. Mais de 200.

--Genma-sensei! – Chamou Ten-Ten, demonstrando consternação na voz, embora procurasse manter baixo o volume para evitar qualquer alarde.

--Hai, Ten-Ten-san.

--Eu contei mais de 200.

--Eu também. E quais são suas ordens?

--Aguardar. Já estamos na mira do inimigo

* * *

Hey!

Meus caros e amados leitores, peço desculpas pela demora para o post! Estou gripada... Bem gripada!  
(

Bom, como começar?  
Como viram, começou a guerra! Eu sei muitas surpresas... E sim, antes que você me pergunte se é sério, o Lee realmente morreu!  
Arakaki tomou o corpo dele!  
Yeah, pode me xingar, eu deixo. Sei que deve estar triste, mas eu precisei fazer isso. Como digo, a fic está planejada em minha mente desde o começo.  
O Lee estava predestinado a morrer e, como podem ver, agora tudo faz sentido!

Lembram do capítulo 7 (Sigilos?), quando o Matsuri entrega o novo recipiente ao senhor Arakaki Raito? Então! Lee era o novo recipiente!  
Mais do que isso: lembram do cara que vem espiando a Sakura há meses? SIiiim! O tempo todo era o próprio Arakaki no corpo do Lee (se vocês repararem  
o misterioso só aparecia quando Lee aparecia)!

Lembram também de a Sakura falar que via algo diferente nos jeito do Lee (no primeiro capítulo "Ameaça: A Besta Verde do Ciúme"- aliás escolhi esse tí  
tulo por conta da expressão "O monstro verde do ciúme". Bem apropriado, né?)?  
Siiim, era pq, na verdade, não era o Lee! Era o Arakaki!

Agora tudo faz sentido, não?  
Só resta agora uma pergunta: quem é Arakaki? Qual sua verdadeira identidade? Pq, como vcs viram, ele é familiar à Sakura...

Façam suas apostas, meus amores! Dêem seus palpites! Veremos quem acerta!

Hehehehe!

Okay, okay, eu tb fiquei muito triste com a morte do Lee e, acreditem, até pensei em pegar outros personagens para esse papel... Mas o Lee era simplesmente  
perfeito:

1- Ele poderia se aproximar da Sakura sem que ninguém desconfiasse.  
2- Ele sempre escuta brigas de outras pessoas e se mete, o que combinou perfeitamente com a silada em que o pegaram (que ele menciona, também no capítulo  
"Sigilos" - releiam esse capítulo, ele é muito importante).  
3- O Lee é um personagem que tem uma boa ênfase na série Naruto (tirando agora no mangá que todos os secundários estão apagadinhos). Dessa forma, a morte  
dele seria algo a mexer com os leitores. Se eu colocasse qualquer personagem pouco conhecido ou, até, desconhecido, ficaria algo muito pouco interessante.  
Entendem? Não mexeria com vocês. Nem com a Sakura. Nem com ninguém. Lembrem-se: essa é uma fic de romance e DRAMA.

Booom, explicações quanto ao Lee dadas!  
Agora quero falar sobre outras duas coisas:

1) Kakashi está sofrendo demais.

Bom, gente, como eu acabei de dizer, estamos tratando de um "Drama romântico". Nada exagerado, porém: Kakashi está sofrendo por conta do que fez. Ele está  
colhendo o que plantou.  
Não dá pra querer que fique tudo bem de uma hora pra outra, porque, dessa forma, ele não aprenderia. O Kakashi tem que passar por uma fase de reflexões  
e sofrimento, para que possa recomeçar.  
Não sei se vocês já ouviram a lenda da Águia, ouviram? Pois bem, eu vou contar:

A renovação da águia

(O VÔO DA ÁGUIA - Na decisão de uma ave, um ensinamento para nós)

A águia, a ave que possui a maior longevidade da espécie, chega a viver a 70 anos.

Mas, para chegar a essa idade, aos 40 anos ela tem que tomar uma séria decisão.

Aos 40 anos, está com as unhas compridas e flexíveis, não consegue mais agarrar as suas presas das quais se alimenta. O bico alongado e pontiagudo se curva,  
apontando contra o peito. As asas estão envelhecidas e pesadas em função da grossura das penas, e voar já é tão difícil! Então, a águia só tem duas  
alternativas: morrer... ou ... enfrentar um dolorido processo de renovação que irá durar 150 dias.

Esse processo consiste em voar para o alto de uma montanha e se recolher em um ninho próximo a um paredão onde ela não necessite voar. Então, após encontrar  
esse lugar, a águia começa a bater com o bico em uma parede até conseguir arrancá-lo, sem contar a dor que terá que suportar.

Após arrancá-lo, espera nascer um novo bico, com o qual vai depois arrancar suas velhas unhas. Quando as novas unhas começam a nascer, ela passa a arrancar  
as velhas penas. E só após cinco meses sai para o famoso vôo de renovação e para viver então, mais 30 anos.

Em nossa vida, muitas vezes temos de nos resguardar por algum tempo e começar um processo de renovação. Para que continuemos a voar um vôo de vitória,  
devemos nos desprender de lembranças, costumes, e outras tradições que nos causam dor.

Somente livres do peso do passado, poderemos aproveitar o resultado valioso que uma renovação sempre traz.

Fim.

Vêem?  
É por esse processo que nosso querido casal, Kakashi e Sakura estão passando. Pra que possam, em breve, voltar a voar! ;)

Espero que tenham entendido!

Se o Kakashi não aprender (aprender não é algo que se faça de maneira fácil. Digo aprender mesmo, para não fazer de novo. Não basta entender, tem que  
aprender) com seu erro, ele será, novamente, vítima dele.

2) Sobre minhas demoras pra postar:

eu peço milhões de desculpas, mas sou uma pessoa como você e tenho vida além da internet. Além das fics e dos animes. Eu estudo, faço atividades, durmo,  
como, enfim.. Tudo que você faz!  
Eu demoro pra escrever, pq a escrita, pra mim, deve ser algo bem feito. Algo pensado, elaborado e revisado. Demoro sim, porque faço com calma, com gosto  
e, principalmente, disposta a fazer o melhor.

Não posto o que me vem a cabeça. Posto algo que estudei para postar. Como no casamento de Sakura. Ou vocês acham que foi fácil aprender sobre o casamento  
japonês?

;)

Entendam: eu escrevo pelo prazer. Não para ganhar reviews (embora goste muito de cada uma delas), nem para ganhar elogios. Acho que ambos devem ser  
conseqüencias de uma boa escrita.

Não vou abandonar a fic, estejam certos disso!  
Se eu demorar, pode ter certeza: não é porque faço gosto disso. É porque estou dando meu melhor.

Beijos enormes em todos!

Adoro vcs!

Até a próxima!

ENJOY!

* * *

Nidi-Ramen:

Tadinhu do Kakashi...T.T

Num gostei dele ficar assim tristinhu.  
Faz eles se entenderem? e.e

ta linda a fic. posta mais.

R: Amoreee!

Desculpe, eu realmente tinha lido sua review, mas na hora de postar as respostas,  
acabei pulando seu nome!  
Não foi de propósito e peço milhões de desculpas por esse erro!

Boooom, sobre o Kakashi estar tristinho, acho que meio que respondi isso ali em cima.

Ele está apenas pagando pelos pecados dele. Estar triste é uma conseqüencia do buraco  
que ele mesmo cavou!

Além disso, é como eu já disse: se eles se entenderem, não haverá enredo pra fic!

Obrigada por achá-la linda! E por ter vindo aqui me contar isso!  
Espero encontrá-la por aqui mais vezes!  
E aí está o novo capítulo!

Aproveite!

Beijinhooss

Até a próxima!

* * *

Fernanda:

Oi..desculpa eu apertei enter sem querer..xD..em fim...(você entende ne?)

aiai..não tem jeito...por mais que eu resista não deu pra deixar de comentar dessa vez...A fic ta MUITO BOA pra não dizer isso a você...de verdade...

foi o meu primeiro contato com o casal sakxkaka, e serio de inicio eu não gostei muito...mas...como vc escreve bem e eu aprecio MUITO isso..eu continuei  
lendo e MEU DEUS!! é PERFEITA! to muitoo anciosa pra saber como isso tudo vai acabar ( e enquanto você mantem o foco na Sakura eu mau me aguento em querer  
saber o que a organização pretende com ela).

Quanto ao casal leexsaku...bem o diferente sempre vai ser criticado e legal q vc não se "abale" com isso..eu não curto muito o casal...mas até ai não gostava  
de sakuxkaka tb então...

essa é uma fic bem escrita com certeza e por isso eu resolvi comentar...(é eu leio muito e comento pouco)..afinal, você merece...

bjus e saiba q há alguem aqui anciosa pelo desfecho..)

R:(eu entendo)

Nooossa, que bom que você gostou tanto assim! É muito gratificante pra mim saber que sou capaz de fazer os leitores se interessarem mais pelo  
meu jeito de escrever do que pela minha história em si!  
É algo que compensa muito e eu é que tenho de te agradecer por me trazer essa review tão boa!  
Deixou meu coração dando pulinhos de alegria, sério! (E o meu ego meio inflado, mas isso a gente abafa, né? Hehehehe)

Quero lhe dar as boas-vindas! Mesmo que você tenha lido a fic desde o seu começo, para mim é uma nova leitora e, como tal, merece ser bem recebida!

Portanto: SEJA MUITO BEM-VINDA!

Espero continuar agradando, mas como sempre digo: sinta-se à vontade para fazer críticas tanto positivas, quanto negativas, afinal, o espaço das reviews é  
o espaço dos leitores.  
Eu terei sempre o maior prazer em tirar suas dúvidas, explicar meus pontos de vistas, lidar com os puxões de orelha e receber conselhos!  
Logo, não se acanhe!

QUanto ao que você falou sobre LeeSaku: sabe que não é um casal que me agrada também? Não por eu achar o Lee feio ou achá-lo chato, pq, depois de um tempo,  
notamos que características assim são as menos importantes para a duração de um relacionamento; mas pq eu sou totalmente KakaSaku.

Agora, acho que o Lee não apenas se encaixou perfeitamente para o papel de "salvador da honra" na fic (afinal, ele está salvando a honra da nossa  
protagonista), como também fez da história algo mais intrigante. Fala sério, o Kakashi com ciúmes é um amor!  
Além disso, eu adoro o Lee! Acho ele um fofo, superesforçado e gente boa. Meio histérico, mas ninguém é perfeito...  
D

Ainda prefiro me casar com um homem histérico que com um mulherengo...

Booom, falei demais já!  
Agradeço sinceramente por todos os seus elogios e me sinto lisonjeada em ter sido capaz de despertar em você, a vontade de comentar!

Espero receber mais reviews suas!

Beijos e mais beijos!

Até breve!

* * *

yamanaka-annaH:

Oi o/

Eu não gosto de InoxChou acho que não combina sabe? Eu vejo eles apenas como amigos, e não parece em nenhum momento que eles fiquem juntos. Já InoxShika eu  
sou apaixonada desde quando a Ino disse pro Shika que não queria ser do time deles, sempre achei que rolasse um clima entre os dois, e sempre achei que seria  
InoxShika mais ai veio a Temari e acho muito provável que no anime o Shika fique com a Temari infelizmente ¬¬'.

Pela Ino ser minha preferida, e já que muito provavelmente ela não fique com o Shikamaru eu torço pra que ela fique com o Gaara meu outro personagem favorito,  
amo fic dos dois. É provável que a Ino fique com o Sai, ou sei lá com quem. Se ela ficasse com o Genma também seria muito legal, mais acho isso muito pouco  
provável.

Mais voltando a fic, esse capítulo foi muito emocionante, um pouco triste, mas eu adorei. Mesmo que eu não goste da Sakura fiquei com um pouco de dó dela.  
Grávida de um e tendo que se casar com alguém que ela nem ama. Isso deve ser horrível! Apesar de eu amar SakuxLee nessa fic eu fico torcendo pelo Kakashi xD

Eu nunca gostei da Sakura, sempre achei ela ridícula. Virou as costas pra única pessoa que foi amiga dela por causa de um cara que trata ela feito lixo, e  
que só pensa em matar o irmão ¬¬' e agora então ela piorou mil vezes. E a Ino e a Hinata nem se fala, são muito kawaii!! n.n

E você está certa, somente o Lee mesmo para aceitar a Sakura grávida de braços abertos. Ele é esquisito, usa uma roupa ridícula, mais tem um bom coração, ele  
sim ama a Sakura de verdade, como eu sou totalmente contra SakuxNaru pq na minha opinião a Sakura não merece o Naruto, e pra mim Sasuke bom é Sasuke morto xD  
acho que ela tem que ficar com o Lee!!

Próximo capítulo começa a guerra não é?? Tô louca pra saber quem é esse espião!  
Eu vou querer ler essas outras fics que você tem em projeto, principalmente a InoxGen e a InoxShika!

Continue ein? Não pára não!!

Ja ne o/

Kisu

R: Heyyy!!

Bom, quando falo "fique", me refiro ao que desejo, pq, quer minha sincera opinião? O anime é muito focado em batalhas, é totalmente shonen. Daí, acho que não  
vão rolar grandes romances... O mangá é assim, então o anime é também. Vc vê, no anime ainda estão fazendo umas ceninhas entre o Asuma e a Kurenai, já no  
mangá, o máximo que apareceu foi ele indo comprar flores pra Kurenai. E isso numa mémoria, quando ele já estava morto! Logo depois já aparece a notícia de a  
Kurenai estar grávida, ou seja: romance zero!

Acho que o máximo que pode acontecer é NaruSaku ou SasuSaku. De resto, vão ser sempre as entrelinhas. Até o relacionamento ShikaTema vai ficar nas  
entrelinhas.

Mas se é pra sonhar, pq não InoCHo ou InoGaa?

Sonhemos e escrevamos. Deixemos o resto com Kishi-senpai!

Nossa, acho que dos meus leitores (e das minhas leitoras, claro, que são em maioria... Aliás isso me irrita: se tem um homem e vinte mulheres, somos  
obrigadas a caracterizar tudo no masculino. Isso é tão machista! Sou completamente a favor da criação do gênero neutro! Voltando ao comentário cof-cof)  
você é a única que curte LeeSaku! Eu acho bonitinho, mas sou totalmente KakaSaku! Isso é uma surpresa, achei legal você mencioná-la!  
E eu tb tenho pena da Sakura. Acho que no lugar dela tomaria a mesma atitude (já passei por algo parecido, mas não estava grávida, daí acabei relevando  
minhas atitudes)!

Bom, o sasuke eu acho muito "bão", mas acho ele um chato tb. Ele era fofíssimo qdo little, mas agora tá um saco. Já o Itachi... Nem me fale nele...

Hahahaha!

A Sakura já disse: acho que ela está exagerada no Shippuden. Até o resgate do Gaara tava legal, depois ela ficou chatinha. Trata melhor o Sai que o Naruto, o  
que é irritante. Fora que o Inner dela quase não aparece mais (ele era tão Kakkoii!)... Acho que ela ficou forçada. Ele era mais espontânea e menos previsível  
na série Naruto.  
Enfim, nessa época tb, ela se dava melhor com o Naruto e chegou a admirá-lo e considerá-lo. Foi quando comecei a ver essa primeira parte da séria que  
comecei a escrever Inevitável. Agora tb acho a Sakura chatinha. Estou inclusive preferindo a Ino...

Mas eu acho que pode ser que a Sakura fique com o Naruto, mesmo sendo contra minha vontade... Hehehehe...  
Na verdade, há algo de positivo em NaruSaku. Seria a Hinata ficar com o Neji (eu adoro esse casal, tanto quanto adoro HinaNaru).  
Daí a Ten-Ten ficaria com o Lee (outro casal fofo), a Ino com o chato do Sasuke ou com o Sai e o resto solteiro, pq falta mulher no anime!  
Hahahaha!

Siiiimmm, começou a guerra! Começou uma parte muito interessante da fic e, acredito que vou começar a surpreender mais os leitores. A ação será muito maior  
O fôlego mais curto e, a partir de agora, vejo uma evolução e tanto na minha escrita, portanto, prepare-se!  
Hahahaha (propagandaaa. É o ego inflado, pelo que a Fernanda falou ali em cima!)

Espero que você goste mesmo do que começou!

Parar? Nunca! Essa fic é meu xodó!D

Aguarde, pois com certeza você poderá ler uma ShikaIno minha. Não sei quando, mas já tenho umas idéias... D

Beijinhos e até logo!

* * *

Leandra:

Olá!  
Estou realmente adorando a fic e muito triste a constatar a ultima data de publicação...  
espero que vc retome a fic... quero muito saber o que irá acontecer nisso tudo...  
fora que quero saber se minhas suspeitas a respeito do vilão estão certas!  
Então estarei esperando!  
bju

R:  
Olá!  
Eu não entendi direito seu comentário, pois eu demoro pra postar a fic, mas ela não está abandonada!  
Acho que você deve ter confundido data de publicação com última postagem!  
Até pq, você comentou no dia que eu postei o capítulo!

Não se preocupe! Não está abandonada essa fic. Como já disse lá em cima: eu demoro porque tenho uma vida além da fic, mas deixar de postar:  
NUN-CA!

Quanto ao vilão, beeemmm, em breve você saberá!

Fico feliz de ter recebido sua review e de poder te dar as boas-vindas!  
Seja MUITO BEM-VINDA ao mundo de Inevitável!  
Espero continuar agradando, assim como espero receber mais reviews suas!  
Quero também lhe convidar a dar sua opinião sempre! Eu estou aqui pra responder e tirar suas dúvidas, bem vomo para conversar!  
A "casa" também é sua!

E não se preocupe, enquanto eu tiver mãos, continuarei a escrever!  
E mesmo que eu não tenha, darei um jeito!

Hhehehhheee!

D

Até breve, querida!

Beijinhooss

Lúcia Almeida Martins:

é voce tem razao...se eu fosse a sakura, eu faria mesma coisa pelo bem do meu filho...e o kakashi precisa sofrer o pao que o diabo amassou sim...mas nao  
acha que exagerou nao? tipo, ela já está no oitavo mes,eu pensei que essa historia deles fosse resolver rapido, ela bem que podia engolir o orguho dela e  
dar uma chance para ele

obs:LEITORA NOVA

R:

Olá!

Primeiramente, gostei do seu nome! Heheheh! Muito bonito!  
Em segundo, eu sei, meu bem, que você é leitora nova! Eu conheço meus leitores!

Então, antes de tudo, quero lhe dar as boas vindas! Seja MUITO bem-vinda, e sinta-se à vontade para falar sobre o que quiser: esse espaço é seu e terei o  
maior prazer em respondê-la, ainda que seja pra falar do tempo!

D

Bom, fico feliz que tenha concordado sobre a escolha de Sakura! Quanto ao "exagerar", acho que deixei repondido lá em cima, né?  
Se a história fosse se resolver rápido, não seria a minha Inevitável, que tenho em mente desde o início!  
Entenda, eu não sou uma autora de escrever o que vier na cabeça. Sabe? Eu tenho o enredo completamente planejado desde o ínicio. Uma coisa aqui a mais, outra  
a menos acolá, mas o "grosso" já estava em minha mente. Portanto, confie em mim: eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Se tudo se resolvesse rápido, não passaria de uma fic água-com-açucar Kakasaku.

Espero que tenha compreendido, lindinha!

Até a próxima!

beijinhooss

* * *

MELODY:

Bom, vamos falar da fic:  
Esse capitulo foi tão...Interessante e triste ao mesmo tempo!  
Interessante porque foi o começo da vida da sakura com o Lee, e a gente pode visualizar como seria a vida dela de casada. Triste pelo fato de primeiro: Eu  
ter que imaginar uma transa do Lee e da Sakura. Quase passei mal. Só consigo ver ele com casais yaoi.  
Segundo: a tristeza dela por estar casada com o Lee, por se a Rock Sakura, e não por ser Hatake Sakura, como ela desejaria, pode ser imaginada também por  
mim. Terceiro: o kakashi está tão triste e desamparado com tudo isso! Mas quem foi mandar trair a sakura! Poxa, mas também a gente não pode querer uma fic  
que tudo fica as mil maravilhas sempre. É cansativo. E estraga o trabalho da pessoa! Mesmo que seja uma ótima escritora(o)  
Agora, sabe que eu gostei de você!  
Parece meu irmão. Ele gosta de filosofar. E pelo que vi, você também! Olha só a sua frase:  
"Saber reconhecer os defeitos é difícil. Mas reconhecer publicamente as qualidades é ainda mais. Pois ninguém vai apontar os defeitos que você mesma apontou  
em si, mas com certeza encontrão defeitos entre suas qualidades...".  
Sua frase soou extremamente filosófica. E filosofia é a minha paixão! Bom, eu amei a resposta ao meu comentário! Achei tão fofa! E falando em fofo, meu irmão  
é muito fofo! E o mais legal dele é que ele não me trata como criança. Ele me trata como a adulta que eu gosto de ser.  
Sabe de outra coisa? Eu gosto do meu jeito de ser. Não mudaria nada em mim, ou nas minhas atitudes. Eu vivo pra mim mesma e nunca me arrependo do que faço.  
Fiz uma burrada, sei admitir, mas não me arrependo. Viver pelo passado é burrice.  
Eu sei que é compreensível que as escritoras não gostem de mim! Mas, na net, por causa das fic's que eu leio, eu fiz muitos amigos, que eu posso realmente  
confiar!Eu brinco, conto a minha vida, as minhas historias, peço opiniões, peço conselhos, peço ajuda, dou opiniões, ajudo um monte de gente também...  
em fim, minha vida aqui é uma beleza...  
Realmente, as escritoras querem escutar elogios, e eu as critico, mas eles não sabem que, na primeira fic que eu escrevi, o primeiro comentário foi uma das  
piores criticas que eu já li! E o cara que escreveu, estava certo! Depois daquela critica, fiz de tudo pra melhorar a minha fic, e ela passou a ser que mais  
tinha leitores e post's na comunidade. O triste foi que a dona da comunidade excluiu TODAS as fic's e eu tive que reposta a minha fic!  
Mas, mesmo assim, as criticas que eu faço não são pra humilhar ninguém, eu não sou melhor que ninguém!Somos todos iguais, com habilidades diferentes, e devem  
os respeitar isso. Eu faço criticas porque eu leio muito, muito mesmo. Passo dias lendo fic's e anotando o que eu acho que poderia melhorar. Eu analiso as  
fanfic's que eu leio. Eu leio umas três, quatro vezes o capitulo antes de comentar. E quando comento, faço isso com a segurança que não vou estar falando  
nenhuma merda (desculpe o termo). Então, quando eu não me do bem com a autora, eu continuo lendo, dando a minha opinião e as pessoas acabam vendo que eu  
não faço por mal.  
Agora, sabe, realmente as pessoas com falsa-modestia me irritam! Claro, você não vai ficar se gabando só porque é melhor em alguma coisa, mas, tipo, fingir  
estar surpreso com uma coisa que escuta sempre e sabe que faz é chato! Ser humilde é uma coisa, saber reconhecer o que é, é totalmente diferente. Ser  
humilde é reconhecer os defeitos, saber pedir desculpas, saber perdoar. Eu concordo plenamente quando você diz que é muito mais difícil quando reconhecemos  
as nossas qualidades do que quando reconhecemos os defeitos, pois as pessoas irão encontrar e apontar defeitos em nossas qualidades, e não os defeitos que  
nos mesmos admitimos. Ter consciência do que fazemos e do que somos desperta nas outras pessoas uma indignação, porque elas estão cientes do que somos, e  
sabem que nunca seriam iguais (afinal, todo mundo é diferente) tudo isso causa mais uma frustração, e é isso que acontece comigo. As pessoas que me cercam,  
ou melhor, as pessoas da minha idade, não entendem meu jeito. Me julgam como quem quer ser algo que na realidade não é. E não é assim. Na verdade, eu vivo  
por mim e para cumprir meus objetivos. O que não é pra ser, não adianta nem tentar que não será. E quase ninguém entende porque eu realmente prefiro fazer  
amizades com pessoas mais velhas. Essas pessoas me entendem, entendem meu modo de pesar e agir, e mesmo assim, podem ver quem sou realmente!  
E bom, eu acho que eu já falei demais! E a minha professora tem razão quando diz que eu não sei ligar um parágrafo ao outro com as idéias! Poxa, fico triste  
assim...k(não resisti, XD)Me superei na reviw!  
bjs!

R:

Olá, minha linda!

Realmente, vou lhe contar: imaginar o Lee e a Sakura naquele momento também não é algo que me agrade. Se bem que o Lee, de corpo, não é a pior coisa. Quer  
dizer, aquela roupinha dele estraga tudo, mas se vc vir o episódio vai entender do que estou falando. Ele é ninja, afinal: luta, malha, treina e tudo mais.  
Logo, tem um físico bem legal (convenhamos: antes nú do que com a roupa verde)!  
D  
Agora, a dó que eu senti do Kakashi também foi grande. Eu quase chorei escrevendo esse capítulo (não cheguei a chorar, pois estava em um dia MUITO bom).  
A Sakura também não está nada contente com seu casamento; menos ainda aliviada como pensou que estaria. Pelo contrário: esta mais incerta e insegura do que  
nunca e é essa EXATAMENTE uma das lições que quero passar com a fic: não adianta você buscar estabilidade e segurança naquilo que começou com incertezas.  
Ela passou muito tempo incerta sobre sua relação com o Lee e está casada por conta de sua conjuntura. Não havia vontade, menos ainda amor. E sem esse tipo  
de sentimento ou de determinação, não há relação que dure. Acredite, não sei se aos 12 você já pôde ter alguma relação longa, mas com certeza já deve, ao  
menos, entender que quando não há boas bases, bons pilares, não haverá estrutura que se sustente. O mesmo acontece na relação amorosa: se não há uma base  
favorável, feita de vontades ao invés de caprichos, não haverá sustentabilidade por muito tempo.  
Eu estou mostrando o lado humano de Kakashi e Sakura. Principalmente da Sakura. Ela cometeu um erro em função do erro cometido por outra pessoa (o Kakashi).  
Buscou o mais próximo de segurança que conseguiu - um casamento arranjado - mas no fundo sabe que sua farsa será a própria ruína da relação, pois ela não o  
ama e nem será feliz ao lado dele. Daí vem o erro: até que ponto devemos separar o amor da necessidade? Onde está a linha que separa o capricho da vontade?  
Sabe? Ela casou por achar que estaria fazendo o melhor para si e para seu filho, mas quando se vê casada, descobre que pode ter cometido um grande erro.  
Talvez fosse preferível ela ter ficado solteira. Daí vem a outra "filosofia": o que é melhor, "casada e infeliz, mas estável" ou "solteira e instável,  
mas sincera?".  
Booom, isso nós só saberemos mais pra frente, né?  
Heheheh!

Devo confessar que achei o máximo seu jeito de falar! Nem parece que tem 12 anos! E não falo isso para deixar você contente, falo isso com sinceridade!  
Eu sei exatamente como é ser diferente e não conseguir se relacionar direito com pessoas da mesma idade, pois eu já passei por isso. Hoje sou mais maleável  
e consigo me relacionar direitinho com todas as idades, mas quando era mais nova, acabei me fechando por causa da mentalidade diferente.  
Pior ainda: eu tentava ser o que não era e agir da maneira que não gostava, apenas pra me encaixar. Sempre acabava me ferrando por isso, fazendo burrada e  
sendo sacaneada.  
Aprendi de maneira bem difícil o que é ser diferente.D  
Hoje respeito as pessoas e, graças a Deus, aprendi a me defender e me reservar. Dessa forma, acabo sempre conseguindo que, se não gostam, que ao menos me  
respeitem. ;)

Que legal saber isso sobre seu irmão! A minha relação com o meu é de fases, mas isso porque nossa diferença de idades é pequena e pensamos muito diferente.  
Há uma grande admiração, acredito eu que mútua, mas é fogo combatendo fogo, logo, sempre acaba em incêndio. Hehehehe  
Bom, sobre conselhos, vou te dar um, se me permite, para melhorar sua escrita: leia mais do que fics: leia livros e, principalmente, artigos de jornais e  
revistas (revistas que digo, não essas bobinhas, mas as mais científicas. Mesmo que você não entenda o assunto, procure ver a maneira como são escritas as  
matérias, porque isso te ajuda a escrever melhor).  
O que sua professora diz, pode até ser verdade, mas isso porque ela corrige redações dissertativas e de linguagem referencial, ou seja, resumindo em miúdos  
redações certinhas, tipo de jornal e voltadas para o vestibular.  
Nos livros, vemos muito mais a licença poética e a identidade de escrita do autor do que a vontade de fazer um texto enquadrado em perfis jornalísticos.

Por isso digo pra que leia os dois: ambos vão te ensinar muito!

Nossa, falei demais!  
Vou deixar os outros assuntos pras próximas reviews, querida!  
Espero ler mais sobre você!

Beijinhos e até a próxima!

* * *

See ya ;)


	14. C est La Guerre

**Inevitável - C´est La Guerre **

**Terça-feira, 18 de novembro, 12h:15min**

--O que você pretende fazer comigo? – Indagou, impaciente com o silêncio. Afinal, ele mesmo havia dito que o silêncio da viagem o incomodara a ponto de querer acordá-la. Ou talvez fosse mesmo seu peso... Afinal, uma gestante não lhe parecia, à própria imagem, nada leve...

--Acho que já lhe respondi essa pergunta...

--Não respondeu não. Você disse que me contaria quando chegássemos ao tal lugar. Mas esse tal lugar nunca chega e eu gostaria que você me respondesse agora.

--Yare, yare... Sakura-san não tente adiantar as coisas, está bem? Eu vou lhe contar quando for a hora certa.

--E quando será? – Indagou, impaciente, cessando seu caminhar.

Olhando para trás, para fitá-la, o moço também parou.

Sakura estava com medo, ainda que suas feições demandassem saber a verdade.

--Hunf... Tudo bem, Sakura-san. Mas essa será a última explicação que vou lhe dar, entendido?

A kunoichi anuiu.

--Você será meu próximo recipiente.

--O que?!

--Isso que você ouviu, não me faça repetir. Mexa-se, ande!

--V-vo-vo. – Pausou, na tentativa de se recompor do choque. – Você vai... Usar meu corpo para, para... Para... Entrar nele? Você vai tomar o meu corpo como seu?

--Hai, hai... Isso aí, você é inteligente. E é exatamente por isso que preciso de você...

--Como? Mas você já é inteligente o suficiente sem mim! Quero dizer, você...

--Sakura. Você é extremamente capacitada. Admiro você. É inteligente e é herdeira de um conhecimento fenomenal sobre medicina. A única kunoichi que conseguiu superar Tsunade-sama, uma lendária. Suas habilidades, seu conhecimento e seu controle de chakra são essenciais para a construção do meu império. Do meu legado. Eu preciso de você. A ciência precisa de você.

A mente da chuunin vagava entre as palavras dele. Maldito seja: se continuasse falando daquela maneira, ele a conquistaria. Conquistaria por saber jogar com seu maior pecado: a vaidade.

Naquele momento, toda a carência que a jovem sentia, desde o 3º mês de gravidez, fora substituída por uma aconchegante sensação de realização pessoal. Alguém a admirava. Alguém a venerava. Alguém a tinha como exemplo e queria sê-la.

Alguém que a aceitara na situação crítica em que se encontrava.

Como gostaria que Kakashi estivesse ali, ouvindo o lisonjeio de outro para com ela. Como queria que ele pudesse escutar o som de seus próprios galanteios sendo pronunciados por outros lábios. Pois desses lábios, soavam verdadeiros. Mostravam-se verdadeiros.

Sim... Se ele pudesse ouvir a declaração que ela mesma acabara de ouvir, com certeza se consumiria de remorso por ter desperdiçado a chance de ser amado pela pessoa tão espetacular que Haruno Sakura era.

Narciso poderia invejar o ego da moça naquele instante: inflado como nunca se inflara antes.

Excetuando-se Naruto e Lee – dois shinobis não muito respeitados por suas aparências e dotes intelectuais – nenhuma outra pessoa a havia mimado dessa maneira.

Ela definitivamente perdera as palavras para lhe responder.

--Você merece mais do que um cargo de chuunin dentro de um hospital, em uma vila shinobi. Você merece mais do que uma vida de mãe solteira. Você merece mais do que um casamento frustrado com um homem que nem sequer a enxerga, Sakura-san.

Novamente, ele estava correto. Ela merecia mais do que isso. Ela merecia muito mais do que tudo isso. Ela merecia ser feliz. Ser amada. Até então, arrependera-se por se ter aberto tanto para homem que achava ser Rock Lee. Durante o namoro, expusera-se excessivamente, chegando, mesmo, a lhe contar sobre os encontros, às altas horas, com o copiador. Mas agora? Agora notava que, pela primeira vez em anos, alguém lhe tinha dado ouvidos. Mais que ouvidos, alguém a conhecia de corpo e alma e, ainda assim, a apreciava.

No instante em que os olhos da ninja começaram a lacrimejar, emocionados, o bebê chutou-a, dando sinal de sua existência. E a jovem ajoelhou-se, chorando quase compulsivamente. Como se aliviada. Como se os gritos de socorro que ela pensara terem morrido em seu peito, tivessem sido ouvidos por alguém. E esse alguém viera lhe salvar.

Aproximando-se dela, o rapaz agachou-se a seu lado e lhe ofereceu um lenço.

--Eu sei como você se sente, Sakura-san.

--Mas e o Lee? Você o matou. E você quer a minha vida também! E o meu filho! E tem a shishou, a Ino, o Naruto... E a minha vida! Eu não quero morrer! – Dizia, em um grito rouco perfurado de soluços.

--Eu não quero seu filho. Quero seu corpo. Seu filho poderá ser treinado por mim. Será, então, meu filho. Pense, Sakura-san: o que há nesse mundo pra você? O que há em Konoha para uma jovem de 20 anos, grávida e sozinha? O que há naquelas pessoas que lhe lançam olhares reprovadores que a faz querer salvá-las?

--Não! Vo-vo-v-você está errado! E-e-eu tenho os meus amigos! Tenho minha mestra!

--E o que tem eles, Sakura? Você sempre pensou neles! Sempre abriu mão de você para pensar neles! E o que ganhou com a sua generosidade? Uma vida de perdas e sonhos deixados para trás...

Baixando a cabeça, entregou-se a um choro ainda mais veemente.

--Está tudo bem, Sakura...– Disse, puxando-a para si, em um abraço acolhedor. – Vai ficar tudo bem agora...

Sentindo uma leve picada em sua perna, a dona dos olhos mais verdes da Vila da Folha viu, por mais uma vez, as cores do mundo fechando-se em torno dela. O breu.

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 12h:22min**

--Cuidado! – Gritou Ibiki, ao empurrar Anko, minutos antes de uma flecha flamejante atingir o galho em que ela estivera pousada.

O primeiro ataque. Apenas o primeiro, pois logo, uma chuva de flechas, lanças, adagas e todo tipo de armamento medieval começara a condensar-se, fazendo daquela floresta um imenso campo de batalha.

A valsa de shinobis tomava ritmo e os gritos escarlates manchavam o gramado.

"Morra"; "Desgraçado"; "Maldito"; "Engula essa"; "Cale-se" e outras frases confundiam-se com nomes de golpes, selamentos e brados.

Os 296 soldados do Shi possuíam movimento. Possuíam vozes. Não eram mais olhos frios tingindo o papel.

Alguns possuíam formas grotescas e animalizadas. Esses atacavam com um tanto menos de hesitação.

--Byakugan! – Gritou, a princesinha Hyuuga, localizando seu inimigo que acabara de se camuflar na paisagem. – Você não pode esconder seu fluxo de chakra, camaleão! – Berrou, acertando-o com uma série de toques gentis que lhe massacravam os órgãos internos.

Musculos, fígado, pulmão e coração. Orgãos vitais atingidos com precisão milimétrica, enquanto agilmente, Hinata desviava das frustradas tentativas do inimigo em lhe acertar um soco.

--Hinata! Abaixe! – Gritou seu primo.

Obedecendo-lhe, reclinou-se para frente, permitindo que o chakra de Neji tomasse pressão, por cima dela, para acertar outra aberração camuflada.

--Como eu não o enxerguei? – Indagou, girando-se para acertar, com um chute, a face de um outro soldado; esse, um humano comum.

--Ele consegue esconder o fluxo de chakra, mas não os tenketsus. – Constatou, destruindo, sem muito esforço, o adversário que tentara machucar sua priminha.

Há alguns anos, provavelmente, teria deixado-a morrer, mas não agora.

Agora, tanto a vida dele, quanto a dela, havia mudado. E, por tudo, se haviam tornado amigos.

--Hinata! – Berrou a voz familiar. Seu amor a chamava. – Hinata-chan, você está bem? – Perguntou Naruto, abraçando-a com força.

Corando, Hinata fez que sim, com a cabeça.

--Arigatou, Neji! – Agradeceu, sorrindo, antes de ser perfurado por uma katana.

"Puf" – ouviu-se. Era um bunshin. E Hinata não sentiu o menor remorso em quebrar vários dos ossos do oponente que tentara, em vão, ferir seu noivo.

Em outra cena, não muito distante dessa, Genma realizava manobras impressionantes com os 3 senbons: segurava um e outro, entre o indicador e o dedo médio de cada mão e mantinha o terceiro entre seus lábios, como de costume.

--Genma-sensei! Mata esse desgraçado, ele apertou o meu peito! – Gritou Ino, apontando para um jovem soldado que fugia na direção do moreno.

Até mesmo em uma batalha, Ino arrancava dele, risadas enfadonhas, por suas "FFFF", como costumava nomear-lhes as frescas, fúteis frustrações femininas.

Acatando o pedido da ex-pupila de Asuma, o moço quebrou o pescoço do soldado pervertido, ainda mantendo as agulhas entre os dedos.

--E vocês... – Começou a loira, distribuindo uma série de golpes que atingiam, sem qualquer exceção, outros dois inimigos que tentavam, em vão, atacá-la. – Aprendam a respeitar uma mulher... Ou pelo menos a lutar direito!

--Ino! – Gritou Inoshi, acertando, com uma voadora, o homem que estava prestes a cair em cima de sua filha.

--Eh? Arigatou, papa! – Disse, sorrindo, sem entender, direito, o que havia acontecido.

--Cuidado, Ino. Isso não é brincadeira! – Ralhou, ainda consternado.

--Hai, hai! – Concordou, posicionando-se de costas, às costas do Yamanaka, instantes antes de ambos – pai e filha – operarem, juntos, uma luta contra alguns dos rebeldes que tentavam aproximar-se. Uma coreografia esplêndida, digna de aplausos, que, de tão perfeita, parecia ensaiada.

Em outro ponto, dezenas de Narutos enrolavam-se entre ninjas mais habilidosos, de armaduras metálicas. Provavelmente, pertenceriam a uma mesma repartição dentro do clã.

A onomatopéia de bunshins sendo dissipados misturava-se ao canto metálico que ressoava quando as armas vinham a trocar beijos.

Com o passar do tempo, o balé ia deixando suas roupas alaranjadas para vestir-se com o vermelho. Aquele mar de sangue e destruição ia sendo, a cada minuto, acrescido de morte.

De um lado, Karasu, atendendo às investidas de seu manipulador, consumia vítimas em seu interior. Do outro, Shikaku aprisionava, em seu Kagemane no jutso, os adversários que, um a um, eram retalhados por Izumo e Kotetsu.

A norte, a sul, a leste e a oeste. E também por entre esses pontos cardeais. Em cada canto daquela área, os ninjas da Folha iam exterminando seus oponentes.

Alguns mais perigosos requeriam maior concentração de esforços, como no caso do adversário de Kiba.

--Os espinhos, Kiba-kun! – Gritou Kurenai, ao tempo que prendia, em seu genjutso, 4 soldados do Shi. – Cuidado com os espinhos!

--Nani, que espinhos? – Questionou, desviando sua atenção momentaneamente para a pessoa que o alertava e, por conta do descuido, sendo, seguidamente, atingido por uma série de espinhos emanados pelos poros do inimigo.

--Merda, um ouriço! – Berrou, um tanto ensangüentado. Por conta de sua destreza, conseguira prevenir todos os pontos vitais.

Vindo a seu socorro, Shizune pôs-se a curar-lhe as feridas, enquanto a discípula do Kazekage lidava com o estranho oponente.

Utilizando-se de uma técnica peculiar que aprendera com o próprio Gaara, Matsuri tornou a arma adversária, sua própria arma. Para tanto, fez daqueles espinhos um amplificador para absorver as ondas de som produzidas pelas shurikens que os atingiam ininterruptamente. A ressonância fora roubando, um a um, os sentidos do portador daquela curiosa kekkei genkai. Sua reação instintiva de sobrevivência recolheu, para dentro do corpo, os acúleos, o que possibilitou o acesso da jovem kunoichi àquele antes protegido pescoço: matou-o num simples roçar de metal e pele.

--Esses caras... São fracos demais! – Constatou, aproximando-se do Inuzuka que, então, depositava suas garras na garganta de um bastardo prestes a golpear Shizune por trás.

O líquido quente; cor de carmim exalava seu perfume ferroso, da mão direita do shinobi fera, ao que esse anuía, em concordância com a caçula de Suna.

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 13h:09min**

--Hum? Estão ouv-...

--Hai, Shikamaru. – Afirmou Hiashi. – Parece que fomos pegos em uma emboscada.

O gênio de cabelos prateados passou a saltar com mais vigor. Em suas veias, a adrenalina tomava rumo, após um longo período de inércia.

Kakashi passara os últimos meses afogado em depressão e missões fatídicas, porém simples. Agora poderia descontar suas frustrações pessoais em uma batalha mais vívida.

O calor que lhe invadia não possuía cheiro ou forma. Mas seu gosto era intrigante, ao que trazia à boca do copiador uma secura seguida de muito salivar. Como o mar que se retrai antes da tsunami. Ele estava, em uma expressão chula, porém de semântica insubstituível, "pronto pra porrada".

--Sabem o que isso significa? – Questionou o líder, retoricamente, sem desviar seu Byakugan, então ativo, do caminho à frente. – Significa que, graças às manias do Hatake, podemos estar perdendo mais gente do que esperávamos... Vamos nos apressar. Falta pouco, agora.

Kakashi fixou o chão que, rapidamente, corria embaixo de si, mantendo-se, de qualquer maneira, atento ao que se passava em volta.

"Péssimo dia pra me atrasar..."

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 13h:11min**

Fios escuros confundiam-se tamanha velocidade com que se movimentavam. Taijutsu versus Muay Thai. Mestres de confrontos corporais propunham um espetáculo de agilidade. Pés alados chocavam-se na atmosfera úmida e quente daquele perímetro.

Diferente das batalhas à distância, essa era singular: não havia análise ou hesitação. De forma a parecer que os membros se moviam antes de impulsos nervosos.

Como por milagres ou, simplesmente, sorte, a escolha de ataques impulsiva era, quase sempre, certeira. O corpo desses lutadores – leia-se "tudo aquilo que vier abaixo do pescoço" - parece ter vida própria ou, mesmo, algum intelecto.

No entanto, como a qualquer intelecto que se preze, deslizes são inevitáveis, para não dizê-los essenciais: o do adversário de Gai não tardou a aparecer.

--Osoi. – Gritou, em um timbre, a princípio grave, mas que se foi afinando ao longo da palavra.

Realmente, ele fora lento. Lento demais para alguém como o Maito. Uma fisgada na musculatura da panturrilha fê-lo atrasar-se em um chute ao alto que, ocorresse tudo perfeitamente, teria acertado a cabeça de Gai. Obviamente, ocorresse tudo perfeitamente, esse abaixaria a tempo de se desviar. Porém, até mesmo a perfeição perece, se pudermos analisá-la com olhos de microscópio. A bem da verdade, o golpe atrasou-se, dando à besta verde de Konoha tempo para segurar, do inimigo, a perna que vinha em sua direção. Em uma velocidade que a visão humana regular seria incapaz de acompanhar, o lutador da técnica tailandesa fora imobilizado e tão logo... Bom, vocês entendem o que quero dizer.

--Gai-sensei! – Berrou a capitã da equipe 2, ao que viu uma aberração em forma de guepardo acometer seu mestre. Esse, no entanto, não se tratava de um mestre qualquer: aniquilou seu oponente, antes mesmo que esse o pudesse tocar.

Aliviada, Ten-Ten pôde retornar sua atenção ao campo de batalha e, instantaneamente teve sua percepção acolhida por homens que, em sua frente, foram, pouco a pouco, convertendo-se em iguanas.

--Eww! – Grunhiu, fazendo uma careta e deu, então, início a seu ballet. Inúmeros pergaminhos abertos invocavam armas – das mais variadas – que acertavam, em vão, a carcaça dura dos adversários. Para agravar ainda mais a situação, esses mostraram não ser a resistência física sua única especialidade. Com velocidade, circundavam-na, em uma tentativa de confundi-la.

A moça principiava um plano em sua mente quando, de súbito, duas gigantes mãos aprisionaram, diante de seus olhos, os adversários em questão.

--Chouji! – Exclamou em um sorriso que, tão logo, fora correspondido.

Com a katana em punho, decapitou-os.

--Hunf! Sabia. Esse pescoço mole e nojento tinha que ser vulnerável! – Disse enfadonha, observando-lhes o sangue jorrar. – Chouji-kun, arigatou!

--Não há de que, Ten-Ten-san!

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 13h:12min**

Ela ainda não se lembra de nada? – Indagou a Godaime, à Ame – a enfermeira ruiva preferida de Kakashi. Ambas conversavam em sussurros, na recepção do hospital de Konoha que, atipicamente, se encontrava a ermo.

Nenhum pedido de socorro havia atingido a Vila, no entanto, o tempo de chegada ao 1º pavilhão do Shi é de 3 dias. Ao 2º, esse período é acrescido de 1 dia.

--Iie, iie, Tsunade-sama... Queríamos tentar uma seção de hipnose, mas, na situação em que ela se encontra, poderia ser prejudicial... (Não, não)

--So ka, naruhodo. Bem, vamos esperar... Vocês a transferiram para qual quarto? (Ah, sim, entendo)

--Ah, esse eu sei de cabeça! – Constatou, tocando a testa com o lápis em sua mão. – 303!

Tire esse sorriso dos lábios, Ame. Estamos em guerra! – Ralhou a sannin, fazendo a expressão alegre da enfermeira se tornar uma amedrontada.

--Hai, hai! Tsunade-sama! – Exclamou, batendo uma continência.

--Eu estou indo até lá conversar com ela. Quero que me leve os laudos em 5 minutos. E nenhum minuto a mais, ouviu bem?

--Hai, Tsunade-sama! – Disse com ainda mais convicção, oferecendo-lhe uma reverência e, em seguida, dando início a sua tarefa de vasculhar todo e qualquer arquivo que pudesse reunir informações sobre a hóspede de Suna.

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 13h:15min**

--Oka-san! – Berrou a irmã de Kiba, ao que empurrava a mãe, sendo, portanto, atingida pela cortina de kunais que voaram em sua direção. (mamãe)

--Hana! – Exclamou a líder Inuzuka, correndo para socorrer a filha. – Daijoubu?(Você está bem)

--Hai, ´ka-san. – Respondeu ofegante, acariciando a cabeça de Jiro, o querido Inu que acabara de salvá-la. (Cachorro)

Com um simples movimento, Tsume ordenou um ataque aos agressores da princesa Inuzuka, por sua matilha. Entretidas com essa luta, nem puderam notar quando a figura grotesca de um novo oponente acometeu-as por trás.

Era um homem de expressão triste e traços sofridos. A aparência decrépita e exausta de alguém que começa a planejar a própria morte por já não possuir mais razões para continuar vivendo.

Parecia esgotado e, mesmo, desinteressado: nada parecia atiçá-lo ou amedrontá-lo. Entretanto, o que mais despertava a curiosidade para aquele ser, era a peça de metal que cobria sua boca e parte de seu maxilar. Algo parecido com uma máscara cirúrgica.

Estudando a movimentação do estranho oponente, ambas – mãe e filha – não conseguiam desviar seus focos daquele pedaço de aço. Indagavam sobre a utilidade do artefato. Parecia ser uma armadura... Ou, quem sabe, seria uma arma?

Quando o viram remover a tal máscara, surpreenderam-se, baixando as guardas momentaneamente para, tão logo, se arrependerem de tê-lo feito. Uma cortina de fumaça começou a se fechar em volta das duas revelando a função do curioso objeto: tratava-se de uma espécie de selo. Algo para conter o poder daquele homem. Para estancar, dentro do corpo, todo aquele gás venenoso que, agora, vazava de sua boca e encobria tudo ao redor. Árvores principiavam derreter e as roupas das kunoichis começavam a ser corroídas. Em breve, sabiam, suas peles o seriam.

--Oka-san, onde você está? – Gritou perdida no meio da névoa ácida.

--Hana! Pule! Esse shouki vai nos matar! (Gás venenoso)

Do alto de uma Ágar observavam o manto denso espalhar-se. Não havia mais para onde escalarem e o gás continuava a se expandir.

A visão de Hana turvou-se de repente e, seus outros sentidos começaram a falhar, fazendo-a perder a noção do espaço em seu entorno. Desequilibrando-se, despencou do galho em que se postava.

--Hana! – Berrou a mãe, quando, de impulso, saltou em direção ao corpo desfalecido da filha.

A figura do jounin encapado agarrou, primeiramente, Hana e, logo, Tsume, levando-as de volta ao lugar seguro.

--Ela está bem, apenas desmaiou. – Disse, com a frieza de sempre.

--Shibi-san... – Pronunciou um tanto surpresa.

--Daijoubu, Inuzuka-san. Ele não pode mais liberar shouki. – Informou, tranqüilizando-a. – Meus insetos bloquearam o canal por onde fluía o gás, mas não inibiram a produção que já estava em andamento. Logo, logo será morto por seu próprio veneno... E seus cães estão seguros. Eu os tirei do nevoeiro. Que também não deve durar muito tempo... Já, já poderemos descer.

Sorrindo-lhe, Tsume anuiu.

--Arigatou...

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 13h:18min**

--Tsunade-sama!

--Temari-san, como está se sentindo?

--Deslocada... – Respondeu, em um suspiro, enquanto ajeitava-se na cama, sentando-se o máximo que a barriga lhe permitia. – Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada e isso me deixa aflita...

--Hai, hai... Imagino... Temari, me conte até onde sua memória alcança. Todo e qualquer detalhe é relevante.

--Hai... – Aspirou em concordância, ponderando por onde deveria começar. - Quando acordei, Shika estava na cozinha fumando. Comentou sobre estar sem fome e eu insisti pra que ele tomasse pelo menos um chá. Ele acabou me obedecendo e logo partiu. Disse que eu ficasse bem e procurasse me distrair. Eu disse que ia dar uma volta na praça e é aí que minha memória começa a falhar. Eu tenho a impressão que fui mesmo à praça, mas não tenho certeza. Pode ter sido um sonho. Depois disso, eu acordei aqui no hospital e me disseram que eu tinha sido encontrada na casa da Sakura e que ela está desaparecida. O fato de eu ter sido encontrada lá implica eu realmente ter saído de casa.

Sim. Ela tinha que ter aparecido ontem, por volta das 9 horas aqui no hospital, mas nunca compareceu. Ao meio dia enviaram dois assistentes até a casa dela pra verificar o que tinha acontecido e, ao chegarem lá, te encontraram caída perto da mesa da cozinha. Não havia qualquer sinal de arrombamento ou de confronto. As únicas coisas que sugeriram violência foram uma faca no chão e uma marca de injeção em seu pescoço.

Injeção?

--Sim... E é por isso que estou aqui. Pedi, ontem à noite, que tirassem uma amostra do seu sangue pra que eu pudesse examinar a substância que injetaram em você. Porém, como grande parte dessa substância já tinha sido completamente absorvida pelo seu organismo, ficamos com algumas lacunas na pesquisa. Por isso, vim aqui buscar seus laudos para fazer uma análise dos sintomas... E infelizmente acabo de confirmar minhas hipóteses...

--E agora, Tsunade-sama? – Falou, baixando a cabeça, decepcionada.

--Não se sinta culpada, Temari. No seu estado, não havia muito a ser feito...

--Eu sei, Tsunade-sama... Ainda assim... Ainda assim, se eu, ao menos, me lembrasse de alguma coisa...

--Você não lembra exatamente por ser essa intenção de quem atacou vocês. Há vestígios de benzodiazepínicos no seu sangue. São drogas que possuem propriedades sedativo-hipnóticas capazes de atuar no sistema nervoso central e produzir calma ou sonolência. Também causam alterações importantes no funcionamento cognitivo, causando amnésia anterógrada principalmente quando a via endovenosa é utilizada.

--Entendo... Eu acho...

--Simplificando: seja quem for que tenha atacado vocês, estava interessado apenas na Sakura. Você não passou de uma testemunha que precisava ser neutralizada. Teve sorte de ter sobrevivido...

--E o que vamos fazer, Tsunade-sama?

--Bom, não há nada a ser feito... Resta-nos apenas esperar, pois não existe antídoto para esse tipo de droga... O efeito dela é imediato e pouco duradouro, mas a amnésia é que não pode ser revertida com uso de medicamentos... E hipnose é algo fora de cogitação para você.

--Quer dizer que não podemos fazer nada?

--Eu gostaria de não pensar assim, mas, realmente... Não há nada a ser feito. O número de shinobis aqui dentro da vila está bem reduzido e não posso enviar ninguém em uma busca. E, mesmo que pudesse, não há pistas suficientes que nos levem à Sakura. Mas não se preocupe: seja lá quem for, precisava dela viva, senão, a teria matado aqui mesmo. E, como já falei, não há vestígios de violência.

--Entendo...

--Bem, Temari, agora procure repousar. Se lembrar de qualquer coisa, por mais irrelevante que seja, não hesite em mandar me chamar. Virei imediatamente.

--Hai.

-Até logo.

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 13h:22min**

--Não pense que você pode me seduzir com esse seu corpo. Um homem honrado e respeitoso como eu jamais se deixaria levar por uma víbora como você! – Exclamou Ebisu rastreando involuntariamente cada centímetro do corpo da belíssima mulher a sua frente.

Os olhos verdes brilhavam convidativos. E cabelos negros alcançavam-lhe a cintura – essa fina e delineada. Seios firmes e volumosos eram valorizados em um decote abusivo. O tecido semi-transparente, que lhe fingia esconder as formas, parecia haver sido costurado ao corpo a ponto de fundir-se à pele. Essa, alva e sedosa, exalava um perfume adocicado e narcótico.

E quando aqueles mesmos orbes cor de esmeralda trancaram-se nas lentes translúcidas do jounin, nada mais poderia ser feito. Os lábios carnudos entreabriram-se e uma voz suave começou a cantar.

Morrer daquela maneira seria prazeroso a qualquer homem.

Pouco a pouco, as formas femininas foram adornando as de Ebisu e a canção, tornou-se cada vez mais intrusiva. Os sentidos foram, um a um, roubados e o mundo exterior fechava-se numa escuridão moribunda e letárgica.

--Deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa seu Bakemono com peitos... – Começou a jounin mais irrequieta de toda Konoha, ao que girava um par de kunais na ponta de cada indicador – Sucuris não sabem ser sensuais... – Finalizou rasgando de uma ponta a outra a pele da cobra enroscada em Ebisu, libertando-o de seu estado pré-coma.

Ainda surpreso e, mesmo desnorteado, o tutor passou os olhos de Anko ao corpo cujas entranhas se expunham sem qualquer pudor. A kunoichi movimentava a mão, indicando-lhe para que limpasse o nariz.

Quando o jounin observou o sangue em suas mãos deu-se, subitamente, por entendido o que havia acontecido.

--Aaaahhh! Como pude cair em uma técnica tão, tão... Tão baixa?

Com uma risada nada inocente, Anko partiu em busca de mais sangue, deixando para trás um homem choroso de orgulho ferido.

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 13h:22min**

--Onde você está? Onde... Onde está?

A pergunta é mecanicamente repetida. Encontra-se com as paredes e esvazia-se sem eco. Sem resposta. O ato de fazê-la e refazê-la havia, após meia hora, se tornado robótico não por se tratar algo banal, mas por se ter tornado inválido e resignado.

Levando, novamente, a garrafa à boca, Tsunade não tenta mais controlar seu choro. Muito menos esconde sua angústia.

--Onde você está, Sakura? Onde? Sakura...

Um outro gole de saquê e as mãos semi-cobertas pela manga da blusa esfregam a face molhada. Não há olho vermelho. Sequer a pele está repuxada. O choro da shishou é discreto. Ofuscado por uma sala garbosa de janelas cerradas e papéis espalhados.

Dentro, há uma cadeira vazia e pergaminhos frívolos. Lá fora, uma guerra incapaz de suspender medalhas pelas paredes para fazer acordos de tolerância ou propostas de bom humor.

* * *

Oieee, meus queridooos!!

UFA! Desculpe a demora pra postar, gente!

A faculdade começou e eu já estou atolada de coisas pra fazer! Um caos só!

Mas tenho que dizer: ESTOU AMANDO! Direito é intrigante e maravilhoso e entrar na federal para ter aula é, no mínimo, MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO! Enfim, a realização de um sonho!

Peço, novamente, desculpas pela demora! Sei que demorei muito, mas ao mesmo tempo que estou maravilhada com a vida de universitária, já estou - para vcs verem q faculdade é coisa séria - cheeeia de coisas pra estudar e fazer!

Mas é o que eu sempre digo: demoro, mas não deixo de postar!

De qualquer forma, fiquem tranquilos: vou tentar - e conseguir - não demorar tanto pra postar o próximo capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Particularmente, eu gostei muito! Estava bastante receosa sobre escrever a guerra e descrever as batalhas e talz. Mas, no fim das contas, achei que a narração ficou boa!

E vcs, o que acharam?

Beeem, espero mesmo que tenhamo gostado, pois me esforcei pra escrever esse capítulo. Mais do que me esforcei pelos outros, pois descrever batalhas, sem deixá-las repetitivas, e tentar fazê-las originais dá um trabaaalho!! É difícil mesmo, mas eu aceitei o desafio!

Resta saber o que vocês vão achar!

Beeem, vou ficando por aqui!

(Tenho um monte de coisas pra estudar hoje, ainda)!

Espero que gostem mesmo!

Obrigada pelo carinho e pela paciência de Jó de vcs, meus amoores queriiidos!

D

Beijinhos e beijões!

Até logo!

XD

* * *

lúcia almeida martins:

é, eu sabia que o orochimaru estava atrás dela desde o começo, afinal, ele se interessou pelo filho dela e vai  
sequestra-la

R: Oiee!

Epa, epa epa! Está tão certa assim?  
Legal! Adoro isso! Pessoas confiantes do que dizem!

Hehehe!

Obrigada pela review, querida!

Beijos e até a próxima!

* * *

lalak:

sem querer ser chata, mas vc poderia escrever menos..tipo..explicar menos sobre os pqa da fic e escrever mais a  
historia? serio..da metade pra baixo eh soh vc explicando.. x  
eu sei, bem chato falar isso! mah to sendo sincera..

R: Olá!

Não confunda sinceridade com grosseria, muito menos faça críticas sem embasamento.

Vai me desculpar, criticar o fato de eu gostar de conversar com meus leitores é ridículo e soa a recalque.  
Na verdade, eu faço sempre o mesmo tamanho de fic: no mínimo 11 páginas do word, no máximo 14.  
Então, se você não gosta, escreva sua própria fic, no tamanho que desejar e não converse com seus leitores ao  
final de cada capítulo.

Deixo de sobreaviso que eu sou bastante flexível e sei aceitar críticas. Mas detesto falta de educação, estupidez  
e gente que não sabe argumentar.

Caso sua próxima review venha nesse nível, será ignorada.

Obrigada,beijous.

* * *

Ra:

Quando tem post?  
To adorando sua fic!

R: Oie!!

Que bom que está adorando! E seja bem-vinda(o)!

(sabe como é, ra é um apelido unisex e vc non logou Nem falou nada que indicasse gênero, então, não quero  
ofender!)

Espero conntinuar agradando!

Como pode ver, o post chegou! D  
Postarei mais logo, logo!

Beijinhos e até a próxima!

* * *

MELODY:

Demorei mas Cheguei!  
Bom, tenho muitos assuntos a comentar, mas vamos iniciar com o mais importante, a fic.  
O inicio de uma guerra, hein? Interessante! O que acontecera de agora em diante na fic vai marcar o final desse  
relacionamento complicado e lindo do kakashi e da sakura.Só uma pergunta (ou não) por um acaso, você não vai matar  
o kakashi nessa guerra vai?  
Sabe, to tão acostumada a matar um dos personagens principais nas minhas fic's e deixar os meus leitores tentando me  
matar que acho que todo mundo gosta de fazer o mesmo...  
Sobre o tal do Arakaki (nomezinho complicado hein)... Eu acho que pode ser o sasuke. Pensei sobre o orochimaru, mas  
logo cheguei a conclusão que não pode ser ele, afinal de contas, ele não conviveu com a sakura pra saber tanto sobre  
ela.!  
Sobre a morte do nosso querido, amado, adorado, fofo, simpático, carinhoso e sem senso de moda, Lee:  
Gente, o Lee é muito fofo! Fiquei com pena dele! Ele pode não ter senso de moda e de ridículo (), mas não deixa de  
ser meigo! Ele é engraçado, forte, dedicado, e agora ele também é morto!  
Bom, realmente ele é perfeito para o papel, até porque, apesar da maioria não gostar do Lee com a sakura, ele é  
conhecido e simpático, e quase todo mundo gosta dele! Por exemplo, se fosse o sasuke no lugar dele, eu não ia nem  
ligar e iria dar graças a Deus por ele ter morrido, já que eu REALMENTE odeio o sasuke. Não podemos nem pensar no  
naruto para esse papel, já que ele está com a hinata... E um personagem desconhecido não iria mexer com os  
leitores...  
Lembrei de mais uma coisa: Por que justo nessa missão o kakashi teve que se atrasar? Se ele fosse pontual (ele não  
seria ele) pelo menos uma vez na vida, a sakura não estaria nas mãos do arakaki nesse momento! Maldito kakashi!  
Agora, a sakura coitada, procurou no Lee segurança e agora descobriu que ele está morto e que ela e o bebe (que eu  
não sei se é menino ou menina, acho que já foi falado na fic, mas eu não lembro) estão correndo perigo! Se ela  
tivesse confiado mais nela e tivesse optado por ficar só com seu filho, provavelmente ela não estaria nessa  
situação!  
Sim, tenho só 12 anos mais sei que quando não há bons pilares, não há o que se sustente. Acho que acontece isso no  
amor também. E a sakura não começou essa relação com o Lee em base de pilares sustentáveis. Mas eu me pergunto: como  
ela poderá voltar com o kakashi? O amor dela pelo kakashi, creio que continue o mesmo, mas não acho que ela possa  
voltar a ter a mesma relação de antes com o mesmo. Ela perdeu a confiança. Ela a traiu! Traição pra mim é  
imperdoável. Quando a gente ama, tem que confiar. Se sentir segura e não com medo que ele te faça sofrer. E a  
traição dele não vai passar tão rápido assim, não vai ser superada tão depressa. Traição é algo que machuca.  
Principalmente desse tipo. Você ver seu homem na cama com outra mulher, aquele que jurou que ia te proteger na cama  
com outra mulher? Concerteza deve machucar demais! Não é algo pelo que eu já passei, e espero não passar, mas se eu  
estivesse no lugar da sakura, acho que eu jamais voltaria pra ele. Acho que eu iria olhar pra ele e lembrar das  
promessas e das palavras dele e lembrar também do dia que vi a traição. E toda vez que lembrasse disso, iria me  
rasgar o coração saber que quem eu amo não foi capaz de sustentar meu amor e me traiu com pessoas que ele mal sabia  
o nome! Definitivamente, não suportaria aquilo.

Que bom que gostou do meu jeito de falar! Obrigada! Acho que convivo demais com pessoas mais sabias, com mais  
experiência do que eu! Estou tão acostumada a ser excluída dos grupinhos da minha escola que eu nem ligo mais. As  
meninas não entendem porque eu ando sempre com um livro de algum autor que minha professora diz escrever muito bem,  
porque eu me importo tanto com questões como o aquecimento global e o desmatamento, porque gosto de escutar mpb,  
rock (já falei até com minha mãe que minha festa de quinze anos vai ser estilo anos 70...) e não escuto funk (sabe  
aquele tipo cheio de palavrão e mais um monte de coisa? Pois é, desse tipo eu não escuto e critico mesmo!), vivo na  
biblioteca e me dou bem até com os professores que todo mundo odeia (ou seja, estou fora dos padrões)... Por isso  
que meus professores me defendem. Eles sabem que eu, por mais pervertida que posso ser (o engraçado é que eu sou a  
aluna mais quieta da sala, mas quando a professora vai falar desse assunto, metade de sala fica envergonhada e a  
outra fica abafando risinhos debochados...) eu tenho minhas raízes e minha conduta.  
Eu já sofri muita coisa na escola. Racismo foi a pior delas, e acredite, eu lido com isso a todo o momento. Há  
pessoas que dizem: você não chega nem a ser negra, é só morena clara (eu sei que sou, só não sei como, minha mãe é  
mais clara que eu, mas meu pai biológico(fui adotada por parte de pai)é negro. Logo eu devia ser pelo menos mulata!  
Eu vivo a afirmar: sou negra sim e me orgulho disso. Amo minha raça, e sempre a defenderei, pode ter certeza!  
O bom de tudo isso é que eu orgulho minha mãe, meu pai, minha família e meus professores, que também são grandes  
amigos. O que eles admiram em mim é a minha vontade e a minha força pra lutar pelo que eu quero. Eu vou pra casa da  
minha prima e fico lá só observando ela trabalhar, perguntando cada vez mais sobre o trabalho dela. Apesar de ter  
apenas 12 anos, eu sei exatamente o que eu quero pra mim, e a minha primeira escolha e cursar direito, pra me tornar  
juíza, não advogada (mesmo sabendo que tem muita coisa antes para eu fazer, estudar e etc).  
Mudando de assunto, eu não leio só fic's. principalmente porque não posso ficar muito na internet. Sábado e domingo  
só, que eu passo o dia todo na internet lendo fic's e pesquisando. O resto da semana eu só estudo. E leio pra passar  
o tempo. Eu não gosto de jornal, e leio poucas revistas, a única revista que leio sempre é Crescer (não sei se  
conhece, mas se tá imaginando uma revista sobre bebes, é essa mesma. Não sei porque gosto de ler, mas leio todo  
mês.) prefiro livros. Leio de tudo, o que me derem pra eu ler eu leio. Atualmente acabei de ler um livro chamado: A  
garota Americana. É muito bom, embora não faça meu gênero. Livro para adolescentes não é um costume. Eu estou  
começado a ler o segundo livro de Platão (geralmente leio o segundo livro pra depois ler o primeiro, quando  
terminar de ler esse de Platão eu vou ler o primeiro), mas estou atualmente com preguiça de continuar. Ler livros  
de gênios e filósofos me faz extremamente bem, eu fico totalmente por dentro de historia, e posso ter notas mais  
altas!  
Agora chega de review, que eu já escrevi demais, tenho que acabar de escrever minha fic  
Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo.

R: Oi, Lindaaa!

Demorei, mas postei! D

Que boooom que você achou esse capítulo interessante!  
Espero que tenha gostado no novo tb! D

Bom, com a faculdade, ficou mais difícil escrever e postar... Mas eu não vou abandonar a fic, n se preocupe!  
Demoro, mas posto!

Bommm,... Se vou matar o Kakashi? Quem sabe?  
Não posso dizer! Senão, estaria fazendo spoiler da minha própria fic!

Mas achei excelete o seu palpite sobre quem é o Arakaki (aaahhh, nem é um nome esquisito! Na verdade, esse é o nome  
de um personagem de uma outra fic que eu li! E Arakaki era o menino prodígio, de 8 anos, muito inteligente e filho  
de Tifa e Cloud,de Final Fantasy).  
Agora achei engrassadíssimo seu comentário sobre o Lee. Aquele sobre ele ser, agora, morto!  
Achei o máximo e dei muuuita risada!

Nossa, eu fiquei muito feliz em ter lido seu comentário sobre a minha opção pelo Lee! Você realmente entendeu os  
meus motivos para ter escolhido nosso amigo sem senso de moda!

D

Bom, vou ser sincera: o Kakashi teve de se atrasar, do contrário, o plano do Arakaki não teria dado certo!  
De qualquer maneira, o Kakashi sempre se atrasa! Para todos os compromissos. Pq seria diferente nesse?

Eu entendo, vc está apenas indignada por o Kakashi ter sido descuidado em um momento tão crucial.  
Mas... Ele também não podia advinhar o que estava por vir, né?

Mas vamos ver como essa história vai ficar... Ainda tem muita água pra rolar!

Sobre você, minha linda, fico feliz de saber que desde nova já tem uma cabeça boa, para saber o que é melhor, não  
só pra vc mesma, mas para o mundo.  
Isso é muito importante, eu tb era assim.  
E é até engraçado ver tamanha rebeldia - digo rebeldia não num sentido pejorativo, mas no daquele que se refere a  
alguém insatisfeito com a situação vigente -, pois eu tb já fui assim.

Com o tempo, vc vai crescer e vai ver que não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam. Temos sim que nos preocupar com o  
mundo,com a sociedade e com o nosso futuro. Mas isso não deve nos excluir da vida social, dos amigos, das pessoas  
com nossa idade, e de todo o resto.  
Música é uma questão de gosto, não de ideologia, por exemplo. Entende?  
Eu tb adoro rock, metal e j-music. Mas não é por isso que vou taxar o cara que curte um funk (q eu abomino) de  
alienado: ele pode não ser.

Com o tempo, vc vai aprender que toda maioria é burra. E que toda generalização é simplória.  
Mais ainda, vai aprender que por mais que você se importe, existem pessoas que simplesmente não se importam.

E isso... Isso de as pessoas não se importarem com a sua causa, é algo tão frustrante...  
Tem-se de aprender a lidar.

Mas n se preocupe, vc ainda vai aprender isso. Com o tempo.

Vou só te dar um conselho: viva da sua forma. Faça a sua parte. Mas curta a vida. Pq, pelo menos aqui na terra, vc  
só tem uma.  
E mesmo que creia em reencarnação - pode ser q vc creia - eu te digo: quando se reencarna não se volta com a mesma  
vida.

Entende? ;)

É isso, minha querida!

Vou ficando por aqui, já falei demais!

Espero vê-la novamente aqui!

Beijinhos e até logo!

* * *

Nidi-Ramen:

Nossa..depois disso tudo fikei c/ pena da àguia o.o  
arrancar o bico deve doer mto.. e as penas tbm  
Se depilar já dói ..depenar deve doer mais ainda x.x

rsrs .. É ..entedi o pq dele tar sofrendu tanto..te entendu u.u  
É ki sempre da uma pontadinha da gente ver nosso personagem favoritu dodói..  
rsrs vício de fã..vc sabe como é. xD

Coitadinha da Sakura ó.ò  
Essa viagem maluca não vai fazer bem pro pequenino..  
Não podem fazer mal às criancinhas lindinhas...ainda mais qdo a criancinha lindinha em questão é filha do Kakashi.

Amu de paxão o Kakashi-Senpai! \o/

Ah!!  
Ta um amor  
Continua a escrever ..quero ver como a sakura vai sair dessa. ó.ò

bjus

R: Oieee!

Que bom vê-la aqui!

Ahh, sim, realmente, o processo pelo qual a águia passa nessa lenda é muuuito dolorido mesmo! Enfim, é uma lenda,  
não se preocupe: não há fatos que comprovem essa teoria. Imagino que essa lenda seja uma metáfora para a  
necessidade que o homem tem de se autoflagelar para depois renascer uma pessoa melhor. Entende? Pelo menos é o que  
eu acho...

Entretanto, existem animais que passam por um processo beeem dolorido. Mas não por gosto ou vontade, e sim porque o  
ser humano os induz. É o caso de animais escalpelados vivos para que suas peles virem casacos, ou de animais usados  
em laboratórios para testes (desnecessários, muitas vezes, em razão dos avanços tecnológicos que permitem rea-  
lizaçao de testes em cobaiais robóticas. Essas tecnologias, porém, são caras. E nem todas as empresas - como a l´  
oreal e a pantente - estão dispostas a diminuir lucros em prol da vida animal), etc. Caso tb de como alguns  
animais são mortos para virar comida (como os nuggets obrigada Haruka, por me informar!:  
os pintinhos são depenados, tem seus bicos e perninhas arrancados e moídos: tudo isso com eles vivos - eles só  
morrem após passar pelo moedor msm -, imagine a dor! Por isso parei de comer algumas carnes; comendo apenas o  
essencial pra mim e aquelas cujos processos de preparo não torturam o animal, mas o fazem morrer indolor e  
rapidamente).

Enfim, desculpe estar falando isso, mas quando vejo uma pessoa se preocupar com animais como eu me preocupo,  
encontro também a oportunidade de conscientizar mais alguém sobre o que é feito aos bichinhos! Talvez vc ja saiba  
de tudo isso, mas... Vale sempre à pena arriscar, né?

Voltando à fic: que bom que vc entendeu o sofrimento do Kakashi! Eu sei que nós tendemos a não gostar de ver nosso  
personagem querido sofrer - eu tb detesto -, mas é assim msm...  
O importante é que ele está lutando pra se recompor e deve, portanto, ser recompensado (note que eu disse deve.  
Nunca se sabe, né? Não posso garantir nada, senão estaria fazendo spoiler da minha própria fic!)

Aaaahhh, realmente, uma viagem dessas nunca é boa para uma criança!  
Mas eu acho que o Arakaki não está muito preocupado com isso, se é q vc me entende... (evil)  
Ahuahaauhauhahuah!

Vamos ver como a Sakura vai sair dessa, okay?

Que bom que vc está curiosa! Isso me deixa muito feliz! D

Bem, minha linda, vou ficando por aqui!  
Obrigada pelo seu carinho, pelos seus comentários, por ter aturado minha falação e por ter achado o post um amor!  
E obrigada por estar sempre aqui! Suas reviews são sempre muito fofas e eu amodoooro lê-las!

Obrigada mesmo!

Beijinhoooss e até logo!

* * *

Insana:

olá  
começei a ler a sua fic e não parei ate chegar no 13 capitulo!..  
to adorando e to super anciosa pra saber como acaba!  
vc tem previsão de quando vai postar o proximo capitulo?  
um abraço e boa semana  
a proposito..adorei a fic..to doida pra ler o resto  
rsrsrs  
tchau tchau

R: Oiee!

Aaaahhh, que lindaaa!

Em primeiro lugar: seja bem-vinda! Muito bem-vinda à minha fic!  
Que bom que está gostando tanto a ponto de nem ter parado!  
É tão entusiasmante ler o quanto meus leitores ficam entusiasmados! XD  
Mais ainda, saber que eles ficam ansiosos por mais!

Espero continuar agradando! E vc, sinta-se à vontade para ser sempre sincera e opinativa!  
Booom, postei agora o novo capítulo. Demorei por causa da faculdade e talz, como expliquei ali em cima!  
O próximo não sei, mas vou tentar por tudo não demorar tanto!

Mas não se preocupe: eu demoro, sim. Mas abandonar? JAMAIS!

Seja muito bem-vinda, novamente, minha querida!  
Espero vê-la aqui mais vezes!

Obrigada pela sua review!  
E por estar apostando na minha fic!

Vou continuar apostando em vcs, meus leitores, tb; que são a maior razão de eu continuar a me esforçar  
pra escrever cada vez melhor!

Mais uma vez obrigada!  
Beijinhos e até breve!


	15. Impacto

**Impacto**

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 13:27h PM**

A espada gira com graça. Parece leve e independente. O movimento sutil corta o ar com ruídos suaves. Tal como corta a carne, espalhando sangue fresco que alimenta a grama mal-aparada.

O ANBU finaliza com esplendor seu golpe, presenteando com uma cabeça a platéia de árvores que aplaudem ao vento, em um tilintar de folhas.

Pouco a pouco, os membros do Shi vão se unindo: ocos, é claro.

--Esse aqui ainda está vivo... –Gritou Matsuri.

_**Zás**_

--Não está mais... – Respondeu Ten-Ten retirando sua própria Katana da garganta do cadáver.

--Acho que perdemos a viagem... – Comentou Shikamaru, ao que descia de um galho.

--Osoi na, Shikamaru! – ralhou Ino, aproximando-se do amigo.

--Mendokuse... – Comentou, entediado como de costume.

--Kakashi-senpai se atrasou... – Respondeu Yamato, mostrando-se um tanto mais cordial para com a loira que, em resposta, lhe mostrou um sorriso.

--Ne, Shika, onde está o Lee? – Indagou, mudando o rumo da conversa.

--Como é que eu vou saber? Ele é membro da sua equipe...

--N-nani? M-mas e-ele não vinha com vocês? – Retrucou surpresa.

--Iie... Por que ele viria conosco? De onde você tirou essa idéia, Ino?

O silêncio foi a única resposta oferecida pela loira. Sua expressão espontânea de sempre cedeu lugar a uma face pálida e conturbada. As palavras presas na garganta não custaram a sair, em forma de grito.

--Gai-sensei! – Exclamou, atraindo a atenção de todos enquanto corria na direção do jounin que se postava a poucos metros, narrando, com a ajuda de Neji e Hinata, o ocorrido para Hiashi e Shino.

--O que deu nela? – Indagou Naruto, pousando, seguido de Kakashi e Sai, ao lado do Nara.

--E eu sei lá... Ela é tão problemática... – Comentou, deixando pairar no ar a pergunta.

Aparentemente, ela pensava que Lee viria com a gente e...

--Como é que é? – Interrompeu Kakashi, um tanto abalado.

--Nani? – Questionou Naruto, apreensivo.

--O Lee viria com a gente? Como assim? De onde ela tirou isso? – Indagou Sai, desnorteado.

--Foi exatamente o que eu disse... – Constatou Shikamaru, pronunciando-se outra vez, pouco antes de a jovem em questão fazê-los ouvir seu desespero.

--Como assim? – Disse em um berro – Como assim? O Lee disse pro Gai-sensei que viria com vocês! Disse que eram ordens de Tsunade-sama! P-po-por que ele faria isso se não fosse verdade? Quero dizer, onde ele está? Será que vocês não o esqueceram lá?

--Impossível, Ino. Kakashi chegou bem atrasado. Não teria como esquecê-lo... – Respondeu Shino, fixando-a.

Aos poucos, os 97 ninjas aglomeraram-se em torno da discussão. Com as mais variadas teorias e incontáveis comentários sobre a situação. Os mais ponderados buscavam explicações e soluções para a questão. Já os mais impulsivos, elaboravam hipóteses mirabolantes que iam desde rapto até morte.

--Shika, você tem certeza de que ele não veio com vocês? – Perguntou a loira, retornando ao companheiro, sem mais chamar a atenção de todos.

--Tch... Ino, é claro que eu tenho certeza...

As discussões continuaram um tanto acirradas e os líderes de cada equipe resolver reunir-se para decidir o que seria feito sobre o marido de Sakura. Ninguém notava a inquietação de um alguém em particular. Não houve um só shinobi capaz de perceber as reações mais adversas que floresciam na figura do copiador.

Sua boca ficara seca; suas pupilas, dilatadas. O suor escorria-lhe frio pela face. Os batimentos cardíacos desregulavam-se. E ao que membros inferiores e superiores começaram a formigar, dentes rangeram e punhos cerraram-se para, logo em seguida, um deles colidir contra uma Teka, derrubando-a ao chão.

Só então os olhos voltaram-se ao gênio, perplexos.

--S-Sakura... – Sussurrou um tanto descontrolado – algo bastante inusitado para Hatake Kakashi.

--Ahn? Kakashi-sensei... – Comentou Naruto postando uma mão no ombro de seu mestre.

Sem mesmo olhar para o pupilo, começou a caminhar na direção que o levaria de volta à Konoha.

Ainda atônitos, todos lhe davam passagem.

--Kakashi, onde você pensa que vai? – Perguntou o líder Hyuuga sem obter qualquer resposta. – Oi, Kakashi! – Chamou-o, novamente, com rispidez, fazendo-o virar-se para encará-lo.

--Estou indo pra Konoha.

--Nani? Kakashi-sensei! E a missão? – Contestou Naruto inquieto, apenas para ser ignorado.

--Oi, Kakashi-senpai! – Exclamou Tenzou, colocando-se na frente do copiador. – Temo não poder deixá-lo ir sem que nos diga o que está acontecendo... Você é um shinobi de Konoha, terá problemas se abandonar a missão assim.

Retirando a mão que o ex-ANBU havia, como o portador da Kyuubi, posicionado em seu ombro, confessou, ainda contendo sua ira.

--Eu não estou abandonando a missão. Estou indo salvar minha mulher. E o meu filho.

A expressão chocada de cada um intensificou-se. Algumas confusas, outras ainda mais surpresas. Até que, finalmente, alguém teve a coragem – ou a ousadia – de exigir explicações mais claras.

--Kakashi! Do que você está falando? – requereu Anko, costumeiramente indiscreta.

--Eu estou indo buscar a Sakura! Ela está grávida do meu filho! – Revelou, com toda a raiva que estava sentindo.

Malditos fofoqueiros. Malditos cidadãos de Konoha. Será que dizer que ele estava indo atrás de sua mulher não era suficiente? Por que precisava ser tão específico?

Um sossego de vozes taciturno antecipou a onda de notas e explicações que começaram a sair das bocas, como uma correnteza de palavras que não se conseguiam segurar às suas margens.

Ignorando-as, Kakashi virou-se novamente para partir. Dessa vez, ninguém o impediu. Estavam todos estupefatos por demais para lhe direcionarem qualquer espécie de advertência.

Aquela verdade ainda precisaria ser digerida por toda Konoha antes que as sentenças fossem distribuídas ao mais recente casal da Vila. Hatake Kakashi e Haruno Sakura. Professor e Aluna. Amantes.

E desde quando estariam juntos? Seria algo recente? Ou fora um romance iniciado quando a tutela da jovem ainda estava sob a posse do jounin?

O que a Godaime acharia disso? Será que já sabia? Que espécie de castigo seria dado aos dois, se é que haveria algum...?

--Muito bem! – Gritou Hiashi, em um tom severo e autoritário, o qual ninguém ousaria condenar. – Kakashi vai a Konoha resolver a questão que todos estamos tentando solucionar. E nós daremos continuidade à missão. Já perdemos tempo demais aqui. Ainda temos um dia de caminhada até o pavilhão 1. Dois dias até o 2. Portanto, chega de conversas, vamos seguir em frente! – Encerrou.

Quem discordaria?

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 13:30h PM**

--Tsunade-sama! – Bradou Ame, adentrando a sala da hokage. Estava excessivamente eufórica. - Ela lembrou, Tsunade-sama! A Temari-san lembrou!

--Nani? – Exclamou a quinta, afastando-se de sua mesa, a que se encontrara recostada.

--A Temari-san disse que se lembrou!

--Lembrou? Lembrou de tudo? – Questionou duvidosa.

--Bom... – Respondeu a enfermeira baixando a cabeça. – Não de tudo... Mas ela disse que se lembrou de uma coisa... – Finalizou, erguendo os olhos na direção da loira.

--Hum... – Comentou desiludida... – Bem... "Uma coisa" é melhor que "coisa nenhuma, não é? - concluiu, exibindo uma ponta de otimismo.

--Hai! – Concordou a ruiva, sorrindo-lhe abertamente.

--Yoshi. Vamos até lá!

--Hai!

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 13:50h PM**

Os grupos começavam a retomar seu ritmo. Armas eram recolhidas, informações, colhidas dos cadáveres e; com certa velocidade, a trilha em direção ao destino final era reavida.

--Naruto... – Sussurrou Ino, para que só o moço pudesse ouvi-la.

A kunoichi haiva aguardado o momento em que Hinata se afastara um pouco do noivo para, então, requisitar-lhe a atenção.

--Hum? – inquiriu o loiro procurando pela voz que o chamara.

--Naruto! – Repetiu a moça, com mais veemência. – Aqui, seu baka!

--Ahn? Ah, oi, Ino! Doushita? (O que foi)

--Acha que devemos seguir com o grupo?

--Como assim?

Um suspiro foi expelido pela Yamanaka antes que ela continuasse.

"Às vezes eu fico me perguntando como esse aho consegue ser jounin..."

--Não acha que devemos ir atrás do Kakashi-sensei?

--Hummm... – Mentalizou o Uzumaki, como se estivesse analisando os prós e contras. – Acho que não... Kakashi-sensei é bem grandinho... Sabe se cuidar.

--Por Kami-sama... – Comentou, aleatoriamente, tentando lidar com a desatenção do rapaz. – Naruto! Estou falando de Sakura! Usa esse cérebro, se é que você tem algum dentro dessa cabeça! E se Lee fez alguma coisa pra ela? Por que você acha que o Kakashi-sensei saiu daqui dizendo que ia salvar a Sakura? O que isso teria a ver com o desaparecimento do Lee? Caramba, ele deve ter algo em mente, não acha?

--IH! – Exclamou, subitamente, dando-se conta do que realmente estava acontecendo. – Ino! Não podemos deixar o Kakashi-sensei ir sozinho! – Afirmou, fazendo com que a loira baixasse, por outra vez, a cabeça em sinal de desprezo.

--Mas é isso que eu estou tentando dizer desde o início, Baka! – Sussurrou forçosamente, como se contendo um grito.

--Mas como faremos pra fugir despercebidos?

--He... Por que acha que chamei justo você? – Interpelou debochadamente.

--Porque eu sou amigo da Sakura-chan? – Arriscou ingênuo.

Averiguando por instantes a resposta prestada por Naruto, concluiu:

--É, vai... Também... Mas porque você tem o Kage Bunshin. E o Henge...

--Mas eles só duram se eu não me afastar muito...

--Ora, Naruto, e daí? Quando perceberem nosso sumiço, já estaremos longe demais...

--He! Pode funcionar... – Concordou, com seu típico sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Mas Ino, você acha mesmo que o Lee seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa pra Sakura-chan? Quero dizer, eu sempre achei que ele era apaixonado por ela... E quando eles finalmente se casam... Por que colocaria tudo a perder agora? – Indagou, incomodado com a hipótese que estava sendo levantada.

--Eu não sei, Naruto... Eu realmente não sei... Mas a atitude dele foi bastante duvidosa... Não sabemos onde ele está e ele ainda mentiu pra gente. Pelo menos quanto às ordens de Tsunade-sama... Então, não sei no que pensar, embora não consiga acreditar que ele seria capaz de tentar alguma coisa contra a Sakura... – Respondeu, sincera e um tanto comovida pela preocupação do Uzumaki. Ele podia ser lento, mas, no fundo, era muito mais capaz do que se imaginava.

--Wakata...! Então qual é o plano? (entendi)

Os lábios de Ino curvaram-se com entusiasmo. Era a primeira vez que ambos fariam algo do gênero: desobedecer às regras de uma missão em prol de suas próprias índoles.

Nesse momento, o portador da Kyuubi recordou-se da importante lição que há 8 anos aprendera, sobre o significado da expressão "trabalho de equipe". A Haruno era sua equipe, afinal. Sua única célula restante. A irmã e família que o destino lhe concedera. Abandoná-la seria uma opção incabível. Inexistente. Iria ao fim do mundo por ela. E além se preciso fosse.

E sabia que apesar de todas as desavenças, Ino faria o mesmo.

--Hunf, aquela testuda vai ficar me devendo uma... – Sorriu, com doçura, como se recordando de boas lembranças. – Tudo bem, faremos o seguinte.

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

Não posso acreditar...

Não... Não é isso. Na verdade, eu não quero acreditar. Acreditar que fui deixar isso acontecer com ela... Com a Sakura. Com a minha Sakura.

Há meses eu venho respeitando todas as imposições que ela faz. Todas as barreiras que ela estende entre nós.

Pra que?

Eu pensei que a estivesse protegendo...

Seria irônico demais se meus palpites fossem verdadeiros. E, sinceramente, não sei se poderia agüentar a culpa por isso. Por tê-la deixado livre quando tudo que, tanto eu quanto ela, queria era que estivéssemos juntos. Quis deixar que ela percebesse por si só que não poderia se esconder de nós, pois isso seria esconder-se de si mesma. Quis deixá-la à vontade pra fazer sua escolha e, dessa forma, sentir-se segura consigo, mas, no fundo, eu sabia que estava apenas sendo tão teimoso quanto ela.

E, agora, o que essa teimosia irá custar?

Parece que meu destino é, sempre, de alguma maneira, deixar pessoas importantes para mim, serem mortas. Serem castigadas por crimes que não cometerem.

Essa é a minha sina. Esse é meu carma.

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 14h:05min**

A marca dos pés fixava-se em cada galho pisado. A madeira soltava pequeninos grãos de si mesma, por causa do impacto. Impacto do corpo. Melhor: impacto da raiva.

A mente do copiador era um turbilhão de sentimentos, teorias, conclusões e, a certo ponto, de planos.

O medo era evidente em suas feições, tal qual o desespero, o remorso e a ira – essa última, gritante.

Seu sangue fervilhava e essa queima servia de combustível para as diversas reações corporais que ele apresentava: desde o suor excessivo, passando pelo ranger de dentes, até a redução no controle da força.

Não era para menos, é claro. Tratava-se de um pressentimento, aparentemente carregado de alguma lógica, que o fazia tão selvagem. Tratava-se da possibilidade de as duas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida estarem correndo perigo.

Um tanto irônico não? As duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida perigarem perder as vidas... Vida³ - Vida² ?

Qual o valor de 2 vidas que se perdem? E de duas vidas importantes que se perdem?

Deixemos a palavra vida de lado por enquanto e voltemos ao jogo de vida ou morte. Está bem, então... Deixemos a vida falar.

Ela está prestes a morrer, não é mesmo?

Bom, mas obviamente, tudo aquilo era apenas uma hipótese. Como um shinobi de Konoha, Kakashi sabia haver a possibilidade de tudo não passar de um mal entendido. O que lhe seria, convenhamos, um presente, se levarmos em conta o quão ridiculamente cada peça encaixava-se perfeitamente no quebra-cabeças de seu método. A única peça, porém, que lhe faltava era a de maior importância: "Por que a Sakura?"

Afinal, a jovem era, sim, uma excelente shinobi. A melhor pupila de Tsunade, além de uma maravilhosa usuária de genjustu. Mas se o objetivo do Shi era poder, haveria outros shinobis na Vila tão capacitados quanto. E até melhores.

Por que Sakura?

Será que o líder do Shi imaginava que, de alguma maneira, ela o fosse ajudar em sua ciência mirabolante?

Não... Isso seria algo fora de cogitação... Sakura jamais trairia seu próprio país. E nem teria motivos para fazê-lo... Afinal, ela possuía uma vida maravilhosa em sua pátria.

Hatake Kakashi era capaz de nomear uma lista com toda uma corja de possíveis traidores. Mas, definitivamente, Haruno Sakura, lhe era, vulgarmente falando, carta fora do baralho. Desse podre baralho.

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 14h:12min**

--Rápido?

--Sim... É tudo que me lembro. Ele nos atacou dentro da própria casa da Sakura. E era bem rápido... E... Tem mais uma coisa...

--O que?

--Lembro da expressão... De uma expressão da Sakura... Eu não sei, mas acho que já estava caída no chão quando a vi... Estava tudo girando, então não sei nem onde estava exatamente. Muito menos se estava de pé ou deitada... Mas aquele rosto foi muito marcante. Era como... Era como se ela o conhecesse. Não foi apenas o susto por vê-lo surgir de repente, mas por ver quem ele era. Não se tratava de um desconhecido... E ainda, havia aquele ar de familiaridade, de surpresa. Como se ele, ainda por cima, fosse não apenas conhecido, mas a última pessoa que ela esperaria tomar uma atitude como aquela...

--Entendo...

--Eu não sei, Tsunade-sama. E não quero acusar ninguém injustamente, mas... Eu tenho certeza de que foi alguém muito próximo que nos atacou. Alguém muito próximo da Sakura... Como...

--Como o marido dela?

--... – A expressão de Temari tornou-se uma decepcionada. Cabisbaixa, ela anuiu à proposta da godaime.

--Eu não sei o que o levaria a atacar a Sakura, Temari... Ele a ama muito e é seu marido... Além disso, ele também está na missão, não é mesmo?

--Hai... Demo... (mas)

--Bom, eu vou considerar o que você me contou. De qualquer forma, seja lá quem for, teremos de esperar... – Interrompeu a quinta, mais uma vez desiludida.

--Hai... – Respondeu a kunoichi, baixando a cabeça novamente.

--Você e seu bebê estão bem, mas ainda quero mantê-la em observação por um tempo... Portanto durma. Amanhã lhe darei alta.

--Obrigada.

--Você não tem que me agradecer... – Retrucou, friamente, deixando o quarto em que a princesa de Suna passaria mais uma noite.

"Eu não sei se não acredito por ser algo improvável ou por não querer acreditar que seja algo possível... Temari... Você está mesmo certa do que me disse? Ou seriam efeitos da droga...? Talvez memórias inseridas propositalmente em seu cérebro para nos despistar do verdadeiro culpado..."

Pensativa, a hokage ia-se caminhando de volta à sua sala.

--Kami-sama... O que eu devo fazer? – Indagou em um suspiro.

Raramente via-se a Sannin clamando por respostas divinas. Somente quando estava, de fato, preocupada... Muito preocupada.

* * *

**Terça – feira, 18 de novembro, 23h:59min**

--Gai-sensei. O que você acha desse sumiço do Lee? – Perguntou Ten-Ten, consternada.

--Eu não sei o que achar, Ten-Ten. Mas confio no maravilhoso Lee. Sei que ele jamais faria algo impensado ou que pudesse comprometer a vila... Afinal, ele é meu querido pupilo. O que me assusta, de fato, é a relação entre o Kakashi – meu rival da primavera da vida – e sua aluna. É tão difícil imaginar que ele seria capaz de uma coisa dessas, mas então, quando paro para pensar nos corações incandescentes e no quanto o amor é algo imprevisível, percebo que a juventude arde em todos os homens. É nesse momento que...

"Kami-sama, por que fui perguntar justo a ele...?" – Indagou, tentando disfarçar seu desânimo diante de toda aquela falação.

--Tch. Hehehe... daijoubu, Ten-Ten. Eu acho que há uma explicação lógica pro que está acontecendo. Nós só não a encontramos ainda... – Sorriu Neji, um tanto afável às angústias da morena. (Está tudo bem)

A estrada que levava até o Shi continuava se fazendo, aos poucos, por entre pedras e árvores. As mais variadas espécies da fauna e da flora eram testemunhas daquela legião talentosa de ninjas. Passos de firmeza eram adornados por olhos de inquietação. 

Hesitação seria a palavra mais certa. Muitas informações haviam sido, de fato, trazidas ao conhecimento dessas pessoas: uma emboscada, uma infiltração ou traição dentro de Konoha e, para completar, um romance entre aluna e professor. Aluna casada com outro, diga-se de passagem. Os tais olhos cheios de ansiedade e imprevisibilidade eram afixados no mundo à frente, como se tentassem esconder a reação que tantas novidades causavam dentro de si. Para trás é para trás e, portanto, não haveria necessidade de menção, ou atenção. Até porque, seja lá o que houvesse de importante no passado, estaria, agora, nas mãos de Hatake Kakashi.

A essa altura, os grupos já se haviam misturado. Não apenas pela carência de preocupações com o poder inimigo que, há momentos antes se mostrara fraco, mas, principalmente, pela inutilidade das estratégias pregressamente combinadas.

Se levarmos em conta o fato de que, uma emboscada não é algo espontâneo, mas sim, cuidadosamente estudado e elaborado, perceberemos que o oponente possui conhecimento sobre os planos de Konoha. Sendo assim, dar continuidade a eles seria sinônimo de entregar-se aos ímpetos do inimigo.

Ou seja, de maneira chula e indelicada: permitir que o adversário veja seu jogo e, ainda assim, blefar é uma grande burrice. No mais, posso afirmar que, hoje, minha mente está bastante lubrificada pela a magia do carteado, e deixemos assim.

* * *

**Terça – feira, 19 de novembro, 06h:14min**

--Naruto... Acho que deveríamos parar um pouco... Precisamos descansar, do contrário não vamos ter força pra combater quem quer que seja que tenhamos que combater

--Iie! Não podemos parar agora, Ino. Kakashi está bem à frente! Se o perdermos de vista, perderemos a viagem... – Disse o loiro, sem grande esforço para manter seu passo. (Não)

Essa era uma das qualidades que até a Yamanaka admirava no portador da Kyuubi: sua disposição. Naruto raramente cansava-se. Quando o fazia, bastavam poucas horas de repouso para que ele se recompusesse.

--Mendokuse... Maldita hora que eu resolvi dar uma de boa samaritana! Estou morrendo aqui! – Disse mais para si mesma que para seu companheiro. (Que droga / que saco / que problemático).

--Ino, pense que a Sakura pode estar correndo risco de vida... Não foi isso que você mesma me disse?

--Hai, eu sei, mas agora quem está correndo risco de vida sou eu! Eu não parei ainda, sabia? Poxa! Saí de uma luta cansativa e estou correndo há horas que nem uma louca desembestada! Não se esqueça que você é um poço de energia e o Kakashi-sensei ainda não lutou! Então, tenha um pouco de consideração com a minha exaustão e pare! Por 5 minutos que seja!

Suspirando, o Uzumaki parou de repente, firmando-se em um galho.

--Venha. – Disse agachando-se no mesmo lugar.

--Nani? – Questionou, colocando-se ao lado do loiro. Se as rugas em seu semblante pudessem falar, diriam estarem muito confusas. (O que)

--Se você não pode andar, eu carrego você. Está bem assim?

Um tanto corada, Ino acertou-lhe um murro.

--Naruto, seu safado! É isso que você pensa de mim? E como pode pensar nisso numa hora como essa? Por acaso acha que eu sou qualquer uma? E o que a Hinata vai...-

--Ahhh, pára de reclamar, sua fresca! Sobe logo nas minhas costas! Anda, estamos perdendo tempo! Putz... Você acha que eu vou querer alguma coisa com você...?!

--Ahn? Ora, e por que não ia querer? Naruto! Você quer dizer que eu sou feia? !– Perguntou, a contragosto.

--Cala essa boca! – Gritou agressivo. – Quer colocar tudo a perder? Essa tinta oxigenada deve estar queimando seus neurônios! Agora sobe logo, sua idiota!

Sem qualquer relutância, a Yamanaka obedeceu. Era a primeira vez que o via agindo dessa forma. Não apenas autoritário, mas maduro. Sentiu-se uma imbecil por ter começado aquela discussão quando tudo que ele estava fazendo era atender ao pedido de solidariedade para com sua exaustão.

--Yoshi! – Ouviu-o dizer. Descobriu o quanto Uzumaki Naruto também podia ser bastante amável. (Beleza)

* * *

**Terça – feira, 19 de novembro, 08h:47min**

"Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Eu gosto de... Bem, eu gosto do... Então, meu hobby é... Meu sonho é... Ahhhh!

--E o que você odeia?

--Naruto, desu!" (desu partícula sufixal que indica denominação, nomeação ou afirmação)

Rindo-se dos próprios pensamentos, o jounin de cabelos prateados, recordava-se com melancolia daquele dia. O dia em que a conheceu.

Era como se tivesse permitido que o tempo escorresse por seus dedos. Como se tivesse deixado o vago significado de felicidade desprender-se de seu controle e fugir do seu alcance.

Ela estava, provavelmente, com medo. E o grande culpado, no final das contas, era ele. Ele que permitira que ela se casasse com o ser estranho chamado Rock Lee. Ele que a traíra. Que nunca fora, para ela, um bom sensei.

Ele não a merecia. Nunca a merecera. E, talvez, por isso, nunca tivesse empenhado grandes esforços para tê-la. Por, no fundo, entender que, para ele, aquela mulher era inalcançável.

Porém, quando ela lhe fizera aquela proposta, qualquer poder que tinha sobre sua ética e sua postura apreensiva perdeu-se. Perdeu-se no verde daqueles olhos ou no timbre daquela voz.

Se ao menos ela entendesse a influência que têm sobre ele...

Se ao menos ele tivesse entendido que não adiantaria esconder-se por trás de copos e mulheres.

Se, desde o início, a ambos tivesse ocorrido que somente juntos seriam capazes de se sentirem completos... Talvez, nada disso tivesse ocorrido...

Ele a teria protegido como sempre fez. E ela teria lhe sorrido o sorriso que, acima de tudo, valia à pena.

Ainda que suas passadas fossem agressivas e as sobrancelhas se aproximassem, o sentimento que menos aparentava - porém, mais o atormentava – era na verdade, mágoa.

Um ressentimento profundo que tinha de si mesmo por ter sido tão imprestável e orgulhoso. Por ter sido pouco exigente, não dela, mas de si mesmo.

Sakura lhe havia gritado socorro por inúmeras vezes. E ele ignorou quase todas elas. Até quando ela o afastava, podia perceber que, por dentro, havia nela a tímida e calada vontade de estar com ele.

E agora, por mais que se tentasse convencer de que remoer-se, adiantaria de nada, lhe era impossível não fazê-lo. Era como se ele precisasse daquela bronca. O sermão que passava em si mesmo era algo que merecia ouvir há muito tempo. Não escutá-lo de outra pessoa. Mas de exatamente de si. Somente assim ele poderia perdoar-se. E dessa forma, quem sabe, pudesse enfrentá-la e pedir perdão.

--Eu nunca devia tê-la deixado casar com aquele idiota! – Sussurrou, cerrando os punhos. – Eu fui um idiota... Espere por mim, Sakura...!

* * *

OIeeeee meus amoooooreeeeeeeeeeeeeessss!!

AI, GENTE, DESCULPAAAAA!! Mil perdões por essa demor secular!!

Mas as coisas estão realmente pesadas na facul e eu mal estou tendo tempo de fazer xixi, quanto mais de postar!

Peço desculpas de coração por taaanta demora! Não é desleixo, é pq eu realmente ando muuuito atarefada!

De qualquer maneira, EU NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FIC, PODEM FICAR TRANQUILOS! DEMORO, DEMORO, MAS POSTO!

E aí?

O qua acharam desse capítulo? Da finalização das batalhas? Do Kakashi como foco?

Estou louca pra saber se gostaram! XD

Espero que sim!

Beeem, como podem ver pela hora, está meio tarde e eu preciso dormir.

Vou ficando por aqui, mas antes quero dizer duas coisas:

1- muuuuito obrigada pela paciência, confiança e lealdade de vcs! É por tudo isso que posso dizer com sinceridade que simplesmente A-DO-RO vcs!

2- Não pretendo demorar, mas não vou garantir nada. Afinal, da última vez disse q não ia demorar e não cumpri com minha palavra - coisa q eu odeio! De qualquer forma, vou tentar não demorar! Isso eu prometo. Mas se acontecer, por favor, peço paciência. Afinal, eu tento fazer SEMPRE o melhor!

Beijinhos e, novamente, MUITO OBRIGADA pelo carinho e por todas as reviews!

Até logoooo!!

* * *

lúcia almeida martins:

pobre sakura, perdeu o marido, e agora vai perder o filho... é muito triste isso, o kakashi nem sabe que ela foi sequesstrada, diz uma coisa: voce pretende  
matar o filho da sakura?

R: OIeee!!

Como vc tá?  
Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pela review.  
Em segundo, ratifico meu pedido de desculpas pela demora pra postar...  
E em terceiro: CALMA! Muuuitas águas ainda vão rolar. Tanto na vida da Sakura, quanto na do Kakashi, quanto na do bebê (e assim por diante)...  
Não se precipite quanto às conclusões!  
O futuro da Saukra será revelado a seu tempo; portanto relaxe e aproveite os posts conforme eles vêm, afinal, se eu te responder algo que só será mostrado lá  
pra frente, estarei fazendo spoiler da minha própria fic, não? D

Relaxe e aproveite!

Beijinhos, amore!

Até logo!

* * *

Fernanda:

É..dessa vez você se superou, vale apena esperar um pouco mais do que o esperado para ter um texto em tão boa qualidade...  
AMEI!  
Trabalhar com o psicológico da Sakura é genial...mas ao meu ver um pouco perigoso...uma personagem cheia de ambiguidades como ela requer uma atenção  
especial...(e ainda por cima você matou o Sasuke...(essa foi uma sacada genial, e se o raptor dela for quem eu estou pensando...aiai...ainda vo me  
"descabelar" com os proximos cap.))  
Em fim...  
Está de SUPER PARABÉNS!

R: Oie minha lindaaa!!

Nossa, nem sei o que dizer diante de tantos elogios! D  
Fico muuuuito agradecida por você ter gostado tanto do capítulo.  
E sim: mexer com o psicológico da Sakura é perigoso. Mas eu adoooooro!! DD

Quanto ao raptor... Bem, vamos ver o que rola!

Ahahahahaah!

Espero mesmo que vc se descabele, pois essa é a minha intenção.  
Sem maldade, mas eu simplesmente amoooo mexer assim com os leitores!

Obrigada, novamente, pelos elogios e pelos parabéns.  
E, é claro, por vc ter comentado!

Beijinhos, fofaww!

Até logo!

* * *

Nidi-Ramen:

Eu sabia que nuggets era feito c/ esses restolhos tpw..bico..mas eu num sabia que eles jogavam os bichinos vivos. T.T  
Isso é mta maldade.T.T  
Vale a pena sim..É bom ver que alguém se importa em passar pra frente esses podres de fabricação dos alimentos.  
Nunca mais como nuggets. T.T

Mas..voltando pra fic...

Ah! Ele não pode fzer isso com a Sakura-Chan. ó.ò  
É um crápula mesmo. ¬¬

E ela vai ser uma boba se achar que o que ele disse é certo. Vê se pode. Ela tem 20 anos ta grávida, mas é uma kunoichi mto forte e tem o filhinho dela pra  
cuidar. Se ela concordar c/ isso vai ser uma mãe mto desnaturada.  
Onde já se viu?  
Deixar o filhotinho crescer c/ akele doido lá.. ù.ú

Aqui.. Suas descrições das batalhas ficaram mto perfeitas. Não ficou repetitivo não.  
Foi mto criativo o jeito que vc fez. n.n Dinâmico, muito inteligente da sua parte. n.n

Amei tudo. n.n

mas não deixa a gente nessa expectativa mto tempo. i.i

Continua logo! xD

Quero ler. ¬

Bjão. n.n

R: DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
Eu deixei vcs de molho, n foi?  
Mas, como eu já disse, a faculdade exigiu isso de mim. E pra falar a verdade, continua exigindo! Eu é que sou teimosa e estico meu dia até quando não posso!

"Fakepro partidária dos dias com 48 horas!"

:D

Beeem, só posso dizer que fico SUUUUPER-FELIZ de saber q vc n comerá mais nuggets! Eu parei de comê-los qdo soube tb. E olha q eu realmente gostava deles,  
mas, como vc mesma disse, é mta maldade...

Um dia, se Deus quiser, pararei de comer carne. De vez! :D

Realmente fiquei feliz! É como se eu tivesse plantado uma árvore, sabe? Uma semente em mais alg. E espero que isso dê frutos e q vc passe esse conhecimento  
adiante.

Agora, voltando a fic: SIM, ELE É UM CRÁPULA!

Mas ele é o vilão da história. Estranho seria, se ele n fosse um crápula...  
Né??

Agora, quanto ao que a Sakura fará, só digo uma coisa: NÃO CONTOOO!  
Se eu contar, vou estragar a surpresa!

Mas calma, dou uma dica: confie no seu espírito materno e feminino e vc saberá as decisões da Sakura. Afinal, elas estão dentro de vc tb.

E que booooommmm que vc gostou do capítulo e das lutas! Deu trabalho, mas valeu à pena! Os elogios não param! D

Espero continuar agradando! Melhor: espero agradar ainda mais daqui pra frente!

Obrigada, mesmo, querida! Por ter amado, elogiado e comentado!

Até breve (não estou sendo irônica XD)

Beijinhoooss

* * *

Kari Maehara:

Menina, estou amando cada vez mais essa história! Tão intrigante! Adorei as cenas de batalha, ficaram realmente boas. Esforço recompensado, hein?! rsrsrs

Passei rapidinho porque também estou cheia de coisas pra estudar... ah, essa faculdade de Direito...rs

Beijos!

R: Oieee!!

Ai, que delícia ler isso! Que booommm que vc está amando cada vez mais! E que vc gostou das minhas cenas de batalha! Pq eu tava tãããooo nervosa quanto a  
isso! N sabia se vcs iam gostar, se n iam... Enfim...

Ahahahaha D

Fico mega-feliz q agradei!

E espero continuar agradando, minha fofa!

E vá lá estudar, pq eu seeeiii beeeeeeeeemmmm o qto isso é necessário pra "essas faculdades de direito"!

Beijinhos, amore!

Até logo!!

* * *

Bia'':  
Oii !  
Leitoraa nova ! \o/  
Nossa ameei demais essa fic !  
Tah mto perfeita !  
Vc escreve divinamente bem !  
Eu comecei a ler e não parei até chegar no ultimo capitulo postado !  
Juro pra vc que todos os dias eu entro no fanfiction pra ver se vc postou a continuação !  
Virei sua fãa !!  
Por favor num demora pra postar não !  
Tôo mto ansiosa pra saber da continuação !

Parabéns !

Bjiim

XD

R: Oieeeee!!

Seja MUUUITO BEM-VINDAAA!! D

Que booom que amou tanto!  
E peço, novamente, desculpas pela demora... Ando muuuito cheia de coisas pra fazer; sem mto tempo pra escrever. O que dirá, pra postar...

Mas aqui está o novo capítulo! Fresquinho, bonitinho e prontinho! D  
Espero ter agradado, novamente!

Olha, bia-chan, sinta-se à vontade para opinar e criticar - tanto positiva, quanto negativamente - sobre a fic!

Agradeço de coração os elogios! Afinal, são eles que fazem de mim uma autora de fics empenhada! D

Obrigada MESMO! Divinamente? Nossa, que fofaw!

Espero que essa sua devoção a fic permaneça, pois pode ter certeza: até o último capítulo, e pelas próximas fics, a minha devoção como escritora continuará!  
Eu DEMORO, mas não abandono! NUNCA!

É isso aí, amoure!

beijinhos e até a próxima, se Deus quiser!

MELODY:

Desculpe a demora!  
E tambem não vou poder comentar não... to no pc da escola e proibida de entrar na internet em casa por causa das notas de matematica...  
assim que eu voltar, eu corro pra sua fic pra comentar... Não vivo sem elA...  
beijos! capitulo maravilhoso!

R: aí está minha mascotinhaaa!!

Tadinhaaa, impedida de entrar na internet!  
Mas mamãe tá certa! Matemática é difícil e, pra mta gente, um saco... Mas é importante!

Estude e melhore essa sua nota! N pra poder voltar a ler e fazer seus comentários q eu ADOOOORO ler, mas por si mesma! ;)

Bem, e pra voltar a comentar tb!

Hehehehehehhe!

Obrigada, minha fofa, por ter amado esse capítulo! E por amar a fic, como um todo!  
Amo saber que vc ama!

E obrigada, tb, por ter encontrado um tempinho pra comentar aki! Mesmo que rápido! Isso me deixou super-feliz! Eu já estava tristinha, achando que minha  
mascote tinha me abandonado!

Beijinhos, minha fofa!  
Até logo!

E vou torcer por vc e por suas notas em mat! XD

* * *

ENJOY!


	16. Um Outro Lado da História

**Um Outro Lado da História**

**Terça – feira, 19 de novembro, 12h:26min**

_Sakura-sama! Seja bem-vinda.

O esgar era de susto e os movimentos desordenados. O que eram todos aqueles tubos e aqueles aparelhos saindo de seu corpo? E aquela cama era bem familiar...! Conhecia-a – toda a parafernalha - do hospital, mas por que raios aquilo tudo havia para ela? Doente não estava, e, pois, disso sabia. Era o que, então?

_Acalme-se, por favor. Meu nome é Matsuri e eu sou um dos subordinados do Senhor Arakaki.

_Ora, eu sei bem quem ele é de verdade, não precisa chamá-lo dessa maneira pra mim... – desdenhou, ironicamente.

_Desculpe-me, não entendi.

Ele lhe parecera sincero e, diante da expressão confusa do moço à sua frente, Sakura calou-se.

_Você dizia?

_Bem, Arakaki-dono estará aqui daqui a alguns instantes, para conversar com a senhora. Há algo que deseje? Mais travesseiros? Talvez esteja com fome... Quer que eu lhe traga o cardápio do que a senhora pode comer?

_Esperaí! Que negócio é esse? Eu acordo cheia de remédio, conectada a um monte de fio, numa cama de hospital e você me pergunta se eu quero comer? Eu quero é saber o que significa tudo isso? E o que você quis dizer com "cardápio do que a senhora pode comer"? E que negócio é esse de Sakura-sama? Será que dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo?

_Peço que fique calma, Sakura-sama... Arakaki-dono estará aqui, logo, logo, para lhe explicar tudo. Eu lhe garanto! – Finalizou, com um sorrisinho amigável.

_Recolhe esse seu sorriso falso e guarda pra outro otário! E pára com esse negócio de sama pra cá, sama pra lá! Eu não sei o que vocês estão tramando, mas não vou ser comprada por meia dúzia de gentilezas. Não depois de ter sido arrancada da minha própria casa e arrastada até aqui, sabe Kami-sama pra que!

_A senhora está com fome? – Perguntou-lhe, ignorando escancaradamente sua indignação escalafobética.

A kunoichi suspirou profundamente, como conformada. Daquele homem não conseguiria informação alguma, pelo visto.

_Hai, hai, me traz o que tiver no cardápio.

_Tem muitas coisas, se a senhora quiser, e-

_Eu disse me traz o que estiver no cardápio! É só isso. E agora me deixa sozinha!

_Hai! – Reverenciou-se, causando, à jovem, uma ânsia de risos nervosos.

"E essa agora, alguém sabe explicar?"

* * *

**Terça – feira, 19 de novembro, 13h:22min**

O furacão adentrou a casa dos recém-casados com voracidade.

_Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Gritou em voz firme e grave.

_Yo! Há quanto tempo, Kakashi! – Disse o cãozinho engraçadinho – embora preferisse ser chamado apenas de Pakkun. Os outros cães permaneceram silenciados, como de costume. Um ou outro latido de saudações e nada mais.

_Yo, Pakkun. Não há tempo para conversas. Eu preciso que você encontre a Sakura, minha ex-aluna, lembra-se dela? – Ordenou, estendendo o avental de cozinha que, inegavelmente, cheirava como a flor de cerejeira.

Imediatamente os cães começaram a fariscar o pedaço de pano plastificado.

_Assim que farejá-la, me avise. Irei o mais rápido possível.

_Hai! – Concordou Pakkun, enquanto a matilha dissipava-se

Tomando outro rumo, Kakashi dirigiu-se à procura da hokage. Havia muito que conversarem e o tempo era minguado demais.

* * *

**Terça – feira, 19 de novembro, 13h:58min**

_K-K-Ka-Kakashi-san!

_Você nunca demorou tanto pra conseguir dizer meu nome... – Constatou o copiador, fitando à bela ruiva em sua frente.

_O que faz aqui? A missão... E a missão? Quero dizer, o se-senh-

_Ame, eu sinto muito, mas não tenho tempo de lhe dar explicações. Preciso falar com Tsunade-sama. Procurei na sala dela, mas ela não estava lá. Imaginei que estivesse por aqui, pelo hospital. Se puder me dizer onde ela está, eu agradeço...

_Hai... – Concordou um tanto perplexa. – Ela veio examinar Temari-san, pra ver se pode liberá-la hoje...

_Nani? Temari, a Temari de Suna?

_Hai...

Pensativo, o gênio decidiu-se por ignorar o pedaço de informação, a princípio.

_Bem e onde ela está?

_Eu vou levá-lo até lá...

* * *

**Terça – feira, 19 de novembro, 14h:01min**

_Você consegue ver o que está acontecendo? - Questionou, torcendo o nariz, por cima do ombro do parceiro. – Porque eu não vejo nada daqui...

Ino forçava a vista de maneira que seu nariz enchia-se de ruguinhas e achatava-se, assemelhando-se a um focinho de porco. No entanto, a careta deixava-a, de certa forma, engraçadinha.

_Consigo, mas se você não calar a boca, não vamos conseguir ouvir. – Retrucou o Uzumaki impaciente.

A árvore em cujas folhagens camuflavam-se era, além de um excelente esconderijo, um ótimo posto de observação. Permitia-lhes o acesso visual amplo do quarto que Kakashi estava prestes a invadir. E que Kami-sama contivesse aquela intempestividade, pois nem mesmo um murro da Godaime seria capaz de pará-lo agora.

_Nossa, você ficou grosso de repente...

_Ahh, me desculpe, eu estou nervoso com toda essa história. Ainda mais agora vendo que a Sakura-chan realmente está desaparecida...

_Ok, Naruto, agora é você que não cala a boca...

_AH! – Sussurrou em um grito arrastado. Aquela loira sabia ser irritante.

_Baka...

* * *

**Terça – feira, 19 de novembro, 14h:07min**

_Muito bem, Temari, como eu havia dito ontem, você terá mesmo alta hoje. Mas aconselho que permaneça de repouso em casa... Ou, no caso, na casa de Shikamaru. Já conversei com a senhora Nara e ela me garantiu que vai tomar conta de você...

A paciente anuiu, ao que engolia, com receio, mais um gole daquele chá, feito de ervas bastante amargas. Remédio. O gosto deles nunca lhe agradara, de qualquer forma... Mas aí vem a pergunta: e quem se agrada ao gosto deles?

A tranqüilidade promissora daquele ambiente e – se me é permitido ousar – daquele dia fora interrompida pelo mesmo furacão que invadira a casa da kunoichi olhos-de-esmeralda.

_Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san qu-

_Tsunade-sama, precisamos conversar. – Interrompeu bruscamente e sem qualquer cerimônia.

_Nani*? (*O que) - Indagou surpresa, ao vê-los adentrar ávida e "mal-educadamente". – Hatake Kakashi! – Urrou, em o que pode ser considerado, naquele caso, um bom começo... – O que raios você está fazendo aqui?! Você perdeu o juízo, além do caráter?

Que Tsunade fosse tentar ofendê-lo, já lhe era esperado. Assim como ele mesmo, ela o culpava pelo sumiço de Sakura. Não haveria no mundo quem pudesse salvá-lo daquela culpa. Mas que ela fosse fazer isso tão abertamente... Bom, isso não poderia ser previsível a ninguém.

_Tsunade-sama, eu insisto para que conversemos em um lugar mais reservado...

Roendo a unha de seu dedão na tentativa de manter o pouco autocontrole que ainda possuía, guiou-o até o corredor, deixando para trás duas mulheres bem confusas.

_Muito bem, espero que você tenha uma boa justificativa para isso, pois eu não estou nos meus melhores dias...

_O que vocês sabem sobre o sumiço da Sakura?

_Ahn? Como... Como você sabe?

_Bom, não temos tempo, então serei breve. Lee sumiu, notamos o sumiço dele e vim até aqui pra ver o que tinha acontecido. Chegando ao apartamento da Sakura, não encontrei nada além de um perímetro. Mandei Pakkun atrás dela e estou esperando ele farejá-la. Aproveitei para vir aqui saber o que vocês sabem.

_Espera aí! Lee sumiu? Como?

_Simples: o maldito sabia que eu ia me atrasar – como todo mundo sabe – e resolveu dizer a todo mundo que a senhora tinha ordenado que ele acompanhasse o meu grupo. O grupo dele partiu antes do meu e, quando cheguei, só faltávamos nós. Ou seja, o desencontro fez com que o sumiço dele passasse despercebido até que nos encontramos com o resto do pessoal. Foi aí que demos por falta dele. Agora, se a senhora puder me responder, eu agradeço...

_So ka... Então é mesmo isso...

_Isso o que?

_Temari e Sakura foram atacadas. Sakura sumiu, mas Temari foi deixada pra trás. Apenas injetaram nela uma droga alucinógena e hipnótica que, ainda por cima, causa amnésia. Ela não tem qualquer lembrança, além das duas que vou lhe dizer agora: primeiro, trata-se de alguém bem veloz. Segundo, alguém familiar à Sakura.

_Lee...

_Exatamente... Mas por quê?

_Isso eu ainda vou descobrir...

_Espere aí, eu concordei em lhe dizer o que está acontecendo, mas não concordei em deixar você partir em uma busca! Ainda não enlouqueci! Você não sabe quantos são, onde estão, o que pretendem! Você realmente perdeu o juízo...? Você abandona sua missão, vem até aqui pra dizer que vai atrás de um inimigo completamente desconhecido? Ainda espera que eu dê meu parecer como se você fosse a pessoa mais sensata do mundo? Me diz, quando foi que você enlouqueceu? Por que só me lembro das suas perdas morais...!

_Eu não posso esperar. – Disse, entediado – não por de fato está-lo, mas porque um deles precisava manter a extinta calma.

O copiador não sabe de onde veio, muito menos quando veio aquele golpe. Apenas sentiu a pele esquentar debaixo do punho impávido. O gosto de sangue subiu-lhe a língua, testando seus paladares.

_Eu acho que mereci essa... – Constatou, a 2 metros do lugar onde havia estado momentos antes.

_Mereceu. E merece muito mais que isso! Hatake Kakashi, se você não morresse naquela missão, jurei que mataria você quando pusesse os pés, novamente, em Konoha!

_Não se preocupe...

_Não se preocupe? Não se preocupe? Você tem noção do que está me pedindo? Não se preocupe? Quem você acha que é pra me mandar –

_Eu vou trazê-la de volta. – Disse com um calor que chegava ao coração, enquanto posicionava, com delicadeza, a mão sobre o ombro daquela mulher. Porque naquele instante, a lendária não lhe parecia nada além de uma mulher fragilizada pela perda da filha que nunca concebeu.

Tsunade não o percebera mover-se; quando deu por si, ele estava ali, a sua frente outra vez. Um ninja bastante veloz, de fato.

As lágrimas foram seguradas no mel daquelas janelas. Eu digo janelas, não como o clichê habitual, mas por conta da umidade que às emplastravam: parecia chuva grossa em janelas.

_Não se preocupe. Eu a trarei de volta. Eu prometo.

_Eu devo alertar a mim mesma de que você não é um homem de cumprir promessas...

_Talvez... – Riu-se o moço. – Mas eu vou trazê-la ainda assim. – Afirmou, saindo-se pela janela – essa no sentido literal - que havia ao final do corredor. Afinal, os uivos foram ouvidos e ele não agüentaria ter de esperar mais... E nem ela.

_Assim espero, Kakashi. Assim espero...

* * *

**Terça – feira, 19 de novembro, 15h:30min**

_Matsuri me disse que você estava muito nervosa. Então lhe trouxe um calmante... – Comentou o líder do Shi, aproximando-se da cama em que ela estava deitada.

_Calmante? Eu não preciso de calmante nenhum. Preciso ir embora daqui.

_Ora, Sakura, não foi isso que você demonstrou no trajeto pra cá...

_Você pegou meus pontos fracos e aquilo não foi justo. Eu jamais trairia minha vila e você sabe disso.

_Mesmo se ela virasse às costas a você?

_Mesmo assim!

_É bom saber disso. Eu realmente não ia querer ajuda de alguém com a personalidade fraca a ponto de mudar de índole tão facilmente. Por conta de meia dúzia de verdades dolorosas...

_Você é muito seguro de si.

_E você não é nenhum pouco. Aliás, acho que, você deveria começar a rezar pra essa criança se parecer com você... Já imaginou se ela se sai ao pai? A confusão que não ia ser? Casada com Lee, grávida do ex-professor que, provavelmente, abandonou-a, por se ter aproveitado dele... Tch...! Que triste pra você, não?

_Você não vai me atingir com isso... – Afirmou, embora seus olhos desmentissem-na em seu enfrentamento.

_Então está bem, pensei que pudesse tê-la de maneira amigável, mas pelo visto isso não vai ser possível...

_Não mesmo.

_Uma pena, pois é tarde demais pra você ir embora. Pelo menos pelos próximos 5 dias...

_C-c-como assim? – Indagou, tentando não aparentar o susto que lhe capturara, porém falhando.

_Hehehehe... Eu achei que, depois do que tinha dito lá na floresta, você ia, ao menos, pensar na minha proposta...

_Não seja ridículo...

_Não! Não seja mentirosa! Eu sei que você pensou nela, Sakura-san. Apenas pensei que fosse precisar de mais tempo pra analisar os prós e contras... – Ousou, com uma sensualidade um tanto sádica em sua voz.

_Hunf! – Desdenhou, com falsidade. Ela realmente tinha averiguado a proposta. – Eu não sei do que você está falando...

_E também se soubesse não adiantaria mais nada... Seu bebê vai nascer em 3 dias mesmo. Você vai ter que ficar aqui, pois não conseguirá chegar a tempo em Konoha pra-

_O que?!

_Hahahahahaha! – Riu, com gosto. – Como eu havia dito, pensei que você fosse ao menos estudar minha proposta. Então tomei a liberdade de adiantar as coisas... Injetei em você uma droga, ontem mesmo, na hora em que lhe apaguei... Você estava nervosa demais e só ia atrapalhar... Enfim, essa droga, desenvolvida por mim especialmente pra você , força a mulher a entrar em trabalho de parto. Mas não se preocupe! Ela irá preparar o seu corpo e o da criança pra que tudo ocorra de maneira tranqüila e ambos possam passar pelo processo com naturalidade e saúde. Daí a necessidade dos 3 dias de espera...

As feições no rosto da moça se foram fechando, como se uma bala de revólver houvesse perfurado suas entranhas.

_O-o-o, p-p-p-p... VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?! –Berrou, levantando-se da cama e, no movimento, arrancando de seu corpo cada fio pendente. – Como, como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Diz, como? Você vai sacrificar o meu filho em nome da sua ciência louca? Você é... Você é muito, muito cruel! – Disse em uma quase confissão, ao que se ia escorrendo aos joelhos para o chão. Um choro bastante sentido escapava de sua voz. As lágrimas saiam a jatos, ensopando o que estivesse no caminho.

_Não se preocupe, Sakura-san, seu bebê ficará bem. Eu não quero sacrificar ninguém que não esteja de acordo com isso. Iremos criá-lo juntos: eu em seu corpo.

_Não seja patético! – Berrou, partindo na direção dele, com unhas e dentes. Alcançando um bisturi que estivera em cima da bancada, posicionou-o no pescoço do moço.

_Ora, você deve achar que eu sou muito estúpido... Isso é uma ofensa, Sakura-san. Acha mesmo que eu deixaria uma arma dessas ao seu alcance? Isso aí está mais cego que olho de vidro!

_Não brinque comigo, teme*! (*maldito/bastardo/maneira muito rude de dizer "você")

_... – Tudo que ele fez foi desafiá-la com o olhar, instigando-a a ir em frente com sua ameaça de matá-lo.

Forçando a arma contra o pescoço do homem, Sakura, viu-a afundar-se na pele sem ao menos cortá-la um pouco.

Jogando a arma no chão, pôs-se a prantear novamente. Parecia-lhe que tudo, absolutamente tudo que ele fazia era com o intuito de provocá-la. Como se gostasse de vê-la agarrar-se a uma breve impressão de esperança para, depois, tirar-lhe do aconchego e trazê-la de volta a sua realidade: fria e... Problemática...

Como se cada palavra de consolo fosse uma forma perversa de mostrar-lhe o quanto sua vida era imprestável e triste. Cada elogio feito para demonstrar que ninguém, além dele, lhe reconhecia.

_Yoshi, yoshi... Vamos, Sakura-san. Não chore... Venha, vamos tomar seu calmante e descansar um pouco... Você está muito abatida para conversarmos agora... – Disse-lhe, suavemente, injetando em seu braço uma dose do remédio.

Não obteve qualquer relutância da kunoichi. Muito provavelmente, aquele coquetel de ervas era sua única válvula de escape das suas frustrações. Ainda mais quando ele as expunha de forma tão aberta e transparente. Nenhuma mentira afinal... Apenas verdades omitidas...

Não?

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 08h:22min**

_Byakugan!

_Neji, está vendo alguma coisa? – Perguntou, Gai, ansioso como de costume.

_...

O Pavilhão número 1 do Shi era agora cercado por uma massa, em tons variados de cinza. O quadro retrataria, de maneira impressionista, uma enorme serpente, enroscada em torno de sua presa, preparando-se para lhe conceder uma primeira e última picada de misericórdia.

Encurralado por um triângulo estratégico, o esconderijo era, então, completamente transparente a 3 valiosos pares de olhos perolados da Vila da Folha. Hiashi, Hinata e Neji observavam, de diferentes pontos, tudo que se passava dentro do rochedo. A posição de cada um, fosse tangenciada na direção do infinito, encontraria, em determinado momento, a tangente do outro, formando assim, um triângulo.

Um rádio fazia baldeação entre os 3 extremos da forma geométrica.

_Hiashi-sama, o senhor já percebeu?

_Ah, Neji. Hinata?

_Hai! – Respondeu com a meiguice que nem a estática era capaz de filtrar.

_O que houve, Neji? – Indagou Ten-Ten?

_Vocês não vão acreditar...

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 08h:23min**

_Yo Kakashi! Finalmente você chegou.

_Ah, eu tive uma conversa com Tsunade-sama...

_So kA*... Bom, ainda há vestígios de uma explosão por aqui, mas não sei se isso significa alguma coisa. Costumava ser uma área de testes bélicos... (*entendo)

_Esta área está desativada há algum tempo... Ainda assim não podemos descartar essa possibilidade, Pakkun.

_Ah... Estamos quase chegando.

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 08h:23min**

_Ohayou, Sakura-sama! Espero que esteja melhor hoje...

_Afinal, quem diabos é você, hein? Por que está ajudando alguém como... Como...

_Arakaki-dono?

_Hai! Como o Arakaki.

_Na verdade, Sakura-sama ,– Começou, ajeitando alguns travesseiros nas costas da moça – Arakaki-dono foi quem me ajudou... Não o contrário. E eu tenho profunda gratidão e honra em poder trabalhar pra ele...

_Hunf! Como aquele homem pode ajudar alguém?

_A senhora quer mesmo saber, Sakura-sama?

Matsuri começou a servir-lhe o café-da-manhã: miso-shiru, onigiri de Enguia, tsukemono de takenoko e, para beber, água de coco.

_É claro que quero... Mas o que é isso? – Indagou, fitando o recipiente que continha a água exótica.

_É seu café-da-manhã.

_Eu sei, baka, me refiro a isso! – Disse, apontando para a substância em questão. – Cadê meu chá verde?

_Isso, Sakura-sama, chama-se Coco no Mizu*. Coco é um fruto originário de regiões tropicais. Muito saudável e seu caldo é indicado para mulheres que estão prestes a amamentar. Rico em potássio e outros minerais... Seria incapaz de sobreviver ao nosso inverno, mas Arakaki-dono é um homem muito inteligente e consegue cultivá-lo, sem dificuldades nos nossos laboratórios... (*água de coco)

A sobrancelha da jovem inclinou-se para cima, em desconfiança.

_E cadê meu chá?

_Sinto muito, Sakura-sama. Chá verde é uma bebida perigosa pra senhora, no momento. Assim como seu onigiri de umeboshi. A acidez em excesso pode prejudicar o desenvolvimento forçado do bebê, então substitui o fruto por peixe...

_A única coisa prejudicial pro meu bebê é esse seu okashira maldito...! Você realmente não se importa de estar forçando meu filho a sair de mim antes do tempo?

_Não se preocupe, Sakura-sama. O bebê e a senhora ficarão bem... Agora coma, a senhora precisa se alimentar. Enquanto isso, lhe contarei minha história.

_É melhor ser uma boa história, porque quando eu estou chateada, fico de péssimo humor. E minha paciência fica bem curta...

_Ah...– Respondeu descrente do que a moça seria capaz de fazer.

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 08h:28min**

_Não pode ser! – Disse a morena, vidrada e, evidentemente, chocada.

_...

_Neji, você tem certeza?

_Hai... Hiashi-sama e Hinata-sama também não foram capazes de encontrar sequer uma alma viva dentro desse pavilhão?

_Mas isso, isso... Isso é impossível! E as armas? Os planos? E todos aqueles inimigos, todas aquelas fichas? Quero dizer, será que nós exterminamos todos? Não acredito que um clã potente como o Shi seria imprudente a ponto de enviar todos os seus homens em uma emboscada! Muito menos que aquela seja sua força, nós os derrotamos facilmente!

Quando a moça terminou de falar, todos ao redor olhavam-na entediados, como se o que ela tivesse falado fosse plenamente... Óbvio.

_Nós sabemos disso, TenTen. – Colocou Neji, paciente. Primeiro, pois se tratava de sua companheira e amiga. Segundo porque ela não costumava agir daquela maneira, o que lhe causava certa preocupação. Terceiro e último, porque Ten-Ten ficava... Absolutamente linda irritadinha. - Bem, acho que estamos seguros pra entrar...

_Ah! – Respondeu Gai, sinalizando a todos os outros ninjas que já era permitida a entrada.

_Eu não estou entendendo nada... – Comentou Chouji, um tanto lá atrás, para Shikamaru.

_Hum... Isso é tão problemático... Escuta, Chouji... Pelo que eu consegui ler dos lábios do Neji, aprece que não há ninguém lá dentro...

_O que? O esconderijo está vazio?!

_Isso mesmo...

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 08h:29min**

_Bom, Sakura-sama, é uma história longa, mas vou tentar cortar os pedaços menos importantes.

_Pára de enrolar e fala logo... Você perde mais tempo enrolando que contando... – Falou, autoritária, entre uma mordida e outra do bolinho de arroz.

Com um suspiro quase sôfrego, – eu disse quase - o moço começou.

_Tudo começou com uma carta. Era algo secreto, mas não era político. O chefe da aldeia em que vivia o meu clã era muito rígido e impertinente. Seu nome era Hashimoto Kaito. Ele não possuía minha Kekkei Genkai.

Sakura mantinha os olhos atentos à história. Aquele detalhe da carta havia fisgado sua atenção. Como kunoichi, sabia das coisas aparentemente singelas – como uma carta – que seriam capazes de incitar verdadeiras guerras mundiais.

_O seu homem de maior confiança, seu conselheiro, porém, era um grande amigo de meu pai. E era meu tio. Eu digo amigo antes de tio, porque podiam ser parentes distantes e mais nada... Bom, a verdade é que o chefe da vila não passava de um grande ditador hipócrita que estava prestes a ser derrubado do poder. No entanto, ele ainda contava com o apoio do exército e de alguns grupos mais conservadores. Ainda assim, pretendíamos surpreendê-lo. O plano era simples: a substituição de funcionários ocorria sempre pelo fim da tarde. Nesse momento, a segurança ficava um pouco fragilizada e era mais fácil infiltrar. Obviamente, restabelecida a segurança, chegar até o chefe tornava-se complicado. E nesse momento é que entraria o poder do meu clã, o Tenoyomu. Com nossa capacidade de ler mentes, seria fácil passar pelos subordinados de Kaito, driblar todas as armadilhas e toda a vigilância. Apenas um toque de nossas mãos e os segredos da mansão seriam desvendados.

_E aí? – Interessou-se, Sakura, sem mesmo piscar.

_Bom, esse era o plano e estava tudo correndo bem... Até aquele dia... – disse, um tanto triste, e pausou para tomar fôlego. De alguma forma, o que vinha a seguir tomava-lhe o ar dos pulmões. - Meu tio encontrou uma carta de Kaito para sua amante, a belíssima Maeda Nayara que era irmã mais nova de Hashimoto Mayara. Como você deve ter notado, Hashimoto Mayara possuía esse sobrenome, por ser, evidentemente, casada com Hashimoto Kaito.

_Homens... – Comentou, consigo mesma. – Não respeitam nem a irmã...

_ A carta dizia assim:

"Meu querido e verdadeiro amor:

Não há um só minuto do dia, em que meu pensamento não busque por ti. Eu não aguento mais viver esse romance oculto. Não aguento mais esse amor contido. Não posso mais conviver com a dor de perdê-la para nossas obrigações. Toda essa farsa, esse casamento arbitrário... Tudo que nos impede a união será destruído. Eu derrubarei a muralha que nos separa. E poderei, então, amá-la, sem barreira alguma. Seremos felizes.

Confie em mim. Eu já tenho um plano.

Encontre-me hoje, no lugar e horário de sempre.

Eu lhe direi o que faremos juntos. Como deveria ter sido desde sempre.

Confie em mim.

Seu amante."

_Nossa, você sabe a carta de cor...

_Faz parte da minha habilidade especial... Tudo que lemos de outras mentes fica armazenado em uma parte de nosso cérebro. Nenhum detalhe é, jamais, esquecido. Podemos nos lembrar de coisas que nem mesmo os possuidores das memórias lembram, pois nós vasculhamos todos os níveis de consciência deles.

_Subarashi*! Lá em Konoha, eu teria muito prazer em estudá-lo... Mas, onde você entra nessa história? (*esplêndido, bárbaro, impressionante, maravilhoso)

_A senhora já já saber-

_Espere aí! – Interrompeu, como se houvesse acabado de recobrar um detalhe crucial. – Você disse que, na carta, havia algo sobre plano... Não vai me dizer que... Kaito estava tramando alguma coisa... Estava?

_Hai! – Disse, satisfeito por Sakura ter atentado para o detalhe. Era, de fato, uma jovem esperta e atenciosa. – Kaito estava planejando o homicídio de sua esposa, que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Obviamente, apenas ele e Nayara saberiam dos culpados. Nayara teria a incumbência de envenenar o almoço de Mayara, sem que ninguém percebesse. Kaito lhe entregaria o veneno no encontro e ela mesma tomaria uma dose mínima, apenas o necessário para adoecer um pouco e, dessa maneira, livrar-se de quaisquer suspeitas.

_Com uma irmã e um marido desses, não se precisa de inimigos...

_Meu tio era apaixonado pela esposa do okashira*. Sempre se conteve, acreditando ser-lhe o marido um homem honrado. Porém, naquele dia, agindo da maneira que julgava coerente, contou à Mayara sobre seu marido e sua irmã. Disse-lhe não que havia violado algo tão pessoal como uma carta – isso o mancharia, também, a honra. Em sua versão da história, afirmou ter sido capaz de ler a mente de Kaito, ao apertar-lhe a mão – o que era uma mentira, pois para lermos a mente de alguém, é necessário que lhe toquemos a cabeça. A leitura é, entretanto, algo involuntário. Controlá-la está fora do nosso alcance: basta encostarmos um dedo na cabeça de outra pessoa e saberemos tudo sobre ela. Quando digo cabeça, incluo qualquer parte dela – até mesmo o nariz ou a orelha. As únicas mentes ilegíveis para nós são a de nossos semelhantes – eu jamais poderia ler a mente de meu pai, por exemplo. Mesmo as nossas, nos são livros abertos. (*chefe, líder)

_Sugoi*...! (*incrível, maravilhoso)

_Nem tanto... Essa habilidade foi o fardo de meu clã. O que o tornava tão especial transformou-se em sua própria ruína.

_Como?

_Obviamente, a decisão de meu tio foi uma grande burrice. Mayara, muito magoada, voltou-se contra o imperador e resolveu arruiná-lo, denunciando publicamente sua cafajestice. A notícia correu pela aldeia inteira, sujando a honra e o nome do chefe e de sua família. Nayara foi tida por uns como vítima, por outros como impura. E tudo isso seria algo positivo pro nosso golpe de estado, não fosse por um pequeno detalhe: a mentira de meu tio.

_ Por quê?

_Não tardou a descobrirem que o delator da desonra de Kaito era o irmão de meu pai – aliás, seu nome era Kido. E quando isso chegou ao ouvido do okashira, ele - inteligente como era – planejou uma maneira de salvar sua honra, seu casamento e seu posto de chefe, é claro.

_Não faça tanto mistério, conta logo! – Exigiu, impaciente.

_Com um discurso inflamado e moralista, Kaito reverteu o jogo. Fez-se de vítima, dizendo que havia sim desejado a irmã de sua esposa, como todos os homens da vila. No entanto, seu desejo fora algo momentâneo e extremamente controlado. Disse que exatamente por possuir honra, foi capaz de resistir. Discursou por horas contra a habilidade de meu clã, chamando-nos de fofoqueiros e desleais.

_Que covarde! Mas e as provas? Quer dizer, como Mayara pôde difamá-lo sem provas?

_No intuito de não acusar meu tio – pois ela também era apaixonada por ele – Mayara disse ter presenciado Nayara e Kaito juntos. Em minha vila, uma testemunha seria prova o suficiente. Ainda mais em se tratando da esposa do traidor, pois ser traída também era uma vergonha. Sendo assim, que motivos ela teria para difamá-lo, e, dessa forma, prejudicar a si mesma, se a traição não fosse verdade?

_Nenhum...

_Errado. Ela teria um sim. Estar apaixonada por Kido. A carta que nunca foi entregue à irmã foi cuidadosamente colocada entre os pertences de Mayara. Como todas as provas da relação de Kaito e Nayara foram queimadas e, somente esse documento foi encontrado durante as investigações, deu-se a causa para Kaito. A pseudo-verdade veio à tona: meu tio estava, há muito, almejando a esposa do chefe e, essa, uma jovem inocente e apaixonada, acabou sendo tapeada. No intuito de abrir caminho pra que pudessem ficar juntos, Kido, ao beijar-lhe a mão – um costume comum, na minha vila, da relação vassalo-senhor - teria vasculhado a mente de Kaito à procura de segredos para incriminá-lo. Um desses segredos haveria de ter sido o momentâneo desejo que ele sentira pela irmã de sua esposa.

_So ka*...(*entendo)

_Com a descoberta, teve a idéia: escrever uma carta à Mayara, convidando-a a mais um encontro. Esse, porém, seria diferente, pois lhe contaria ter presenciado seu marido e sua irmã juntos. Pediria a ela, então que contasse isso ao povo, porque dessa forma, seria possível a anulação do casamento. Daí, então, ambos viveriam juntos. Disse-lhe também que contasse ter sido ela a presenciar os dois juntos, pra que ele não corresse qualquer risco. Ela, apaixonada, teria concordado.

Se Sakura conseguisse arregalar seus olhos mais um pouco, eles lhe saltariam da face, tamanha a surpresa diante daquela história.

_E aí?

_E aí que todos, diante da carta, acreditaram no chefe. As palavras, tanto de Mayara, quanto de Kido tornaram-se inválidas.

_Entendo...

_O chefe disse ser capaz de perdoar sua esposa e pediu que os aldeões fizessem o mesmo, pois ela havia sido tão vítima do meu tio quanto ele. Disse também que a habilidade de Kaito era uma maldição. Que deveria ser exterminada.

_Deixa eu adivinhar... E o seu clã foi exterminado, certo?

_Na verdade não. Apenas meu tio foi executado. Nós fomos banidos. Tentamos nos assentar em muitos lugares, mas nossa habilidade era temida por todos. Éramos tratados como doentes, como epidêmicos. Ninguém nos tocava, por medo de ter seus segredos descobertos. Éramos tidos como infiéis, traidores, fofoqueiros, intrusos, pessoas imundas e sem reputação. Éramos desgraçados, condenados a viver isolados do mundo. Aos poucos, fomos sendo exterminados por lutas, pela fome, pelo cansaço, e por tudo que nos restava: viver à margem. Tornamo-nos nômades constantes e o que nos restava era a terra seca, o arado pobre, a água podre. Onde quer que fossemos, o tratamento era o mesmo: pior do que porcos num chiqueiro.

_Nossa!

_O líder do nosso clã, temendo essa degradação constante – ele acabara de perder o terceiro filho por causa da fome – decidiu, com ajuda do conselho, que todas as crianças que fossem concebidas a partir daquele dia, seriam imediatamente exterminadas, após o nascimento; para que se evitasse o sofrimento delas: o clã seria extinguido por si mesmo. Minha mãe já estava grávida, mas ainda não era possível notar-lhe a barriga. Quando eu nasci, ela temeu minha morte e me abandonou próximo à nossa antiga vila, ainda governada por Kaito. Fui criado por ele, como filho que ele nunca teve, pois Mayara lhe dera apenas duas filhas mulheres. Quando minha kekkei genkai aflorou eu a escondi, sem saber o que fazer. Sem saber se aquilo era um dom ou apenas loucura da minha parte. Um dia, acabei descobrindo a verdade sobre meu clã. Bastou tocar a cabeça de meu pai, ao beijá-la. Tive medo da morte e fugi. Na época eu estava com 12 anos. Por azar, ou sorte, nunca encontrei qualquer pessoa do meu clã. Acredito que, hoje, já estejam todos mortos...

_...

_Bom, passei anos com medo de encostar nas pessoas e ser crucificado por isso. Tive medo que descobrissem minha capacidade de ler mentes e viessem a me matar. Passei anos fugindo do contato social e de todo o resto. Fui muito pobre e passei fome. Isso porque eu não me dispunha nem a trabalhar, com medo de ser descoberto. Eu dormia o dia todo e, à noite, vasculhava lixos e plantações em busca de sobras – nunca numa mesma vila consecutivamente, para não chamar a atenção. Foi então, quando eu estava com 21 anos, que Arakaki-dono me encontrou. Estava caminhando há 2 dias, em busca de água e comida e avistei uma enorme propriedade, perto da extinta vila do Som. Era uma casa extremamente branca, sem qualquer sujeira na parede. Parecia que tinham acabado de pintá-la. Na frente, um jardim enorme e maravilhoso, repleto das mais variadas espécies de flores e plantas. Eu me aproximei do jardim receoso... Não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém, mas aquele era um jardim muito bonito... Nunca tinha visto nada parecido.

_E ele te encontrou?

_Sim... – Anuiu, com um sorriso – Ele me encontrou. Eu tentei fugir, mas ele era rápido demais e me alcançou. Ofereceu-me água e, de cara, eu aceitei, pois estava com muita sede. Depois ele me convidou para entrar e fomos conversando. Ele notou minha distância e meu receio, por isso não me forçou a nada. Conversamos até de noite e eu disse que precisava ir embora. Ele concordou e convidou para que eu voltasse no dia seguinte, pois ele estaria livre. Eu perguntei por que ele queria conversar mais e ele disse que me achara interessante.

_Sobre o que vocês conversaram?

_Sobre ele, basicamente. Eu ficava a maior parte do tempo calado ouvindo. E Arakaki-dono gosta muito de pessoas que sabem ouvir. Parece que seu antigo mestre era muito prepotente, e incapaz de ouvir as pessoas.

_Entendo...

_Acontece que eu acabei voltando, pois não me senti ameaçado. Comecei a visitá-lo, ao menos, uma vez por semana. Ele sempre me tratava bem, me dava comida, água e até chá. Um dia me convidou para trabalhar com ele e eu fugi, com medo. Fiquei semanas sem aparecer, mas não conseguia esquecê-lo: era meu primeiro amigo em anos. Quando voltei, ele sorriu pra mim e disse que estava me esperando. Almoçamos e eu contei a verdade pra ele. Sobre minha vida, minha kekkei genkai e tudo mais.

_Deixa eu adivinhar: ele te aceitou mesmo assim e você é profundamente grato a ele, e por isso resolveu segui-lo, não importando o caminho, certo? Vocês são sempre tooodos iguais...

_Hehehehe... Isso também, Sakura-sama, mas não só isso. Arakaki-dono contou ser um grande cientista, estudioso e amante da ciência. Ele prometeu que me ajudaria a encontrar uma maneira de neutralizar meu poder e foi por isso que eu resolvi segui-lo.

_Sério?

_Vê essas luvas? – Questionou, estendendo-lhe as mãos - Foram criadas por ele. Com elas, posso tocar qualquer pessoa, sem medo. Arakaki-dono não apenas me acolheu como a um irmão, mas me salvou do medo que eu sentia de mim mesmo. E é por isso que sou mais do que grato a ele. É uma honra poder realizar seus sonhos, pois ele realizou o meu.

_Ele contou sobre o passado dele? Sobre quantas pessoas ele machucou? Sobre quantas ele machuca em seus laboratórios loucos?

_O que ele faz em seus laboratórios é algo moralmente correto. Todas as suas cobaias assinaram contratos e entraram em acordos com ele. Muitas, inclusive, se ofereceram. Não há uma cobaia sequer, Sakura-sama, que não tenha concordado em ser cobaia. Quanto ao passado dele, não condeno. Ele nunca condenou o meu.

_...

* * *

Oiesss!!!

Tudo bem, podem ir à forra comigo. Eu mereço...

Desculpem-me pela ENOOORME demora pra postar. Não foi proposital! Reta semi-final (e agora final) de faculdade é fogo. Estou entrando na final. Uma loucura só! Fora os problemas em casa e talz. Fora os problemas pessoais (acreditem, não são poucos...).

Enfim, tudo isso contribuiu para o atraso do post. Mas ele finalmente saiu! HALLELUJAH!

:D

Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo, que inclusive foi um tanto mais longo que os anteriores (com 16 páginas do word). Eu fiz assim pra dar uma compensada na demora!^^

Espero que ela, ao menos, tenha valido à pena!

Saudades de vcs, meus amores! Saudades das minhas férias! Em que eu escrevia sem pressa, sem pressão e com muuuito mais disponibilidade de tempo!

Bem, eu agora com certeza demorarei menos pra postar o próximo capítulo, afinal, se Deus quiser, em dezembro estarei de férias! \o/

Acredito que Inevitável termine no início de 2009... :D

Afinal, devem estar faltando, agora, 3 capítulos. Boa parte, já escrito. E o último, um especial com 30 páginas.

Espero que gostem das boas novas! Tudo para vocês.

Sem mais.

Beijinhooos e até logo!

P.S.: sei que disse sem mais, mas preciso dizer isso: gente, essas mudanças no me confundem toda! Mas até que, no final, a coisa ficou mais organizada e o post mais fácil. Não sei se vocês notaram, mas as falas agora possuem um travessão (_) ao invés dos dois tracinhos (--). É que antes, o travessão não saia de jeito nenhum. Era sempre cortado! Eu escrevo no word com travessão, mas quando vinha postar aqui, tinha que escrever os dois tracinhos fala por fala! Dava um trabalhoooo... Vlw ! :D

* * *

MELODY 2008-09-21 . chapter 15  
Amey o capitulo! graças a Kami que o kakashi foi logo atras da sakura! bom, vc deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, né? fugi da mamis, e  
vim pro pc...estou me esforçando em matematica, viu! tenho prova essa sexta feira de matematica! foco, tenho que manter o foco!  
Brigada por compreender minha dificil situação em matematica, e o porque das reviews gicantescas terem acabado! brigada mesmo!  
mesmo sem net, tenho q continuar acompanhando sua fic, é a melhor que eu já li...(seguida por A princesinha de Pink Ringo)  
nunca, nem quando minha mãe tirar o pc do meu quarto(bate na madeira) eu vou abandonar vc, viu!

Odiei essa review que escrevi! quase não falei do capitulo, tá super curta, cheia de erros e mania de orkut! eu ODEIO errar em portugues! ODEIO!

bjs e obrigada pela força em matematica!

até!

R: Minha bonequiiiinhaaaa!!!

Saudades de vc!!!  
Bem, agora quem tem que pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa sou EU! Eu demorei demais EU SEEEEIIII! Mas a faculdade tá me sugando bastante, e o tempo que me  
resta eu uso pra resolver coisas pessoais - além de descansar, né?  
Eu prometo que vou tentar demorar menos da próxima vez! E como vc tá em matemática?  
Estuda mesmo, porque no final, vai valer à pena! Sem essa de que "ser nerd é suicídio social". Na verdade, ser um pouco nerd será, futuramente, necessário.  
O vestibular será menos difícil e há garantia de que você não vai enlouquecer com os livros quando estiver na facul.

Olha eu amei a sua review! Não importa se você escreve muito, pouco, sobre a fic, sobre você, sobre o céu, sobre a prova de matemática, sobre o que for! O  
importante é que você escreva, porque eu adooooro te responder!  
E eu tb n vou te abandonar aki não, viu? As coisinhas tão complicadas, mas logo eu vou estar de férias e vou poder consertar isso! =D

Espero que o capítulo possa ter compensado a espera!  
Obrigada você, minha linda, por todo o carinho e incentivo!

Beijinhos e até logo (se Deus quiser)!

* * *

Fernanda 2008-09-21 . chapter 15  
Ola!!

Mais um capitulo cheio de reflexões em?...você disse que gosta de trabalhar com o psicologico da Sakura mas eu to achando que você é brilhante com qualquer  
personagem...^^

A mente do Kakashi deve estar realmente um caos agora...(passando sermão em si propri?) você foi bem "cruel" agora...

Mau to me aguentando de curiosidade pra saber o que vai ser daqui pra frente...quem vai acreditar em quem e se teram coragem de se guiar pelos instintos...^^

Mais uma vez um cap PERFEITO E EMOCIANANTE!! (se continuar assim eu vo comentar sempre!)

hahahhahhaha

até o proximo!

bjus

R: Nandinhaaa (eu posso te chamar assim? Bem, agora já chamei...)!

Desculpe a demora, fofa, pra postar! Eu estou beeeeeeeemmmm (eu disse BEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMM) "cheia-de-coisas-intermináveis-e-que-requerem-muito-tempo" pra  
fazer... Não é de propósito...  
Nossa, brilhante eu? É por isso que eu adoro os meus leitores! Eles são exagerados, mas esses exageros funcionam como um combustível pro meu esforço (e pro  
meu ego)! Cada vez que leio algo assim, fico pensando "não posso decepcionar, tenho que fazer melhor ainda na próxima." ^^

Obrigada, minha linda, pelo elogio! Eu fico muito feliz de ler coisas assim e não porque fico besta, mas porque fico supresa de maneira positiva! :D

Eu sei, eu fui bem cruel mesmo... Mas ele estava precisando de um pouco de crueldade, né? Não estamos falando de um Santo, mas de um cara beeeeemmmmm...  
Libertino (vamos deixar assim, sem atribuir juízo de valor a essa caracterísica).

Beeeem, não me mate por fazê-la esperar tanto pra matar a curiosidade.  
Aí está o capítulo novo! Será que foi tão bom quanto o anterioar?

Não se consegue a perfeição todos os dias, né? Mas espero ter agradado!^^

Beijinhos, amorrr e até a próxima (que IRÁ demorar menos)!

* * *

Insana 2008-09-23 . chapter 15  
Olha láá!  
ela postou capitulo novo!  
oba!

rsrs

brincadeiras a parte...poxa ta otima a fic mesmo...so fico curiosa de saber como vai se desenrolar essa hitória..  
vida ocupada tbm né...fica dificil ter tempo mesmo...o que uma pena pq eu to mega curiosa pra saber o resto...

Eu sempre q posso eu do uma olhada pra ver se tem capt novo...é tão bom quando eu vejo q sim...

Enfim sorte la na sua faculdade  
e espero anciosa pelo proximo  
abração!

R: Olha ela aeeee!

Diz aí: como foi dar uma olhadinha e ver que EU NÃO ABANDONEI A FIC??? :D  
Espero que tenha sido bom!  
^^

Desculpa, querida, por fazer você esperar. Mas diz: essa curiosidade bem que aumenta o gosto pela fic, não? Não...? Poxa...  
Sinto muito!

Hahahahahah

Eu prometo que não vou demorar tanto dessa vez. E como é promessa, saiba que eu vou cumprir.

Que bom que você tá achando a fic ótima, pq, apesar da demora pra postar, eu amo escrevê-la. Demais!

E muito obrigada por torcer por mim na facul. Eu realmente vou precisar de torcida nessa reta final.

Beijinhos, minha linda e até breve.

* * *

Nidi-Ramen 2008-09-25 . chapter 15  
Nossa. o.o

Foi mto incrível. n.n

Gent..Kakashi desesperou..ki fofo. n.n

tomara ki ele consiga alcançar a Sakura a tempo dela não fzer besteira ..  
e nem fzerem nada c/ ela, ou com o pimpolho. ó.ò

Continua logo.. plz

Bjooss

R: Oieeee!

Siiim! O Kakashi se desesperou! E não era pra menos, né?

Desculpe por ter apenas "continuado" sem o "logo". Foi o mais rápido que deu pra fazer, com todas as coisas que tem acontecido na minha vida (agitada).  
De qualquer forma, melhor metade do que nada, não? Pelo menos eu continuei! XD

E continuarei sempre, pq essa fic JAMAIS será abandonada!  
Pode escrever isso! Ou melhor, deixa que eu escrevo.

("sem-graça-fakepro-girl")

Beeem, o que será que será daqui pra frente? Entre Kakashi, Sakura e... Bom, deixa pra lá!

Até logo, amore!

Beijinhoooss!

* * *

ENJOY! ^^


	17. Cai a Máscara I: Todas as Faces do SHI

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 09h:29min

_Ano... Oi! Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

_Isso mesmo que você está vendo, Kiba. O pavilhão um está vazio. – Respondeu Kurenai, um tanto decepcionada.

PUF

_Ahhhh! – Exclamou Hinata surpresa, ao ver seu namorado transformar-se em fumaça.

_Hinata, você está bem?

_H-hai Kiba-kun! É só que...

_Hinata. Você sabia que era um bunshin?

_Não Shino-kun... Eu não estou entendendo...

_Os bunshins dele estão cada vez mais perfeitos e...

_INO! – Gritou Chouji, atraindo a atenção de todos

_Mendokusee...

_O que está acontecendo? – Indagou Ibiki, um tanto à frente, entre o ex-time 10 e o ex-time 8.

_A, a, a Ino! Ela... Ela... Puf! – Disse Chouji, meio confuso.

_Oi, Naruto também... Estourou...– Comentou Kiba, tentando ordenar os pensamentos e buscando uma palavra coerente para explicar que se tratava de um clone que havia se dissipado. – Ora, porque bunshins dos dois?

_Ahhhh... Aqueles bakas! – Exclamou Shikamaru sem conseguir esconder seu sorrisinho surpreso. – Hunf... Eles devem ter ficado preocupados com a Sakura e resolveram seguir o Kakashi...

_Nossa, se for mesmo isso, Naruto se superou. Os bunshins dele conseguiram resistir a centenas de quilômetros de distância... Visto que, a essa hora, eles já devem ter chegado a Konoha. – Constatou Shino.

_Mas isso... Isso vai trazer problemas pros dois, não? – Perguntou o Inuzuka.

_Bom, provavelmente sim... Vai saber... – Respondeu-lhe Shikamaru, indeciso.

_Aqueles cretinos... Hiashi, Ten-Ten, Shizune, Gai! Precisamos conversar! – Convocou Ibiki, através do rádio. - Vocês todos podem continuar andando!

Os 95 ninjas – excetuam-se dois, pois nem Kakashi, nem Lee faziam mais parte do contingente - se haviam dividido em cinco grupos de 19 pessoas para se distribuírem, então, pelos andares do pavilhão. Tais grupos, por sua vez, partilharam-se em três menores - de seis pessoas cada um – que, comandados por um líder – o que restava da divisão - vasculhavam as áreas do seu andar.

Os capitães e sub-capitães de cada uma das equipes principais permaneciam os mesmos das equipes iniciais: Ten-Ten, Morino Ibiki, Maito Gai, Hyuuga Hiashi e Shizune – essa última agiu como substituta da Haruno, quando houve a necessidade de partir para guerra. O soldado que substituiu Shizune como subcapitão foi Kankuro da Vila da Areia. Os ninjas restantes – chuunins e jounins – permaneceram subordinados.

A repentina falta de dois subcapitães desfalcou a nova equipe de Ibiki, o que implicava a necessidade de uma reunião – não para se discutir a possibilidade de uma substituição, mas para se decidir se seria necessária a formação de um time de busca. Afinal, não conhecendo as intenções do casal desaparecido, era obrigatório que o taxasse de desertor – por mais estranho que soe "A desertora Ino e o desertor Naruto.".

_Shino-kun...? – Chamou a princesa Hyuuga, cabisbaixa, tendo como resposta, o olhar escondido do companheiro.

_V-você ach-cha q-que... Ac-conteceu a-alguma coisa com... Com eles?

A face de Shino retornou para frente. Ele adoraria que ela tivesse feito essa pergunta a outra pessoa.

_Eu não sei... Hinata... Mas... Você não confia nele?

A pergunta pegou-a de súbito, deixando-a visivelmente envergonhada.

_Hai...! – Disse entre a exclamação e um tom de culpa por ter duvidado de seu amor, mesmo que por um único instante. Voltando a fitar o chão, porém, sorriu para si. Realmente confiava em Naruto.

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 09h:38min

_Ahhh, pelo que vejo está bem melhor!

O rosto da moça, antes bem disposto, graças a pessoa amigável e gentil que revelou ser Matsuri, tornou-se fechado, outra vez.

Não me leve a mal, caro leitor, mas eu, particularmente, não gostaria de encontrar aquele homem tantas vezes na vida. E, tenho certeza, nem você. Aliás... Posso chamá-lo de você?

Ele não é, de fato, a pessoa mais cruel do mundo. Nem mesmo sei se posso dizer que é uma pessoa ruim. Mas com certeza, não é a bondade em forma de gente. Nem próximo disso. Vamos dizer, então, que ele seja alguém extremamente indiferente a certos princípios, bastante respeitoso quanto a outros e ainda calmo demais para alguém comum.

Aquela passividade me traz calafrios e... O deboche... Sabe aquelas pessoas que estão 24 horas por dia com cara de deboche? Aquelas de cujas bocas, você não acredita saírem palavras limpas de ironia, ainda que haja toda seriedade no que dizem.

Não sei quanto a você, leitor, – vou acreditar que me foi permitido chamá-lo de você, pois isso nos aproxima. Pode me chamar de você também – mas eu sinto certo receio dessa pessoa. Mais do que de qualquer outro inimigo da Vila da Folha.

Ele é meticuloso demais e sua periculosidade está por trás das lentes. Está onde não sabemos o alcance, pois nunca perde as estribeiras. Isso nos causa, sempre, aquela idéia de que "quando ele se irritar, não quero estar perto...".

Bom, voltemos à Sakura e sua face desgostosa.

_Arakaki-dono. – Reverenciou-se o novo colega da Haruno. Ela o chamaria de colega, afinal, fossem outras as circunstâncias. – Até mais tarde, Sakura-sama. – Curvou-se diante dela também e saiu deixando ambos a sós com seja lá o que fosse o decorrer dessa solidão a 2.

_Sakura-san, dormiu bem?

_Não me enrola e diz logo o que você quer!

_Hah! Está certo. Agora que está mais calma vou lhe explicar como funcionará o procedimento.

_...

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 09h:41min

_Tem alguém chegando... E eu conheço esse chakra... – Disse um rosto familiar.

_Tch... Eu sabia que não devíamos ter parado aqui... Mas alguém me escuta? – Comentou, desafiador, o mais turrão.

_É mesmo, baka? E o que você queria? Ele precisa trocar de corpo logo! Só que o novo corpo está hospedando um parasita! – Retrucou-lhe, a moça de olhos arroxeados.

_Que maneira delicada de dizer que uma mulher está grávida... – Debochou, novamente o mais inquieto.

_Olha quem fala, a grosseria em pessoa! - Respondeu-lhe, à altura com o orgulho ferido.

_Tch! Vocês dois estão ouvindo? Eu disse que tem alguém chegando!

_Você disse que conhece o chakra, Karin... De quem estamos falando? – Perguntou o único que havia permanecido calado até então.

_Eu não lembro o nome dele... Espere... Ôô...

_O que é? – Indagaram os três outros, em uníssono.

_Posso estar enganada... Devo estar enganada, mas... Se eu não estiver, vamos ter problemas...

_O que houve, Karin, por que você precisa fazer tanto mistério? – Questionou o mais impaciente.

_Tsutome, cale-se e ouça. Não use esse tom comigo.

_Hunf! Só porque você se acha melhor, não quer dizer que seja melhor! Quer saber, eu vou até lá mandar seja lá quem for pro inferno...

_Tsutome, se você mover um dedo que seja, vai ser um homem morto!

_Uhhhh, estou com tanto medo de você! – Debochou, descrente

_Akio-kun... – Começou, novamente Karin – Deixe-o ir. O idiota não nos faria a menor falta mesmo...

_Tch... Karin... Será que dá pra desgrudar do Akio-kun?

_E deixá-lo todinho pra você, Hitomi? Nem pen-sar!

_Tch... Patética... – Disse retoricamente provocativa.

_Tsutome! – gritou o alvo de desejo das duas mulheres, ao vê-lo dirigindo-se para fora da sala em que estavam.

Apenas um grito foi ouvido. E ele era familiar a todos.

_Mais alguém? – Perguntou Kakashi, ao que largava o corpo decapitado de Tsutome no chão da saleta que acabara de adentrar. A cabeça foi jogada aos demais.

_Aaahhhh, que nooojo! – gritou Hitomi, quando a cabeça do companheiro pousou em seu colo! – Tira essa coisa de mim!

A jovem era uma mulher muito atraente. Seus olhos cor de violeta despertavam interesse em qualquer homem. Os fios longos e ruivos adornavam uma face de traços delicados e lábios finos, porém delineados, guardavam a voz doce. O corpo? Bem, esse era bonito, porém comum. O mistério de Hitomi estava mesmo em sua face.

Tsutome, agora morto, sempre fora apaixonado por ela.

Partilharam a infância um do outro. Quando menores, tiveram seu vilarejo destruído por uma quadrilha de ninjas saqueadores. Como haviam saído cedo para brincar e, por ironia do destino, acabaram se perdendo; só conseguiram retornar à noite. Por conta desse incidente, foram poupados. Passaram por algumas dificuldades até encontrarem o andarilho Arakaki Raito que os criou como filhos. E, como filhos obedientes que eram, quando o "pai" lhes propôs inserir no sangue algumas habilidades, não relutaram por, sequer, um instante.

A trajetória dos três levou a grandes conquistas. Não apenas científicas, mas pessoais. Entre elas, habilidades peculiares e momentos maravilhosos. Além de novos companheiros como Akio e Karin.

O primeiro, um viúvo que perdera a esposa e os quatro filhos na guerra civil de seu país: sua vila e as vilas vizinhas competiam desde sempre pelo monopólio do arroz. A nação, cuja economia era basicamente agrária, vivia da exportação de gêneros primários, para as grandes nações. Quando embargos começaram a ser providenciados pelos gigantes que visavam avançar sua própria economia interna adotando, para isso, medidas protecionistas; a competição pela escassa exportação do arroz acirrou-se, gerando uma guerra civil.

Karin, apesar do nome e da aparência idêntica, não é nossa conhecida, e sim uma versão desta, desenvolvida em laboratório. A intrigante habilidade de perceber chakra sempre intrigou o líder do Shi, que, utilizando-se de um punhado dos cabelos da verdadeira (e morta) Karin, recriou-a, pois que lhe seria útil, algum dia.

O quarteto de subordinados apoiou Arakaki a incorporar Matsuri em seu recém-criado clã que, na época, chamava-se Kazokunozoku (ou clã da família). Há meses o vinham observando e ansiando por saber os motivos que o desconhecido tinha para isolar-se. Desconfiavam que possuísse alguma bagagem genética muito poderosa, pois que essas são vistas pelo mundo como maldições e acabam por isolar seus portadores da vida em sociedade.

Não tardou o estranho confessar todos os seus pecados ao primeiro homem que lhe estendeu a mão sem ao menos conhecê-lo. Assim, estava formado o futuro Shi.

Mais e mais seguidores uniram-se, embora nenhum deles tivesse grande valor afetivo ou científico para Arakaki. Quando o império ergueu-se dentro da Kane no Yama – A montanha cujo formato parecia-se com o de um sino – novas rédeas foram tomadas pelo imperador. Dentre elas, a de fortalecer seu próprio corpo e, assim, poder recriar a ciência. A genética. A vida. Sim, o novo objetivo do agora Shi passou a ser a morte. Pois com ela seria possível a reinvenção da vida.

Talvez Arakaki houvesse enlouquecido. Mas, fosse o caso, seus seguidores enlouqueceriam com ele.

O alvo de sua ambição já estava, há tempos, determinado. Restava ir buscá-lo. Chamava-se Haruno Sakura. A princesa de Konoha com habilidades extraordinárias, grande controle de chakra, força incalculável, incrível talento para genjutsus e um coração muito frágil.

Voltando a história do quinteto de Arakaki, porém, temos – o que quase sempre acontece – o amor como gerador do ódio e da discórdia. Irônico, talvez. Antitético, com certeza. Mas verdadeiro: porque é o amor que gera mágoa e decepção. E da decepção e da mágoa surgem cicatrizes. E delas, surge o desejo de ser intocado. E é desse desejo que surge o ódio.

O jeito brincalhão e desinibido de Tatsume fora o elo da amizade entre ele e Hitomi, até o dia em que confessou seus sentimentos. Ela o rejeitou. Disse a ele que o tinha como um grande amigo e uma relação amorosa entre os dois colocaria em risco essa amizade. Em resposta, ele decidiu por odiá-la. Pensava que se a amizade acabasse, poderia ter o amor dela. Daí por diante, passaram a brigar quase sempre até que o falso ódio tornou-se real – a ambas as partes. Daí o amor como gerador do ódio.

A verdade é que Hitomi era escancaradamente apaixonada por Akio, embora nunca houvesse confessado. Esse, diferente de Tatsume, mostrava-se um homem sério, compenetrado, fechado e muitíssimo inteligente, além de belo. Sua personalidade forte, seus olhos e cabelos negros e seu rosto maduro atraiam, também, a nova Karin, que o enxergava com a mesma admiração que a verdadeira costumava dirigir a Sasuke – agora morto. Daí, o amor como causador da discórdia. O leitor pode imaginar quantas brigas foram travadas, ao longo dos anos, entre Hitomi e a personalidade sedutora dessa Karin?

Como podem ver, o amor é, também, uma faca de dois gumes. Ele pode ser a vacina. E pode ser o antígeno. A dosagem e a força decidirão sua particularidade.

A mim, cabe dizer o que aconteceu em seguida à entrada do Hatake, não é mesmo?

_Seja bem-vindo, Kakashi. – Disse a ruiva, ajeitando seus óculos. – Eu sabia que conhecia esse chakra... Meu mestre inseriu em mim, além do DNA, todas as memórias da primeira Karin.

_E você vai me dizer onde está a Sakura ou vai querer acabar que nem esse aí? – Retrucou, sem muita paciência, ao que apontava para o corpo no chão.

_Ora, eu não lhe direi nada, muito menos tenho a obrigação de aturar essa sua arrogância! Acho bom baixar esse seu tom, porque a... Sakura ainda está em nossas mãos e-

Calando-a com uma das mãos, enquanto retirava da bainha a katana, Akio passou-a para trás de si.

_Não brinque com um homem que teme pela perda da mulher amada, Karin. Você não sabe o que é isso... – Disse, de maneira humilhante.

Hitomi não pôde conter seu sorriso.

_Então... Kakashi-san, né? – Indagou a moça de olhos violetas, aproximando-se da cabeça de Tsutome. – Diferente dele... Nós somos muito mais fortes... Embora... Ele não seja tão fraco quanto você pensa... – Mencionou, recolhendo a cabeça do chão e aproximando-a do corpo ao qual pertencera.

O olho à mostra do copiador arregalou-se diante do visto: tecidos, músculos, nervos, veias, artérias... Tudo regenerava com velocidade estupenda. Era como se a cabeça nunca houvesse deixado o corpo.

_Quem você pensa que é pra cortar a minha cabeça desse jeito? – Perguntou brincalhão como de costume.

"Vocês vão me dar mais trabalho que pensei..."

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 09:45min

_Bem, Sakura, espero que entenda: não tenho qualquer intenção de manter seu filho vivo... – Disse, sem quaisquer rodeios.

_O que? Mas e aquela história de criarmos juntos e-

_Eu não acabei de falar. – Interrompeu-a, como ela mesma fizera.

_...

_Eu disse que não tenho essa intenção... A menos que você concorde com a minha proposta.

_Você acha que vou lhe entregar meu corpo de bom grado?

_Se quiser que seu filho viva, sim. E aí eu o criarei como meu filho.

_V-você não vai... Quero dizer... Eu vou sair daqui! Ainda não pensei exatamente em como, mas você não vai conseguir me manter aqui por muito mais tempo, seu... Seu... Lunático?

_Hahahahah... Sair como, Sakura-san? Hein? Diga: como pretende sair?

_...

_Tudo bem, vamos dizer que você consiga escapar... O que vai fazer quando entrar em trabalho de parto sozinha nessa floresta? Vai colocar a vida do seu filho em risco? E a sua? Porque eu injetei a droga em você anteontem, Sakura. Faltam aproximadamente 17 horas para você entrar em trabalho de parto... E quando isso acontecer, a criança nascerá em 2 horas. Ou seja, como pretende chegar à Konoha em menos de um dia? No seu estado normal levaria 24 horas pra chegar à vila!

_Você é um monstro...! – Sussurrou, contendo a fúria em seus olhos.

_Não sou monstro nenhum. Se fosse, lhe teria arrancado essa criança da barriga e tomado seu corpo à força. Mas estou dando opções... Você é que recusa a todas elas! Estou lhe dando oportunidades de ser muito mais do que sonha em ser e o que você faz? Despreza cada uma...! Não está sendo tão esperta, Sakura-san...

_Eu nunca deslumbrei doar meu corpo a um cientista louco e sem escrúpulos!

_Também nunca deslumbrou ser mãe solteira do filho de seu sensei e o que? Está aí, presa a uma cama, incapacitada de lutar, por conta disso...

_...

_Concordar em me dar seu corpo e manter a vida de seu filho ou me fazer matá-lo e possuí-la à força? Eu lhe dou essas opções, Sakura. É pegar ou largar...

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 09h:49min

_Muito bem, vocês podem se afastar que eu vou mostrar ao metido do tapa-olho como se mata um inimigo e certifica-se de que ele está realmente morto! – Disse Tsutome, sorrindo.

Era sua chance de provar à Hitomi que tinha algum valor. Que ele não era apenas um palhaço para fazê-la rir quando estivesse entediada.

_Desculpe interromper... Mas... – Falou a voz familiar, vinda de trás do copiador. – Kakashi-sensei... Você não deveria estar indo buscar a Sakura-chan?

_Naruto... Ino? – Surpreendeu-se.

_Era o que eu temia! – Declarou Karin, em sua personalidade comedida. – Aí estão as fontes de chakra que eu falei... A menina não é grande coisa... Mas esse idiota aí tem chakra pra dar e vender... Ele é o portador da Kyuubi.

_Ei! – Exclamou Ino, ofendida. – Que história é essa? Ora essa, sua quatro olhos nojenta! Vem aqui pra eu te mostrar quem é pouca coisa!

_Kakashi-sensei, pode deixar esses trastes com a gente... A Sakura-chan deve estar precisando de você!

_Ora, até parece que vou deixar esse covarde fugir! – Gritou Tsutome, vendo escapar de suas mãos a chance de impressionar a moça dos olhos violetas.

Porém, ao final de "fugir", o moço viu desaparecer completamente a tal chance. Em uma nuvem de fumaça onomatopéica.

Para trás, o gênio deixou dois shinobis de Konoha cujos sangues fervilhavam, e quatro pessoas bastante confusas.

_Agora, é com a gente, Ino ... – Falou, enquanto ambos encaravam os inimigos à frente. Anuindo, Ino fechou o semblante. - Vocês vão se arrepender por terem encostado na Sakura-chan!

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 10h:00min

_Vamos Sakura...! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro... Você vai ou não vai aceitar minha proposta?

_Eu... Eu...

_Olha, eu já lhe disse que minha paciência é longa, mas também tem limites! O que está esperando? Ele não virá salvá-la! Ele não está nem aí pra você ou pro seu filho! Nunca esteve! Quando é que você vai acord-

Interrompido pela presença súbita e inconfundível, o líder do Shi sorriu seu familiar sorriso.

_Kakashi-san... Quem diria... Então você veio...

O sorriso de Sakura não podia ser maior quando a imagem de seu ex-sensei surgiu diante da porta. Seus olhos lacrimejaram de felicidade. Os músculos de Kakashi relaxaram um pouco ao ver que ela estava viva e, relativamente, bem. Porém, sua expressão aliviada durou meros centésimos de segundo. Afinal, o que aquele imbecil estava fazendo com a sua Sakura?

_Kabuto...

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 10h:01min

_Soka*... – Suspirou Shizune, coçando a parte traseira da cabeça. (*entendo)

_E agora?

_Não há muito que fazer, Ten-Ten. Eu acho que devemos deixar esse assunto pra quando voltarmos...

_Gai está certo. Considerando que os dois abandonaram a missão por vontade própria, devemos deixar o julgamento nas mãos da Hokage.

_Chotto matte kudasai, Hiashi-sama! – Despertou Shizune da abstinência que mantinha sobre o assunto – Eles não abandonaram a missão! Eles estão seguindo o Kakashi... (*Espere um pouco)

_Não temos certeza disso, Shizune.

_Ah, temos sim, Hiashi-sama! Pelo menos eu tenho! O senhor acha mesmo que Ino e Naruto seriam capazes de abandonar uma missão? Talvez o senhor devesse conhecê-los melhor antes de dizer essas coisas.

_Talvez a senhorita devesse comportar-se como a shinobi que afirma ser, preparando-se para todas as possibilidades, ao invés de se deixar levar pelo sentimentalismo... – Retrucou com aspereza, sem elevar o tom da voz, porém.

_Não se trata de sentimentalismo, senhor, trata-se de certeza! Eles não abandonaram a missão, eu sei que não! E acho que o senhor tem razão... Vamos deixar Tsunade-sama decidir se foi abandono ou cumplicidade. Porque o que interessa agora é: o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? Esse prédio está completamente abandonado e todos nós sabemos disso. Só não queremos acreditar que mais de 50 ninjas vieram aqui a troco de nada... Talvez Naruto e Ino tenham tomado a decisão mais correta: ir atrás da verdadeira fonte do problema. E ela, com certeza, não está aqui.

_Falou e disse, Shizune-san! – Concordou Ten-Ten, empolgada com a ousadia da companheira.

_Tudo bem, Shizune, vamos deixá-la decidir, então. Diga: o que vamos fazer? – Propôs o líder Hyuuga, sem tanta seriedade.

Morino pôs-se recostado à parede, aguardando que a pequena desavença terminasse. Gai e Ten-Ten entreolharam-se, como se perguntando - um ao outro - o que seria feito daquela reunião relâmpago.

_Eu proponho, então, que nos dividamos em dois de... Somos ao todo 93, certo? Éramos 97. Retirando-se o Lee, o Kakashi, a Ino e o Naruto, estamos em 93. É isso mesmo... – Constatou, abusando um pouco da paciência dos outros. – Bem, como eu dizia, proponho que dividamos o grupo todo em dois grupos menores, de 44 shinobis cada. Assim, poderemos vasculhas os dois pavilhões em busca de pistas. E os cinco restantes – escolhidos por nós – irão voltar à Konoha e reportar os acontecidos. Tsunade-sama verá o que deve ser feito.

_E o que faremos caso o alvo seja Konoha? Quero dizer, a minha idéia, desde o começo era dividir os grupos sim. Mas mandar um contingente maior de volta à Konoha, pro caso de a vila ser atacada. Já que esse pavilhão está... Convenhamos, vazio.

_E como você propõe que seja feita a divisão, Ibiki? – Perguntou o líder Hyuuga, mostrando um tanto mais de interesse.

_15 ninjas para esse pavilhão. Os 78 restantes, dividiremos em dois grupos: 39 para o segundo pavilhão , pois não sabemos se ele está sendo ocupado; e a outra metade de volta à vila. São cinco andares aqui, logo, três ninjas por andar para buscar pistas é o suficiente. Temos que nos focar, agora, em Konoha e na possibilidade de o inimigo estar se escondendo no outro edifício.

_Sim, estou de acordo. – Anuiu Hiashi, satisfeito com a nova proposta. E, é claro, em discordar da atrevida discípula da quinta, sem parecer apenas teimoso e turrão por isso. – E você, Shizune?

_Ah... Por mim tudo bem. Gai, Ten-Ten?

_Hai! – Disseram em uníssono, aliviados por aquela discussão não se ter tornado algo maior.

Afinal, quem não ficaria receoso frente a uma discussão envolvendo Hiashi Hyuuga?

Feitas as devidas divisões, os novos grupos contavam, cada um, com apenas um capitão. Somente os dois de maior contingente, porém, possuíam, também, um subcapitão. O primeiro grupo, que ia para Konoha, seria liderado pelo próprio Hiashi e subcapitaneado por Ten-Ten. O segundo seguiria para o outro pavilhão e seria chefiado por Gai. Como subcapitão, teria Neji. O terceiro e último grupo, de apenas 15 shinonis, que deveria permanecer no local para coletar o máximo de informações, seria dirigido por Ibiki.

_Yoshi! Usem os rádios, no caso de precisarem de reforços. Se nada for encontrado no outro pavilhão, nem nesse, explodam tudo. Caso encontrem, vocês sabem o que fazer. Aqueles que retornarem à vila devem informar à Godaime sobre tudo que aconteceu. Encerradas as atividades, retornaremos à Konoha o mais rápido possível, e lá nos reuniremos para o que for preciso. Estão todos dispensados! – Ordenou como de costume. Embora não houvessem gostado muito do tom autoritário usado pelo líder Hyuuga, entenderam que o melhor, naquele momento, seria não discutir. Ou bem, ou mal; ele tinha dado excelentes comandos...

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 10h:01min

_ K-k-Ka-Kak-Kakashi-sensei! – Falou Sakura, em um tom que variava entre o estado aliviado e felicidade.

_Hahahaha...! – Riu-se Kabuto, debochado – Quer dizer que você continua a chamá-lo assim? Sensei? Digam-me, vocês... Isso é algum tipo de fantasia ou... Fetiche? Do que se trata, Kakashi-san?

_Você continua muito atrevido, moleque... – Comentou, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

_E você continua envelhecendo, Kakashi-san... Por isso que você se tornou tão mulherengo, não é? Medo da velhice! Medo de perder a virilidade que sempre teve... Não é por isso que dormiu com sua aluna?

_Kakashi, eu preciso sair daqui logo! Ele injetou uma droga em mim que vai... Que vai, que faz... – Interrompeu Sakura, trazendo-os de volta ao real problema.

_Eu injetei um soro nela, que fará com que entre em trabalho de parto. A criança nascerá em... Precisamente... 16 horas, 42 minutos e 22 dois segundos; 21, 20, 19... – debochou, um tanto perturbado com a demora da moça, em pronunciar o restante da frase.

Kabuto não vira de onde surgiu aquele punho. Entretanto, com certeza sabia que Kakashi estava apenas começando.

Um filete de sangue percorreu o canto esquerdo de sua boca, e, logo viria o impacto contra o chão. Esse, porém, ele conseguiu evitar... Sumindo no instante seguinte.

_Ele tomou o corpo do Lee, Kakashi-sensei!

_Eu percebi... Você está bem, Sakura? – Indagou, agarrando o braço semi-invisível que o raspou na face. O copiador agiu com delicadeza e o cuidado por estar muito próximo da moça. Como se tentasse, por tudo, não envolvê-la, mesmo o mínimo, naquela luta.

Posicionando-se de maneira a imobilizar o Yakushi, ergueu sua hitai-ate, expondo o olho vermelho.

_Hai, Kakashi-se... – Respondeu, vendo desfazer-se, nas mãos do sensei, o kawarimi de Kabuto.

_Sensei, abunai*! – Gritou, ao ver o verdadeiro pupilo de Orochimaru surgir de trás de seu mestre e atravessar-lhe a espinha com um bisturi. (*cuidado)

O clone de Kakashi desfez-se no ar, de repente.

Da porta, o legítimo Kakashi encarou Kabuto, com ares de excitação. Como se aquele momento houvesse sido, por ambos, aguardado... Ansiado.

Uma pequena advertência do que estaria por vir.

_Hunf... – Sorriu, admirado – Vejo que não perdeu a prática, Kakashi-san.


	18. Cai a Máscara II: Quem traiu Konoha?

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 10h:12min

O som das kunais se chocando é, no mínimo, música aos ouvidos de... Nós mesmos, aspirantes à Konohenses. Perdoe-me a invenção do termo, caro leitor, mas imagine-se sentado diante de uma luta entre Naruto e... Digamos... Karin (?). Claro, imagine-se, também, inatingível, pois uma faca daquelas deve machucar um pouco (?)...

Naruto e Karin estão engalfinhavam-se como cão e gato. Impossível distingui-los, tamanha a velocidade dos golpes que desferiam um no outro.

_E você, vagaba, como sobreviveu? – Perguntou, Naruto – o verdadeiro – enquanto tentava, incansavelmente, atingi-la com um golpe – qualquer um que fosse.

_Vagaba? VAGABA? Está maluco, gaki*? (*moleque; pirralho)

Karin desviava-se com destreza de todas as investidas do loiro. Parecia feita de óleo, tamanha sua habilidade de esquivar-se. Como se escorregasse pelos cantos de cada punho, chute ou arma.

_Hahahahaha! – Riu-se, desinibida e escandalosa, Hitomi, ao que, era surrada por uma Ino bastante ofendida; ainda pelo comentário de Karin sobre sua capacidade. – Ela não sobreviveu, seu idiota!

_Nani*? (*o que) – Indagou confuso.

_Hitomi! – Advertiu Karin, como se exigisse respeito.

_Na verdade, loirinho, essa feiosa aí, na sua frente, não passa de um clone! Arakaki-dono concedeu a ela uma vida para acabar com vocês... Ele sabia o quanto a verdadeira Karin desejava vingar seu querido Sasuke... Ahahahahaaha... Como se, em algum momento, ele tivesse olhado pra ela!

_Hitomi, cala a porra da boca! – Gritou, indignada, sendo, por conta da distração, atingida no rosto pelo oponente.

O corpo de Karin cruzou a saleta em que lutavam – ou o que ainda restava dela – indo colidir-se com a parede do outro lado do recinto. Para além dessa havia o mundo. Céu aberto. Uma belíssima paisagem que destoaria, infinitamente, do que se passava dentro do esconderijo.

_Na verdade, - Continuou Hitomi, sem muito importar-se com o fato de ter atrapalhado a companheira, tirando-lhe a atenção e causando-lhe ser atingida. – Arakaki-dono não comentou nada com você, mas... Não pretende prolongar sua vida, Karin... Apenas quer usá-la como instrumento de luta e... Depois... Hahahaahaha-

Hitomi teve, finalmente, sua risada interrompida por um murro violento.

_Na-Naruto! – Exclamou Ino, surpresa. Não diante da reação do amigo – ela o sabia defensor do trabalho em equipe. E o sabia agressor daquele que impelisse discórdia para a relação do próprio grupo. No entanto, o que a surpreendera fora a velocidade do ataque.

O moço estava, a pouco, ocupando-se de recriar bunshins – incontáveis bunshins – que pudessem distrair os outros dois inimigos; Akio e Tsutome. Uma tarefa árdua, devido ao nível dos dois soldados de Kabuto – seriam, com toda certeza, ninjas Rank A. De repente, cansado de ouvir Hitomi acometer a colega com arrogância e repúdio, atacou-a numa velocidade fantástica.

_Você vai calar essa boca ou eu vou ter que calá-la pra você? – Exigiu, sério. Quase incomodado com aquela situação. – Você não sabe trabalhar em equipe, trabalhe sozinha. E arque com as conseqüências. Mas se você foi colocada num grupo, saiba respeitar e ajudar seus companheiros... Ou pode acabar, novamente, no chão! Como agora...

Erguendo-se, enfurecida, porém contida, caminhou lentamente até Naruto. O chakra formava uma aura esverdeada. Os óculos foram retirados.

_Eu vou cuidar dela... – Disse Karin, posicionando a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto.

Estáticos, Tsutome e Akio só conseguiam observar aquela vicissitude. Bem como Ino, ainda engasgada com o acontecido.

_Karin. Nem pense nisso! – Ordenou, autoritário, Akio, notando a periculosidade precedente.

_Cala essa boca... Akio. – Retrucou, sem ao menos fitá-lo.

_Oi, Karin... Matte*... Veja bem... Se você matar Hitomi, teremos mais dificuldades de vencê-los... Né? (*Espere)

_Tsutome. – Começou, encarando-o – Se você quiser me impedir, venha e tente me impedir. Se estiver com medo de morrer, pode continuar aí, lutando contra bunshins...

_...

_Foi o que eu pensei... – Finalizou, com desdém. – E agora... – Disse, eriguendo, pelo pescoço, o corpo semiconsciente da ruiva. - Agora, somos eu e você... Hitomi...

_Matte. – Pediu Naruto, dispondo de certa educação, ao que segurava o braço erguido da morena. – Você não deve feri-la. Ela é sua equipe. Eles são sua equipe. Não pode feri-los, mesmo que eles tentem ferir você...

A risada de Karin foi abrindo-se como um leque, dos tons mais graves e fechados aos mais agudos e amplificados.

_Você é mesmo muito inocente... Naruto. – Comentou, pouco antes de seu chakra começar a fluir em sintonia com o de Hitomi.

Do chão, a outra ruiva abria os olhos, recobrando a consciência.

A resposta do loiro, veio num pulo para trás. Logo então, seu corpo roçou no de Akio que já se havia livrado de todos os bunshins.

_Naru-

Estorvada pelos braços de Tsutome, Ino engasgou-se em sua pretensão de falar.

_Puxa, Karin... Você podia ter avisado que ele me bateria tão forte... Minha bochecha está inchada. E você sabe que eu odeio minha bochecha inchada! Fica tão... Feia!

_E como eu poderia prever, baka? Tudo que eu sabia é que ele ficaria irritado e abaixaria a guarda. Meu chakra te despertou, então não reclame. Eu podia mesmo ter aproveitado a situação pra lhe dar uma merecida surra...!

_Oi... O que está havendo? – Questionou Ino, confusa. Como eles poderiam ter elaborado aquele assalto? Em que momento haviam combinado aquele teatro?

Ambos os shinobis, adornados em braços extremamente fortes, encontravam-se paralisados pelas ondas de chakra transmitidas pela formação Hito-Ka-Tsu-Akio. A formação de meia-lua que permitia aos combatentes do Shi produzirem fios grossos de energia, capazes de imobilizar, em uma espécie de amarrado, suas vítimas. Além de forte, o laço acometia suas presas com espécies de queimações por excesso enérgico.

_Vocês são muito ingênuos para shinobis de Konoha... Tem certeza de que são ninjas? – Constatou Hitomi, retoricamente.

_Hahahahaha... Sabem... Nossos selos amaldiçoados foram reforçados com algumas técnicas de Arakaki-dono... – Disse Karin, ainda risonha – Ele nos concedeu mais poder. Capacidade de telepatia e... Novas habilidades.

_Ha-habilidades? - Foi a vez de Naruto questionar.

_Sim... Cada um de nós possui uma natureza de chakra individual. Porém, em e-qui-pe, Naruto, nós somos todas as naturezas em um único poder. – Debochou. – Arakaki-dono nos concedeu a capacidade de unir nossos chakras em um. Quando isso ocorre, cada um de nós é capaz de usar todas as naturezas.

_Vo-vocês estavam se comunicando telepaticamente enquanto lutavam? – Perguntou Ino, embasbacada.

_Sim, Ino... Hahahaha... Sim! Estávamos sim. E foi telepaticamente que os adverti sobre a ingenuidade de vocês. Sobre o comportamento eufórico, inusitado e enxerido de Naruto. Eu sabia, por tudo que Sasuke me contou – ou melhor, que contou à verdadeira Karin, quando ambos eram vivos; e por tudo que vi durante o ataque que fizemos à Konoha, que Naruto ficaria indignado com nossa falta de companheirismo. Como se diz? Com nossa... Incompetência em equipe... Hahahahaah! – Gargalhou, do próprio trocadilho.

_Espere aí! – Exclamou a Yamanaka, de súbito. – Você disse que vocês possuem todas as naturezas de chakra! Mas... Vocês são apenas quatro...

_So ka*! – Continuou o Uzumaki – Existem cinco naturezas de chakra e vocês são apenas quatro! – Disse, tentando, em vão, cortar a corrente enérgica que os rodeava – a ele e a Ino. (*entendo)

_Esquece, garoto! – Avisou, Hitomi – Nem sua lâmina do vento pode cortar essa corrente. Ela não é feita apenas de vento... Como eu disse, temos todas as naturezas de chakra. Você só pode cortar uma delas. Correntes de chakra não são objetos materiais, apenas chakra pode cortá-las. Você teria que possuir todas as naturezas, ou um chakra do vento muito potente pra cortar essa corrente... O que não é o caso... Né?

_Respondendo à sua pergunta, Naruto, nós temos as cinco naturezas, porém quatro delas estão aqui. A última fonte serve diretamente ao Arakaki-dono. Ela deve estar ocupada, mas já deve estar chegando... Eu a chamei, telepaticamente, faz uns 10 minutos... – Instrui Karin, abstendo-se de sarcasmo dessa vez. Parecia enfadonhamente consternada pela demora da referida fonte.

_Agora fiquem quietinhos, enquanto aguardam a morte... – Ironizou a outra moça, ansiosa de espera.

_Ah, e sobre o comentário da Hitomi... Sim, eu realmente não sobrevivi, Naruto. Fui recriada. E sim, minha vida será temporária, pois eu quero assim. Fui feita, unicamente, para vingar o Sasuke. E morrerei para reencontrá-lo... – Confessou, com certa melancolia. – Ah! Ele está chegando... O nosso especialista em Raiton*, Matsuri-san! (*Natureza do trovão)

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 10h:14min

_Você não quer saber, Kakashi-san? Como eu sobrevivi...?

_...

Os dois ninjas, apenas se encaravam, aguardando o momento propício ao ataque.

_Eu vou lhe contar... Ou você prefere contar, Sakura-san? – Questionou, debochado, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Sakura, cuja cama estava postada bem a seu lado. – Não prefere contar pra ele o quanto ficamos íntimos...?

_Fale logo, moleque. – Ordenou, sem transtornos diante da implicância do Yakushi. – E não encoste um só dedo nela...

_Está bem, está bem... Então eu mesmo falo... – Concordou, sorrindo. Como se orgulhoso de si mesmo. Como se estivesse prestes a divulgar algo confidencial e de suma relevância. – Vocês bem sabem; eu dividia meu corpo com parte do corpo de Orochimaru-sama.

_Vai direto ao assunto, garoto. – Ameaçou Kakashi, oferecendo um passo á frente.

_Hahaha... Tudo bem, Kakashi-san. Você está tão curioso, eu vou direto ao ponto. A verdade é que durante a batalha em que vocês – os shinobis de Konoha – derrotaram Sasuke, eu fui morto...

_Nani*? (*O que)

_Bom... Não necessariamente morto... Houve uma tentativa de homicídio, mas eu – Kabuto – não fui, de um todo, desservido...

_O que você está tentando dizer... Kabuto? – Adiantou-se o Hatake, mais um passo; notando, de sobressalto, Sakura baixar a cabeça.

_O que estou tentando dizer, Kakashi-san, é que fui curado. Curado pelas mãos de Haruno Sakura.

_C-Como? – Inquiriu, desconfiado.

_Hahahaha... Isso mesmo, Kakashi-san. Sua... Como você diz... Pequena? É isso, não é? Enfim, sua pequena me curou.

_S-Sakura...? – Desviou o olhar para a Haruno em questão, voltando-o, rápida e novamente, ao Yakushi.

_E-eu, eu não imaginei, eu não queria, eu, e-eu...-

_Ora, Sakura-san... Você quis sim... É claro que você quis! Você me curou por livre e espontânea vontade! Você mesma me disse "Agora fuja! Fuja e nunca mais volte"!

_EU DISSE ISSO AO SASUKE!

_Hahahahaha...! – Riu-se Kabuto, da sua própria esperteza.

_Sasuke? – A cada pergunta, o gênio parecia mais desordenado.

_Muito bem. Eu vou explicar o que aconteceu exatamente, Kakashi-san. E você, Sakura-san, tente não interromper ou se defender.

Novamente cabisbaixa; Sakura agiu de maneira a dar seu parecer sobre o que viria a seguir. Ele diria somente verdades. Verdades que Kakashi não gostaria de ouvir. Que ela mesma não gostaria de ouvir; de recuperar.

Verdades que iriam ferir ambos. Ela, com o passado de que nunca, até então, se arrependera. Ele, com o futuro de conhecê-la por um novo lado. O segredo que nunca, a ninguém, ela revelara.

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 10h:25min

_Você está se referindo a esse fracote aqui? – Perguntou Naruto, debochado, adentrando ao recinto, com Matsuri no ombro. Logo atrás dele, estava Ino, com as mãos entrelaçadas em um Selo misterioso.

_N-a-Nani? – Surpreendeu-se Karin.

_O que está acontecendo? – Exigiu Akio, no mesmo tom ponderado de sempre. Como se nada fosse capaz de surpreendê-lo ou afetá-lo.

_O que está acontecendo, é que vocês deveriam soltar esses cadáveres aí... – Comentou o loiro, colocando, cautelosamente, o corpo de Matsuri ao seu lado, no chão.

Os olhares dos quatro soldados de Kabuto voltaram-se aos defuntos em questão: presos pelas correntes de chakra, dois soldados anônimos do Shi.

_Passamos num cemitério de péssimos ninjas no caminho pra cá... Sabem como é, né? Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar fazer um jutsu de substituição... – Explicou Ino, desfazendo o enlace e, logo, estalando os dedos livres.

_O que representa isso? – Indagou Tsutome, na defensiva. Como se aguardasse pelo pior.

_Representa o quanto vocês são descuidados! Deviam ter pensado nas conseqüências de se fazer uma emboscada com ninjas tão fracos... – Informou Naruto, impaciente como de costume.

_Deixe-me explicar a eles, Naruto. – Pediu Ino, educadamente – Acontece que nós somos shinobis de Konoha, bakas. Estamos preparados pra todo tipo de armadilha. Acha mesmo que entraríamos num esconderijo desconhecido sem o mínimo de precaução? Óbvio que não! Por isso trouxemos esses... Corpos conosco.

_Trouxemos não, eu trouxe! Eu trouxe os corpos e você, se eu bem me lembro! – Interveio Naruto, como se demandando créditos para si.

_Hai, hai... O Naruto trouxe os corpos e a mim, está bom assim? – Perguntou, fitando o Uzumaki que, em resposta, anuiu. – Enfim, como não sabíamos suas habilidades, quem eram vocês e o que nos aguardava aqui dentro; nós resolvemos usar um jutsu de transformação.

_Jutso... De...Transformação...? - Repetiu Karin, como se a técnica não lhe fosse completamente desconhecida.

_Ouçam bem, pois vou explicar uma única vez! Embora ache que vocês não mereçam, eu mereço um pouco de propaganda, pelo meu brilhante plano! – Iniciou a loira, convencida como sempre. – Durante nossa batalha contra a Akatsuki, pudemos ter acesso a técnicas inusitadas. Como Shinobis que se prezam, roubamos o conhecimento de tais técnicas. Afinal, é isso que um shinobi, dentre outras coisas, faz...

_Ino... – Advertiu Naruto, sobre a enrolação da moça.

_Ah, sim, claro, desculpe. O fato é que uma das técnicas adquiridas da Akatsuki foi a de transformação. Ela permite a manipulação de corpos vivos; transformando-lhes a aparência. Cogitando a possibilidade de precisarmos invadir um esconderijo, eu decorri a necessidade de disfarce. Primeiramente, pensei em usarmos dois bunshins de Naruto. Em um deles, ele usaria o henge para torná-lo igual a mim. No entanto, tive receio de que nossos oponentes viessem a ser mais forte que os da emboscada. Caso isso acontecesse – o que de fato aconteceu – precisaríamos de algo mais forte para que nossa dissimulação não fosse revelada tão facilmente. Vocês sabem como é; bunshins são muito frágeis, até quando a pessoa tem apenas o mínimo de habilidades... – Debochou, retrucando a implicância antecessora de Karin.

_INO... – Ralhou Naruto, novamente.

_Hai, hai, calma! Por fim, quando estávamos passando pelo local da emboscada que vocês nos prepararam, lembrei dessa técnica de transformação e vi que ela seria perfeita. Expliquei a hipótese de invasão e o plano que tinha em mente a Naruto. Perguntei-lhe, também, se ele poderia me emprestar um pouco de chakra pra que pudéssemos ambos, usá-la; já que ela requer muita energia. Ele concordou e começamos, então, a procurar por soldados do Shi que ainda possuíssem o mínimo de vida, pois um tanto do meu poder de cura seria suficiente para mantê-los vivos e fazê-los recobrar suas capacidades motoras e consciências. Bastaria somente desfalecê-los até a necessidade de usá-los. Enfim... Encontramos esses dois moribundos aí...

_Ino... – Implorou Naruto, entediado.

_Eu já estou acabando, baka! É basicamente isso! No fim das contas, optamos por usar, de fato, a técnica de transformação pra invadir esse cafofo. Eles relutaram um tanto em nos ajudar, porém, não puderam recusar a proposta que fiz: caso eles vencessem vocês, sem que precisássemos lutar, os manteríamos vivos. Caso contrário, os mataríamos ali mesmo... Cruel, eu sei, mas... A crueldade é outra das façanhas que um shinobi de Konoha deve aprender usar em casos de necessidade.

_Isso é impossível. Eu teria sido capaz de detectar o chakra de vocês! – Relutou Karin.

_Ah, sim... Esqueci de dizer: essa técnica é perfeita, pois permite não apenas a transformação da aparência, mas também a manipulação do chakra: inserimos a porcentagem que queremos de chakra no corpo transformado. Eu e Naruto resolvemos inserir apenas 40% de nossos chakras, permanecendo o restante conosco. E você não pôde detectar esse restante, pois eu o mascarei. Com outro jutsu que aprendi da Godaime, o de camuflagem total de chakra; pude neutralizar tanto o meu chakra, quanto o de Naruto. Dessa forma, apenas a porcentagem que estava implantada na transformação pôde ser detectada...

_Ah, so ka*... Mas... Ao invés de se preocupar tanto em dar explicações, deveria ter se preocupado em não perder tempo! – Informou Karin, quando viu concretizar-se algo planejado. – Ou você esqueceu que podemos nos comunicar telepaticamente?

Novamente em formação, os quatro subordinados de Kabuto, acercavam seus oponentes. E tudo ocorrera tão rapidamente, que os shinobis nem mesmo puderam notar quando as cordas de chakra deixaram os defuntos para aterem-se aos verdadeiros alvos.

_N-Nani? – Sussurrou Ino em uma careta provocada pela dor. A linha, agora grossa e visível, de chakra percorria novamente sua silhueta.

_E não pensem que podem nos enganar... – Continuou a moça, pisando no corpo de Matsuri no intuito de anular o henge – Eu detecto chakra.

O corpo do suposto cadáver tomou a forma de Naruto, novamente. E, diferentemente de Ino, os soldados do Shi não apreciam a perda de tempo – ainda que para dar explicações: em questão de segundos, Akio desferiu um golpe, com a Katana, que instantaneamente desfez o clone do Uzumaki; o bunshin que, até então, passava-se pelo legítimo.

Entretanto...

Quando o chakra tocou o corpo que seria do verdadeiro Naruto – o que se escondia na aparência de Matsuri, pelo efeito do suposto henge – este retornou à forma de Matsuri.

_Detecta mesmo? – Debochou Ino, ainda aparentando a dor que sentia. – Nunca ouviu falar em Técnica da Alma Morta?

Surgindo do nada (calma, leitor. "Surgir do nada" é apenas uma expressão. Na realidade, ele entrara pelo buraco na parede. Aquele que dava para o ar livre.), e em uma velocidade que faria inveja até a Lee, Naruto, com dois Oodama Rasengan – um em cada mão-, aniquilou, de uma só vez, Akio e Karin; um estava ao lado do outro.

O uso da Técnica da Alma Morta serviu de forma a favorecer mais uma ação precavida do par de Konoha. Esse jutsu, que permite a manipulação do corpo sem vida – por um determinado período de tempo – incrementou, perfeitamente, o plano de Ino. Após eliminarem Matsuri – que foi pego de surpresa por um Rasenshuriken do Uzumaki – decidiram-se por lhe conservar, também, o corpo. Dessa maneira, possuiriam um possível trunfo, além dos instrumentos que usariam na técnica de substituição. E, quando por meio dessa técnica passaram a conhecer melhor as condições adversárias – afinal, o controle dos substituídos permite a noção do que se passa com eles -, elaboraram um novo plano: fariam mesmo uso do falecido também.

A técnica da Alma Morta permitiria pegá-los – os inimigos – ainda mais desprevenidos. Matsuri seria temporariamente convertido em Naruto – aparência, chakra e habilidades – e, então transformado com um henge no próprio Matsuri, novamente. Um bunshin, também de Naruto, caminharia ao lado de Ino, carregando o Matsuri duplamente transformado. Em pé e falantes estariam Ino e o bunshin. No chão, o Matsuri-Naruto-Matsuri.

Obviamente, Karin enxergaria o bunshin de Naruto e o henge do suposto Naruto. Porém, ela não haveria de descobrir que o suposto Naruto que se havia transformado em Matsuri, era realmente Matsuri transformado em Naruto pela técnica da Alma Morta - que lhe permitia o uso do henge.

Quando o tempo da técnica se esgotasse e Naruto retornasse à Matsuri, o legítimo portador da Kyuubi adentraria a saleta, atacando os oponentes com dois Oodamas Rasengans. Contudo, a passagem na parede demolida, pareceu-lhe mais... Convidativa, para não dizê-la apropriada.

Concretizado o plano, restariam ainda mais dois oponentes.

Durante certo tempo, foi praticamente impossível ouvir algo, ou mesmo ver; pois o estrago causado por dois golpes, com dimensões tamanhas, destruíram, não só a parede oposta em que se chocaram os atingidos, mas muito do esconderijo que estava (digamos) no caminho.

Erguendo-se dos escombros, Tsutome, mais do que depressa, começou a vasculhar a área, à procura de sua ruiva.

_Hitomi! Hitomi! – Gritava, incessante e repetidamente, quase sem pausar para respirar.

Até que...

_Aqui! Tsutome! Aqui! – Respondeu, esforçando-se para fazê-lo ouvi-la.

Correndo para acudi-la, nem ao menos notou o sumiço dos ninjas de Konoha. Naquele momento, tudo que lhe importava era o bem estar da moça dos olhos violetas.

_Hitomi, você está bem? Está ferida? – Perguntou, aparentemente preocupado, ao que a ajudava a livrar-se dos escombros que a soterravam parcialmente.

_Si-sim... – Respondeu, colocando-se de pé.

_Que bom! – Respondeu com uma doçura que faria qualquer noveleiro chorar. –Eu estava preocupa-

Interrompeu-o, a ruiva, fincando-lhe uma Kunai no peito.

_Hi-Hitomi... O que houve? – Questionou moribundo, mas ainda suficientemente consciente para sentir-se confuso. – P-Por fez isso?

Como se indecisa sobre o que fazer, a moça avançou, com passos hesitantes, na direção do companheiro.

A face dividia-se entre uma expressão de compaixão e outra ira. Como se ela estivesse relutando em atacá-lo.

E ele? Seria capaz de atacá-la?

_Hitomi... Por quê? – O sangue começava a escorrer de sua boca.

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de novembro 10h:28min

_Durante o ataque de Sasuke-kun à Konoha, havia um soldado chamado Arakaki Raito. Na verdade, um rapaz que não passava de um pau mandado. Constantemente menosprezado e humilhado por seus superiores. Esse soldado fora convocado num dos momentos iniciais dos planos que visavam à destruição da vila. Era apenas um mensageiro. Porém, após muito implorar, conseguiu o parecer de um dos comandantes para participar do esquadrão de assistência médica, e somente como assistente de médico. Obviamente, além de comprovar suas habilidades médicas, pra conseguir o cargo, o jovem teve de oferecer um pouco mais de sua disposição ao comandante, se é que me entendem... – Comentou sem o menor pudor diante da insinuação sexual. - Na realidade, sua baixa patente causou-lhe apenas uma morte precoce... Ao menos, era o que todos pensavam...

_Você não está narrando um romance, moleque, sugiro que encurte essa história. – Arriscou o copiador, mais um passo à frente.

_ Hehehe, tudo bem, Kakashi-san. Bom, você já deve saber que esse soldado, na realidade, era eu. Eu e Orochimaru-sama, ambos no mesmo corpo – o de Arakaki Raito, um ex-carrasco dos laboratórios de Orochimaru-sama. Ninguém se importou em se certificar da morte de um mero assistente de médico. Eu pude manter minha vida por algumas horas, por conta do Inyu Shometsu... Porém, como meus ferimentos eram profundos e muito comprometedores, meu chakra esvaiu-se com o tempo e a capacidade de multiplicação celular ficou prejudicada. Afinal, fui atingido não apenas por um Oodama Rasengan de Naruto, mas também pelo gás que paralisa o sistema de chakra... Aquele que vocês acabaram por desenvolver, ocultamente, durante os conflitos contra a Akatsuki... Enfim... É aí que entra o nosso segredinho, não é Sakura-san?

_Eu não tenho segredo algum com você, maldito! – Gritou, indignada com a acusação. Além da voz, ergueu, também, o rosto. Estava chorando.

Kakashi, um tanto perturbado com aquelas lágrimas, não conteve sua ânsia em fazê-lo encurtar a história ainda mais: aproximando-se da parede à sua direita, esmurrou-a, arrancando-lhe um bom pedaço de concreto.

_O próximo será em você Kabuto, se continuar falando merda. E trate de encurtar essa história, minha paciência está se esgotando e eu não quero matá-lo antes de ouvir o que tem pra me contar...

_Hahahahahahahaah – Riu, com gosto, da intenção homicida do Hatake. – Vocês não sabem mesmo apreciar uma boa história, não é? Tudo bem, então... Eu vou resumir: à noite, já fraco e incapaz de sobreviver até a manhã seguinte que fosse; eu praticamente rastejei até um corpo vivo e forte o suficiente para agüentar um jutsu de transferência. E esse corpo acabou por ser o de Sasuke-kun. Sakura estava o mantendo vivo, em uma floresta nos arredores da vila. Ela fora incapaz de deixá-lo morrer.

_Nani?

_Isso mesmo, Kakashi... Haruno Sakura mentiu sobre a morte de Sasuke durante todo esse tempo. Não apenas isso: lembra-se do sumiço dos cadáveres? Também foi ela a responsável. Para acobertar o sumiço do corpo de Sasuke, sua pequena raptou, noite após noite; enquanto todos – ou pelo menos a maioria – dormiam; alguns dos corpos de inimigos coletados ao fim da batalha. Obviamente, ninguém suspeitaria da protegida da Hokage. Até de Dantou duvidaram – aquele velho caquético... - Mas não de Sakura. Ela, a verdadeira culpada, saiu impune. No fim das contas, os corpos cessaram de sumir. Incontáveis buscas foram realizadas, mas nenhuma teve sucesso, afinal, não havendo maneira de escondê-los, Sakura queimou-os todos. Os vestígios de ossatura permanecem até hoje enterrados na Floresta da Morte. Que trabalheira ela teve, não? Tudo para manter seu grande amor vivo! É claro... Ela jamais poderia saber... Na mesma madrugada em que ela acobertou-o, num lugar seguro, eu tomei-lhe o corpo...

* * *

Flash Back

Deitado em uma cama provisória e rústica, aprontada com uma esteira velha e alguns cobertores, Sasuke fitava o teto estrelado que era, então, seu único teto.

_Quem está aí? – Disse o timbre inconfundível do Uchiha.

Mesmo bastante enfraquecido, o moço conseguiu mover-se com certa agilidade, a procura de quem se aproximava.

_Sou eu, Sasuke-sama... – Respondeu agonizante o submisso jovem que atendia pelo nome de Arakaki Raito, enquanto aproximava-se, até ficar parcialmente visível ao seu líder supremo.

(Nota: líder supremo é uma maneira exagerada e irônica de tratar a submissão de Raito. Afinal, nós sabemos que, na realidade, Raito é momento, Kabuto + Orochimaru. E de submissos, esses dois têm nada.)

_Ah... Você? Como conseguiu sobreviver?

_Eu possuo conhecimento médico, senhor. Por isso pude curar alguns de meus ferimentos... Entretanto, não creio que vá agüentar muito mais tempo...

O silêncio foi a única resposta à resposta do moço. Como se a pergunta de Sasuke houvesse sido apenas uma indagação ao vento; uma descrença ante a sobrevivência de alguém tão fraco e debilitado. Na realidade, o portador dos valiosíssimos sharingans não impelira um "que" de preocupação em sua pergunta. Menos ainda, estava interessado em saber da situação mortiça em que aquele ser insignificante se encontrava.

O sempre egoísta Uchiha Sasuke...

Queria apenas viver. Era o que bastava para que pudesse retomar seus anseios vingativos. Evidentemente, Sakura não poderia saber disso... Para ela, ele "fugiria para sempre".

_Como você chegou até aqui?

_Eu segui a moça, senhor... Achei que poderia tomar o corpo dela... Mas preferi o seu, ao menos, por enquanto...

_Nani? Qu-quem é você? O-O que, o que... Não! NÃO!

Fim do Flash Back

* * *

_Como você conseguiu tomar um corpo, estando tão enfraquecido?

_Essa é uma boa pergunta, Kakashi-san! Agora, estamos progredindo!

_...

_Na realidade, dividir o corpo com Orochimaru-sama teve suas vantagens: ele possuia reservas de chakra maiores que as minhas, o que me deu mais tempo de vida e forças para procurar um recipiente descente e, ao mesmo tempo, acessível... Sinto muito, Sakura-san! Naquele momento, desafiá-la para lhe tomar o corpo estava fora de questão. Eu não tinha forças suficientes para isso! Porém, Sasuke... Estava fraco o bastante para ser incapaz de me vencer e forte o bastante para sobreviver. E, sob os cuidados de uma médica tão dedicada, eu pude me restabelecer em meu novo corpo. Infelizmente, perdi grande parte do poder que possuía durante a transferência, além de uma imensa quantidade de chakra, que nunca mais recuperei. Como estava muito debilitado, esse sacrifício foi necessário, pois nem mesmo as reservas de Orochimaru-sama seriam suficientes para que eu conseguisse realizar o jutsu sem morrer logo em seguida. Algumas técnicas, como Kuchiyose Edo Tensei, ou a invocação da Manda, não serei capaz de utilizar enquanto não possuir, novamente, um corpo forte suficiente para isso. Foi então que eu vi, durante o tempo que fiquei sob sua custódia, Sakura-san, que você era o recipiente ideal. Comecei a planejar possuí-la. Calma! Não me refiro a possuí-la como esposa; o que veio a calhar, mas não era meu plano inicial; e sim como recipiente. Naquele momento, descobri a preciosa kunoichi que Konoha tinha em mãos: inteligente, gentil... Excelente médica e com um coração muito frágil. Além disso, forte o suficiente para me trazer de volta o poder que um dia possuí! Sakura me contava às lágrimas os sacrifícios que estava realizando em prol de minha sobrevivência. Contava-me dos corpos que roubava do laboratório de análises e sobre como se livrava deles! Uma perita em estratégia, ninjutsus médicos, e até genjutsus! Você sabia, Kakashi-san que ela chegou a utilizar genjutsus para enganar os seguranças? Sabia que até mesmo os ANBUs escolhidos a dedo pela Godaime, para fazer a vigilância do laboratório, quando os corpos começaram a sumir; foram pegos por suas ilusões?

_Chega... – Pediu a Haruno, aos prantos.

_O que o amor não faz, não é mesmo?

_Chega! – Implorou, em um grito, abraçando-se de maneira a tentar conter suas tremedeiras.

Dessa vez, no entanto, Kakashi nada fez. Estava estático. Descrente do que acabara de ouvir. Não queria acreditar em tudo aquilo. Não podia crer que Sakura, a sua Sakura, havia feito tudo aquilo. Havia traído Konoha daquela forma.

_ Bom, está bem, Sakura-san. Sem desespero. – Disse em um tom oscilante entre deboche e compaixão. – Voltemos ao jutsu de tansferência! Bem, além de ter me dado mais tempo, o corpo de Orochimaru-sama serviu-me de lixeira. No processo de transladação, descartei-o de mim, com uma técnica que, em sigilo, eu mesmo desenvolvi; impelindo a ele células mortas, ferimentos gangrenados... Enfim, todo tipo de ferimento superficial e até alguns um tanto profundos. O corpo de Arakaki permaneceu lá, ao meu lado. Sakura livrou-se dele para mim. Obviamente, não lhe falei nada sobre jutsu de transferência, disse que aquele era o corpo de um ex-subordinado moribundo que veio até mim com o intuito de salvar-me, mas que não conseguiu sobreviver por mais meia hora que fosse.

_Como... Como... – Começou Kakashi, um tanto perturbado. – Quero dizer... A técnica de transferência não necessita de três anos de espera para ser realizada novamente? – Conseguiu, enfim, finalizar aparentando derrota e decepção. A história da traição de Sakura havia, de fato, mexido com ele.

_Ora, ora, Kakashi-san! Não me subestime! O que você acha que eu fiquei fazendo durante todos os anos que servi Orochimaru-sama? Eu aperfeiçoei minhas técnicas. Em segredo, claro: um homem, Kakashi-san, nunca se une a alguém tão perigoso e poderoso, sem um objetivo. O meu objetivo, ao me aliar a alguém como Orochimaru-sama, foi unicamente o de me desenvolver como ninja e cientista! Dediquei anos da minha vida a ele, não só por afeição, mas por interesse, é claro! Ou você realmente me acha tão altruísta assim, a ponto de me escravizar para um Sannin, apenas por admiração ou respeito? É claro que havia um propósito maior! Um interesse além!

_...

_A técnica de transferência foi uma das técnicas aperfeiçoadas por mim! Posso realizar esse jutsu com apenas três meses de intervalo entre as trocas! Aliás, esse aperfeiçoamento me foi bastante útil, pois graças a ele, não precisei esperar mais três anos para começar meu império. Entenda, após Sasuke-kun ter sido dado como morto, seria muito estranho que ele fosse visto perambulando por aí. Talvez ele mesmo conseguisse uma maneira de se esconder e assim; oculto, retomar seus objetivos. Porém o meu objetivo era algo grandioso. Algo que requeria certa popularidade, no primeiro momento. Só após conseguir muitos seguidores, eu poderia me dar ao luxo do anonimato. Só após formar o Shi, eu poderia tornar Arakaki Raito no misterioso Shinigami, entende?

_...

_Como Shinigami eu enriqueci e fortaleci meu clã. Você ficaria abismado o quanto armas biológicas e químicas valem no mercado negro. E o quanto há pessoas e até instituições dispostas a pagar absurdos por elas! Com minha ciência arrecadei muito capital. Investi em ações, em genética, em ciência pura. A resposta veio em forma de mais dinheiro que usei para desenvolver novas tecnologias cujas vendas me renderam um império bilionário e absoluto. Atrás de dinheiro e de oportunidades, vieram criminosos de todos os lugares do mundo. Pouquíssimos ninjas é claro, pois o que eu queria era um clã de saqueadores que pudesse ocultar minhas verdadeiras intenções. Afinal, prego que muito se expõe, leva martelada, não é? Se o mundo soubesse do meu poder científico, e da minha disposição cambial, eu seria rapidamente neutralizado pelas Grandes nações. Eu não busco luxo ou fama, nem poder. No fim, Kakashi-san, minha intenção... Melhor, minha vida é sempre a ciência. É o desenvolvimento da ciência. E para alcançar maior prosperidade, eu preciso dessa peça chave que atende pelo nome de Haruno Sakura.

_Você é desprezível...

_Ora, Kakashi-san; e pra que você a quer? Uma traidora como ela? Deixe-me ficar com ela e volte para sua vila! Não se preocupe, não sou como Orochimaru-sama: não planejo destruir Konoha. Menos ainda, quero dominar o mundo como a Akatsuki. Tudo que quero é viver para a ciência!

_Você é louco!

_ Não mesmo, Kakashi-san... Sou um cientista insaciável de conhecimento. Um brilhante médico, adorador de jutsus e fã de psicologia. Sou um grande jogador, estrategista e perspicaz! Pois, como pode ver, Kakashi-san; eu pensei em tudo! E até essa explicação toda possui um fundamento... São exatamente dez e quarenta e quatro; faltam agora, menos de 16 horas para sua pequena entrar em trabalho de parto. Ainda quer levá-la daqui?


	19. Oscilações

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 10h:30min

_Por que? Você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar por quê? Eu vou lhe dizer o porquê: você não passa de um idiota, desprezível, que sempre ficou no meu caminho durante todos esses anos! Sabia que eu amava o Akio-kun! Se você realmente me ama, por que não me deixou ser feliz ao lado dele? Agora ele está morto e eu nunca mais vou poder vê-lo, nunca mais vou poder tocá-lo! O que dirá tê-lo pra mim! Você é o culpado! Você e seu egoísmo, sua burrice!

A cada palavra que proferia, descontrolava-se ainda mais. Punhos apertados golpeavam repetidamente o rosto de rapaz que, incapaz de machucá-la, não reagia.

_Chega! – Gritou Naruto. – Chega, Ino. Não dessa forma. Não é justo vencer dessa forma. Volte pro seu corpo, por favor. – Falou, com a voz um tanto atravessada.

_Naruto! Não temos tempo a perder com esses dois! A Sakura está em perigo! O que é mais importante? A vida desses dois ou sua da sua amiga?

_Mas não é justo! Ele a ama e não vai conseguir machucá-la! É muito cruel... Ser morto pelas mãos de quem amamos...

_Naruto... – Suspirou Ino, comovida. – Está bem, então: Kai!

Imóvel, estático, pasmo e, ainda, confuso, Tsutome apenas observou a conversa dos dois. Até ver o corpo de Hitomi começar a despencar sobre o dele: nessa hora, voltou a si, para amortecê-la na queda.

_Hitomi... – Chamou, com olhos lacrimejantes. Os dela, belos e violetas, se abriram vagarosamente.

_Ahn... Tsu... Tsu... to... me… - balbuciou

_Muito bem! – Começou a loira – Eu não vou matá-lo como Hitomi, mas como Ino, eu posso fazer o que bem entender – finalizou, correndo em direção ao casal, com uma Kunai em punho, para desferir em Tsutome, cujos ferimentos já se estavam fechando, um outro golpe.

No instante, porém, que pretendeu lhe cravar a arma no pescoço, a moça em seus braços levantou-se, colocando-se em sua frente e recebendo, por ele, o golpe, na cabeça.

O sangue começou a lhe escorrer pelos ouvidos e aos poucos, Hitomi começava a perder a consciência.

_Hitomi... Hitomi! HITOMIII! – gritou, atordoado – Por que... Por quê? Por que você fez isso, sua idiota? Sabe que uma kunai não pode me ferir! Por que, Hitomi?

_Eu não sei... Não podia perder... O único... Que me resta... Ela estava... Apontando... Para sua t-tes... – respondeu, pouco antes de falecer. Ali, nos braços do homem que a amava.

_Ela não ia acertar minha testa, Hitomi... Você não precisava, não podia ter ter feito isso! – Argumentou, aos prantos, com o corpo oco da moça.

A seguir, levantou-se. Sua expressão sempre brincalhona estava, então, obscurecida pelo ódio.

_Vocês vão pagar muito caro por isso...! – Falou, por entre os dentes.

Mas já não havia mais ninguém ali. Tanto Ino, quanto Naruto já haviam desaparecido.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 10h:44min

Kakashi atacou num piscar de olhos. Apenas partiu em direção a Kabuto com tanta ira, que parecia tê-la acumulado por milênios. Era rápido demais. Nem mesmo o corpo de Lee conseguia alcançar cada um dos golpes do Copiador. Não pensava, não falava, sequer ousava parar. Apenas golpeava seu oponente como se este fosse apenas um boneco. Brincava com ele, jogava-o de um lado para o outro. Em nada se parecia com o sempre distraído ninja copiador da Vila Oculta da Folha. Assemelhava-se a um assassino, sádico, que não sente qualquer remorso ao torturar suas vítimas.

Os anos, em nada, lhe tinham prejudicado a mobilidade ou a força. Pelo contrário: Kakashi parecia ainda mais forte, veloz e habilidoso. Lutava como se todo o tempo sem qualquer guerra; ou batalha que valesse a pena, o tivessem deixado entediado. Como se toda a raiva, angústia e frustrações acumuladas há décadas estivessem, finalmente, sendo extravasadas.

Surpresa e bastante impressionada, Sakura apenas observava a surra que Kabuto estava levando, sem, porém, conseguir acompanhar com facilidade o que estava acontecendo, tamanha a rapidez com que seu ex-mestre agia.

O corpo do Yakushi já se havia tornado em uma massa deformada de carne e sangue misturados. Ainda assim, Kakashi não parava de espancá-lo. Como se sua vida dependesse disso. Estava cego de ódio. Ódio de Kabuto, por tudo que tinha feito. Ódio de Sakura, pelo que ela tinha feito. Acima de tudo, ódio de si mesmo por tudo que não tinha sido capaz de fazer, esses anos todos.

Em certo ponto, a moça sentada sobre a cama começava a se assustar com a brutalidade de seu ex-mestre. Nada daquilo era mais necessário. O inimigo já estava inconsciente há algum tempo, senão morto. Ainda assim, o copiador não conseguia parar.

_S-Sensei... – Sussurrou a Haruno, pouco confortável com a cena. Não foi ouvida, porém. – Sensei... Sensei... – Repetia sem parar, com a voz embargada pelo choro preso na garganta.

Kakashi nem mesmo a olhava. Fingia que ela não existia. Apenas continuava trucidando o corpo praticamente sem vida de Kabuto, não lhe importando mais nada a sua volta.

_SENSEEEEEEEIIII! – Berrou a garota. Desesperada demais para conter o choro, começou a implorar para que ele parasse com aquele massacre. – Onegai, sensei! Onegai! Pare, por favor!

O grito da moça fez o jounin recobrar a consciência. O que estava fazendo? Nunca, em toda sua vida como shinobi, havia judiado de seus inimigos dessa forma. Matava-os ou neutralizava-os o mais rápido que podia. Torturava-os, apenas quando necessário, para obter informações. Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, sentia prazer em fazer qualquer dessas coisas. Era seu dever como ninja; suas escolhas o tinham levado àquela vida. Entretanto, apesar do prazer que sentia a cada missão cumprida, nunca gostou dos sacrifícios que tinha de fazer em prol de sua vila. Tirava uma vida, poupava milhares. Embora fosse o mais lógico a se fazer, nunca foi o melhor. A morte de alguém – por mais cruel que seja essa pessoa – nunca é a melhor escolha.

Olhando para o corpo quase irreconhecível de Kabuto, afastou-se. Aproximando-se da moça, sem fitá-la, começou retirar, um por um, os fios a ela conectados.

_Kakashi-sensei, eu... – Começou a dizer num tom de voz que pendulava entre a vergonha e o remorso. Não conseguiu, porém, terminar a frase.

O silêncio entre os dois era quase sepulcral. Sakura não tinha mais forças para chorar. Para Kakashi, isso era ótimo, pois não estava em condições mentais de consolá-la. Não a ela, a traidora de Konoha. Ela que passou quase todos os meses da gravidez lhe dizendo que quebrar sua confiança, que era um traidor, que não a merecia por ser um traidor. Ela que o fez sentir-se um lixo, por seus atos. Ela que era uma hipócrita. Kakashi havia sido infiel. Sakura, desleal. Quem poderia julgar quem?

Terminado o procedimento mecanicamente executado, de desconectar os fios do corpo da moça, Kakashi ajudou-a a levantar. Sem olhá-la nos olhos uma única vez. Nunca perguntou se estava tudo bem. Nem mesmo se ela tinha condições de andar. Apenas apoiou-a em si e começou a caminhar. Mas...

_Hehehe... – A risada moribunda de Kabuto não assustou o casal. Já era esperado que ele tentasse mais alguma coisa. Restava saber o que. – Onde você pensa que vai com o meu recipiente, Kakashi-san? – Perguntou, por entre os dentes quebrados, cuspindo sangue ao fazê-lo. – Você realmente acha que vou deixar que a leve tão facilmente?

_E o que você vai fazer, Kabuto? Vai levantar seu traseiro mole daí e me dar uma surra?

Em um movimento breve, o jovem caído ao chão, retirou de dentro do seu jaleco, uma seringa cheia com uma mistura grossa, de cor amarelada. Injetando o que quer que fosse aquilo em si, sorriu.

_Eu posso não ser tão forte como o senhor, Kakashi-senpai... Mas tenho meus truques...

_Que quer dizer? – Perguntou o copiador, sem muito ânimo.

_Hoje, mais cedo... – Parou para tossir. Aos poucos, seu corpo começava a se recompor. Provavelmente, por causa da droga que havia injetado em si, há instantes – quando vim verificar o estado de Sakura, eu já imaginava que você estivesse a caminho.

Kakashi levantou a sobrancelha visível, desconfiado.

_Então, eu tomei certas precauções... – Falou, quase completamente recuperado da surra. – Eu injetei nela... Ou melhor, no seu filho, um dos meus brinquedinhos... – Riu-se.

_Se continuar a enrolar, garoto, vou te dar outra surra. E dessa vez, vou me certificar de que você não poderá mais injetar-se com qualquer dessas merdas que você inventa.

_Hehehehe... Enfim, Kakashi-san... O que quero dizer é que injetei criança, uma quantidade razoável de... Veneno...

_Nani...?

_Enquanto Sakura dormia, com a ajuda de equipamentos especiais que eu mesmo criei, injetei uma pequena dose de um veneno, também inventado por mim, no bebê. Esse veneno é como uma bomba relógio: ele atua, primeiramente, na derme, passando depois para o sistema circulatório do bebê. Se não receber o antídoto que apenas eu possuo, em poucas horas, ele estará morto

O ódio retomou os olhos de Kakashi. Como há pouco acontecera, tudo que ele queria era acabar com a vida do homem à sua frente. Entretanto, obviamente, esse mesmo homem era o único capaz de salvar seu filho. Sakura, por sua vez, ao ouvir o que Kabuto tinha feito, perdeu a força nas pernas. Foi preciso que Kakashi a segurasse, para que ela não caísse.

_Você é um monstro... – Sussurrou a kunoichi, sem forças.

_O que você quer em troca da vida dele, Kabuto? – Perguntou Kakashi, desolado.

O cientista não se conteve de risos. Ria compulsivamente, como um louco. Parecia totalmente descontrolado.

_O que eu quero, Kakashi-san? Eu quero tudo. Eu quero o mundo. Quero viver o meu sonho. E o único que poderia me impedir, nesse momento, é você! Eu quero a sua vida Kakashi. Quero que me deixe torturá-lo e matá-lo aos poucos, sem reagir. E quero fazer isso tudo na frente dela! – Declarou, apontando para Sakura.

_Você me dá a sua palavra de que não irá salvar o meu filho?

_Sim, eu te dou.

_E me dá a sua palavra de que a deixará em paz? De que não fará mais nenhum mal a ela?

_Isso, Kakashi-sensei... – falou com deboche – eu não posso prometer! – Exclamou, antes de acertá-lo com um soco no rosto.

_KAKASHIIII! – Berrou a moça, enquanto fincava os joelhos no chão, incapaz de sustentar-se.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 11h:15min

Tsutome vasculhava o local, em busca de rastros. Qualquer sinal dos dois que lhe indicasse onde poderiam estar. De repente, algo o atingiu na nuca. Então, uma chuva de shurikens cobriu-lhe o corpo, por trás. Inabalado, porém, o rapaz permaneceu imóvel, enquanto, uma por uma, expulsava as lâminas de seu corpo que já se regenerava.

_Vocês estão brincando comigo, não estão? – Perguntou, descrente do ataque que acabara de receber. – Até parece que meia dúzia de estrelinhas pontudas vão me abater! – Gritou, procurando por seus agressores.

Foi então que Naruto surpreendeu-o com um murro na face. Quando e como o loiro surgiu tão rápido à sua frente, ninguém saberia dizer.

_Tem razão. Vamos brincar só nós dois, um pouquinho… – Sugeriu, sarcástico, antes de partir para cima de seu oponente. – Eu não vou parar de te atingir! Se você se regenerar mil vezes, atacarei mil e uma vezes.

O tom de Naruto era, paradoxalmente, irônico e intimidador. Ele realmente seria capaz de ficar ali o dia inteiro, socando-o se preciso fosse. Entretanto, o tempo de que dispunham era minguado. Kakashi ainda não havia retornado, logo a possibilidade de Sakura estar em apuros, ainda existia. Por conta disso, o Uzumaki fazia um esforço descomunal para se concentrar apenas em manter o homem, aparentemente imortal à sua frente, ocupado.

"Ino, não demore. Por favor..." – Pensava, enquanto desviava dos golpes que Tsutome tentava, em vão, lhe aplicar.

* * *

Flash Back

_Esse é o cara imortal, de quem Kakashi-sensei arrancou a cabeça!

_ Eu sei, eu sei. O que vamos fazer, Ino? – Perguntou o jounin, sem conseguir pensar em nada.

_Deve haver alguma maneira de matá-lo. Em algum lugar, deve haver algum documento, ou alguma coisa que nos dê respostas. Tem que haver algo que possamos fazer! – constatou a moça, um tanto perturbada

_Eu concordo, mas o que? Você sabe que eu sou melhor dando porrada do que pensando, Ino... Não consigo chegar a nenhuma conclusão!

_Já sei! – Exclamou a loira, como que maravilhada com a idéia que acabara de ter.

_Ótimo! Então me conta, ao invés de ficar aí se achando! – Debochou o moço, sem muita expectativa no que estava por vir.

_Quando entramos, antes de chegar até aqui, lembra que passamos por um corredor escuro?

_Hmm... Não! Mas continue...

_Sabe, Naruto, às vezes me pergunto como você consegue ser um dos candidatos mais promissores ao cargo de Hokage...

_Porque, ao invés de enrolar, como certas pessoas, eu simplesmente falo de uma vez ou faço logo o que tenho que fazer. – Respondeu à altura. Ino, no entanto, pareceu não se incomodar.

_Pois bem, voltando: logo na entrada do esconderijo, tinha um corredor muito longo e escuro, à direita do caminho por onde viemos. Lá, havia algumas portas que, obviamente, dão para outros cômodos. Num desses, provavelmente está a testuda. Não sabemos, porém, pra que servem os outros, mas quem sabe eu não encontre num neles, as informações sobre esse cara, e sobre como podemos matá-lo?

_Hmmm, Muito bem, Ino-chan! Ainda bem que eu trouxe você! Enquanto você procura o que precisamos, eu distraio esse cara. Ele pode não morrer nunca, mas é fracote e não vai ser difícil mantê-lo ocupado! – Alegrou-se o loiro.

_Naruto...

_Sim?

_Fui eu que trouxe você...

Fim do Flash Back

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 11h:45min

Fazia algum tempo que Kakashi estava apanhando, em silêncio e sem esboçar qualquer reação. Algumas costelas quebradas, o maxilar deslocado, ferimentos na cabeça, no rosto, nos braços e um corte transversal na barriga. Sakura, apenas chorava, incapaz de qualquer outra reação. Implorava pela vida do mestre. Pela vida do pai de seu filho. Em dado momento, chegou a desfalecer, mas logo acordou para sofrer por mais algum tempo. Quando recobrou a consciência, Kabuto tinha amarrado Kakashi sentado, a uma cadeira. Estava lhe enfiando, então, agulhas por baixo das unhas. De vez em quando, inconformado com a apatia do jounin, que nada parecia sentir, chutava-o, e chegou a quebrar-lhe uma das pernas. A única reação de Kakashi foi arregalar os olhos, que logo voltaram a pesar, preguiçosos como de costume.

_Por que você não levanta daí, Kakashi? Você sabe que pode me vencer, que pode conseguir qualquer informação de mim, usando o sharingan. Por que continua apanhando por uma traidora que não vale nem a merda que faz?

O copiador nada respondia, porém. Nem mesmo o olhava. Estava distante, perdido em seus próprios devaneios. Como se tudo que estivesse acontecendo ali fosse parte de uma outra realidade. Um pesadelo distante, quem sabe...?

_Kabuto! Onegai! Eu imploro! Eu te dou o meu corpo, a minha vida! Mas por favor, pare com isso! Pode ter o que quiser de mim, mas deixe-o em paz, por favor! – Berrava a moça, que começava a perceber o sangue lhe escorrer pelas pernas. – Por favor, Kabuto! Eu te dou o que você quiser! Sensei, reaja! Eu sei que você pode vencê-lo! Sei que pode usar o Sharingan para conseguir qualquer informação que queira! Por que não está reagindo? – Berrava, jogando-se no chão, no desespero.

De canto de olho, o jounin fitou-a. O que estava fazendo ali? Permitindo que aquele louco fizesse com ele, o que queria? Será que estava fazendo isso realmente para salvar a vida de seu filho? Ou estava fazendo isso por achar que não merecia nada melhor? Por achar que a moça de cabelos rosados, que entrara na sua vida há muitos anos, não merecia ser salva?

Por que simplesmente não tinha vontade de salvá-los? Preferia ficar ali, apanhando... Fingindo sacrificar-se pela vida dos dois, quando na verdade, os estava condenando. Talvez fosse esse o problema: não queria salvar mais ninguém. Nem a si mesmo. O que ele e Sakura viveram havia sido mentira. Ela mentira para ele quanto a morte de Sasuke. Mentira sobre o que sentia pelo Uchiha, pois na verdade, nunca o tinha esquecido. Mas por que, então, ela sofreu tanto quando o viu com outras? E quando ele se distanciou, pelo que ela chorou? Talvez, pelo medo de estar sozinha e ter uma criança para criar. Talvez, porque sentia falta de ter alguém para abraçá-la quando se sentisse indefesa. Mas por que nada disso lhe importava agora? Sabia que podia fazer algo, que não precisava continuar apanhando... Então, por que simplesmente não levantava dali e fazia alguma coisa?

Demorou um tempo até que Kakashi percebesse o que estava fazendo. No entanto, ao ver o sangue escorrer pelas pernas de Sakura, teve certeza de que aquilo tudo não era certo. Nada do que deixasse Kabuto fazer consigo poderia impedi-lo de arruinar a vida, tanto da mãe de seu filho, quanto do próprio bebê. Cansado de ser saco de pancada e de ver o sofrimento da menina ajoelhada à porta, fraca demais para, sequer, levantar sozinha, o copiador, finalmente, tomou a decisão sensata que já deveria ter tomado há muito tempo: reagir a tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

Discretamente e sem nenhuma dificuldade, desfez o nó que lhe prendia à cadeira. Atento, sempre, aos movimentos do Yakushi, e sem demonstrar qualquer reação que pudesse colocar seu novo plano em risco. Aproximadamente, a cada cinco minutos, Kabuto parava de espancá-lo para tomar ar, ou para fazer algum comentário idiota e desnecessário. Kakashi teria sua deixa para, então, atacá-lo. Era só uma questão de tempo e paciência...

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 11h:53min

_NARUTO! – Berrou a Yamanaka da porta que dava para dentro do esconderijo. – Encontrei! Achei um diário que descreve precisamente todos os cinco principais soldados do Shi! – Continuou, alegremente, como se estivesse anunciando as pedras de um jogo de bingo.

_Seria legal se você parasse de enrolar e dissesse o que eu tenho que fazer! – Gritou Naruto, enquanto desvencilhava-se dos ataques de Tsutome

_Ele tem um chip localizado bem no meio da testa, entre os olhos, pouco acima do nariz! Esse chip foi criado a partir da anatomia hepática, para estimular a produção celular em massa e rapidamente. Além disso, funciona como uma chave e permite que o cérebro continue funcionando, mesmo separado do corpo! Ele recebeu o nome "Hitode" porque possibilita ao seu usuário regenerar-se completamente, como uma estrela-do-mar, não importando em quantas partes seu corpo seja dividido!

Naruto parecia bastante confuso com tantas informações, mas uma coisa havia compreendido: acerte a testa do otário que ele passa a ser alguém normal, que morre quando perde a cabeça, por exemplo!

Tsutome fremiu diante da descoberta da loira, mas não se importou o suficiente para fugir. Hitomi era tudo que possuía. Ainda que estimasse Arakaki-dono, sem ela não fazia a menor questão de viver. Apenas queria poder vingá-la, antes de morrer.

Passou então a empenhar maiores esforços, na tentativa de atingir o portador da Kyuubi. Em vão, entretanto. Logo, a série de golpes desferidos pelos inúmeros bunshins do Uzumaki, o desestabilizou, abrindo uma enorme brecha para o que viria a seguir: o verdadeiro Naruto surpreendeu-o com um Rasengan que lhe atingiu, diretamente, a testa, alcançando não apenas o Chip que lhe conferia imortalidade, mas todos os outros pontos vitais de sua cabeça.

O quinto e último soldado do Shi estava morto. Restava, agora, apenas o Shinigami. Sem mais delongas, os dois shinobis de Konoha apressaram-se em alcançar o Hatake. Algo de muito ruim deveria estar acontecendo para causar aquela demora do copiador. Não que Kakashi fosse exemplo de pontualidade, mas quando se tratava de salvar a vida de pessoas importantes, ele simplesmente não se atrasava.

_Depressa, Ino. Sakura-chan ainda não está a salvo! E talvez, Kakashi-sensei esteja precisando de ajuda... – Comentou, demonstrando estar mais confuso do que preocupado.

"Kuso, por que será que estão demorando tanto?"

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 12h:00min

Kabuto foi incapaz de parar o soco que veio em sua direção, tão repentinamente. Mesmo tão debilitado, a força que Kakashi imprimiu no murro que desferiu em seu rosto, era descomunal. A cabeça do Yakushi latejava, e por alguns instantes, sua visão ficou turva. Instantes que deram ao jounin, oportunidade suficiente para aniquilá-lo. Novamente incapaz de controlar sua fúria, apenas ocupava-se de bater... Bater muito no homem que tinha destruído sua família.

_Onde você colocou a merda do antídoto? – Perguntou, sem paciência alguma.

_Não sei do que você está falando... – Riu Kabuto, apesar da dor que sentia.

_Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez, moleque. Senão, vou matá-lo e descobrir sozinho! – Urrou, em algo que mais parecia um rosnado do que um grito, enquanto imobilizava o Yakushi.

_S-sensei... O sangue... Não para de escorrer! – Gemeu Sakura, novamente desperta para a realidade.

Kakashi fitou-a diretamente nos olhos, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

_Eu vou salvar vocês dois, Sakura. Mas você precisa me ajudar. Procure pelo antídoto. Deve estar por aqui, em algum lugar.

_E-e-eu não consigo, eu não tenho forças... – Começou a falar, mas foi interrompida bruscamente pelo copiador.

_Essa não é a Sakura que eu conheço. Não foi isso o que eu te ensinei, e não foi isso que você se tornou. Se não consegue levantar por si, levante-se então pelo nosso filho, pois é isso que eu estou fazendo. – Disse em tom de represália, porém sem gritar com ela. Não queria deixá-la ainda pior.

As palavras de o ex-mestre atingiram-na como um tapa. Dentro dela, aquela antiga força, o antigo vigor voltava a surgir. O que estava fazendo ali, ajoelhada no chão como uma garotinha mimada, que fica esperando pelos outros virem lhe salvar, ao invés de tentar lutar pela própria vida? Quem era aquela idiota com medo de morrer? Não era ela. Haruno Sakura não tinha medo de morrer. Não esperava pela cavalaria. E, acima de tudo, não dava ouvidos ao falatório inócuo de desconhecidos que tentavam desestabilizá-la. Então, por que estava ali, ajoelhada diante de um destino que ainda não estava selado?

Levantando-se, um tanto devagar, por conta da dor que sentia em seu ventre, aproximou-se de Kabuto.

_Eu vou fazer um antídoto ou você vai me dizer. E se eu tiver que fazê-lo, vou me certificar de lhe dar uma morte ainda mais dolorida! – Sussurrou, próximo aos ouvidos do louco que Kakashi mantinha imobilizado a seus pés. – Sensei... Kakashi... – corrigiu-se – Faça-o falar. – Terminou no que mais parecia uma ordem, do que um pedido.

Agora sim. Essa era a Sakura que ele conhecia. A Sakura que ele amava. Não importa o que ela tivesse feito em seu passado, ele sabia que não conseguiria deixar de amá-la. Era um sentimento completamente inevitável.

_Quando eu matá-lo, Kabuto, nenhum dos erros que ela tenha cometido terá mais importância... – Constatou, regozijando-se com a simples possibilidade de apagar quaisquer vestígios do pecado da Haruno.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 12h:07min

_Naruto... – Chamou Ino, correndo atrás do Uzumaki, enquanto ambos vasculhavam quartos após quartos na tentativa de encontrar os outros dois.

_Nani? – Indagou, um tanto desinteressado.

_Encontrei outra coisa que pode ser útil... – Falou, sem muita fé no que estava dizendo.

_O que você encontrou, Ino-chan? – Tornou a perguntar, impaciente com a constante enrolação da moça para terminar suas frases.

_Alguns remédios, antídotos e venenos. Num deles, diz "Sakura no Aka-chan*". Achei que seria interessante trazer... O que você acha? (*Bebê da Sakura)

_Se tem o nome da Sakura-chan, deve ser importante. – Finalizou, causando a moça a sorrir, orgulhosa de ter roubado itens possivelmente valiosos do laboratório.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 12h:12min

_E então, pronto para falar? – Perguntou Kakashi, olhando nos olhos de Kabuto, agora amarrado à cadeira. Com seu sharingan, começou a hipnotizá-lo. Aos poucos, o medo foi invadindo o Yakushi e ele encetou a falar.

_Eu não me lembro onde coloquei o antídoto... – Respondeu, falhando em esconder seu nervosismo.

_Resposta errada. – Falou o Hatake antes de quebrar-lhe o nariz mais uma vez naquele dia. – O próximo passo vai ser arrancar cada um dos seus dentes que restam. Depois... – Continuou, causando cada vez mais angústia ao inimigo, agora refém – Vou enfiar esse bisturi cego e enferrujado nos seus ouvidos... E vou perfurar seus tímpanos vagarosamente... E depois...

_Está no laboratório! Quarta porta, do lado esquerdo, em direção à saída! É um frasco com uma etiqueta, em que se lê "Sakura no Aka-chan" – Berrou completamente dominado pelo pavor.

_Você é um moleque fraco... Não deu nem para brincar com você! – Debochou, aliviado por saber que, em breve, seu filho estaria fora de perigo. Desviando o olhar para Sakura, que estava terminando de analisar uma amostra de seu sangue, no microscópio deixado à bancada, falou:

_Você sabe o que fazer, Sakura. Enquanto isso, vou tratar de dar a esse sujeito aqui, uma morte rápida, porque ele cooperou...

Sem mais esperar, a moça correu em busca do remédio que salvaria a vida do bebê.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 12h:24min

_Sakura-chan! – Gritou Naruto, ao avistá-la sair às pressas do cômodo em que estava.

_Naruto! Ino! – Exclamou, aliviada, vendo os dois amigos aproximarem-se. – Rápido! Temos de ir até o laboratório!

_Eeeehhh, mas eu acabei de vir de lá! – Respondeu Ino, cansada de tanta correria e confusão.

_Eu preciso de um antídoto, um soro! O bebê está correndo perigo! – Informou, correndo estabanadamente ao encontro dos amigos. Por causa do peso; do tamanho da barriga; e da fraqueza, Sakura não conseguia se movimentar direito. Uma cena que, não fosse trágica, seria bastante cômica.

_Por acaso, esse antídoto seria um frasco com a inscrição "Sakura no Aka-chan"? – Questionou a Yamanaka, com uma expressão bastante vaidosa.

_Sim! Não me diga que você o encontrou? – Perguntou Sakura, animando-se um pouco, apesar de tudo que já lhe tinha acontecido!

_Encontrei e estou com ele aqui! – Respondeu, quando finalmente os três amigos encontraram-se, no meio do caminho. – Tome. Você precisa de uma seringa para injetá-lo.

_Vamos voltar. Na sala onde eu estava, há um monte de seringas. – Ordenou como bem sabia – e gostava – de fazer. Haruno Sakura estava de volta.


	20. Ruínas

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 12h:26min

O Mangekyou de Kakashi não tardaria em aparecer. Ainda imobilizado, Kabuto se parecia com um lunático. Ria compulsivamente. Gritava; esperneava; e sussurrava. Nada mais poderia salvar-se daquele Yakushi que, um dia, fora considerado um gênio.

O Hatake trataria de enviá-lo a outra dimensão. Dessa forma, nada mais restaria das transgressões de Sakura. Seu segredo estaria a salvo com ele. Uma traição por outra traição. O preço pelo que ele lhe havia feito de ruim estava pago. E muito bem pago.

Ainda não sabia se poderiam ficar juntos, porém. Afinal, muita coisa havia acontecido. A Sakura-chan, inocente e graciosa que Kakashi conhecera, não existia mais. Ele descobrira uma Sakura sem escrúpulos. Capaz de trair sua vila inteira, e todas as pessoas que amava, para salvar outro traidor que tentou arruinar sua vida e matar todos que lhe eram importantes. Entretanto, Kakashi sabia que, apesar de tudo, seria capaz de perdoá-la. Bem como de olhá-la nos olhos sem tanto remorso por seus próprios erros.

Ainda encobrindo seu olho, Kakashi notou quando os três outros shinobis entraram no recinto. Não os fitou, porém, para não perder a concentração, limitando-se a pronunciar seu típico "Yo".

Sakura logo encontrou a seringa de que precisava e tratou de injetar o antídoto na veia que sabia estar mais próxima ao coração. Dessa forma, o soro chegaria mais rápido ao bebê, pela placenta. Feito isso, com um conhecido jutsu, já utilizado em Suna, começou a criar bolhas para retirar, do corpo de seu filho, o máximo que pudesse do veneno.

Tentou adiar ao máximo esta possibilidade, pois sabia que a dor seria muito grande para uma criança tão pequena, o que lhe poderia desencadear uma parada cardíaca. Entretanto, algumas horas se haviam passado desde que Kabuto injetara o veneno no pequenino em seu ventre. A possibilidade de uma parada cardíaca ainda lhe parecia menos assustadora do que a morte do bebê, por envenenamento.

O tempo todo, Kakashi não tirava os olhos do homem à sua frente. Sabendo que Sakura estava, agora, em boas mãos, queria apenas exterminar o que restava daquele pesadelo. Apenas mais um pouco e o Mangekyou surgiria para se encaminhar do que faltava.

O copiador nem mesmo piscava, receoso de que o Yakushi tentasse algo. Quando percebeu, porém, que a moça tinha terminado de remover o excesso de veneno, ordenou:

_Naruto, Ino. Levem Sakura daqui. Vou destruir esse lugar. Preciso que vocês evacuem. – Falou, sentindo que pouco faltava para que a forma mais avançada de sua – bem, não tão sua, e sim de Obito – kekkei Genkai emergisse. Sem qualquer resistência, o trio se retirou.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 13h:42min

Quando, finalmente, os três shinobis chegaram à entrada do refúgio - esse, também localizado dentro de um rochedo, no entanto muito distante e menor do que os outros esconderijos do Shi – ouviram uma explosão.

_O que foi isso? – Indagou a Haruno, conturbada.

_Não sei. – Respondeu Naruto, preocupado – Vocês duas vão na frente. Vou ver o que aconteceu! – Avisou o Uzumaki, antes de sair correndo tão rápido, que nem mesmo foi capaz de ouvir os gritos de protesto das duas kunoichis.

_Ahhh, esse garoto é sempre uma surpresa! – Desabafou a Yamanaka, sustentando, então, boa parte do peso de Sakura sobre si. – E agora? Como vou carregar você, enorme desse jeito, até Konoha? Quando conseguirmos chegar lá, seu filho já vai estar com quase dez anos! – Ironizou, como de praxe.

_Não quero te desapontar ainda mais, Ino... Mas eu vou entrar em trabalho de parto muito em breve... – Informou, preocupada.

_Como assim? Seu bebê não era só para o mês que vem? – Perguntou, com a expressão um tanto assustada.

_Kabuto me injetou uma droga que me forçará a entrar em trabalho de parto em pouco mais de treze horas... – Respondeu, calculando a hora aproximada, de acordo com a posição do Sol.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 13h:38min

_Muito bem, Kabuto... Agora somos só eu e você... – Falou, enquanto retirava a mão que lhe a cobria o olho esquerdo, revelando o, então completo, Mangekyou-sharingan.

O Yakushi limitou-se a sorrir. Entretanto, quando Kakashi estava prestes a liberar seu poder, o ex-ajudante de Orochimaru, que com seu Kuchiyose Jya conseguira livrar-se do laço que o prendia, iniciou um ataque ao copiador. As cobras que saiam de si enroscaram-se no corpo do jounin, limitando-lhe os movimentos: se Kakashi tentasse qualquer coisa, seria picado e morreria quase imediatamente, por conta do veneno letal. Nesse instante, os dedos do inimigo transformaram-se em seringas – mais uma de suas mirabolantes técnicas que misturavam manipulação genética a conhecimento de ninjutsus – e estas, por sua vez, perfuraram a barriga de Kakashi. O conteúdo das seringas, o próprio sangue de Kabuto injetado no copiador, se encarregaria do resto.

Sem compreender o que havia acontecido, Kakashi tornou a fitar Kabuto, ainda com o Mangekyou ativado. Enquanto se concentrava, novamente, para liberar de vez seu Hijutsu, pôde ouvir Kabuto dizer:

_Agora, você vai viver seu maior pesadelo... Eternos sonhos pra você, Kakashi-san. – Falou antes de pressionar o botão do detonador que se localizava próximo à cama onde Sakura, há pouco, se encontrava.

Conseguindo, finalmente, executar o Kumi - jutsu capaz de romper as barreiras dimensionais - em seu adversário, Kakashi sentiu-se vingado. Ver Kabuto desintegrar-se, ao encontrar a fissura espaço-tempo criada pelo seu Mangekyou, foi a experiência mais reconfortante de toda sua vida. Pela primeira vez sentia-se plenamente satisfeito com a morte de alguém. E não sentia o mínimo de remorso por isso.

Com o que lhe restava de chakra, pôde liberar o Raikiri e livrar-se das serpentes venenosas que o envolviam.

O local começava a desmoronar, porém, e o copiador não conseguia mexer mais um único músculo, para desvencilhar-se dos escombros que despencavam à sua volta. Com a visão turva, sentiu um sono profundo e não se preocupou mais com a morte: estava feliz por ter sido capaz de salvar as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. A última coisa que lhe cruzou a mente foi o rosto dela: sua pele branca, seus olhos verdes, seus cabelos rosados. Ela era linda; e ele a amava de verdade.

"Sakura..."

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 13h:49min

_Kakashi-senseeeeii! – Berrava o Uzumaki, enquanto corria pelos corredores do esconderijo, cujas paredes e até o teto, começavam a desmoronar.

"Ele tem de estar vivo! Não morra, sensei! A Sakura-chan está bem, agora! Não morra, por favor!" – Pensava, apreensivo; com medo de que todo aquele esforço que tinham feito para resgatar sua melhor amiga viesse a ser em vão.

_KAKASHI-SENSEEEEIII!

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 13h:50min

As duas shinobis afastavam-se do local, caminhando lentamente, em razão da fraqueza e do mal-estar sentidos pela que estava grávida. Sabiam que jamais seria possível chegar em Konoha a tempo para o parto. Provavelmente, Sakura teria de dar à Luz no meio da grande floresta que se estendia à frente. Permanecer ali, em campo aberto, aguardando o momento das contrações, também era uma possibilidade. No entanto, quanto mais afastadas estivessem da Vila, menores as chances de conseguirem socorro médico, em caso de complicações com a mãe, ou com o bebê. Por conta disso, ambas decidiram avançar o máximo possível. Ainda restavam aproximadamente treze horas para o princípio das contrações. A partir desse momento, ainda seria possível que a discípula de Tsunade caminhasse por mais algumas horas até que o parto, de fato, se iniciasse.

Quando ambas chegaram à entrada da imensa floresta que se estendia por todo o longo caminho entre o refúgio construído por Kabuto e a Vila Oculta da Folha, ouviram um estrondoso ruído de rochas se partindo e despencando.

Voltando-se para averiguar o que havia acontecido, a kunoichi de cabelos róseos fremiu: seu ex-sensei ainda estava dentro do lugar que desmoronava à sua frente. Estática pelo medo de perdê-lo, foi novamente invadida por uma onda de desespero e angústia profundos.

_KAKASHI-SENSEEEEIII! – Berrou, como se sua vida dependesse daquele berro. Os olhos arregalados, repletos com as lágrimas que relutavam em escorrer. Parecia que o peso daqueles enormes pedaços de pedra caia sobre seus ombros, pois que a moça perdeu a força nas pernas, descambando de joelhos. Joelhos esses, aliás, já roxos e repletos de machucados, porquanto essa deveria ser a milésima vez que se chocavam ao chão, só naquele dia.

Sakura parecia perdida. Seu olhar estava perdido no horizonte. O cabelo desgrenhado, o inchaço na pálpebra inferior, a finura dos dedos das mãos, a magreza excessiva do colo aparente; tudo indicava a miséria que vinha suportando ao longo dos oito meses de gravidez.

Não apenas quando raptada, mas antes, a moça já apresentava sintomas de depressão. A perda do apetite, as constantes noites insones que gastava pranteando por suas escolhas, a falta de disposição para fazer as coisas de que, antes, mais gostava... Tudo nela pedia socorro. Tudo nela dizia "preciso de ajuda.". E agora, sem mais conseguir conter seu desespero, no entanto sem forças para lutar, ou até mesmo para demonstrar a dor que sentia, começava a entregar os pontos.

_Sakura! – Começou Ino, impaciente com a atitude da amiga – Levante-se daí e vamos em frente. Naruto está lá, ele vai salvá-lo. Você deve seguir pelo filho de vocês. Kakashi não ficará nada feliz quando descobrir que você desistiu de lutar depois de tudo que ele fez! – Ordenou, com autoridade.

Diante da inércia da outra, porém, agarrou-a, passando-lhe o braço pelo pescoço e apoiando-a pela cintura – ou o que, por conta da gravidez, havia restado dela. O peso da moça era quase morto, mas ao que parecia, algo dentro dela ainda a fazia tentar ir em frente, embora tentasse muito pouco. As duas saíram dali, aos pulos e passos desordenadamente vagarosos.

* * *

"Onde estou?"

Essa é a típica pergunta que aparece nos filmes de suspense ou drama. Sabe aquelas cenas em que a mocinha ou o mocinho, que acabou de perder a memória, faz essa pergunta para o Além? Então, é essa. Normalmente, deitado numa cama de hospital, com a roupa lavada e a maquiagem intacta, o protagonista limita-se a perguntar "Onde estou" para ninguém, esperando que ninguém lhe responda. Sim, patético, eu sei. Mas o leitor tem que entender que o "Onde estou?", apesar de clichê, é essencial para o nosso personagem nesse momento. No entanto, não há nada maquiado ou bem lavado por aqui. Para Kakashi, só há sangue e muitos escombros empilhados sobre seu corpo. Seus olhos estão serenamente fechados. Ele não está mais acordado para o mundo.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 13h:59min

_KAKASHI-SENSEEEEIII! – Continuava o loiro a berrar, buscando qualquer pista sobre o paradeiro de seu ex-mestre. A pilha de entulhos era grande demais, tornando muito difícil que Naruto avistasse o corpo de seu amigo. Além disso, seu chakra havia, simplesmente, desaparecido.

"Ele deve estar debaixo de tudo isso. Se eu demorar muito, também vou acabar soterrado" – Pensava um tanto receoso dos desmoronamentos que continuavam a ocorrer.

Incansável, persistia em sua busca, desviando de cada pedaço que despencava sobre si. Estava tornando-se, porém, cada vez mais difícil evitar que as ruínas do lugar lhe alcançassem, tendo em vista a velocidade e precisão com que tombavam. Afigurava-se que até mesmo a maneira como o desabamento se materializava havia sido meticulosamente planejada pelo inimigo. Como se Kabuto houvesse sido capaz de prever a necessidade de uma explosão para transformar seu refúgio em um túmulo aos corpos de seus adversários, caso fosse vencido por eles. Um último movimento de alguém que, mesmo quando sabe haver perdido, intenta levar algo da vitória consigo: a vida de quem o derrotou.

"Kuso, desse jeito não vou conseguir. Preciso de reforço!" – Constatou, em pensamento, o aspirante a Hokage, pouco antes de efetuar os selos necessários para requerer auxílio de seus conhecidos amigos, através do Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

_YO! Naruto! – Falou a voz grave e ressoante de Gamabunta-sama, que ao aparecer, acabara por destruir o que restava intacto do rochedo, espalhando escombros por todo o descampado da região. – Espero que tenha me chamado por uma boa causa...

_Gama-oyabin! – Gritou Naruto, satisfeito por ter conseguido chamar o chefe de todos os sapos, à sua frente – Preciso que me ajude a encontrar o Kakashi! Depois, agradeceria muito se nos tirasse desse lugar!

* * *

"Já faz dois dias que estou aqui... Konoha deveria ser aqui, então porque não a encontro? Por que não encontro ninguém? Será que... O Shi realmente possuía uma arma tão poderosa a ponto de destruir a vila? Parece não ter restado nada, nem ninguém... Espere... Estou vendo alguém...

_Oooi! Heey, você? Yoooo!

Não adianta... Por mais que eu grite, ele não escuta!

_Heeey, quem é você?

Não consigo mais correr... Mas aquele, aquele... Parece alguém que eu conheço!

'Sim, você o conhece, Kakashi.'

_O que? Quem disse isso?

'Eu, Kakashi. Você mesmo. Eu sou você'

_C-como assim?

'Eu sou o que restou. Não há mais ninguém... Vê aquele lá? Era seu melhor amigo. Aquele que você não salvou...'

_Obito...

'Ele mesmo. Meu melhor amigo. E você o deixou morrer...'

_Não, eu não deixei ninguém morrer! Eu jamais deixaria Obito morrer! Quem é você? Apareça!

'Já disse, Kakashi. Eu sou você. Você sou eu. Somos um só.'

_Como assim?

'Eu sou tudo que você teme. Todos os seus pecados. Sou seu medo, sua culpa, sua consciência. Sou você quando se olha no espelho e não vê nada que valha a pena.'

_...

'Vê aquela ali? Naquela direção? Aquela é Rin. Você poderá chamá-la. Mas ela não vai te ouvir. Sabe por quê? Por que você também a deixou partir.'

_Eu não a deixei partir... Por que está dizendo isso? Se você sou eu, sabe que eu não a deixei partir!

'Não adianta chorar, Kakashi. Suas lágrimas não serão vistas por ninguém. Pois não restou ninguém...'

_Como eu vim parar aqui? Que lugar é este?

'Aqui é Konoha para você. Um lugar sem amor, sem vida. Aqui é Konoha que você criou. Vê aquelas pessoas? Vê aquele lá? É Sasuke. Outro que você não salvou. Você o ignorou, quando ele precisava de ajuda. Deixou-o fugir. Não levou a sério a dor que ele sentia. E mesmo após vê-lo tentar matar Naruto, você preferiu fingir que estava tudo bem. Que ficaria tudo bem. Ele se tornou o que se tornou por sua causa. Porque você permitiu. E não adianta culpar mais ninguém pela morte dele, ou por tudo que ele fez: você é o responsável.'

_Eu não fiz nada. Eu não sou o culpado dos erros de Sasuke.

'Exatamente, você não fez nada. Mais uma vez viu uma pessoa que amava se perder e não fez nada... Esse é você. Esse sou eu.'

_Eu não queria que ele tivesse partido. Eu tentei conversar com ele.

'Você apenas o impediu, pois esse era seu dever. Nada, além disso. O que estava fazendo na noite do dia em que você o aconselhou?'

_Eu... Estava... Estava...

'Estava trepando com uma mulher cujo nome você nem lembra, não é? Enquanto Sakura chorava e implorava para que ele não a deixasse, você estava no conforto de sua casa, bebendo e fazendo sexo com uma desconhecida.'

_... Eu tinha uma missão... No dia seguinte... Quis aproveitar minha possível última noite...

'E isso lhe custou um pupilo. E quase custou a vida dos inúmeros genins que foram atrás dele. Se ao menos o tivéssemos vigiado, isso não teria acontecido... Ele não teria conseguido fugir.'

_Eu não imaginei que...

'O que? Não imaginou que chegaria a esse ponto? Você sempre faz pouco caso das piores circunstâncias. Muitos vêem isso como otimismo, mas nós dois sabemos do que se trata, não é mesmo? Você é indiferente demais até para se importar com o que tem importância para você. Para mim...'

_Isso não é verdade! Eu o amava e tentei trazê-lo de volta. Da mesma forma como amava Obito e voltei para tentar salvá-lo. Da mesma maneira que... Rin...

'Sim, você está sempre tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. Compensar os erros que comete. Está sempre buscando salvar as pessoas que você mesmo arriscou. Fala de amizade e da importância de proteger seus companheiros, ainda que isso signifique quebrar as regras, mas a verdade, não é que você se importa com eles, e sim que segue apenas sua própria vontade. Somente quando as coisas estão perdidas ou quase, é que você começa a se importar. E agora está tudo perdido pra você, que é sempre tão confiante de si a ponto de esperar o pior acontecer antes de agir. Nunca, em toda a nossa vida Kakashi, você buscou evitar que coisas ruins acontecessem com as pessoas que amamos.'

_...

'Sakura é exemplo disso. Primeiro você a deixou sozinha no hospital. Enquanto ela e meu filho estavam lá, correndo perigo de vida, o que você estava fazendo? E depois? Quando ela descobriu o que você tinha feito? Você esperou... Esperou... E esperou... Dizendo para si mesmo que estava respeitando a decisão dela. Você sabia que ela estava fugindo de você por medo, e a deixou continuar fugindo. Nunca foi até ela. Nunca insistiu para que ficassem juntos. Nunca a abraçou, quando a via chorar noite a fora. Nem ficou ao lado dela, quando se sentia sozinha, desprotegida e não conseguia dormir. E no dia do casamento dela? Você não só nada fez para impedir, como desapareceu. Entregou-a de bandeja para outro homem; ela e o seu filho.'

_Pare...

'E no dia da guerra? Onde você estava, Kakashi?'

_Por favor, pare...

'Você se lembra, não é? Aposto que se lembra. Eu sou sua memória. Eu me lembro...'

_POR FAVOR, PARE!

'Você pode gritar o quanto quiser, Kakashi. Mas a verdade não se esconde de você. Por mais que você tente esconder-se dela... Você se atrasou no dia da guerra, pois tinha passado a noite inteira com outras mulheres, enquanto a sua mulher, a mãe do seu filho corria perigo!'

_Eu não tinha como saber! Eu juro que não tinha... Pare...

'Você não tinha como saber, mas se tivesse sido responsável uma única vez na sua vida, e tivesse chegado no horário certo, nada disso teria acontecido! O plano de Kabuto para despistar o grupo teria falhado. Vocês teriam ido procurar por Lee. Então, Sakura não teria sido raptada!'

_...

'Você me torna patético, Kakashi... Não passa de um covarde, de um imbecil. Você troca as coisas mais preciosas na vida de uma pessoa por lixo. E faz isso porque tem medo de se machucar. Mas eu me pergunto se você alguma vez conseguiu não se machucar? Quantas pessoas, quantas vidas importantes essa covardia nos custou?'

_Eu não quero perder a Sakura...

'Você a perdeu, Kakashi. Ou você acha que depois de tudo que passou por sua causa, ela vai continuar amando você? Quantas chances ela te deu de provar que a amava? Naquele dia, em que ela perguntou se vocês ainda teriam alguma chance no futuro, o que você fez? Novamente, nada! Você ficou ali, deitado, olhando para ela, massageando os pés dela, sem nunca lhe dar uma resposta! E no momento em que ela deixou sua casa, você saiu para beber, sabendo que tudo poderia tornar tudo diferente. Você teve a chance de mudar tudo e você não fez nada. Deixou-a partir. E à noite...'

_Eu não quero mais ouvir...

'Ouvir o que? Ouvir a quem, Kakashi? É você quem está falando... É você quem está relembrando a noite que passou com aquelas duas civis, cujos nomes você também é incapaz de lembrar. É você quem está dizendo a si mesmo o quanto você sentiu prazer, o quanto você gostou de ter as duas só para você. É você mesmo, Kakashi, que não consegue parar de pensar no quanto meter esse seu pau nojento naquelas duas mulheres te deu prazer, enquanto que a Sakura estava sofrendo, sozinha, em algum outro lugar, sem ninguém para abraçá-la e dizer que a amava. A culpa é sua Kakashi. Sempre foi sua. Sempre será sua. E quando ela descobrir que foi sequestrada por causa do seu atraso, e os motivos que o levaram a se atrasar, você realmente acha que ela vai ser capaz de continuar te amando? Ninguém é capaz de amar um monstro, Kakashi... E foi nisso que você nos tornou.'"

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 14h:22min

_Ino-chan... – Chamou, como não fazia desde criança. Só a chamava assim quando algo realmente sério estava acontecendo, ou se precisasse muito de seu apoio.

_Nani? – Fitou-a, a loira, um tanto apreensiva do que viria a seguir.

_Acha que Kakashi está vivo? Acha que vai nos alcançar antes de... Do nosso filho nascer?

A Yamanaka não respondeu de imediato. Estava relutante em dar falsas esperanças à amiga, todavia não sabia se um pouco de otimismo seria prejudicial. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo lá atrás. No entanto, apesar de terem sido ensinadas a não confiar no imprevisível, confiava em Naruto. E sabia que Kakashi não era um ninja qualquer.

_Acho que ele vai ficar bem. – Limitou-se a responder. Uma resposta irresoluta, porém apta a fazer com que a Haruno se calasse, sem entrar em outro frenesi.

Entretanto, a inquietude em seus olhos transparecia a aflição. Não era para menos: estava prestes a parir, em meio ao nada, e sem muita segurança de que seu filho contaria com um pai, quando saísse ao mundo.

"Queria que ele estivesse ao meu lado, quando o bebê nascesse... Sensei, estou com medo..."

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 14h:29min

_Naruto! Acho que o encontrei! – Manifestou-se o Rei dos sapos, com certo contentamento na voz.

Não levou um segundo até que o Uzumaki se aproximasse para averiguar se, se tratava ou não de Kakashi. Caso o corpo encontrado fosse o de Kabuto, ele mesmo se encarregaria de apagar qualquer forma de sua existência. Todavia, para a felicidade de ambos, era realmente Kakashi debaixo daqueles escombros.

_Precisamos tirá-lo daqui, Oyabin! Pode me ajudar a remover esse monte de entulho de cima dele?

_Hai, Naruto! – Exclamou, empolgado. Apesar do início de amizade um tanto conturbado, Naruto tinha comprovado seu valor, não só como ninja, mas como pessoa para o grande Rei, que se sentia, sempre, lisonjeado em poder ajudar o subordinado.

_Aguente só mais um pouco... Kakashi-sensei!

Rapidamente, pedaços e mais pedaços de rocha foram sendo retirados de cima do jounin. Estava quase terminado, quando...

_O que é isso, Oyabin? – Indagou, transtornado ao ver a enorme mancha de tons que variavam entre o marrom e o vermelho; e se estendia por todo o tronco do copiador O sangue ensopava boa parte de seu corpo descoberto e também o que lhe restava das vestes. – Kakashi-sensei! Acorde, sensei! – Berrava, apavorado. E se tivessem chegado tarde demais?

_Calma, Naruto! Ele ainda não está morto... Veja! Ele respira! – Constatou, observando a movimentação quase imperceptível do tórax de Kakashi. – Não podemos removê-lo daqui sem um médico, Naruto. Ele perdeu bastante sangue e, se não for tratado o mais rápido possível, com certeza morrerá!

_Kuso... O que eu faço? O que eu faço, Oyabin? Não tem nenhum médico por aqui e estamos a um dia de viagem de Konoha!

_Hmmm... Temos de levá-lo para Myoboku!

_Mas o senhor acabou de falar que não podemos movimentá-lo! Além disso, ele não fez o contrato de sangue...

_Não vamos movimentá-lo! Vamos invocá-lo! Como você fez o pacto, posso invocá-los juntos, mas você deve derramar um pouco do seu sangue no corpo dele e tem de segurá-lo firme, do contrário, apenas você conseguirá chegar a Myoboku! Eu sou o Rei dos Sapos e posso permitir que ele entre em nossa terra como seu tutelado. É um caso de vida ou morte, Naruto; e estou fazendo isso por se tratar do seu ex-mestre! Chegarão lá do mesmo jeito que você chegou, quando foi treinado! Fukasaku e Shima saberão o que fazer! Eu vou primeiro, Naruto. De lá, invocarei vocês!

Disse, pouco antes de desaparecer numa cortina de fumaça.

"Kakashi-sensei... Não desista!"


	21. Morte, Dor e Redenção

"Eu não quero morrer... Eu não posso morrer... Sakura...

'Ainda pensando nela? Não vai adiantar, Kakashi. Ela está longe de nós, agora. E ficará cada vez mais distante...'

_Eu quero sair deste lugar!

'A única maneira de sair desse lugar é morrendo. Você está dentro de si mesmo. Essa é a dimensão criada dentro de você. Seu corpo não está aqui, Kakashi. Apenas seu espírito.'

_Você disse que aqui é dentro de mim. Disse que é minha consciência. Isso significa que eu ainda estou dentro do meu corpo!

'Sim e não. Sim, você está. Não, você não está.'

_Como assim?

'Seu espírito ainda está ligado ao seu corpo, porque seu corpo ainda está vivo. Porém, é impossível que você volte ao mundo real. Você está vagando dentro de outra dimensão, criada em você mesmo. Existe um mundo dentro de cada pessoa, Kakashi. Para esse mundo, as pessoas vão quando entram em coma, ou quando estão à beira da morte. Não sei como viemos para cá, porém. Imagino... Quer dizer, você imagina que Kabuto nos tenha trazido. Sendo assim, apenas ele poderia nos levar de volta para o mundo onde se encontra nosso corpo. Apenas a sua força de vontade não poderá levá-lo de volta. Seria necessário algo muito mais forte...'

_Como o que?

'Isso eu não sei. Você se pergunta como o que, logo você não sabe. E se você não sabe, eu que sou você, também não sei... Mas deve haver algo. No entanto, não quero gastar o meu tempo pensando em como me levar de volta. Não vale a pena viver naquele mundo. Todos serão mais felizes sem mim, sem você.'

_...

'Por que quer nos levar de volta? Aqui onde estou não há dor. Não há fome, não há guerra. Não há ninguém para proteger, ou decepcionar. Aqui onde você nos trouxe, há apenas eu e, obviamente, você. E até onde eu sei, eu sempre me bastei...'

_Sempre... Até eu conhecê-la.

'Ela não é para mim... Não é para você, Kakashi...'

_Eu sei que não. Mas eu quero protegê-la. Mais do que tudo. Mais do que ficar aqui. Eu quero ver nosso filho crescer. Quero segurá-lo, quero cuidar dele. Eu quero vê-lo andar, falar... Quero estar lá quando ele precisar de mim. Quero ser o pai que nunca tive... Eu quero me casar com ela, fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Quero envelhecer ao lado dela... Quero fazê-la sorrir todos os dias...

'E o que o faz pensar que consegue, Kakashi? Logo você, que sempre falhou...'

_Eu não sei. Mas eu quero pelo menos tentar fazer com que ela me ame outra vez. Eu não posso mais perder as pessoas importantes pra mim... Não posso ficar aqui!

'E como você vai voltar? Não há mais o que fazer... E ainda que houvesse, nosso corpo não aguentaria. Está muito ferido...'

_Eu não sei como vou voltar. Eu sei que vou conseguir. Eu não cheguei até aqui para desistir. E só consigo pensar em abraçá-la de novo..."

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 17h:00min

_Naruto! Pare de ficar andando de um lado para o outro! Isso não vai adiantar nada! – Bramiu Gamakichi, impaciente.

_Ele tem razão, Naruto-chan! Kakashi-chan está em boas mãos! Ka-chan está cuidando dele! Ela é muito experiente em ferimentos de batalhas; e aqui em Myoboku nós temos muitas ervas e águas curativas. Ela vai curá-lo, com certeza! – Tranquilizou-o, Fukasaku.

O corpo de Kakashi chegara praticamente morto à Terra dos Sapos. Entretanto, Paw e Maw estavam empenhando todos os seus esforços e conhecimentos médicos para salvá-lo.

_Agora, preste atenção, Naruto-chan: Ka-chan me pediu que procurasse algumas ervas e eu vou me ausentar por alguns instantes. Até eu voltar, ela me pediu que você fosse até lá para dar assistência no que ela precisar.

_Hai! – Respondeu o Uzumaki, invadindo a casa do casal Gama Ni Dai Sennin sem qualquer cerimônia.

_Acha que Ka-chan pode realmente curá-lo? – Questionou Gamakichi, mais curioso do que realmente preocupado.

_Isso, eu ainda não posso afirmar, Gama-chan... Ka-chan está fazendo o possível, mas não é médica e seu conhecimento sobre ninjutsus médicos é limitado. Nossa vantagem aqui é a diversidade de plantas com propriedades curativas. Além disso, estamos utilizando a energia da natureza de maneira a fortalecer tanto o corpo, quanto o espírito de Kakashi-chan. Se ele cooperar, acredito que irá sobreviver!

_Kakashi pode virar um sapo? – Indagou, confuso. Afinal, até onde sabia, a energia da natureza transformava quem a absorvesse de forma desequilibrada, em sapo.

_Haahahaha... – Riu Fukasaku, um pouco cansado. – Não, não, Gama-kun. Não estamos treinando Kakashi para ser um Sennin! Estamos apenas inserindo um pouco de energia da natureza em seu chakra, para torná-lo mais forte. Era eu, e agora está sendo Naruto quem está fazendo essa inserção. Por isso, é possível que se controle a quantidade de energia que entra. A técnica permite que se introduza apenas uma quantidade ínfima de energia no corpo da pessoa ferida. Essa quantidade, por ser tão pequena, é incapaz, não só de transformá-la em sapo, como também de fazê-la despertar qualquer poder ou força que já não possua, normalmente. Entretanto, ao se misturar ao chakra, esse mínimo de energia pode renová-la para que lute contra doenças, ferimentos, ou até mesmo jutsus a que esteja acometido. Por isso, não serve para treinamentos, apenas para curas. Além disso, a energia canalizada dessa forma se funde ao chakra completamente, tornando-se parte dele, o que impede que o usuário fique exausto e perca o vigor após utilizá-la. – Explicou, pacientemente, antes de partir em busca das ervas indispensáveis ao tratamento de Kakashi.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 23h:02min

_Ino... – Sussurrou a moça, ofegante. – Precisamos parar... Eu preciso me alimentar... Estou muito fraca! Desse jeito, não vou chegar nem à metade do caminho... – Informou, cansada demais para demonstrar a irritação que sentia diante da insistência de sua amiga em continuar o trajeto sem pausas.

_Ahh... – Suspirou, entediada. – Ok, testuda. Se você não consegue continuar, podemos fazer uma pausa. Assim aproveito para curar um pouco dos seus ferimentos. Para sua sorte, quando Naruto e eu passamos em Konoha, reabasteci uma mochila. Tenho alguns biscoitos aqui, e duas latas de suco. Mas estão quentes...

_Tudo bem... Eu não me importo. Com a fome que estou sentindo, comeria as latas!

Ajudando Sakura a sentar-se, recostada a uma das inúmeras árvores em sua volta, a Yamanaka pôs-se a vasculhar o que tinha, dentro de sua pequena bagagem, para oferecer. Enquanto Sakura devorava uma enorme quantidade de biscoitos caseiros; e engolia 300ml de suco em um só gole, Ino curava seus ferimentos mais contundentes.

_Vou aproveitar para ver como está o bebê, Sakura. Ainda não sabemos se o antídoto fez efeito... – Disse a loira, tentando esconder o pavor.

Apenas a hipótese de algo ter acontecido com a criança, fez desaparecer o tom rosado que começava a pintar, novamente, o rosto da kunoichi. Como se a simples menção da rival a tivesse trazido à tona, para a realidade: seu filho ainda não estava seguro; e não havia nem meio sinal de Naruto ou Kakashi.

Quando Ino posicionou suas mãos na região abdominal da Haruno, percebeu o quanto sua pele estava fria. Observando-a cautelosamente, percebeu que Sakura ainda vestia a camisola hospitalar que lhe fora oferecida como veste no agora inexistente refúgio do Shi. Seus cabelos, oleosos e cheios de nós, cheiravam mal. Seus olhos estavam fundos e sua pele sem viço. Nada havia restado daquela kunoichi que conseguia conciliar a força e a beleza. Sakura estava feia, mal-cuidada, fraca e aparentando ter dez anos a mais. Além disso, a angústia era perceptível em sua face. Não seria surpreendente se, a qualquer momento, ela tivesse outro colapso.

Entretanto, ao sentir o chakra do bebê, Ino sabia que a boa notícia iria alegrá-la.

_Ehhh... – Iniciou como de costume. – Ao que me parece, seu bebê está muito bem. Seu chakra é vigoroso e os batimentos cardíacos estão normais! – Concluiu realmente feliz com a novidade. Uma das únicas boas novas daquele dia.

A pequena de Kakashi apenas sorriu. Pelo menos seu filho estava bem. E, se Kami-sama assim quisesse, teria um nascimento tranquilo, sem maiores transtornos.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 20 de novembro 23h:17min

_Não consigo acreditar que estamos voltando à Konoha de mãos vazias... – Comentou Anko, sem muita crença nos recentes acontecimentos.

_Ora, Anko-chan, não fique assim! – Respondeu Gai, sempre bem disposto. – Pense pelo lado bom! Se não havia nada aqui, pode ser que tenhamos realmente dizimado o Shi, em uma única batalha! Não seria maravilhoso? Konoha estaria a salvo e conseguiríamos ainda mais prestígio! Além disso, nossos laços com Suna seriam fortalecidos pelo amor e pela juventude...

A moça já estava arrependida de ter dito isso logo ao mestre da tagarelice. Agora, ele passaria horas falando sobre coisas idiotas, a que ela não dava o menor valor, como "amor"; "poder da juventude"; e "fogo da mocidade".

"Putz, será que ele não consegue simplesmente calar a boca?"

Mais à frente, estava a equipe que permanecera no primeiro pavilhão, em busca de informações. Entretanto, como nada de muito importante fora encontrado, o grupo restringiu-se a recolher as armas e tecnologias úteis a Konoha; e partir, sem deixar vestígios. Para isso, é claro, toneladas de explosivos serviram: a montanha em formato de sino continuava de pé; entretanto, por dentro, sobejavam apenas escombros do que, um dia, fora o esconderijo do Shi.

Restava, para os shinois da Vila da Folha e seus aliados, saber se esta ainda estava intacta, bem como descobrir o que havia acontecido com seus demais companheiros: Lee, Kakashi, Sakura e Naruto.

Um tanto preocupada, a princesa Hyuuga caminhava tentando esconder seus sentimentos.

"Naruto-kun. Por favor, esteja bem!"

* * *

Quarta – feira, 21 de novembro 00h:02min

_Bom, Sakura-chan... Já tivemos um looongo intervalo, não acha? – Brincou a Yamanaka, tentando quebrar o silêncio soturno que se havia instalado no local, desde que Sakura, satisfeita com sua humilde refeição, resolvera cochilar. – Vamos testuda! Acorde! Daqui a pouco você vai entrar em trabalho de parto e vamos ter que parar outra vez! Precisamos avançar o máximo agora...

_Mais cinco minutos... Ino-buta-chan... – Respondeu, sonolenta.

_Que mais cinco minutos o que? A gente tá no meio do mato, no meio da noite, com uma única lanterna, tá um breu danado, um frio de lascar e você quer ficar aí dormindo? Vamos, Sakura! Ainda falta mais de um dia de caminhada! Nesse seu passo, não vamos chegar a Konoha em tempo para comemorar o shichi-go-san do seu filho!

Sem mais relutar, a Haruno levantou-se. Ino tinha razão. Apesar de boas kunoichis, eram apenas duas. E por estar grávida, Sakura não seria de grande ajuda, caso alguém, ou algum animal, viesse a atacá-las. Além disso, queria estar o mais próximo possível de sua vila, quando o bebê nascesse.

_Vamos seguir a trilha próxima ao rio. Além de mais clara, vamos precisar de bastante água, quando você estiver dando à luz. Acho que também devemos catar o que encontrarmos pelo caminho, que possa ser queimado. Uma fogueira será bem-vinda, não só para ferver a água, mas porque ninguém merece parir com a ajuda de uma mísera lanterna.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sakura riu sincera e espontaneamente.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 21 de novembro 00h:46min

_Como ele está? – Adiantou-se Naruto, ao ver Shima saindo de dentro da casa, seguida de seu esposo. O moço suava frio, tinha as pupilas dilatadas e... Sua barriga roncava freneticamente.

_Fizemos o possível, Naruto-chan... Mas embora o corpo de Kakashi-chan esteja praticamente curado, e completamente fora de perigo, ele não exprime qualquer reação de uma pessoa viva...

_C-Como... Como assim? – Perguntou, amedrontado.

_Há algo segurando o espírito de Kakashi-chan em outro lugar. Não sabemos o que é. Pode ser um jutso, ou apenas falta de vontade de viver... – Explicou, descrente da segunda opção. – Entretanto, agora depende unicamente dele voltar. Sua saúde física está bem. Contive as hemorragias; costurei e desinfetei as feridas; engessei a perna esquerda, cujo osso está fraturado; e corrigi a posição das duas costelas quebradas. O pulmão havia sido perfurado por uma dessas costelas, mas com a energia da natureza e o uso de algumas ervas, estimulamos a produção celular e a coagulação sanguínea. O ferimento está praticamente fechado. Ele vai precisar de alguns dias de repouso, porém. Dois dias serão suficientes.

_E se... E se ele não acordar...? – Questionou o loiro. A pergunta já era esperada por Maw, mas ela preferia que ele não a tivesse feito.

_Todos os órgãos de Kakashi-chan funcionam, mas é como se seu corpo estivesse oco. Quando levantamos a pálpebra direita, seu olho não se moveu, nem mesmo involuntariamente. Além de muito pesado e sem reflexo algum, seus músculos não se contraem. Ele apenas respira. Como eu disse, existe algo o prendendo a outro lugar. Embora a alma não esteja completamente desconectada do corpo, também não está completamente conectada a ele. Essa espécie de coma pode ser permanente ou não. Depende, unicamente, dele. Se houver algo muito importante que o prenda a este mundo, será possível que vença a batalha contra seja lá o que for que o esteja segurando longe daqui. Só que agora Kakashi-chan precisa lutar sozinho. Além de continuar transferindo energia da natureza para fortalecer seu corpo e chakra, não há mais nada que qualquer de nós possa fazer.

Naruto fitou o casal Gama Ni Dai Sennin e, logo depois, olhou para Gamakichi. Agradeceu, então, a todos pela ajuda, com um sorriso triste, todavia, verdadeiro. Logo depois, retirou-se. Ninguém teve coragem de lhe perguntar onde estava indo, porém.

_Sinto muito, Naruto-chan... – Sussurrou Fukasaku, sem que o Uzumaki pudesse ouvi-lo.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 21 de novembro 03h:11min

Sakura estremeceu ao sentir a primeira pontada. Sua lombar começara a latejar, há aproximadamente dez minutos, e agora sentia algo como cólicas menstruais, porém um tanto mais forte. A partir de então, o espaço entre as contrações diminuiria gradativamente, até que o parto realmente se iniciasse.

_Ino... Começou... – Falou meio despreocupada. Já se haviam preparado tanto para quando chegasse a hora, que quando chegou, não sentiu medo. Apenas se receou um pouco pela segurança do lugar. A vila mais próxima dali era Konoha, que estava ainda muito distante.

_Mas já? – Perguntou, observando a lua e calculando o horário aproximado, para ver se realmente estaria na hora – Nossa, o tempo passou e eu nem percebi... – Concluiu, notando que realmente tudo estava ocorrendo no momento aguardado.

Sakura começava a transpirar, mas aparentava estar tranquila. O rápido descanso e a alimentação haviam melhorado sua aparência desgastada. Entretanto, ainda parecia hesitante quanto a alguma coisa...

_Consegue andar mais um pouco? Acho melhor pararmos só quando você não puder continuar...

_Posso andar sim, mas... Será que eles vão nos alcançar a tempo, Ino? Estamos andando muito devagar, já era para eles terem chegado!

_Não se preocupe, Testuda... Vai dar tudo certo... – Respondeu incerta do que estava afirmando. Não sabia se, realmente, daria tudo certo. Não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido a Naruto ou Kakashi, e tinha medo de descobrir. Porém, precisava manter o sangue frio. Das duas, era a que menos tinha motivos para se desesperar e, por isso, era necessário que continuasse calma o suficiente para ajudar a amiga.

"Kakashi... Naruto... Onde vocês estão? Sakura precisa de vocês!"

* * *

Quarta – feira, 21 de novembro 03h:15min

Fazia algum tempo que o Uzumaki caminhava silencioso em meio a enorme floresta de plantas estranhas do Monte Myoboku. Seus passos eram desapegados, porém ritmados. Não aparentava tristeza ou dor. Nem mesmo parecia sentir medo. Todavia, não estava indiferente. Afigurava-se pensativo e adstrito. Era possível notar certa tensão em seus músculos pela maneira como trincava os dentes; mas seus olhos serenos fixavam o nada, denunciando estar apenas perdido em seus próprios devaneios.

_Ne, sensei... Você precisa voltar logo... A Sakura-chan precisa de você e o filho de vocês dois também. Todos fizeram o possível para ajudar, mas é você quem precisa lutar agora! Sei que já não é meu sensei há muitos anos, mas eu ainda o vejo dessa forma e não gostaria de saber que se entregou... Seria dolorido como perder um amigo e frustrante como perder outro mestre. Todos na vila sentiriam muito a sua falta e eu não sei se a Sakura-chan conseguiria sorrir outra vez. Ela já perdeu tantas pessoas queridas... Claro que eu iria passar o resto dos meus dias tentando animá-la e a protegeria como sempre fiz, mas ela o ama e precisa muito mais de você do que de mim! E eu não quero que o neném de vocês cresça sem o pai. Foi dolorido demais crescer sem meus pais; eu não desejo isso a ninguém... Da mesma forma, vejo como o Kurohino-kun sente falta de Asuma-sensei, apesar de nunca o ter conhecido. Sensei... Não desista de nós. Não desista da Sakura-chan. Vocês ainda podem se acertar! Ela está viúva agora e, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, acho que vocês dois combinam! Ganbatte, sensei... – Conversava, sabendo que muito provavelmente, ninguém, muito menos Kakashi, o ouvia.

* * *

Quarta – feira, 21 de novembro 07h:38min

"Mais um pouco... Mais um pouco... Só mais um... Pouco..." – Pensava, empenhando-se para não desistir. Não ainda. Estavam muito longe de casa e não seria nada apropriado que desse à luz ali mesmo. Porém a natureza segue seus próprios rumos e quando a dor tomou intervalos muito curtos, tornando-se insuportável, Sakura teve de parar.

_AAAHHH! – Berrou, sentindo cada um de seus músculos uterinos se contraírem. A impressão que tinha era de que se alguém lhe apertasse o ventre com toda a força, ainda assim, não doeria tanto. – Ino! Eu não posso mais continuar... A minha bolsa estourou!– Informou, arfando como se o ar não chegasse aos seus pulmões. O líquido que escorria como uma enxurrada por suas pernas denunciava a chegada do momento.

_Ok, testuda, chegou a hora. Procure um lugar confortável perto de uma árvore, estenda isso no chão e recoste-se. – Instruiu, rasgando a toalha que acabara de pegar na mochila e entregando-lhe o pedaço maior. Aproveitou, ainda, para retirar a saia azul escura que se sobrepunha à outra, de cor preta. – Isso aqui será para enrolar seu bebê. – Informou, entregando também a roupa para que Sakura a reservasse.

Após apanhar o punhado de lenha e folhas que Sakura derrubara quando acometida pela última contração, acendeu uma fogueira. O pequeno recipiente de alumínio que outrora continha os biscoitos estava, agora, lavado e cheio até a boca, com água. Colocando-o sobre uma armação feita de galhos secos, dirigiu-se à Sakura, enquanto esperava a água ferver.

_Muito bem, testuda, pra sua sorte, eu que sou uma mulher prevenida, trouxe um mini-kit de primeiros socorros. Não temos anestesia, mas acho que uma kunoichi como você não terá muitos problemas para aguentar a dor... – Falou, enquanto vestia a touca e as luvas de procedimento e separava algumas gazes do seu pequeno estojo.

_Eu não sei se terei forças pra empurrar... Ino... – Murmurou, pouco antes de outra forte contração começar.

_Você já está com dez centímetros de dilatação e seu tampão também já era, Sakura. Não sei que substância foi essa que aquele louco injetou em você, mas essa criança está mais do que pronta pra sair. Mesmo se você não fizer força, é capaz de nascer sozinha! – Brincou, tentando distrair a amiga que se contorcia por causa da dor. – De qualquer maneira, vamos pelo menos tentar... Empurre!

Fazia horas que estava caminhando, apesar das contrações, chegando a quase desfalecer em alguns instantes. No entanto, sabia que precisava se esforçar mais um pouco. Tinha de fazer isso, ou seria tudo em vão. E naquele momento, em que começou a empurrar, apenas uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa lhe veio à mente.

_KAKASHIIII!

* * *

"Nani? Sakura...

'Consegue ouvir isso? Claro que consegue... Se eu ouço, você ouve...'

_Ela está me chamando... O que será que está acontecendo? Ela precisa de mim e eu estou preso aqui...

'E vai continuar preso aqui. Vai viver aqui. E vai morrer aqui. Aliás, você já está morto para aquele mundo, Kakashi. Estamos mortos. Você me fez chegar a esse ponto...'

_Eu quero voltar. Preciso voltar pro meu corpo. Preciso encontrar um jeito. Quem sabe se eu procurá-lo... Onde posso achá-lo? Eu não me lembro de quase nada... Não lembro onde estava antes de vir pra cá...

'Isso é natural. Você vai se esquecer de tudo aos poucos. Em breve, não vai lembrar nem mais dela, nem de Konoha... Até o dia em que não vai saber nem mesmo quem você é. Então, nós vamos ficar aqui vagando... Vagando... Pra sempre... Está me escutando? Oi, Kakashi? Está me ouvindo? Você não vai conseguir sair daqui. Eu não vou deixar que me leve de volta! Não quero voltar para o lugar onde me sinto um fardo. Não aguento mais sentir medo ou me arrepender por causa da sua covardia. Você nos trouxe aqui, e eu vou nos manter aqui, custe o que custar!'

_Você esquece que sou eu quem dá as ordens aqui? Você pode até ser parte de mim, mas eu nunca lhe dei ouvidos e não é agora que vou passar a dar. Eu sinto que ela precisa de mim. Não posso simplesmente virar as costas de novo! Do contrário, vou continuar me culpando. E se você sou eu, sabe o quanto a amo. Sabe que não posso ficar. E sabe que não vou desistir...

'E o que você pretende fazer agora, Kakashi? Já tentou de tudo...'

_Eu não sei, mas sinto que posso voltar agora. Sinto que alguma coisa está me puxando... Se eu apenas me deixar levar... Vou..."


	22. Uma Segunda Chance

Quarta – feira, 21 de novembro 08h:01min

_Eu não aguento mais Ino... Por favor... Eu não consigo mais! – Implorava, aos prantos, para que aquele pesadelo acabasse. – Eu não tenho mais força...

_Você precisa continuar, Sakura! Só mais um empurrão! Só mais um empurrão e seu bebê estará fora de você! Só mais um! Vamos!

O corpo da kunoichi pedia trégua. Mas sua mente estava desperta por exigência daquela situação. E a Haruno só conseguia pensar nele. No quanto queria que ele estivesse lá para apoiá-la, para lhe dar forças. Mas ele não estava. E apesar da dor e do medo; da fraqueza e do cansaço, conseguiu um último empurrão.

O choro, de início, mais parecia um miado. Entretanto, a dor ao respirar e o frio à sua volta, faziam com que seu choro se intensificasse a cada momento. Era uma criança perfeita, com todos os dedinhos dos pés e das mãos. Com olhos preguiçosos, cor de azeitona; e chumaços de cabelo acinzentado.

_Ela é linda, Sakura! – Disse Ino orgulhosa, enquanto esterilizava uma kunai, para cortar o cordão umbilical.

_É uma menina? – Perguntou, lutando contra o sono que se abatera sobre ela, de repente.

_Sim, é uma menina linda! Mas não posso dizer com quem ela se parece, pois nunca vi o rosto de Kakashi... – Brincou, tentando animar a amiga para que não dormisse antes de expulsar a placenta.

Essa fase do parto também requereria esforço, porém incomparavelmente menor do que tudo a que Sakura se tinha submetido até agora. Terminada essa última tarefa, a mãe levantou-se, e se dirigiu a um lugar mais limpo, onde pudesse amamentar mais confortavelmente.

– Aqui está, Sakura. Que nome você vai dar? – Questionou, entregando o pequeno embrulho azul escuro para a mãe.

_Kakashi... Kakashi queria chamar de Sakumo, caso fosse... Menino. Mas... Já que é menina...Vou chamá-la de Sakumi.

_Sakumi... É um nome bonito, Sakura. Pode ter vários significados, mas acredito que você tenha pensado em "Saku" para desabrochar e "Mi" para beleza, não é? Seria algo, como, a beleza que desabrocha... Ou o desabrochar da beleza... Ou, ainda, A bela que desabrocha... Sakur-?

Quando Ino deu por si, a moça já estava dormindo profundamente, com a filha agarrada ao seio. Parecia esgotada. Não era para menos... Após aquela longa jornada, acrescida de um parto desgastante e sem o uso de qualquer anestésico, Sakura precisava de repouso. Ainda restavam muitas milhas a serem percorridas, mas por enquanto, permitiria que mãe e filha descansassem. Além disso, já era de manhã, o que diminuía consideravelmente a possibilidade de uma emboscada, ou de um ataque. Dessa maneira, ela também poderia aproveitar um pouco do sossego. Afinal, também merecia, não?

* * *

Quarta – feira, 21 de novembro 08h:01min

Não reconhecia aquele lugar. Entretanto, examinando um pouco o local, sabia se tratar de uma casa. Estava deitado em uma espécie de cama, feita com folhagens exóticas. O cheiro de orvalho era dominante, e a sensação de estar ali era reconfortante, mas... Onde estava? Inclinando um pouco a cabeça para os lados não encontrava nada que lhe fosse familiar. Ao erguê-la, apenas um pouco, sentiu que latejava o suficiente para fazê-lo não querer levantá-la outra vez. Nem em suas piores ressacas havia sentido tamanha pressão em seu crânio, como se seu cérebro fosse demasiadamente grande para ocupá-lo.

_Kakashi-chan! Que bom que acordou! Tivemos medo que isso não fosse acontecer! Como você está? Ah, não, não; não se esforce! Isso, mantenha a cabeça no travesseiro! Você ainda não está bom o suficiente para fazer esforço algum. Precisa de mais tempo para se recuperar! Ka-chan! Vá chamar Naruto-chan, diga a ele que Kakashi-chan acordou! – Tagarelava o Sapo pai, sem parar.

_Onde eu estou?

Novamente a pergunta. Kakashi tem perguntado isso com bastante frequência, não acham? Tudo bem: é compreensível, depois de tudo que ele passou, que se sinta perdidinho. Mas uma hora, a gente cansa de ouvir a pessoa perguntar isso. Depois da milésima vez, você pensa "caramba, será que alguém pode dar um mapa pra esse sujeito? Sé-rio, já deu!". É, eu te entendo. Também não aguento mais esse Kakashi sem noção, "onde estou, onde está, o que aconteceu, quem é você, blá, blá, blá". Prometo que, muito em breve, essa seção de crise "amnésico-existencial" vai acabar! Voltando à história...

_Você está em Myoboku, Kakashi-chan. A Terra dos Sapos. Naruto e Gamabunta-sama trouxeram você, pois estava ferido demais e precisava de tratamento urgente. Não daria tempo de levá-lo de volta à Konoha e não havia médicos no local, então Gamabunta-sama realizou a Invocação Reversa, trazendo-os para cá.

_Mas... Não é necessário fazer um contrato de sangue para ser invocado por eles...? – Indagou, confuso.

_Vejo que os ferimentos não lhe afetaram a inteligência, Kakashi-chan! Mas não é bem assim que funciona. Veja, para que você seja invocado, é necessário sim que faça um pacto de sangue conosco... Ou que venha acompanhado de alguém que o tenha feito! No caso, Naruto-chan trouxe você. Gamabunta-sama é o único que pode invocar os acompanhantes que não fizeram o pacto, mas nem mesmo ele costuma fazer isso. O rei abriu uma exceção ao seu caso, pois era uma questão de vida ou morte. Fez isso em consideração a Naruto, que se tornou seu subordinado preferido, depois que Jiraiya-chan faleceu.

_Ah... Arigatou... – Disse o Hatake, relaxado. Entretanto, sua paz não durou muito tempo, pois que a casa foi invadida por um redemoinho loiro, de olhos azuis que atende pelo nome de Naruto.

Assim que viu o ex-mestre de olhos abertos, começou a enchê-lo com perguntas sobre onde tinha estado; o que tinha visto; como tinha ido parar "lá" – seja lá onde "lá" fosse –; por que tinha demorado tanto a voltar; e inúmeras outras coisas que Kakashi não se recordava (e nem eu).

Quando o Uzumaki sossegou o facho, o gênio aproveitou a deixa para perguntar em que dia estavam, quando poderia se levantar e, obviamente, onde estava Sakura.

_Nós escutamos uma explosão e eu pedi que Ino fosse na frente, com Sakura-chan, enquanto eu ia verificar o que tinha acontecido. Cheguei lá e o lugar estava caindo aos pedaços e você estava soterrado. Quando Gama-Oyabin encontrou você, havia sangue por todo seu corpo e sua respiração estava muito fraca... – Explicou o rapaz, sem muitas delongas.

_So ka... Arigatou, Naruto-kun. – Agradeceu, com seu típico tom que mais parece deboche, do que, de fato, gratidão.

_Você vai precisa descansar mais um pouco, Kakashi-chan. Seus ferimentos ainda não estão completamente curados, e serão necessários mais dois dias de repouso, antes de levarmos vocês de volta à Konoha.

_Eu não posso ficar aqui por mais dois dias... Eu escutei Sakura me chamar... Ela precisa de mim, e eu tenho que ir até ela...

_Sakura-chan sabe se cuidar, Kakashi-sensei. Ela e Ino são boas kunoichis e eu tenho certeza de que quando voltarmos, já estarão na vila. Além disso, não posso ir na frente, e deixá-lo, porque você não fez o pacto de sangue.

Sem relutar, Kakashi concordou. Não tinha forças para levantar a cabeça, o que dirá para ir atrás dela. Esperava que estivessem bem e sentia medo pelo chamado que tinha certeza de ter ouvido. Mas assim que pudesse andar, e nem um minuto a mais, iria atrás dela.

"Sakura. Espere por mim..."

* * *

Quarta – feira, 21 de novembro 09h:17min

_Sakura! – Chamou Ino. Fazia pouco mais de uma hora que estavam ali, e precisavam partir. Antes, porém, comeriam os peixes que a loira havia pescado. Sakura precisava se alimentar, não apenas por haver acabado de dar à luz, mas também para produzir leite. Seria trágico se, depois de tanto trabalho, as duas kunoichis e a criança viessem a morrer de fome...

O grito da Yamanaka despertou Sakumi que, irrequieta, ensaiou um choro no colo da mãe. Instantaneamente, a Haruno acordou; seus instintos maternos começando a aflorar. Acalentando a menina em seus braços, Sakura lançou um olhar fulminante à amiga, que se desculpou pelo descuido.

Descansadas e satisfeitas, partiram para mais um dia e meio de caminhada, até a Vila Oculta da Folha. Embora acordadas, ambas sonhavam, invariavelmente, com suas respectivas camas, em seus respectivos quartos de suas respectivas casas. Todavia, para a chuunin de cabelos rosados, não era só a cama que desejava encontrar. Ainda não havia qualquer notícia de Kakashi e ela não ousaria perguntar o que a outra achava disso, pois tinha medo da resposta.

"Kakashi-sensei, nossa filha nasceu... Quando é que você virá nos encontrar?"

* * *

Quarta – feira, 21 de novembro 12h:40min

De sua confortável cadeira, em sua distinta sala, a senhora de Konoha aguardava. Ao seu redor, ao invés de papéis e trabalho, havia garrafas e mais garrafas vazias. Suas olheiras profundas e o sono acumulado - que se agravava ainda pela quantidade de álcool consumida – eram provas mais do que contundentes para atestar o estado de desespero em que a Godaime se encontrava.

Parte dos shinobis recrutados para a pseudo guerra, já havia retornado em tempo recorde. Graças a bombas de estamina que os ninjas haviam carregado, conseguiram diminuir o tempo de viagem – tanto para ir até o Shi, quanto para voltar à vila– de três, para apenas um dia; afinal, Konoha poderia estar em perigo. A outra parte – os dois grupos restantes - estava a caminho, como lhe havia sido informado. E embora nada tivesse sido encontrado, em qualquer dos esconderijos, Konoha estava intacta, o que, pelo menos a princípio, descartava a possibilidade de uma invasão.

Tudo isso deveria ser um alívio para a Hokage, não fosse um detalhe crucial: cinco, dos mais preciosos ninjas da vila, estavam desaparecidos. Entre eles, a pupila que tinha como filha. E com ela – ou melhor, dentro dela – o bebê que já tinha como um neto.

"Sakura... Naruto... Ino... Lee... Onde vocês estão? E você, Kakashi que me prometeu trazê-la sã e salva?

* * *

Pouco mais de quarenta e oito horas após deixar o refúgio de Kabuto, duas aclamadas kunoichis da Vila Oculta da Folha voltavam para casa. Tanto uma quanto a outra esgotada. A perda de peso era visível a ambas e nem mesmo era notável que Sakura dera à luz há apenas uma noite. Com Sakumi nos braços, nunca, em toda sua vida, sentiu-se tão feliz por estar de volta.

_Sakura! Ino! – Exclamou Kotetsu, ao vê-las tão abatidas, com as roupas surradas e possivelmente feridas. – O que houve com vocês? Tsunade-sama está muito preocupada! Onde estavam, por que não vieram antes? – Perguntou, realmente impressionado com o estado das duas.

_Hai, hai... – Começou a loira, impaciente. – Explicaremos tudo no caminho, agora, por favor, Kotetsu-san, ajude-nos a chegar ao hospital. Mas antes, arrume algo para cobrir Sakura. Não vai ser nada agradável para ela andar seminua pelas ruas de Konoha...

O Hagane não tardou a retornar, com um enorme sobretudo na cor cinza, contendo o símbolo do país do fogo.

_Encontrei isso há meses, num dos bancos da praça e guardei, pois achei que podia ser útil. E não é que foi? – Disse, tentando melhorar o clima de enterro que se instalava por ali. – Então esse é seu bebê, Sakura-san? – Perguntou, envolvendo-a com o manto. A moça muito debilitada limitou-se a um simples "hai" antes de continuar andando em direção ao hospital. Não se tratava de falta de educação, ou mau humor. Apenas estava exausta demais para dizer qualquer coisa além disso. Sentia sede, fome, sono, cansaço e medo. Será que ele já havia voltado?

Olhando para a menina em seus braços, teve vontade de chorar. O que diria a ela, quando crescesse e perguntasse pelo pai? O que diria às pessoas quando lhe indagassem onde estava Kakashi que havia ido resgatá-la? O que diria sobre Naruto? Que o herói da vila tinha se sacrificado, junto com um dos melhores shinobis do mundo, apenas para que ela – uma Zé Ninguém –sobrevivesse?

Sakura não se recordava, exatamente, em que dia estavam, mas pelos seus cálculos, fazia mais de três dias que saíra de casa. Lembrou-se de Temari caída no chão de sua casa e temeu pela amiga; e por seu bebê.

Os pensamentos da chuunin iam longe, e já estava tão acostumada a continuar caminhando apesar da exaustão, que nem se deu conta quando chegaram ao hospital.

Ao vê-las, a enfermeira ruiva preferida de Kakashi – ou que ao menos costumava ser – veio correndo ajudá-las.

_Sakura-san, Ino-san! Graças a Kami-sama vocês voltaram! Hokage-sama está muito preocupada! O que aconteceu afinal? Kakashi-san e Naruto-kun estão com vocês? E o que houve com Lee-san?

_Menos perguntas, Ame! – Ralhou Kotetsu, apesar de saber que agira da mesma maneira. – Não vê que elas precisam de um médico! Ajude-as, antes de mais nada!

_Hai! Kotetsu-san... - A moça baixou os olhos, envergonhada. Seu temperamento sempre muito afobado lhe rendia inúmeras broncas, mas nunca se acostumava a elas.

_Vou informar a Hokage-sama sobre as duas. Deixo o resto com você, Ame!

_Hai! – Exclamou, orgulhosa da confiança que lhe havia sido depositada. Cuidaria de duas preciosas kunoichis da vila, afinal. Isso não era trabalho para qualquer enfermeira. – Sakura-san, Ino-san, venham, vou levá-las até Kibarou-sensei. Shizune-san ainda não retornou, mas ele é também um excelente médico! Não tão bom quanto você, Sakura-san, mas é muito dedicado e estudou medicina por muitos anos antes de... – Continuou falando, enquanto as guiava pelo corredor. Normalmente, qualquer uma delas ficaria irritada com o falatório, porém após tanto tempo em silêncio e sozinhas, um pouco de entusiasmo era bem-vindo...

* * *

Já era noite em Konoha, outra vez. Todos os shinobis que haviam partido para destruir o Shi haviam retornado. Todos menos dois: Naruto e Kakashi.

Quando Sakura contou à Hokage sobre o que havia acontecido a Lee, ela chorou. Ela própria havia cuidado dele, quando criança. Jamais seria capaz de esquecer a cirurgia que realizou no garoto, para que ele não precisasse desistir do seu sonho. E agora, alguém cruel o tinha levado embora, junto com seus sonhos, com a sua vitalidade e, como diria o próprio Gai, com a sua juventude. É como escutamos, por aí: os bons morrem jovens... E a vida de Lee fora ceifada de maneira cruel, para um propósito ainda pior. Chovia no país do fogo e muitas pessoas pranteavam sobre um corpo que não existia. Não ali, pelo menos. Não houve enterro, mas uma cerimônia foi realizada para lembrar, honrar e homenagear o rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas que a todos divertia.

Ten-Ten e Neji choravam abraçados. Gai, ainda em estado de choque, não conseguia derramar uma só lágrima. Apenas olhava para o nada, como se procurasse entender o que havia acontecido. Após o velório – não na acepção da palavra, pois que não havia corpo para ser velado; mas em termos de solenidade – amigos, parentes e conhecidos foram deixando o cemitério de Konoha e seguindo para suas casas, ou para onde quer que fossem. Os demais integrantes do time de Maito, porém, permaneceram. Provavelmente, passariam a noite por ali, inconsoláveis.

Sakura não pôde comparecer. Estava no hospital, em observação. Ao seu lado, Ino também aguardava para ser liberada. Apesar do berço hospitalar posicionado próximo à cama da Haruno, Sakumi não estava ali. Estava na incubadora, sob os cuidados diretos de Shizune que acabara de retornar, e avaliava os possíveis danos causados pelo veneno de Kabuto. Felizmente, as toxinas foram praticamente todas removidas por Sakura e boa parte do que restou, foi neutralizado pelo antídoto, tornando-se inócua a ínfima quantidade que ainda circulava pelo corpo da criança.

Todavia, a recém-nascida chegara à vila com a temperatura corporal muito baixa e faminta, pois ainda não conseguia mamar direito. Precisava crescer e ganhar peso, antes de poder ser levada para casa. Apesar disso, com apenas 34 semanas, medindo 43 cm e pesando 2,48kg, a pequenina bolinha que era a filha de Kakashi chamava a atenção de todos os médicos e enfermeiras. Além de linda, era bastante ativa para uma prematura.

Seus olhos preguiçosos e seu cabelo acinzentado denunciavam o pai, a ponto de perguntarem à mãe, o que ela faria quando a criança nascesse e não se parecesse nem com ela, nem com Lee.

Embora Sakura também se estivesse recuperando, seu desespero quanto ao sumiço de Naruto e Kakashi era cada vez mais aparente. Os sintomas de uma depressão que se aproximava começavam a manifestar. Apesar da fome e da sede, a moçar recusava-se a comer ou beber qualquer coisa. Também era mantida sedada, em tempo quase integral, pois sem a ajuda de remédios não conseguia dormir. O período que passava acordada gastava observando a filha na incubadora, ou olhando para o nada. Pouco falava, e só sorria quando lhe contavam algo positivo sobre o estado de Sakumi.

Em sua mente, a memória dele era fresca. Podia senti-lo tão perto... Seu cheiro amadeirado, a voz grave que falava ao seu ouvido, o toque das mãos em sua pele e aquele beijo de tirar o fôlego! Tudo nele era maravilhoso e o arrependimento por não lhe ter dado outra chance, quando ainda era possível, pesava como uma bola de ferro sobre sua cabeça. Tudo, tudo que aconteceu poderia ter sido evitado se ela, simplesmente, o tivesse aceitado de volta... Os dois poderiam estar casados e Sakumi ainda estaria crescendo dentro dela, ao invés de sozinha na incubadora.

"Por que eu não o beijei naquele dia? Por que, quando ele me olhou, com aquele olhar arrependido, eu não fiz nada? Eu não disse a ele que me separaria de Lee para ficar com ele... Eu fui até lá querendo com a coragem para dizer isso, mas simplesmente não consegui! Por quê...?

* * *

A chuva continuava a cair sobre Konoha. Já passava das cinco horas da tarde, do dia 23 de novembro, e nenhuma notícia. Sem saber o que fazer, a Godaime caminhava de uma ponta a outra de sua sala.

"A equipe de busca que enviei atrás deles ainda não retornou. Faz dois dias que partiram e nenhuma notícia, até agora. E os outros dois grupos que mandei depois que todos retornaram também não se manifestaram. O que será que está acontecendo?"

_Hokage-sama! – Gritou Izumo da porta, fazendo a loira pular de susto.

_Baka! Quer me matar de susto? – Berrou. A veia em sua testa saltava, para pavor do Kamizuki.

_Sumimasen, Tsunade-sama! Mas é porque as equipes de busca chegaram!

_Nani? Eles estão com Naruto? E Kakashi?

_Ainda não sei, Tsunade-sama. Assim que recebi a informação, vim correndo avisar à senhora! – Respondeu, animado por trazer a boa nova à Godaime.

_Vamos até lá, não fique parado aí como um idiota! – Ordenou, seguindo às pressas para o portão principal.

* * *

_Nenhum sinal deles...?

_Iie, Kotetsu... Nem mesmo uma pista de para onde poderiam ter ido. No local onde os cães farejaram Kakashi e Naruto, não havia nada, além de manchas de sangue. Muito sangue. Nenhuma pegada, nenhuma trilha, nada... É como se tivessem simplesmente desaparecido. Havia, porém, rastros de um animal muito grande por lá. Achamos que é de um dos grandes Sapos, pelas marcas deixadas... De qualquer maneira, houve uma grande batalha naquele lugar. E foi impossível encontrar qualquer corpo debaixo de tantos destroços. No entanto, se não há corpos, não há mortos. Ainda existe esperança... – Relatava Naoki, visivelmente confuso, porém otimista.

"Tch... Onde você está, Kakashi? Sakura e sua filha precisam de você..." – Pensava Genma, sem prestar a menor atenção na narração do companheiro.

_Ah, lá está a Hokage-sama! – Exclamou um outro shinobi da equipe de Genma.

Tsunade aproximava-se, de início apressada e, tão logo, diminuindo o passo. Ao notar que entre os grupos, não estava nenhum dos dois desaparecidos, teve vontade de virar as costas e retornar para sua sala, sem maiores explicações. Não podia fazer isso, porém.

_Muito bem... Contem o que vocês sabem... – Mandou, evidentemente desanimada.

_Bem... – Começou Genma, cansado de tentar imaginar o que poderia ter ocorrido ao amigo – Minha equipe e a equipe de Kisuke partiram ontem, como a senhora ordenou. Entretanto, no meio do caminho encontramos a equipe de Naoki que já estava retornando e-

O estrondoso ruído interrompeu, não apenas a reportagem do Shiranui, mas também as conversas e atividades das pessoas próximas à entrada da vila.

_Yo! – Cumprimentou Gamakichi, um tanto embaraçado, pois se havia tornado o centro das atenções, com toda aquela barulheira.

De início, ninguém compreendeu o que se passava, porque um dos grandes sapos de Myoboku tinha resolvido surgir em frente aos portões de Konoha. Porém, quando a neblina se dissipou, Kakashi e Naruto ficaram visíveis a todos.

Os gritos de felicidade emanados por toda aquela gente nos arredores do grande portal deixou o grande sapo ainda mais envergonhado, causando, também, espanto nos dois jounins que não estavam entendendo nada.

_Kakashi! Naruto! Seus idiotas! É bom que estejam bem vivos aí em cima, porque eu quero matar vocês! – Berrou a quinta, de volta a seu estado normal...

* * *

_Eu estou bem, Tsunade-obasan! Por que também tenho que ir ao hospital? – Perguntou o herói da vila, contrariado com a idéia de ser internado apenas por cautela.

Conforme os dois grandes shinobis iam passando pelas ruas, muitas pessoas os paravam para lhes perguntar como estavam; bem como para agradecê-los por serem tão destemidos e dedicados. De longe, Naruto avistou a kunoichi de olhos perolados e cabelos escuros que acenava e vinha correndo em sua direção.

_Você vai ficar internado sim, por uma questão de precaução! Está pensando que pode simplesmente largar a missão, sumir por dias e, depois, não passar nem na porta da enfermaria? Ora, Nar-

_Eh... Tsunade-sama... – Alertou Kakashi.

_O que você quer, seu copiador filho de um- Iniciou, a quinta. Porém, ao se virar e notar que Naruto já havia sumido, sem nem ao menos um "ja ne", parou. – Ahh... Esse moleque vai ter trinta anos na cara e vai continuar fugindo do hospital... Não é mesmo, Kakashi?... Kakashi?

Sem entender por que o copiador não lhe respondia, virou-se para trás, em tempo, apenas, de ouvir o "PUF" e vê-lo sumir naquela nuvem de fumaça esbranquiçada.

_Ah! Eu não consigo acreditar! – Gritou, por fim, ao ver que o copiador também já não estava mais ali.

E nem poderia estar. Como, sabendo que ela estava no hospital para onde se dirigia, ele poderia aguentar mais um minuto que fosse longe dela, apenas para fazer os exames que podia fazer mais tarde?

Nem mesmo de muletas, com o braço e a cabeça enfaixados, Kakashi deixava de ser Kakashi. Agora que tinha, finalmente, retornado, faria o que fosse preciso para ir vê-la o mais brevemente possível. Nem que, para isso, tivesse de ouvir um sermão de três horas da Hokage, mais tarde.

* * *

As lágrimas escorriam silenciosas pelo rosto da chuunin. Não queria chorar, mas... Ela era tão parecida com ele... Olhar para Sakumi, tão pequena e frágil, fazia com que se lembrasse do quanto ela própria era pequena e frágil. Tinha a força de Tsunade, os mais avançados conhecimentos de medicina, e era considerada uma das melhores kunoichis da Vila, senão a melhor. Ainda assim, sentia-se menor do que um grão de areia sem ele.

Nem sempre fora assim. Quando só tinha olhos para Sasuke, não se sentia tão frágil. Apesar de tê-lo amado e de ter sido incapaz de matá-lo, aprendera a conviver sem ele, até que o amor transformou-se em uma lembrança triste, distante e vazia. Porém, com Kakashi foi diferente... Era diferente! Ela sentia que podia confiar nele, que podia ser verdadeira. Sentia que podia amá-lo sendo apenas ela mesma, pois ainda que fraquejasse, ele estaria lá com ela, para levantá-la. Não havia a necessidade de estar sempre linda, de parecer sempre forte. Se quisesse, poderia chorar no colo dele. Ou confessar seus piores pecados. Ele a entenderia e continuaria a amá-la.

Kakashi mostrou, ao longo de todo o tempo que passaram juntos e, ainda, quando estavam separados, que estaria com ela sempre. Mesmo que todos lhe dessem as costas, ele permaneceria lá, ao lado ela. Vivendo com ela. Morrendo com ela. Amando-a incondicionalmente.

De tão perdida em seus pensamentos, a moça nem mesmo notou quando ele se aproximou, devagar. Permaneceu ali, parado a seu lado, sem que ela ao menos o percebesse, tamanho o transe.

_É aquela ali, não é? – Perguntou, olhando para a incubadora onde estava sua filha, que agitava os bracinhos e as perninhas no ar. – Ela é linda... – Comentou, com a voz um tanto embargada.

_Sim... Ela é linda... – Respondeu a Haruno, mecanicamente.

Quando então, percebeu que era ele quem estava ali, seu coração disparou. Sakura perdeu a cor e a força nas pernas, tendo de se apoiar na parede atrás de si para não cair. Levando as mãos à boca, com os olhos arregalados, não acreditava no que estava vendo. Era ele mesmo quem estava lá.

_K-Kakashi-sensei... – Sussurrou descrente do que estava vendo. Aproximou-se aos poucos para tocá-lo, com medo de que estivesse sonhando e fosse acordar, no momento em que pusesse suas mãos nele.

Sem mais conseguir aguentar, Kakashi abraçou-a, com força.

_Eu estou aqui, Sakura. Desculpe não ter chegado a tempo para o nascimento dela... Mas estou aqui agora! Eu nunca mais vou sair do seu lado. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou fazer você sofrer da maneira como sei que fiz. – Dizia, sem o menor pudor das pessoas que estivessem passando e pudessem ouvi-los.

Aliviada, Sakura desabou em um pranto frenético, como se toda a dor de uma vida inteira estivesse escorrendo pelo seu rosto. E quanto mais ela afundava a cabeça em seu peito, mais forte ele a abraçava.

_Obrigado, Sakura. Pela família que você me deu. Saiba que você sempre foi única aqui. – Falou, colocando a mão da moça sobre seu peito esquerdo. - E nenhuma outra vai poder tomar o seu lugar.

_Você voltou por mim... Me perdoa, Kakashi, me perdoa por ter sido tão teimosa, esse tempo todo. Eu nunca deveria ter tentado te tirar da minha vida. – Confessou um pouco mais calma.

_Eu é que nunca deveria ter feito você chorar, Sakura. Minha Sakura... Como eu te amo... – Sussurrou, antes de baixar a máscara e beijá-la. Ali. Na frente de todos. Sem se importar com o que qualquer um iria pensar. Já tinham passado tempo demais se importando com o que não valia à pena...

_Qual é o nome dela? Da minha filha... – Perguntou orgulhoso. Olhando para a pequena, Kakashi descobriu um amor maior do que a própria existência. – Eu queria poder segurá-la...

_O nome dela é Sakumi... E logo, logo vamos levá-la para casa... – Respondeu a kunoichi de cabelos rosados, antes de recostar a cabeça no peitoral do jounin outra vez. A essa altura, Kakashi nem se importava mais com seus machucados. Queria apenas ficar ali, com ela, sem soltá-la. Sem nunca mais soltá-la.


	23. Fainaru: Um Pouco de Muito Amor

**TRÊS ANOS DEPOIS**

_Hmmm... – Espreguiçou-se, a mais nova jounin de Konoha

_Shhhhh... Não se levante ainda... Temos tempo até ela acordar... – Pediu o copiador, calando-a, como de costume.

_Ora, ora... E você já está todo animado assim, a essa hora da manhã? Isso tudo é por que você concluiu, com louvor, mais uma missão rank S, ou por que está de folga hoje?

_Porque sou casado com a mulher mais linda do mundo e sou apaixonado por ela... – Respondeu, acariciando-lhe a barriga que já começava a crescer. – E porque ela também está de folga hoje...

Traçando uma trilha de beijos pelo colo da moça, começou a despi-la, vagarosamente, apertando seus seios enquanto o fazia. Sakura soltava pequenos grunhidos de prazer.

_Você só... Não pode... Fazer barulho... Será que consegue? – Perguntou, por entre mais beijos, agora nos mamilos, ao mesmo em tempo que lhe tocava o sexo já exposto, arrancando dela mais um gemido. Este, bastante sonoro. – Acho que não...

Posicionando-se por entre suas pernas, começou a massageá-la no clitóris, com seu próprio membro enrijecido.

_Você gosta disso... Não gosta, kunoichi? – Perguntou próximo ao ouvido dela, que instantaneamente arqueou as costas, em resposta.

Estava prestes a penetrá-la, quando...

_Ohayou, papa, mama! – Gritou a menininha de cabelos acinzentados e olhos cor de esmeralda, correndo para a cama dos pais.

Uma das vantagens de ser um shinobi é essa: seus filhos nunca conseguem pegá-los no ato. Tão rápido quanto Sakumi abriu a porta, ambos puderam cobrir-se, e Kakashi teve, ainda, tempo para abotoar as calças.

_Ohayou, Sakumi. – Respondeu o pai, um tanto decepcionado. – Como você passou a noite, minha pequena? – Perguntou ao que pegava a menina no colo e a colocava na cama.

_Eu ouvi kachan gritar... Então eu vim correndo! Pensei que fosse o homem mal dos olhos de vidro! – Contou, como se aquela idéia fizesse todo sentido.

_Eu estou bem, Sakumi... Por que não vai com o papai até a padaria nova que abriu aqui na vila? Estou com um desejo de brioches... – Sugeriu, conformando-se com a idéia de comer pão, ao invés de fazer sexo.

Levantando-se, Kakashi vestiu uma camisa qualquer e começou a calçar as sandálias.

_Sakumi-chan, por que não vai pegando as chaves do papai? Estão em cima da mesa da cozinha. Você alcança, não alcança?

_Al-can-ço! – Exclamou vaidosa, antes de sair correndo para provar ao mundo que ela já alcançava a mesa da cozinha.

_A gente continua mais tarde, sua escandalosa – Atiçou, beijando os lábios da esposa, que permanecia deitada na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol. – Vou levá-la para a casa de Naruto hoje... Hinata ainda está em abstinência. E já que os dois não podem fazer nada na cama, vou dar mais uma pestinha pra eles terem com o que brincar.

Sakura riu e ficou ali, observando seu marido sair do quarto. Permaneceu deitada, ouvindo as risadas de Sakumi e de Kakashi. Finalmente, quando a casa ficou em silêncio, fechou os olhos e desejou que nunca mais acordasse daquele sonho.

"Arigatou... Kakashi-sensei..."

**FIM**

* * *

Hey,

Antes de mais nada, quero me desculpar. Não pelo atraso, porque quase três anos sem postar nada não pode ser considerado um atraso; mas pela ausência. Eu me ausentei durante muito tempo, sem dar quaisquer explicações e acho que isso foi uma falta de consideração com os leitores que sempre me trataram com muito carinho e dedicaram seu tempo para me incentivar a escrever.

Durante o tempo em que estive "fora" muitas coisas aconteceram. Algumas boas, outras ruins (mais ruins do que boas, devo dizer), mas todas essas coisas me afastaram de uma das coisas que eu mais amo fazer, que é escrever.

Eu não me afastei porque quis, mas muitas coisas me desestimularam a continuar e eu sempre pensava "tenho que terminar Inevitável, mas se for para fazer de qualquer jeito, é melhor eu simplesmente não terminar. Vou esperar as coisas melhorarem e, quando estiver com cabeça, eu termino."

Dito e feito. Levou 3 anos para que as coisas, de certa forma, se ajeitassem. E finalmente, eu consegui terminar a minha primeira fic, que amo muito. Eu me lembro de ter dito inúmeras vezes, que eu poderia até demorar, mas nunca abandonaria. Bom, eu demorei bastante, mas não abandonei, não é?

Eu quero agradecer o carinho de todos vocês, porque foi isso que me as vezes que eu vinha reler as reviews, meu coração ficava apertadinho e eu pensava "eu preciso conseguir!".

Pois bem, na semana passada, eu pude concretizar isso! Finalmente, após um ano inteiro sem férias, eu tive uma semana todinha pra cuidar do que eu bem quisesse e minha escolha foi terminar Inevitável. Por quatro dias e três noites eu não cessei de escrever, até que a fic estivesse terminada, revisada e prontinha para ser postada. Não postei no fim de semana, porém, porque não tive tempo, afinal, eu também precisava aproveitar para colocar o sono em dia e curtir um filme, ou um tempinho com o namorado, não é?

Sem mais, eu agradeço imensamente o carinho de vocês e o fato de nunca terem desistido de mim: foi isso que mais me motivou! Quero que saibam, ainda, que cada uma de vocês (MELODY, Fernanda, Insana, Nidi-Ramen, lúcia almeida, Bia, Kari Maehara, lalak, Ra, yamanaka-annaH, Leandra, Laura, Alice, Camila, Stella, Hilana, Lorena, MENININHA FOFA, Natsumi Takashi, Temy, e a todas/todos os outros que não mencionei, ou que não deixaram reviews, mas acompanharam cada capítulo) foi individualmente importante para que eu pudesse realizar o sonho de terminar a nossa fic!

Obrigada ainda a: Gabiih, Sandrinha e Rovena que se tornaram amigas queridas.

Dedico, porém, Inevitável a uma pessoa em especial: minha grande amiga Haruka (a quem eu, carinhosamente, apelidei de Isuzka). Minha cara, você se tornou peça importante na minha vida, acompanhou muitas das minhas batalhas, soube de 90% do que aconteceu na minha vida e esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo. Agradeço seu apoio, sua amizade e dedicação. Você é linda e eu te amo muito! Essa fic é meu presente pra você, espero que goste!

Sem mais,

ENJOY!


End file.
